ACCIÓN Y REACCIÓN
by Leyla Zind
Summary: Hermione esta indecisa sobre sus preferencias, Pansy decide probar de todo un poco, sabiendo que la única persona que en verdad le importa para algo serio es quien hasta hace tiempo fungió como su nemesis...Hermione Granger. Femslash(Yuri) sino te gustan estas relaciones no lo leas, puede dañarte tus neuronas...o darte ideas..no me hago responsable! N/A: RE-PUBLICACIÓN
1. Ahora se quien soy

_Bueno, como ya saben me he quedado imposibilitada para usar mi otra cuenta, por lo que me vo en necesidad de publicar en esta actual._

_Aquí les dejo los dos primeros capítulos de mi mas reciente idea...Acción y Reacción._

_Gracias a quien se decidió a seguirme por aca! chicas por ustedes aquí les dejo el inicio de esta historia tan bien aceptada por ustedes...en este inicio los dialogos no serán en negritas, como vengo marcando mis Fics, asi me gusta distinguirme, eso sera a partir del capi 17 que es donde quedo pendiente actualizar por el momento aqui les dejo para que se vayan acordando de que estábamos hablando!_

* * *

**_ADVERTENCIA CONTIENE Y CONTENDRÁ TONELADAS DE SITUACIONES CHICA-CHICA (Lemmon y esas cosas) ASÍ QUE A QUIEN NO LE GUSTE PUES NO SE QUE ANDA HACIENDO POR ACA, NO LO LEAS NO QUIERO OFENDERTE NI NADA DE ESO ES SOLO QUE NO ME GUSTA INCOMODAR..._**

A LEER!

_A leer!_

* * *

**ACCIÓN Y REACCIÓN**

**CAPITULO 1**

** ''Ahora sé que soy…vas a ser mía''**

….

Verano después de finalizar sexto curso… a iniciar los éxtasis

Después de la segunda guerra mágica, se había decretado que aquel alumno con su educación mágica interrumpida, podría regresar a Hogwarts a terminar sus estudios, y así lo decidió Hermione pues después de todo ella quería una carrera profesional mágica.

Por otro lado, una chica de cabellos negros había pasado la mayor parte de su verano asistiendo a ver a un especialista, su razón: tenía problemas para entenderse, más bien no aceptaba ciertas reacciones que su cuerpo le hacía sentir estando cerca de cierta chica, que además de caerle tan mal tanto tiempo no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a serle no del todo indiferente, se dio cuenta que ni siquiera después de aquel año entero que paso sin saber de ella, la extrañaba y mucho.

No siendo esa la peor parte según Pansy, era una chica y ella siempre imagino que su vida sería salir con hombres, quizá no guapos pero al menos serian eso…hombres, pero el descubrirse atraída hacia las chicas en especial _esa _chica, era algo que debía ser parte de su imaginación, su mente le jugaba una mala pasada eso era todo, un sentir pasajero causa de las hormonas nada más, eso venia pensando poco antes de terminar su sexto curso en Hogwarts y es momento en que sigue sino igual aún más interesada y atraída por cierta Griffindor que no hace más que ignorarle, y eso no podía estar bien no era sano.

También leyó la noticia en el profeta, terminar sus estudios, era un buen inicio para arreglar su tormentosa vida quizá así se encontraría a sí misma y aceptaba lo que le pasa.

…

Lo ultimo con lo que nuestra amiga pelinegra contaba era que Granger también regresaría, estúpido universo que pone ante ella la causa de sus males de sueño y falta del mismo.

Inicia su último curso en uno de los pasillos del colegio Hogwarts, era el cambio de clase, momento en el que todos los alumnos huyen y corren por querer salir de aquel salón que tanto les sofoca.

Además el hecho de llevar clase de Slughorn, si eso no es cruel, el universo conspira contra ambas casas queriendo que fraternicen a punta de obligación…Griffindor y Slytherin tenían más clases juntos de las que podría soportar cualquier alumno de esas casas.

- ¡Estúpida sangre sucia fíjate por donde vas! - empuja del hombro Pansy a una cabellera castaña que pasaba por su lado derecho, muy cerca y no contuvo las ganas de molestar.

- Serás idiota Parkinson muévete – contestaba Hermione al ver como su enemiga declarada hacia que tirase los libros que llevaba en brazos al suelo.

- ¡Oops! – dijo burlándose Pansy de ver que la chica que agachaba a levantar sus libros – que es esto Granger? - pregunto recogiendo un folder.

- Eso a ti no te importa y ¡DAMELO! - Exigió Hermione abriendo los ojos preocupada porque alguien más viera que tenía entre sus manos esa serpiente.

- mmm ahora has despertado mi curiosidad… - decía Pansy notando que se quedaban solas en aquel salón – bien te lo regreso – le tendió el folder.

- Gra…gracias- dijo Hermione sorprendida estirándose para poder tomarlo.

- Pero tendrás que hacer algo para mí – dijo alzando en alto ese folder que Hermione quería - Es solo que me da la impresión que aquí – decía señalando con una mano lo que sostenía - hay información que podría usar a mi favor – termino sonriente Pansy.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y solo atino a soltar la carcajada más sonora y estridentemente burlesca que Pansy le hubiera escuchado soltar a nadie. De inmediato se silenció y solo una mirada asustada apareció en el rostro de la castaña.

- A…tu…a…tu… ¿a tu favor? - tartamudeo la castaña abriendo ojos con temor que comenzaba a recorrerle el cuerpo al escuchar aquello viniendo de Pansy – créeme…nada de lo que hay ahí te interesa…bueno de cierto modo…pero solo para crear chismes sobre mí – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y regañándose mentalmente por ser tan honesta con alguien ese '_alguien'_ en particular – más de los que ya creas – afirmo molestándose ante recordar cómo era en verdad Pansy Parkinson, un total y desagradable chismosa.

- mmm ¿entonces que hay aquí? – Pregunto de nuevo – si me dices ahora te lo regreso ya - blandiendo frente a Hermione el folder que esta tanto quería.

- ¿Sabes? no tengo tiempo para esto…si quieres leerlo adelante al menos yo si me acepto no trato de pretender ser algo que no soy…con permiso Parkinson – soltó ácidamente todas y cada una de esas palabras, ya se había cansado de eso y no permitiría que Pansy se burlara de ella no otra vez.

Y terminado lo dicho la castaña salió hecha una furia dirigiéndose al gran comedor a tomar su comida y pensando en su siguiente y con un poco de suerte Pansy no diría nada… - ¡Ja! seguramente se guardaría algo así – se lamentó irónica en voz alta una vez lejos de la slytherin.

Si bien a Pansy le daba igual cuál era su siguiente clase. Era la primera vez que deseaba en verdad leer algo que provenía de Hermione. Notando que quedo sola en aquella aula pues era la hora de la comida.

Dispuesta a comprender los grandes secretos que escondía Granger se sentó alejada de la entrada en una banca acomodándose cómoda para leer.

- ''_Resultados psicológicos y conductuales de: Hermione J. Granger''_ – comenzó a leerse en voz alta – Caray Granger tienes problemas de conducta – se decía burlona – Esta _si_ es una lectura digna de mi tiempo – se dijo con gran soberbia la pelinegra.

Salto varias hojas que mencionaban tareas, trabajo y ejercicios que al parecer un médico Muggle le había ordenado hacer.

Sonrió al seguir leyendo a profundidad el tema, al menos ella no fue la única que debió asistir con un especialista a que le ayudase a encontrar un camino que si bien sabía cuál era, no estaba aceptando del todo, pues para ella solo era cosa de juego, _eso_ que hacía en ocasiones con las chicas.

- Vaya, vaya Granger quien diría que tenías ciertas tendencias tan…interesantes – sonrió al final de leer el reporte completo de Hermione – bien al parecer solo tenías algunas dudas que en el mundo muggle debieron aclararte – cerro el expediente – porque recorrer al especialista cuando aquí tienes ayuda para eso – se dijo, demasiado sonriente y se dirigió a su siguiente clase, pues se pasó la hora de la comida leyendo.

De nuevo con los Griffindor, la clase más aburrida del mundo para Pansy y medio Hogwarts, Historia de la magia… La hora de la comida termino y debía entrar a su siguiente clase, así que con una sonrisa y los documentos de Hermione en su mochila, Pansy se dirigió por primera vez en su vida feliz de compartir clase con los Griffindor.

Llego diez minutos antes que la clase comenzara, el salón estaba vacío a excepción de cierta cabellera castaña sentada en las ultimas gradas, alejada de todo en un rincón, quizá eso podría ser divertido, pensaba Pansy mientras se acercaba sigilosamente hasta el lugar vacío a lado de Hermione.

Sentándose a lado de Hermione, la cual estaba distraída leyendo sus últimas anotaciones de la clase, no había nada en el mundo que Pansy adorara más que ver a Hermione molesta, bueno quizá si hubiera algo que deseaba, pero ella sabía que el ver una mirada cargada de deseo o que decir de amor por parte de la castaña estaba muy lejos de poder hacerse realidad.

Así que solo quedaba molestarla un poco…con eso podría vivir feliz si la Griffindor por ello le dirigía la palabra o una mirada aunque fueran de molestia hacia ella. Pues el hecho de sus preferencias no aseguraba que podría tener algo con la castaña.

- Vaya Granger – le dijo Pansy al oído, haciendo que Hermione se sobresaltara, no había notado que ya no estaba sola – así que debiste ir a con un extraño, ese muggle conocedor para que te dijera que solo tenías problemas en definir tus _preferencias_ amorosas – hablo por lo bajo Pansy para que solo ella la escuchara, al tiempo que se acercaba sigilosamente a la Griffindor – falta de confianza Granger ¿para que crees que estamos tus umm…- miro a su alrededor confirmando que aún no entraba ningún alumno - …compañeras de clase? – dijo suavemente mientras se lamia los labios observando cómo estaba nerviosa la castaña por su cada vez más cercanía a ella.

- Que…que me… ¿qué quieres Parkinson? – se le trabo notoriamente nerviosa la lengua por la cercanía de la Slytherin – ¿a ti que más te dan mis problemas?- Hermione estaba tratando de alejarse de Pansy, porque esta estaba cada vez más cerca de ella y no sabía cuánto podría soportar teniéndola tan cerca de ella sin cometer una locura - aléjate Parkinson…si no quieres arrepentirte – Hermione quiso sonar amenazante pero su voz salió tan ronca a manera de gemido que solo hizo sonreír a Pansy.

Si, la castaña deseaba a la Slytherin y Pansy no pensaba dejar pasar su oportunidad, deseaba demasiado tentar a la Griffindor y dejarla ardiendo, solo molestarla, al menos eso creía Pansy, solo molestarla, se repetía así misma.

- Te…te…te lo advierto Pansy – apresuro a llamarle por su nombre Hermione la cual ahora respiraba agitada presa del pánico que le ocasiono la cercanía de la pelinegra – aléjate… - rogaba sin mucha seguridad.

Pansy estaba casi sobre ella, a Hermione se le acabo el espacio para echarse hacia atrás y choco con la espalda en la fría pared terminando con sus ganas de alejarse de la sexy pelinegra, ¡¿porque debía Parkinson traer esa blusa desabotonada y esa corbata tan desordenada?!

- ¿Pansy? ¿Desde cuándo me hablas por mi nombre? – Pregunto sonriente la morena - Estas segura que eso quieres ¿qué me aleje? – Insiste Pansy mientras pasaba un par de dedos alrededor de los labios de la castaña, ocasionando que esta cerrara los ojos disfrutando de la caricia al máximo – tú dices eso, pero tu cuerpo piensa diferente… – decía la morena mientras pasaba ahora no dos dedos sino toda su mano izquierda por debajo de la falda de Hermione tocando su pierna desde la rodilla hasta su muslo, sintiendo como la piel de esta se erizaba bajo su tacto.

Pansy quería parar pero el ver y sentir las reacciones de la Griffindor la obligaba a seguir, estúpidas hormonas y la falta de una chica desde hace tiempo que la obligaban a seguir tocando a esa Griffindor tan prohibida para ella, ese pensar la hacía resistirse a dejar de estar a su lado, así que decidió apretar la parte alta del muslo de Hermione para tentarla, quería ver cuál era su reacción.

La castaña no pudo resistir ni un segundo más, tener a Pansy tan cerca de ella tocando su pierna de esa manera acrecentó lo que desde hacía tiempo estaba tratando de ocultar, le gustaba la slytherin, si Pansy hacia aquello solo por molestarla, bien entonces Hermione pensaba regresarle la jugada, pues sabía que la slytherin no la creería capas de robarle un beso, pero aquello comenzó a salirse de control, para mala suerte de ambas, _mala suerte_ pues no se daban cuenta de que aquello estaba lejos de moléstales, no sabían en la que han metido.

- Pan…Pansy…- decía Hermione mientras la slytherin seguía tocándola esta vez sus manos habían subido al dobladillo de la blusa blanca de la castaña – a…ale...aléjate – dijo en un susurro tan ronco que casi le fue inaudible a la morena.

Pansy sonrió le encantaba ver esa reacción en Hermione, al menos no le era tan indiferente a la Griffindor, ahora pasaba sus manos por la piel debajo de su blusa a la altura del ombligo de Hermione y decidió que era mejor parar aquello, aun con los ojos cerrados podía percibir como la castaña reaccionaba a sus toques.

Lo siguiente que Pansy sintió fue una mano a la altura de su cuello y otra en su cintura las cuales tiraban de ella rápidamente estampando unos suaves labios contra los suyos, se sentía tan intenso y delicioso que tuvo que abrir los ojos para comprobar que su imaginación no jugaba con ella.

En efecto su mente no le jugaba una mala pasada, la castaña estaba besándola tan pasional como no creyó que Hermione-come libros Granger fuese capaz de hacerlo, lentamente Pansy sintió la necesidad de marcar el ritmo a la castaña, siguiéndole dejo que la Griffindor probara el sabor de su brillo, Pansy mordió su labio inferior ocasionando una leve herida, quería introducir su lengua pero Hermione se alejó por el daño que causo Pansy.

– Lo siento tenía que comprobar que eres real… – jadeo Pansy con una sonrisa sincera la cual rápidamente tocio a una mueca burlona diciendo –… y no otra de mis perversiones – completo su frase tocando el rostro de Hermione en la base de la barbilla sosteniéndole entre su mano derecha.

Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba acaso la slytherin estaba diciéndole ella esperaba que la empujara o alejara de manera violenta y poco amable pero… ¿le había gustado? caray eso no estaba en los planes de la castaña…pero la idea de que así fuese le gustaba…aunque Pansy tenía la fama de solo una noche…por lo cual la Griffindor no se lo tomo en serio el comentario y ofendida le respondió.

– Si claro, seguramente crees que ahora calentare tu cama una noche de estas – le contesto resentida por la sonrisa burlona que esbozaba la pelinegra – yo no soy como todas esas Parkinson – le dijo levantando el rostro orgullosa mostrando un rubor que cubría sus mejillas y unos labios hinchados por el beso tan candente que compartió con la morena.

- Eso dicen todos y _todas_ siempre Granger – le contesto comenzando a levantarse para ir a su lugar al otro extremo del aula – toma esto es tuyo por cierto – le lanzo el folder con los documentos dentro – ya no lo necesito, pero en verdad Granger tan sencillo que era saber que te gustan las chicas…besando algunas y luego algunos tipos comparas y listo – decía con voz soberbia cargada de _''sabiduría_'' dándole la espalda a mientras se acercaba a su lugar al frente, sentándose con gran elegancia y gracia en su lugar.

Hermione aun respiraba agitada y viendo que Pansy estaba bastante lejos, la castaña comenzó a tocar sus labios sonriendo para dentro suyo, tenía tiempo pensando que sería besar a una chica, a una en particular y aunque no fue de la manera que a ella le hubiera gustado, en verdad se sentía bien de saber que al fin había probado los labios suaves, dulces además de candentes de esa pelinegra que hasta hace poco le estaba quitando el sueño.

Un murmullo y sonidos de pisadas sacaron a Hermione de sus pensamientos y rápidamente sacudió su cabeza para ordenar sus ideas, se quedó viendo fijamente el folder que Pansy le había regresado, inquieta de que podría haberle hecho la Slytherin iba a comenzar a revisar el contenido hizo un hechizo para detectar si había sacado copias o clonado la información y sonrió al ver que estaba todo en orden, sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado así que decidió continuar revisándole más tarde.

- ¿Hermione podrías pasarme esta tarde los apuntes de esta clase?- pregunto Ginny con su voz cargada de sueño seguida de un gran bostezo – es que ya sabes que después de comer no me concentro bien, necesito dormir - sonrió mientras Hermione lo miraba incrédula.

- Ginevra Weasley, ¿cuándo tomaras apuntes o alguna nota en esta clase? Está bien, más tarde vemos – contesto Hermione un poco molesta por la actitud de su amiga.

- Hermione…- dijo Ginny un poco desconcertada observándole fijamente.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Ahora que Gin? - pregunto un tanto exasperada ¿que no podía terminar de leer antes de que entrara el profesor Binns!?

- ¿Desde cuándo usas labial? ¿Y rojo? – Pregunto burlona e intrigada su mejor amiga – mmm ¡hueles a cereza! – dijo al momento que olisqueaba cerca de Hermione con una sonrisa.

En ese momento entro el fantasma del profesor Binns atravesando una pared, dando comienzo a la clase, Hermione nunca se sintió tan feliz de no poder dar una respuesta, pero sabía que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, Pansy dejo su brillo en los labios de la castaña y no le dijo nada…claro que no le diría nada si lo que esa morena quería era provocarla, pero Hermione no caería ella no jugaba.

Pansy en su asiento en la primera fila de la clase a lado de su amigo Zabini sonreía tontamente, recordando el sabor de los labios de la Griffindor, el moreno pareció darse cuenta.

- ¿Qué hiciste ahora traviesa? – pregunto con curiosidad en voz muy baja.

- Nada, acabo de darme cuenta que lo que siempre quise está aquí y ahora – susurro igual en voz baja cuidando que el fantasma del maestro no los escuchase, parecía que no porque el monologo aburrido de Binns no se había detenido.

- ¿No me digas que ya le echaste el ojo a alguno o alguna?- pregunto con risa contenida.

- A ella, ya sabes, hoy me he enterado que no le soy indiferente querido Blaise – contesto sonriente.

- ¡Excelente! – Alago en un susurro, el maestro estaba cerca – ahora, ¿podrías ayudarme con su amiga!? ¡Tengo tiempo queriendo con ella! – pidió en suplica.

- No seas idiota no estoy aun con ella, ayúdame tu primero – exigió Pansy.

- De acuerdo pero promete que no te olvidaras de mí! – pidió el moreno en voz alta ocasionando que el maestro se detuviera delante suyo mirándoles molesto.

- Interrumpo queridos alumnos – pregunto Binss, todos los compañeros de clase los veían muy curiosos – algo importante que quieran compartir con el resto de la clase? – pregunto el fantasma molesto.

- No, maestro solo que aquí mi novio no se comporta – dijo sarcástica Pansy.

- Si no es mucho pedir salgan de mi clase y regresen cuando aprendan a guardar silencio – exigió el fantasma señalando la puerta.

- Vamos cielo – dijo Pansy con falso tono meloso – ahora podremos estar solitos - se burló tomando de la mano a Blaise y saliendo del aula, dejando a una muy confundida Hermione.

A ella le gustaba Pansy de eso ahora estaba segura y dispuesta a hacer que aquella orgullosa slytherin le correspondiera así tuviera que pasarse todo el año intentándolo. Incluso hacer que se olvidara de moreno que parecía ahora era su novio.

Sonrió ante ese infantil pensamiento, pero era verdad, estaba dispuesta…por ella por Pansy...

* * *

**Bueno Queridos Lector s! espero les haya gustado. **

**Si quieren capi ya saben mi precio! un Reviusillo para la escritorsilla!(o sea yo jeje)**

**Que sepan que estoy feeliz de que me siguen, que les gusta o no la historia? pues diganme, si no la habias leido antes bienvenido al clan Pansy-Hems amo esa pareja y espero poder subir otra idea que he plasmado en papel(word jeje)pero eso sera despues...**

**Me alegra mucho que se lea de nuevo mi historia y esperen la actualización...**

**De verdad lamento muchisimo la perdida de tanta cosa hermosa y reganizas jaja que me decian...125 comentarios sin mas ni menos en solo 16 capitulos, Es para mi un verdadero Honor ser de su agrado!**

**Ya saben en el buzoncito de abajo el RVW! **

**Besos!**


	2. Decisiones

**_Aqui el capi 2, como dije, espero que las que faltan de sumarse a leer puedan lograr encontrarme con mi nueva cuenta..._**

**_Decirles que me tienen feliz y emocionada al mandarme Sus PMs ! Espero disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfrute escribiendo!_**

**_Sin mas aqui para que lean..._**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

** 'Decisiones'**

A partir de aquel día Hermione lo supo, lo que sentía por Pansy era real, ese beso que se dieron le confirmaron todo lo que llego a querer negarse, le gustan y mucho las mujeres, bueno en realidad le gusta la chica slytherin y está convencida a hacer que le corresponda, más que desearla solo por una noche.

Porque Hermione estaba segura que Pansy sentía lo que ella, al menos a nivel físico, quería una aventura de una noche, pero la Griffindor estaba más que decida a hacerle sentir que le necesita y quien sabe compartir una relación.

Si ya estaba la morena en una relación con el tal Blaise ese, debía hacer que se enfocara solo en ella, si Hermione tenía celos por alguien que era según ella su competencia directa.

- uhmm….Una relación – suspiro metida en sus pensamientos.

- ¿con quién? – pregunto una voz divertida.

Hermione levanto la vista de la mesa donde estaba sentada 'leyendo' en la biblioteca para encontrarse con los ojos de su mejor amiga, la pelirroja Ginny Weasley, quien estaba de pie cerca de Hermione observando que no giraba las páginas de su libro solo lo observaba fijamente hasta que le escucho murmurar, creyéndose sola en esa mesa.

- ¿Te he preguntado con quien quieres una relación Hermione? – dijo Ginny sonriente en voz baja, sentándose a su lado en la silla vacía.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Reacciono sacada de su trance mental la castaña – ¿de qué? ¿Cómo sabes…? ¿Con quién? – preguntaba de nuevo parpadeando despejando sus ideas.

- Acabo de llegar y te veo que no lees y ahora suspiras diciendo una _relación_ – sonrió la pelirroja al ver como Hermione se abochornaba frente a ella – ¡habla!- exigió.

- No es… no es nada Ginny – le contesto la castaña insegura, ni ella sabía que estaba pasando aun, pero quería que aquello pasara.

- ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mi verdad? – Dijo Ginny – yo no soy Harry o Ron que te gritan o no entienden son hombres y… - Hermione la abrazo con afecto.

- Lo se Ginny, no te preocupes eres mi mejor amiga, siempre recurriré a ti primero – le contesto interrumpiendo su monologo – solo que aún no pasa nada y cuando pase te lo diré – sonrió a su amiga.

- ¡A sí que si hay alguien! – Soltó en voz baja aplaudiendo en silencio – ok, ¿Lo prometes? – Pregunto de nuevo una insegura pelirroja – no es presión pero si te puedo ayudar a conquistar a ese chico ¿dime si? – volvió a poner un poco ruborizada a Hermione.

Hermione solo rio asintiendo ante las locuras de su amiga, aunque un año menor la pelirroja era mucho más audaz en muchos aspectos, más ahora que estaban de compañeras de habitación al ser readmitida para terminar sus estudios mágicos, Ginny Weasley en verdad estaría sobre ella y sus acciones.

- Esta bien, ahora ¿a qué has venido? Porque tu honestamente en la biblioteca Gin?- sonrió hablando a su amiga.

- Ah, me conoces…pues no venía a hacer los deberes, más bien a otra cosa – dijo la pelirroja secreteándose muy cerca de su amiga – qué opinas de que yo saliera con un amm… - no podía terminar la frase.

- Un que Ginny - pregunto Hermione intrigada – ¿un chico? Siempre sales con ellos… - dijo divertida – ¿qué de malo tiene que salieras con otro? - decía encogiéndose de hombros la castaña.

- Es que no es un chico cualquiera…- ahora Ginny miraba el libro de Hermione con mucho interés evitando su mirada.

- ¿Porque no es cualquiera? – Inquirió la castaña – no me digas que saldrás con Cormac! – aventuro Hermione, en parte feliz de que su amiga pensara romper el estigma que se tenía de ese chico no era como el de la casas, pero era algo, ella misma pensaba hacerlo, eso si Pansy cooperaba.

- ¡¿Qué?! Antes me auto aplico el mocomurcielagos no estoy demente Granger… - dijo divertida al ver la reacción de Hermione ante su apellido – además es un Slytherin - respondió a Hermione.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y quién es? Digo…ya saliste con casi todos lo de tu curso, del mío que por cierto ninguno regreso, te faltan casi todos los de esa casa… – enumeraba con sus dedos Hermione recitando las conquistas de la pelirroja – ¿quién se ha atrevido a envalentonarse e invitar a salir a la poderosa Ginny Weasley? A mi mejor amiga - dijo solemnemente Hermione mirándola fijamente y esperando respuesta.

- Pues…. Theodore Nott me ha pedido que salga con el! -susurro bajo, Hermione noto emoción en su voz.

- ¡Ohh!- Decía en voz baja Hermione – ¡eso es fantástico Ginny! - aun emocionada abrazaba a su amiga – alguna vez converse con el aquí mismo, es muy inteligente y parece que el único miembro de Slytherin que no juzga o juzgo a nadie por su status de sangre – contesto emocionada la castaña por su amiga, eso es ahora un paso más cerca de Pansy, pensó emocionada.

- ¿Verdad que sí? - decía emocionada la pelirroja a su amiga - aun no me la creo Hermione – termino sonriendo.

- Tú tranquila – le tomo el hombro dándole su apoyo – además es un chico muy guapo y atento – susurro sonrojando a Ginny.

- Si así como Ron – soltó sin pensarlo la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué pasa con Ron? ¿Está bien?- pregunto un poco sacada del tema.

- Oh Hermione siendo tan inteligente, ¿no te das cuenta? – pregunto obviando algo que Hermione no era capaz de ver.

- ¿De qué?- Hermione se sentía perdida, ¿era posible que algo se le haya pasado?

- Olvídalo mejor me iré a pensar que ponerme mañana ¡para salir con Teo! – Ginny quiso gritar emocionada pero la Sra. Prince estaba cerca así que se limitó a susurrarlo lo más emocionada que pudo.

- Basta Ginny nos van a Sacar – le susurro Hermione feliz de ver a su amiga comenzar un pequeño baile sentada a su lado moviendo en círculos las manos y los hombros.

Se encaminaron fuera de la biblioteca rumbo al lago, era una linda tarde de otoño así que seguramente podrían seguir hablando con mayor soltura que en la reprimida biblioteca, como le llamaba la pelirroja.

- Nunca te vi tan emocionada de salir con alguien – asegura mientras se encaminaban a la orilla del lago – bueno solo con Harry – sonrió tímidamente esperando la reacción de su amiga.

- Bueno pff…. – Ginny hizo una mueca de molestia y resignación – el que el pobre no se diera cuenta que las mujeres no sean lo suyo no fue culpa mía, según él le gustaban ambos pero decidió que yo no podía darle lo que…- se interrumpió por una sonora carcajada de Hermione – ¿¡porque te ríes de mi desgracia!? – pregunto divertida la pelirroja.

- Es que Ginny escúchate – decía entre sonoras carcajadas la castaña – pareciera que le das la razón al pobre de Harry – dijo aun riéndose sentada con las piernas estiradas descansando.

- Pues no puedo quitársela, me quería sí, lo que probo no le gusto pues allá el, no por eso me arruinare la vida pensando lo que no pudo ser – analizo inteligente viendo la reacción de Hermione continuo – además me alegra que este bien y sea feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado, siempre lo querré pero no más de esa manera – sonrió pensando en su ahora mejor 'amiga' _– ah Harry-Loca-Potter –_ dijo suspirando, ante el apodo que le daba a Harry cuando estaban juntos, cruzando sus piernas sentándose en posición de flor de loto.

- Yo solo espero que con quien esta llene ese vacío que Harry siempre sintió – al ver a Ginny arqueando sus cejas en señal de pregunta – no es que crea que tu no lo pudieses llenar – añadió apresurada.

- Oh, créeme Herms – sonrió irónica – el _SI_ que le _LLENA_ el vacío a Harry – dijo enfatizando ciertas palabras haciendo reír de nuevo a Hermione.

- jajaja ¡Ginny que cosas dices! – le reprocho hablar así de Harry.

- Ah Hermione no me digas que crees que solo se toman de la mano, ese Rubio de Malfoy le da más que solo besos… en la boca – Aseguro divertida.

- Me alegra que no veas mal las relaciones entre dos individuos del mismo sexo – suspiro Hermione – y me alegra más aun ver que no te molesta la decisión de Harry – dijo feliz de ver a su mejor amiga actuar tan inteligente.

- Oh Herms eso no es nada malo, acaso en el mundo muggle ¿es malo ver a dos chicos o chicas juntos? – pregunto interesada, viendo que Hermione no respondía entendió que si – vaya, no creí que fueran tan…primitivos – dijo con un ligero frucimiento del entrecejo, lo que hacía notar que estaba algo molesta.

- No es malo, pero la alguna parte de la gente (sino la mayoría) no acepta eso, se escudan en que es antinatural y que no son buenos como familia y no funcionan correctamente en la sociedad – dijo Hermione viendo como Ginny parecía aun no creer lo que pensaban los muggles, ella siempre los creyó más civilizados que los Sangre limpia (entiéndase los que hacían la diferencia de sangre).

- Ahora entiendo porque el pobre de Harry no quería…como dijo Herms? ¿Salir de dónde? – pregunto recordando las palabras de Harry.

- No quería salir del _Closet_ – dijo Hermione despejando su mala memoria.

- Ah sí eso, del _closet_, según él lo juzgaríamos mal – dijo triste – bueno si lo juzgamos mal ¡¿pero con Malfoy? por Merlín! - dijo incrédula de que el fuera la pareja de Harry.

- Recuerda que eso se dio después de que terminaste con el no antes – recordó Hermione viendo que su amiga comenzaba a enfadarse.

- Tienes razón, yo termine con él y salió con eso después – recordó la pelirroja – en fin Herms, me ayudaras para este sábado que asistamos a Hogsmeade? Podría conseguirte una cita también – aseguro.

- mmm no es necesario Gin – se encogió de hombros Hermione – además no creo que ningún chico que encuentres llene mis expectativas – ya esta se lo diría, acababa de decidirlo su mejor amiga nunca le haría mala cara y se alejaría de ella, además estaba que explotaba si no hablaba.

- A ver tu solo dime que es lo que buscas y prometo encontrar la mayoría de tus exigencias en un chico guapo para ti – sonrió segura Ginny.

Viendo que un grupo de alumnos se acercaba al lago a su lado para jugar lanzando piedras Hermione tuvo que dejar de hablar, quería decirle a Ginny pero no se arriesgaría a que ese rumor se esparciera por el colegio, no después de comprobar que Pansy en toda la tarde no había dicho nada.

- Ahh, Ginny – sonrió Hermione – debemos hablar de algo después aquí no, ¿está bien?- le dijo aun en tono más susurrante la castaña a Ginny.

- Debo decirte que ese tono tan misterioso me ha mortificado y me da ¡curiosidad! – le contesto Ginny un tanto emocionada como preocupada – ¿dónde y a qué hora? – se sereno para que Hermione la tomase en serio.

- Oh, no seas tan dramática Gin – dijo Hermione riendo ante la seriedad mal aparentada por su amiga – en la noche nos vemos nuestra recamara después de cenar ¿está bien? – dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros queriendo tranquilizar a la pelirroja.

Un poco aturdida la pelirroja se alejó de su amiga hacia el gran comedor dejando a la castaña contemplando el bello atardecer.

Suspirando la castaña hablaba consigo misma - Debo ser cuidadosa – se auto aconsejaba - no sé cómo acercarme ni como iniciar esto, por Merlín y Morgana ¿cómo le hago, como la invito? – se preguntaba ansiosa y un poco molesta por ser tan torpe para algo que no se aprende sacándolo de un libro.

Y como si sus plegarias fueran escuchadas, una voz le contesta…

- Debes acercarte a ella y tomarla por detrás, eso le gusta – dijo una voz lúgubre como esa que se hace con un cono hecho de papel para alterar la voz – le gusta rudo – termino diciendo con risas reprimidas la voz de Blaise Zabini.

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa porque me dices eso Zabini? – Reprocha la castaña – ¿además tú de que rayos estás hablándome? – se sentía vulnerable, estuvo hablando en voz alta, no lo noto.

- Oh, vamos Granger, sé que te mueres por estar con ella – dijo burlona sentándose frente a ella con su mirada verde claro taladrando sus orbes castaños, joder que era sexy la mirada tierna de la Griffindor, ahora comprendía a su amiga Pansy.

- ¿Y a ti que más te da? Oh! Disculpa ¿te molesta que tenga pensamientos insanos hacia tu _novia? _– le pregunto sarcástica al moreno.

- Sin ofender Granger ¿pero eres estúpida? – Al ver la cara de molestia de Hermione termino de hablar – he venido porque Pans me conto algo esta tarde, y no, no es a reclamarte ella no es mi novia, mmm ella es más delicada, prefiere el sutil toque femenino, en toda su extensión – dijo disipando las dudas de Hermione.

- ¿Te ha mandado a que te burles de mí? – pregunto recelosa Hermione.

- No, en realidad ni siquiera sabe que estoy contigo – contesto el moreno – bueno al grano ¿te gusta ella Granger, es decir para algo serio? – pregunto ahora interesado, se escuchaba preocupado.

- ¿Que…que...tu como, porque piensas eso? – Hermione no pensaba solo dijo lo primero que su lengua le permitió.

- Seré sincero, estoy cansado de levantar los pedazos que quedan de Pans después de una 'relación' donde le 'juran' que es ella la indicada, y solo les gusta su cuerpo, sé que ella es una belleza, pero joder – suspiro molesto y preocupado el moreno – ella también tiene sentimientos y ahora por culpa de algunas estúpidas solo quiere…pasar el rato – dijo incomodo ventilando los secretos de su mejor amiga.

- ¿Porque me dices eso Zabini? ¿Sabes que te hará cuando se entere? – pregunto algo divertida Hermione al morenazo.

- Claro que sé que podría hacerme, tengo una ligera idea – dijo con un ligero escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo, uno nada agradable, era ¡miedo!

- Entonces porque si es tu mejor amiga ¿me cuentas algo tan personal de ella? – seguía sin entenderlo, esos hombres, por algo no le gustaban para relación, vale que eran sencillos de entender sus necesidades tenían su botón de On y Off, Comida y Sexo, pero eran tan o más complicados cuando querían que una mujer los entienda y menos delicados.

- Algo me dice que tu no quieres solamente su cuerpo o algo breve con ella – dijo mirándola a los ojos más que preguntando estaba afirmando aquella teoría.

- Pues en eso tienes razón – Hermione ahora estaba abrazada a sus piernas apoyando su mentón en sus rodillas viendo el sol caer al fondo del lago, una vista que podría contemplar por siempre.

- ¡Entonces ya está! – dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie e invitándola a seguirlo tendiéndole la mano.

- ¿Ya está que Zabini? – pregunto dudosa tomando su mano e incorporándose.

- Que he decidido dejar que te acerques a Pans – dijo con suficiencia y feliz el moreno – no me malinterpretes, pero el hecho que sea la reina del hielo y jodidamente boca-floja-chismosa, no significa que mi amiga no tenga sentimiento ni merezca ser amada – con el entrecejo fruncido contesto la mirada interrogante de la Griffindor.

- Muy bien y… ¿me ayudaras a poder hacer que acceda a salir conmigo? – pregunto ansiosa.

- ¿Qué? no claro que ¡no! – contesto riéndose serio, pero riendo al final de la oración – eso es cosa tuya Granger, tu sabrás como hacerle, ahora que si quieres mi ayuda tu solo da el primer paso ya yo me encargo cuando ella me pida ayuda, porque si lo hace – entorno los ojos al ver la mirada de incredulidad de la castaña – es una chica normal con dudas y temores Granger no una maldita roca! – dijo alejándose claramente molesto.

- Hey pero como sabré que…- pregunto Hermione tomándole de la túnica evitando que la dejara con dudas.

- Lechuza que más…- contesto – Granger espero que sepas que he violado el código de amistad de manera terrible y que no vayas por ahí contándolo – advirtió serio el moreno.

- No saldrá nada de mí no te preocupes amm…Blaise? – se atrevió a llamarle por su nombre a lo que el moreno sonrió y asintió.

- ¿Sí? – Pregunto el moreno sonriente – sabes yo nunca pensé que Pansy estaría interesada en ti, es solo que eres tan… - no pudo terminar porque lo interrumpió Hermione.

- Tan aburrida, fuera de lo interesante o quizá una sangre sucia sabelotodo? – pregunto irónica con los apodos que los mismos Slytherins le habían dado, logrando sonrojar a Blaise de la pena.

- No, no es eso Hermione, es que tú eres un poco como ella, en el fondo Pansy es una amante de la lectura, le encanta dibujar y tocar el piano, es una chica sensible, se escuda en una capa de frialdad la muy idiota que aparenta sencillamente genial – dijo suspirando por la actitud algo boba de su amiga – pero ella es así y si te digo detalles de ella es para que anotes en tu cabecita – y le señalo la nombrada – lo que digo porque no te repetiré nada de lo que ya he dicho, te estoy dando puntos para poder acercarte a ella – sonrió por darse cuenta que Hermione era sincera, le interesaba en verdad su mejor amiga.

- Solo espero que me deje acercarme lo suficiente – suspiro Hermione.

- Mira ella es una chica sensible, coraza de hielo y amante de las artes Hermione…eso debe servirte de algo no creo que no puedas pensar en algo que le haga además de desearte, querer estar en algo a tu lado – invito el moreno a Hermione a esforzarse un poco por su amiga – eres y ella es una chica…no debe ser tan difícil, ¿qué te gustaría a ti? ¿Cómo te gustaría que inicien? Eso es un buen ¿comienzo no crees? – pregunto tranquilo viendo que a Hermione se le iluminaba el rostro con alguna idea seguramente.

- Gracias Blaise por todo, ya se me ocurrirá algo – dijo convencida, _ya se le había ocurrido algo_.

- Tu solo da el primer paso niña, ya yo me encargo si se pone araña, nos vemos – comenzó a alejarse y a dos metros de ella se volvió a decirle – Sera difícil pero si la quieres en verdad no rindas Hermione – dijo sonriendo y alejándose Blaise.

Decidida Hermione se encamino de regreso al castillo, aun con dudas pero sonriente ante el hecho que Pansy tuviera un amigo tan chismoso casi como ella misma, pero él le había hecho ver que era porque se preocupaba por su amiga pelinegra, y eso para Hermione fue la muestra que ella tomo para poder confiar en Blaise Zabini.

Llego a su alcoba y se recostó en su cama, no quiso cenar, Ginny estaba por llegar así que decidió dar un baño antes de recibirla en aquella habitación que compartían.

...

* * *

**_Bien! finitte! el capi 2 aqui llega._**

**_Espero en serio que les guste el rumbo de la historia!_**

**_Y ya saben como siempre...un reviusillo para la escritorsilla y tendran capi printito!_**

**_Besos y entre mas rvws mas capis!_**

**_SABEN QUE SI LES CUMPLO MI PALABRAS LIND S LECTOR S ! _**


	3. Nunca ignores el poder de Shakespeare

**CAPITULO 03**

** 'Nunca ignores el poder de Shakespeare'**

- Herms te he traído un Sándwich y jugo – dijo orgullosa de su acción la pelirroja, poniendo en la mesita junto a Hermione lo que trajo consigo – ahora anda cuenta que me has tenido toda la cena preocupada casi no pude ni comer pensando en que me dirías – exigió la pelirroja terminando de tirar de la cobija dejando a Hermione destapada.

Hermione se incorporó riendo el que su amiga no pudiese comer como acostumbra era de alarmarse, sonriente y algo nerviosa tomo su varita, corrió las cortinas y conjuro un hechizo para que nada de lo que se hablara allí fuera escuchado ni de broma por sus compañeras si llegaban de improvisto.

Suspiro tomando valor, ya está hablaría expondría su condición, Merlín gracias que en el mundo Mágico no lo la querrían linchar como pasaba en el mundo Muggle por desear a alguien de su mismo sexo.

- Gin, ¿recuerdas esta tarde cuando…dijiste que no te importaban las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo? – pregunto resignada, lo que pasara pasaría ya, estaba harta de ocultar lo que era, se dijo a sí misma la castaña.

- Si cuando hablamos de _Loca_-_Potter_ y _Draculin_ – hizo memoria la pelirroja causando risa en Hermione por los apodos tan soeces que daba a su amigo y pareja sentimental – ¿y eso que? – Pregunto un tanto perdida.

- Amiga… ¿qué dirías si yo te confesara que estoy en la situación de Harry? – pregunto Hermione casi tan rápido que Ginny no captaría, pero si entendió la pelirroja sabía que nerviosa Hermione hablaba muy rápido.

- Pues diría que eres una mala amiga por enamorarte de Draco tú también – contesto algo contrariada la pelirroja – además él es gay Hermione y esta con Harry por Merlín ¡¿qué les pasa con ese rubio sin chiste!? – formulo una pregunta retórica.

- No Gin – Hermione reprimió una risa ante la mala lógica de la pelirroja – me refería a que fuera Gay de _Closet_, así como lo fue Harry un tiempo – apunto la castaña mirando sus piernas cruzadas una sobre otra mientras acariciaba sus rodillas nerviosa.

- Oh, es que acaso tú también… ¿tienes esas inclinaciones? – pregunto ahora curiosa la menor de los Weasley.

- Si, desde hace tiempo…larga historia – dijo Hermione suspirando.

- Pues cuéntame que para eso soy tu mejor amiga – rogo Ginny, estaba muerta de la curiosidad - ¿qué misterio te envuelve Hermione Granger? – pregunto divertida para aminorar el nervio de su amiga.

Hermione le conto todo lo que había vivido desde el momento en el que inicio sintiendo algo incomoda por una mujer, señalando el hecho que se sentía mal por ello y la decisión de buscar ayuda terapéutica, la decisión al final y el beso que se atrevió a dar a aquella chica que la ponía tan tonta y más loca que una cabra.

Como era de esperarse Ginny no interrumpió ni una sola vez, estaba tan concentrada asimilando la información que su entrecejo no podía estar más junto, seguramente le dolería después.

- …y esta tarde un amigo suyo me ha dicho que ella también estaba asistiendo por ayuda para eso, y que ¡no le soy indiferente! – termino feliz, se había quitado un peso de encima y su mejor amiga la miraba seria pero con una leve sonrisa que aún no dejaba salir, claro asimilando todo lo que ella decía.

- ¡¿Tú la besaste!? – Pregunto atónita -¿Se puede saber quién es esa misteriosa chica? – pregunta al final ya que Hermione se desplomo de espaldas emocionada porque la chica de sus sueños podría llegar a corresponderle si se esforzaba lo suficiente – ¡¿quién se atreve a quitarme el amor de mi castaña sabelotodo!? – pregunto con falsa indignación y una mano haciendo señal de llanto.

- Oh, Cállate Ginny! – Hermione le lanzo una almohada e incorporándose de nuevo – Además me ha dicho su amigo que ella está muy dolida y solo se dedica a las cosas físicas, no una relación estable y yo no quiero eso – dijo Hermione, a la vez pensando _''bueno si quiero y deseo llegar más allá de tercera base… ¡hasta home-run con ella!''_ – Pero he decidido hacer caso a mis sentimientos y no a mi calentura – sonrió al ver que Ginny ponía una cara incrédula ante su sinceridad - ¡voy a hacer que Pansy Parkinson sea Mi novia aunque me lleve todo el ciclo escolar lograrlo! - dijo segura logrando que a Ginny se le cayera la quijada de la impresión.

- ¿Pa…Pansy Parkinson? – pregunto la pelirroja, ¿había escuchado bien? – la…la Chica Slytherin, la horrenda sangre limpia exnovia de medio Hogwarts, la que durante años te odio y te insulto como si fueras nada?! – Pregunto boquiabierta – No sabía que ella fuera ya sabes… – dijo comprendiendo que ella solo conocía amores masculinos que desechaba la pelinegra, eso sí era un buen chisme.

- Si esa, y no le digas así Ginny, si lo es, le gustan ambos según ella pero su amigo me confeso que eso de los hombres es por pura apariencia…hey! yo no te dije nada porque saldrías con Nott! – Regaño su amiga – además, es muy linda y besa muy bien – se sonrojo ante lo último pero sabía que hablando de besos su amiga se relajaría y con suerte olvidaba su molestia.

- ¡Huy! ¿Es verdad eso? – Hermione sonrió ante la pregunta de Ginny, era tan sencillo voltear el tema discretamente sin que se diera cuenta la pelirroja – dime ¿qué tal fue? ¿Cómo sabe? ¿Te gusto? ¿Cuándo fue? – soltó todas esas preguntas que su amiga se limitó a sonreír.

- Es fue... – se sonrojo de nuevo, las palabras simplemente no salían de la garganta de Hermione las muy desgraciadas se quedaron atoradas en su garganta.

- Vaya, por la cara que has puesto – contesto Ginny viendo como su amiga tenia cerrados los ojos recordando ese momento – ¡debió ser jodidamente bueno y rico! – dijo con un poco de envidia.

- Si, lo fue – solo contesto la castaña sonriente ante el recuerdo del sabor de los labios fogosos de esa slytherin que le costaría trabajo domar, de eso estaba segura.

- Sabes me alegra que por fin te hayas encontrado Herms puede ser difícil, pero si ella te gusta y quieres estar a su lado…haz lo que este en tus manos por convencerle de que su lugar es contigo – le dijo a su amiga tomándole la mano en señal de apoyo – sabes que a mí me importa que seas feliz y si ella es lo que necesitas te ayudare en lo que pueda, así como el chismoso de su amigo, por cierto no sería Nott o sí?! – pregunto algo inquieta de que el chico serio que le gusta fuese tan boca-floja.

- No para nada no es el – sonrió Hermione – imagino que sabes quien fue si no es Nott, te pido que no digas nada, sé que no lo harás pero él es muy protector con su amiga, la quiere mucho ya no quiere verla triste – Hermione estaba más que feliz de que esa pelirroja fuera su mejor amiga en el mundo.

- Ese Zabini...- concluyo Ginny pues Pansy solo era vista charlando con aquellos dos aludidos, el moreno y el castaño de ojos azules, como verdaderos amigos – además de Guapo, salió protector – suspiro emocionada Ginny.

- ¡Oye! Se supone que saldrás con su amigo el sábado, compórtate si no quieres que piense mal porque te quieres ahora ligar a su otro amigo – reprendió Hermione.

- Oh, Hermione aunque no te gusten los hombres no negaras que esa piel color chocolate no está para saborearlo y ¡tiene unos ojos tan brillantes! – Viendo que Hermione asentía sonriente ante su observación cayo en cuenta de algo – ¡Ya está! – Grito emocionada – ¡Ya se a quien le diré que Nott le pida que nos acompañe para nuestra cita! – y sin decir más salió como bólido y dejo a Hermione sola en su cama.

- Ohm, Ginny no por favor solo me harás sentir incomoda – objeto la castaña - prefiero quedarme aquí a leer, además tú debes _conocer _ a fondo a ese Nott – dijo pícaramente haciendo ruborizarse a su amiga.

- Bueno ahora que lo pones así….tienes razón – suspiro ilusionada Ginny – pero promete que si logro conseguir a alguien me acompañas – dijo tajante la pelirroja.

- Gin – suspiro seria Hermione – que parte de no quiero salir con un _TIPO_ ¿no entiendes? Ellos no me interesan – estaba cansada de la insistencia de Ginny.

- Nunca dije que te conseguiría a un tipo….conozco a muchas con tus gustos y muchas más que se interesan en ti – le confeso a Hermione, y viendo su mirada de incredulidad añadió – no creerás que eres la única chica _especial _ ¿verdad? – pregunto irónica a la castaña.

- Oh…pues…yo…!no! – Dijo cayendo en cuenta del juego de Ginny – ya te dije que me interesa solo una y si no es ella ¡no quiero nada con ninguna! – ante esa aclaración su amiga se vio desarmada.

- Esta bien, pero luego no quiero que te arrepientas de no probar otras opciones – dijo con un deje de molestia levantándose – además no es como si ella ya te hace caso – le contesto a la castaña.

- No aun no – dijo segura – pero lo hará de eso me encargare ya verás – sonrió ante sus locas ideas y perversos pensamientos.

- ¿Y sabes que cuentas conmigo verdad? – estaba ansiosa de ayudar a su amiga, aunque se empeñara en estar con aquella serpiente tan….tan…tan Pansy.

- Si gracias amiga – sonrió Hermione - eres esencial para lo que necesitare pronto – dijo emocionada – Creo que deberíamos dormirnos ya… mañana tenemos un día agitado – sugirió Hermione.

Ambas chicas se acomodaron en sus respectivas camas, una pensando en su cita del sábado emocionada y la otra maquinando un plan infalible para que esa pelinegra arrogante correspondiera a sus encantos.

…

Llego el sábado y una pelirroja revolvía entre sus cosas buscando algo que Hermione no entendía para que rayos era crucial.

- ¡Sé que debe de estar aquí! – Murmuraba agachada buscando algo en su baúl – juro por mis zapatos nuevos que lo puse en este baúl – seguía quejándose sacando cosas del mencionado.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte Gin? – pregunto inquieta y divertida mirando a Ginny luchar por encontrar _algo._

- No, a menos que sepas donde puse mis pendientes de la suerte – dijo con ansia notoria en la voz.

- No sé dónde están pero… - Hermione tomo su varita – Acció pendientes – y ahora estaban saliendo debajo de su cómoda los famosos pendientes Weasley de la suerte.

- ¡Gracias eres maravillosa!- decía emocionada Ginny a su amiga abrazándola – bien ahora si ¿cómo me veo? – pregunto ansiosa.

- Más que divina, eres muy hermosa espero que tu cita sea lo que te mereces amiga – sonrió Hermione viendo la notoria mirada nerviosa de su amiga.

- Gracias Herms, siempre sabes que decirme – inhalo aire sonoramente y exhalo – ahora si me disculpas tengo un Slytherin que amansar – se dio media vuelta saliendo por la puerta directo a su cita.

En vista de que estaría sola en su habitación decidió dar un paseo y tomo el libro que leía (recomendación de Blaise por cierto), un poco de aire fresco no estaría mal, así que se encamino a su árbol favorito cerca del lago.

Suspirando al recordar ese beso que robo a Pansy se sentó y recargo en aquel bello árbol enorme, se acomodó y comenzó a leer, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando sintió una presencia frente a ella, alzo la vista y se quedó sin aliento, literal pues en verdad no podía respirar.

- Hola Granger ¿Qué lees? – pregunto Pansy lacónicamente.

- Pansy – dijo apenas en un murmullo – le…leo…estoy terminando de leer – pronuncio apenas audible Hermione.

- mmm, literatura muggle – sonrió divertida observando el nombre del autor – muy a doc con _tu_ condición Granger 'Romeo y Julieta' ¿es así como piensas iniciar tu senda de conquistas bisexuales en el colegio? – pregunto burlona la slytherin.

- ¿Viniste a burlarte de mí? – Pregunto recelosa Hermione - Obvio no pienso iniciar eso solo…me pareció lindo recordar que aunque diferentes o iguales todos podemos ser correspondidos y amados – contesto y observo como la chica frente a ella sonreía y se sentaba tranquilamente y cerro sus ojos concentrándose.

_- _No para nada, el ver que te interesa algo tan profundo e importante me ha creado cierto respeto por ti ahora – sonrió sarcástica, pero no dejaría que descubriera tan pronto lo que sentía debía ganarse ese derecho, ya lo había meditado con la almohada…que tenía nombre y apellido Blaise Zabini – te diré algo_ 'Definición de amor: Esencia nacida de la nada, gravedad liviana, grave vanidad, informe caos, robusta enfermedad, sueño de ojos abiertos cuya esencia ignoro''- _recito Pansy con una soltura, dicción y pasión tan perfecta que Hermione se sintió tonta leyendo imaginando los diálogos_ – _está en la página 133 si no me equivoco _–_ corroboro, ella en verdad amaba ese libro.

- ¡¿Lo has memorizado?!- pregunto saliendo de su asombro la castaña, busco y confirmo lo que le decía sobre en qué hoja estaba ese pasaje, era impresionante.

- No es necesario memorizar, es algo que se queda, no se va solo así, y cuando vez algo digno de recordarte un pasaje sale, brota solo – se encogió de hombros Pansy avergonzada - y la vista que tengo me incito a recordar – clavo sus ojos verde brillantes en los miel de su interlocutora.

Hermione parecía embobada tener allí a Pansy, hablando como un par de amigas normales, de tiempo atrás, no podía ni quería terminar con el encanto, pero cayó en cuenta de algo, ella había ido a sentarse a su lado, entonces algo pasaba.

Se obligó a reaccionar sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Veo que te sorprendo – aseguro más que pregunta Pansy al ver la cara de sorpresa de Hermione.

- Solo me preguntaba…- pero no se animó a terminar de preguntar.

- ¿Te preguntas que hago aquí? – inquirió – la verdad Granger ni yo lo sé, solo que caminaba pensando…cosas y te vi y no dude en acercarme – Hermione noto que cada palabra que salía de Pansy era sincera, no había sarcasmo, burla ni molestia en nada de lo que decía desde que se acercó a ella, sería posible que….no, mejor ir despacio se dijo así misma.

- ¿Pu…puedo leerte algo que me hace pensarte? – pregunto cohibida Hermione, pero aquel pasaje le recordó en toda la extensión a su amor prohibido.

- ¡¿En verdad algo de eso te hace pensar en mí?! – Pansy se sorprendió, ella creía que sería como con todas, nada serio, la idea de lo contrario la emocionaba, aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, antes _Weasley _ se regañó en su cabeza.

Hermione se enderezo en su lugar y sin querer se acercó un poco a donde estaba Pansy quedando a menos de un metro de distancia frente ella, tomo el libro y busco lo que le emociono al momento de leer.

- _''Pero calla, que luz se abre paso a través de esa ventana, es el oriente y Julieta es el sol, sal bello sol y mata a la envidiosa luna, que esta pálida y fría de dolor por que tú_ _su doncella eres más hermosa que ella, no seas su doncella si es tan envidiosa, su ropa de vestir es de un verde pálido y solo la llevan los locos'' – _termino de leer levanto la mirada y Pansy estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, sonriendo de la manera más cálida que Hermione le había visto hacer nunca.

- Vaya Granger – hablo rompiendo el silencio que se instauro entre ellas – en verdad que me dejas sin palabras – no podía pensar, estaba emocionada, ese precisamente era su pasaje preferido, siempre pensó que era una loquilla y nadie le comprendía, pero ella, Hermione, lograba descolocarla y eso la preocupaba.

- Tú ¿sin palabras? – Pregunto divertida – eso sí que es nuevo – sonrió a modo amistoso a la Pelinegra frente a ella.

- Si, eso es verdad - y Pansy dejo escapar una pequeña risita.

- Pansy…lo del otro día yo…quería disculparme – hablo Hermione apenada.

- No debes – indico Pansy – no lo hagas, o me harás sentir fea – hizo una mueca poco agradable al pensar en que no la consideraba atractiva.

- ¡NO! Al contrario eres hermosa, sumamente deseable y…- se detuvo Hermione hablo sin pensar al ver que Pansy estaba comenzando a ruborizarse intento explicarse – es solo que…tu…tú me gustas mucho – dijo sin mirar a la chica que parecía había dejado de respirar.

Pansy guardo silencio, aquello sí que no lo esperaba la sabelotodo estaba abriéndole su puerta hacia el camino de sus sentimientos, pero no quiso ilusionarse mucho, quizá solo era una treta para llevarla a su cama y ella no permitiría eso, ya no, algo debía hacer, deseo una señal para saber que era enserio.

Hermione al ver que Pansy la miraba con el ceño fruncido algo incrédula decidió continuar.

– Me gustas mucho y me disculpo porque no debió pasar así, el deseo no debe pasar sobre los sentimientos de amor y respeto, por eso te pido – respiro necesitaba valor – te pido perdón, no pasara de nuevo a menos que haya serio, no quiero una aventura y…- no pudo terminar de hablar Pansy estaba arrodillada frente a ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos y besándole tiernamente, no como aquella vez en el salón de Binns era diferente y no por eso menos hermoso.

Hermione cerro los ojos siguiendo el ritmo de aquel beso, sintió como las manos de la pelinegra comenzaban a bajar por sus costados y pensó muy a su pesar en que si le tocaba de manera provocativa, su discurso sincero y apertura sentimental le había importado un pepino a Pansy, se sorprendió al sentir que las manos de la chica que la besaba pasaron de sus hombros a sus brazos terminando por tomar sus manos y entre lazas sus dedos.

Aquello para ambas era la mayor prueba de honestidad sentimental, no era físico, era algo más allá, y Pansy ahora estaba dispuesta a averiguar hasta donde podría llegar con aquella castaña que tan hermosa y honesta había sido con ella.

Lentamente Pansy dejo de besar a Hermione pero nunca soltó sus manos, sonrió y apoyo juntas sus frentes.

- ¿Granger, te gustaría salir conmigo? – pregunto aun con los ojos cerrados sintiendo el calor que el cuerpo de Hermione emanaba, ella era fría pero ella no lo era, eso le gustaba.

- Salir…no sabes cuánto espere por que se diera ese momento – contesto emocionada la castaña aun sintiendo sus manos entrelazadas.

- Eso es un sí o un no – pregunto ahora con la vista fija en ella sonriente.

- Es un si Pansy – contesto acariciando con su mano derecha la barbilla de Pansy, la cual sonrió al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por Hermione – y dime Hermione – le invito.

Lo que no sabían ambas chicas es que cerca de ellas tras los arbustos había una tercera persona había escuchado aquella íntima conversación de confesiones, molesta porque el objeto de su deseo estaba a punto de ser arrebatado de su lado.

- Eso no pasara nunca si puedo evitarlo, Pansy, es, fue y será mía, aunque te duela Granger – se dijo decidida aquella persona, planeando la manera de separar lo que aún no está unido por completo.

…

* * *

**_Bien! finitte! el capi 3 aqui llega._**

**_Y ya saben como siempre...un reviusillo para la escritorsilla y tendran capi printito!_**

**_Besos y entre mas rvws mas capis!_**


	4. Charlas nocturnas y pasillos tetricos

**Graciasa sus lindos y alentadores comentarios y Rvws me anima a actualizarles prontito!**

**aQui el capi 4! que les aproveche! **

* * *

**Capítulo 04**

**'Charlas nocturnas, pasillos tetricos'**

Hermione estaba aún en la orilla del lago recordando los sucesos de esa tarde, ya estaba cayendo el sol, así que decidió regresar a su habitación, lo que no esperaba era encontrarla vacía, donde estaba Ginny?

Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza salió a recorrer los pasillos del castillo, preocupada por su amiga, debía volver hacia más de una hora.

Uno, dos, tres pisos recorridos, aula por aula, pasillo a pasillo y nada, que paso con Ginny? ¿Dónde está? Eran las preguntas frecuentes de nuestra castaña durante esas dos horas que invertía en la exhaustiva búsqueda de su amiga. Cansada se apoyó en una pared pensativa, repasando cada lugar donde podría encontrarse fue cuando una voz la saco de su ensimismado.

- Hermione, si buscas a Ginny, será mejor que te detengas – escucho una voz a su izquierda – la vi hace poco más de una hora en una situación poco recatada con un tipo castaño creo que era Slytherin – continuo aquella voz, hablando con diversión y fingida indignación hacia la pelirroja.

- ¿La has visto Cho? – Pregunto Hermione incorporándose del suelo – dime donde, es muy tarde podría pasarle algo – aun preocupada pidió a Cho.

- Si, la vi ya te dije – se acercó a Hermione que aún estaba de espaldas a aquella pared – y no te preocupes ya debe estar en su sala común la envié allá, y no la castigue ni nada, por tu cara parece que les quite mil puntos pero solo la previne de que hiciera algo estúpido – aseguro sonriente la Revenclaw.

- ¿Algo estúpido? Pues que estaba…- Hermione se sonrojo ligeramente y abrió los ojos repentinamente – oh, Ginny ¿en público? – susurro para sí misma pero Cho la alcanzo a escuchar y rio levemente.

- No precisamente eso y en público – contesto Cho aun divertida - en un aula sola, si te interesan los detalles te los puedo dar, aunque no vi casi nada – sonrió ante el mutismo de la castaña

- Oh, gracias Cho ¿tú qué haces a esta hora por los pasillos? – pregunto curiosa Hermione sabiendo que al menos su amiga ya estaba en su sala común.

- Pues me tocaba patrullar, y como mi compañera de ronda no apareció decidí hacerla sola – contesto aun sonriente.

- No apareció tu compañera, espero que quien sea tenga una buena excusa no es bueno descuidar esa responsabilidad – dijo Hermione solemne ante el hecho de su carga al ser prefectas.

- Eso espero y… ¿cuál es tu excusa Hermione? – pregunto la Asiática observando como su compañera no recordaba que era su pareja de ronda esa noche.

- ¿Dis…disculpa? – pregunto Hermione – OH! ¿Era yo? ¡Me tocaba patrullaje contigo! - se afirmó con los ojos muy abiertos y avergonzada – oh, Cho, discúlpame…mi excusa…no tengo solo estaba buscando a Ginny, estaba preocupada – comenzó Hermione una perorata de ideas que solo logro hacer a Cho.

- Esta bien no te preocupes, me doy cuenta que al menos al estarle buscando patrullaste unos cuantos pisos, pero sola, no debes hacer eso guapa – dijo Cho acercándose a Hermione sonriente.

- Gracias, no te preocupes prometo que no se volverá a repetir – confirmo la castaña aun aturdida por descubrir que se olvidó de su ronda por el colegio – de algún modo compensare el que te arriesgaras solita a pasear por los pasillo, una nunca sabe – se encogió de hombros ante la tontería de que alguien les atacase, quizá no ataque destructor pero si una buena broma pesada.

- ¿Compensar? – pregunto Cho divertida.

- Si, es que me siento mal por dejar tiradas mis responsabilidades – Hermione estaba apenada en verdad.

- No te preocupes – dijo Cho divertida - ¡ya se! – sonriómurmurando unas palabras que Hermione no consiguió comprender cuando se acercó a ella.

Hermione comenzó a sentir que debía tocarla, quera sentirla, se sentía extraña era algo casi necesario para ella, comenzó a respirar agitada por la falta de tacto, tratando de contenerse, Cho sonrió con malicia parecía que había caído otra chica guapa más en sus garras y con determinación se situó más cerca de la castaña.

Los labios de Cho se encontraban junto al oído de Hermione quien estaba expectante, temblaba ante lo que la Revenclaw podría hacerle, algo le impedía pensar claramente, tal vez solo era parálisis temporal esas cosas pasan pero no imaginaba porque a ella en ese momento preciso.

- Me gustas Hermione – susurro posando sus manos en la cintura de la castaña – quiero y voy a tenerte, ahora bésame – ordeno al oído de la chica.

Hermione estaba en Shock, su mente en blanco, sentía un extraño hormigueo en su cuerpo, dejo de pensar, al sentir unos labios suaves y húmedos sobre los suyos, sin poder evitarlo hizo caso a orden que le dieron, posando sus labios sobre los de la chica asiática ¿porque su cuerpo no la obedecía y huía de allí? ¿Que acaso ella deseaba a Cho Chang? ¿Por qué carajos su cuerpo respondía al tacto de aquella tipa?

Cho no podía creerlo ni en sus más húmedos sueños podría vivir aquello, estaba de pie sosteniendo por la cintura a Hermione Granger, no pensaba dejar esa oportunidad pasar, rápidamente comenzó a empujar a la castaña contra la pared y tomo una de sus piernas colocándola sensualmente sobre su cintura, la lujuria se apodero de ella al sentirla suya.

Una vez auto-convencida que la castaña que estaba ahí correspondía por 'voluntad propia' como era debido comenzó a recorrer la pierna sobre su cadera con la mano derecha mientras con la otra sostenía las muñecas de Hermione contra la pared a empujando sus caderas sintiendo a la castaña contra ella, todo esto aun sin dejar de besarle con fiereza y necesidad.

En un momento de lucidez Hermione reaccionó y se comenzó a moverse tratando de alejar a Cho, pero la asiática estaba ardiendo sintiendo como se movía contra ella que pensó que quería profundizar más el contacto contra ella, sonrió y encamino la mano con la que sostenía la pierna de la castaña hacia el interior de sus muslos.

- ¡No! Cho ¡déjame no quiero! – comenzó a decir Hermione – déjame por favor No – en los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a juntarse las lágrimas.

Cho la tenía contra la pared estaba fuera de control, quería todo de la Griffindor y ahora, no iba a quedarse a medias, lo haría aunque dijera que no, total ella correspondió al inicio de sus besos, aunque no consciente, mucho menos por voluntad propia, aunque eso la castaña no lo sabría – Hermione solo estas nerviosa cariño, prometo que te va a encantar, me vas a pedir más ya verás – susurraba excitada tocando sobre la blusa de botones los pechos de Hermione – mmm, me gustan rebeldes, así resístete – seguía cegada por el deseo la Asiática.

Hermione comenzó a sollozar, moviéndose queriendo evitar las caricias bruscas e incomodas de Cho, aquello no era ni por poco lo que Pansy le provocaba al tocarla, al sentir una mano ajena a si misma tirando de sus bragas, se quedó inmóvil, estaba acabada, nunca podría salir con Pansy sin sentir que le había traicionado.

- Desmaius – escucho Hermione una Potente voz y salió de su remolino sentimental – ¿Cho? – pregunto al sentir que el cuerpo de flácido de Cho resbalando sobre ella cayendo al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo.

Pansy estaba furiosa al final del pasillo, apuntaba directamente a la espalda de Cho, caminando muy rápido se acercó a Hermione quien aun permanecía pegada a la pared impresionada por la rapidez de Pansy, frustrada por no haber podido deshacerse ella misma de Cho ¿cómo le permitió llegar hasta ahí a aquella chica?

Con rabia infinita viendo que Hermione solo estaba algo alterada, arrastro tirando del cabello el cuerpo lánguido de Cho y lo dejo a unos metros lejos de ellas, sentía un terrible rencor y coraje contra ella, quería lastimarla, pero con Hermione ahí a lado se contuvo, ya habría oportunidad de cobrarle ese momento de molestia cuando estuviese consciente, por ahora solo la dejo lejos de ellas.

Tomo aire tratando de contener su molestia y se volvió acercándose a Hermione, pues la castaña no paraba de llorar, era al parecer rabia y coraje no parecía asustada.

- ¿'Mione estas bien? – le pregunto preocupada aun apuntando a la chica que yacía tendida en el suelo frio de aquel pasillo – háblame dime algo – exigió Pansy al ver que Hermione solo sollozaba tras sus manos ocultando su rostro – Shh, ya no pasó nada, ven – con cuidado se acercó a ella y la abrazo, Hermione comenzó a tranquilizarse sobre su hombro.

- Gracias Pansy – dijo aun impresionada, separándose de ella – ¡¿qué carajos le pasa a esta tipa!? – Hermione señalo a Cho, estaba comenzando a enfadarse seriamente.

- Lo que me importa es que carajos te pasa a ti – señalo arqueando una ceja en señal de molestia Pansy – vi casi todo y al inicio no parecías nada renuente a su tacto – su voz había vuelto a ser fría como hielo, lo que siempre exhibía la slytherin.

Hermione no sabía que decir en verdad Pansy tenía razón, ella coopero al inicio pero no sabía porque se había dejado llevar, para eso debía existir una explicación.

Necesitaba encontrarla a ella jamás le había parecido atractiva Cho mucho menos pensaba en ella de manera carnal ¿qué rayos paso?

- Yo…yo no sé qué me paso – dijo mirando directamente a los ojos a Pansy buscando que viera en ellos que era sincera – estábamos hablando, repentinamente se acercó a mí, y sin querer sentí que debía tocarla, besarle – Hermione escondió su rostro en sus manos de nuevo avergonzada de decirle aquello a la chica que hasta hace unas horas le había comenzado a dejar de ser indiferente.

- Hermione, escúchame y mírame – ordeno Pansy con voz queda – ¿antes de acercarse a ti dijo algo extraño o te toco? – pregunto haciendo pensar a Hermione.

- Que si me toco antes….no nunca tuvo contacto conmigo y solo hablamos de Ginny y… - se detuvo recordando un detalle – ella murmuro algo antes de que me atreviera a besarla – comento Hermione pensativa.

- ¡Maldita perra! – Exclamo molesta alejándose de Hermione y rebuscando en la túnica de la chica desmayada – aquí estas – murmuro un hechizo sobre la varita de Cho y la volvió a dejar dentro de la túnica donde la encontró – Hermione, amm podríamos irnos de aquí no quiero que esta despierte y estar aquí porque no respondo - ante la mirada de Hermione solo hizo un movimiento con su cabeza indicando que le siguiera.

Estaban subiendo por el séptimo piso, y Pansy no encontraba donde hablar con Hermione había algo que debía contarle pero necesitaba privacidad, un lugar donde ni las paredes escuchen lo que hablaría con ella, Hermione pareció darse cuenta y tras ella se detuvo.

- Pansy ¿sabes a donde ir para hablar? o prefieres que te yo muestre donde podemos hacerlo sin interrupciones y libre de oídos curiosos – hablo sonriente Hermione, ya se le había pasado el mal rato solo de estar al lado de Pansy.

- ¿Tu sabes dónde? llévanos por favor – susurro Pansy algo cansada de buscar donde hablar con la castaña.

- Necesito que me sigas por aquí y pienses un lugar, visualízalo claramente, imagina cada detalle, y sígueme mientras piensas todo esto – susurro Hermione a espaldas de Pansy quien se estremeció un poco por la cercanía de Hermione.

Sonriente Pansy obedeció a Hermione y caminando con y tras ella, pensó y pensó en cada lugar que le gustaría para estar con ella, ante su asombro en la pared por la que pasaban dando vueltas se comenzó a materializa una puerta enorme. Hermione sonrió al ver a Pansy con cara de asombro quiso explicarle donde estaban.

- Esta bien Pansy, es la – Hermione no termino porque Pansy comenzó a reír nerviosa.

- Eso…eso…es la sala de los menesteres 'mione? – pregunto incrédula.

- Si esta es, te proveerá de lo que más necesites si se lo pides claramente – respondió la castaña tratando de relajar a una muy inquieta Pansy.

- Es…que por ahí…- Hermione sabía a que se refería Pansy, los mortifagos hacia un año habían aparecido directamente por ahí causando el acabose con su adorado colegio.

Hermione no salía de su asombro, en verdad esa joven frente a ella ¿era Pansy Parkinson? Esa duda la carcomía cada vez más pues su comportamiento simplemente era totalmente opuesto a lo que todos decían y crearían de ella.

- Se lo que estás pensando – le contesto a una afirmación que no logro concretar – Si, por ahí atravesaron los mortifagos a Hogwarts, no es nada inseguro a donde iremos además – añadió divertida Hermione – tu y yo hemos creado un entorno donde nos sentiremos cómodas – le dijo suavemente acariciando su hombro.

- Prometes que nada malo pasa allí – señalo nerviosa la puerta, Pansy estaba asustada y no hizo nada por ocultarlo.

Hermione al ver por fin la verdadera personalidad de Pansy, sonreía no podía creer que lo que Blaise-chismoso-Zabini (apodo dado por su mejor amiga al moreno) fuese cierto, vale que Pansy era orgullosa y decidida, pero también tenía sentimientos…eso Hermione le agradecería por siempre al amigo chismoso de Pansy.

- Prometido, es más si te sientes mejor – Hermione tomando la mano de Pansy entrelazando sus dedos a los suyos – no me sueltes, yo nunca pienso dejarte sola – enfatizo con una sonrisa sincera.

Pansy solo asentía con su cabeza estaba muy intrigada de saber que encontrarían dentro de aquel lugar, ella sabía que quería pero ¿y Hermione? ¿Ella pensaría que era una tonta y cursi si miraba sus más profundos deseos?

Hermione por ningún motivo pensaba soltar la mano de Pansy, así que aun con ella a su costado abrió la puerta, lo que sus ojos vieron la dejo un poco aturdida, ambas esencias, Griffindor y Slytherin juntas en un lugar tan increíble, que ambas no daban crédito a lo que veían.

Pansy imagino el salón de su casa, amplio y elegante, cortinas satinadas con tonos de verde, negro y plata finamente combinados en aquel lugar, pudo observar como estaba el tan ya conocido y cómodo sillón reclinable en medio de aquel lugar y en la esquina derecha de aquel salón estaba su primer amor, quien siempre tenía una salida a su miserable y complicada vida, sonrió acercándose a él.

Ese lugar tan familiar, no había duda si algún lugar en el mundo amaba para estar siempre seria su salón privado, y más aún el amor de su vida, su piano. Un hermoso piano alemán Steinway O-180 negro, de cola amplia. Definitivamente eso termino de convencerla de que nada malo ocurriría en aquella sala.

Hermione por otro lado observaba divertida como Pansy paseaba sus dedos alrededor de ese Piano que sin duda seria horrores caros, porque se veía demasiado elegante, no se necesita ser conocedora de instrumentos musicales para adivinar cuando algo es una antigüedad y cuesta toneladas de oro.

La castaña podía observar que al final del elegante salón que seguramente era parte de la casa Parkinson, una línea dividía el elegante suelo de duela de madera dando comienzo a algo tan torpe que Hermione se daría de porrazos contra la pared de no tratarse de algo tan fino como la casa de su Futura novia. Adelante de ese lugar estaba un prado con sácate verde muy suave al parecer, un árbol de copa amplia y un sol hermoso llenando de calidez aquel lugar para ambas chicas.

- Ese es tu lugar especial Hermione – la voz de Pansy la saco de sus cavilaciones – No es ese el árbol donde… – y se detuvo no pudo seguir hablando.

- Si ahí es donde te diste cuenta ¿verdad? – pregunto Hermione aun impactada que su momento favorito del día ahora estaba frente a ellas – ¿De que querías hablarme, que paso con Chang? – de pronto Hermione recordó la razón de su estadía en aquel lugar.

Pansy suspiro y cerro sus ojos esperaba que Hermione no se molestase al escucharla, pero parecía que era comprensiva con todos tal vez con ella lo sería también.

- ¿Quieres que hablemos de pie o prefieres sentarte? – pregunto queriendo ganar un poco de tiempo.

- Sentémonos ahí – Hermione señalo el mullido sillón que estaba a menos de dos metros de ambas.

Una vez cómodas en el, una en cada extremo y una pequeña distancia entre ambas, Pansy decidió comenzar ante la mirada expectante de la castaña – Veras, Chang te ha hechizado – soltó sin tapujo la pelinegra – y lo peor es que fue un hechizo no verbal no hay pruebas en su varita – dijo mostrando molestia.

- No entiendo como que me hechizo – pregunto Hermione – y que con eso que sea no verbal, muchos los sabemos hacer – señalo orgullosa.

- Aquí si es importante porque el ministerio revisa tu varita no tu boca cuando haces una imperdonable – sentencio Pansy ante la mirada de asombro de Hermione.

Hermione entendió todo, el hormigueo que la recorrió, las insanas ganas de tocar y más allá a Cho, el deseo ciego que le llego repentinamente, la muy perra le lanzo un imperio.

- ¡Maldita! – Grito frustrada Hermione – ¡por eso no podía moverme, y la bese! – Al encontrar la causa de su raro comportamiento se molestó aún más – ¿porque rayos yo? ¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer? ¿Por qué me obligo? – detuvo su frustración, se sentó de nuevo con Pansy para que ella le dijera algo más que le ayudara a entender.

- No eres la primera a la que obliga querer acostarse con ella – dijo despreocupada Pansy, al ver la duda en el rostro de Hermione no sabía si seguir, pero ella necesitaba sacarlo, nunca se lo dijo a nadie – Ella me lo hizo a mí 'mione', - listo, confesada y vetada eran los pensamientos de Pansy en ese momento pero siguió - y lo peor es que nunca me han podido controlar con imperios – termino de hablar, encogiéndose en su lugar abrazando sus piernas a su pecho.

- O sea que fingiste que estabas controlada y…- razono Hermione aun con el dolor y frustración empanando su juicio y sentidos – ¿tú te acostaste con ella? – pregunto al fin.

- Si y hay algo mas – susurro aun deprimida por escuchar el tono de Hermione tan duro y frio – yo le ensene como hacerlo de manera correcta, ese hechizo es diferente porque yo lo cree es un imperio pero desencadena los deseos más primitivos y lascivos hacia quien apunta con su varita – Pansy estaba sumida completamente entre sus rodillas.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que estuviste en una relación con esa? – ahora Hermione sonaba celosa, tal vez si le importo, se decía esperanzada Pansy.

- No precisamente – aun no podía dirigirle la mirada – digamos que…- no sabía que decir.

- ¿Tu calmabas sus ansias y ella las tuya no? – inquirió acertada la castaña.

- Exactamente eso, solo que una noche me hizo el hechizo, me burle de que no le salía bien, y me pidió como favor de despedida ensenarle a lograrlo y…- Pansy torció sus labios en una mueca

- Ya entendí, pero dime – susurro Hermione – ¿porque te pones tan mal? – ahora sí que no sabía que le pasaba a la pelinegra.

Pansy levanto su mirada, clavando sus brillantes ojos verdes en Hermione quien estaba algo sorprendida por aquella penetrante mirada.

- ¿Es que acaso no lo ves?- pregunto ofuscada arrodillándose sobre el sillón frente a Hermione – ¿no vez que tengo aquí? – señalo el área del esternón, donde está el corazón.

Al ver que Hermione seguía perdida, sonrió era tan torpe pero al mismo tiempo tan brillante esa castaña.

- ''No sé si mi mano podrá expresar lo que mi corazón siente'' pero ''Mi único amor nació de mi único odio, pronto le veo y tarde lo conozco'' – recito Pansy, Hermione sonrió tenía en mente justo lo que debía contestar.

- ''Guíate por mí, olvídate de ella, enséñame a olvidarme de pensar'' – recito de vuelta Hermione sonriendo ante la visión que tenía frente a ella.

Pansy sorprendida no se movió abrió ligeramente la boca ante el asombro, pero cerro sus ojos al sentir a Hermione de nuevo sobre sus labios, sutil y delicada sobre estos, siguió a su chica hasta que se separaron y le escucho recitar de nuevo.

- ''El amor corre al amor como el colegial huye del libro y como el que va a clase se aparta de el con cara triste'' – Pansy la miraba con profundo anhelo, nunca nadie le había hecho sentir con la mirada que fuese hermosa, Hermione así se sentía.

Fuera de la sala de los menesteres ayudaba a reincorporarse a una muchacha que estaba petrificada sobre el suelo frio del pasillo – ¿Chang quieres a Granger para ti?- pregunto a la chica que aun aturdida estaba molesta.

- Claro, solo la deseo – corrigió sobándose la cabeza – ¿quién rayos eres y que quieres? – pregunto al no identificar aquella voz y sin no poder ver el rostro por la falta de iluminación…

- Tu y yo nos vamos a entender muy bien – dijo soltando una sonora carcajada.

...

* * *

**Que les pareció? Dudas, comentarios, aclaraciones, reflexiones, explicaciones, lo que sea menos consejos para el amor, esos yo no los se dar...es mas! necesito unos cuantos! jejeje.**

**Ya saben si les gusto como no les invito a hacerme saber su opinion!**

**Mi precio para la veloz, actualizacion inmediata un revw **

**YA TU SABE' el revw aqui abajito!**

**04/08/13...12:20 am**


	5. Solo 5 minutos mas

**Aca les dejo las continuaciones, me he decidido y ya pronto subire el el capitulo donde nos quedamos,para darle agilidad a esto.**

**Mientras, disfruten de el inicio de esta bella historia.**

**Agradezco a los que me han seguido y comentado, no desesperen ya en una **

* * *

**Capítulo 05**

**Solo cinco minutos más…**

…

Pansy y Hermione seguían en la sala de los menesteres charlando y riendo, en alguna ocasión se dieron un fugaz beso, aun en el ala que Pansy consideraba 'segura' pues ella no quería despegarse de aquella sala acogedoramente elegante donde se encontraban. Con mucha pereza se levantó de aquel sillón al observar la hora en su fino reloj de pulsera.

- Hermione me encantaría quedarme a seguir a tu lado hermosa, pero es tardísimo – le recordó Pansy a la castaña tocando suavemente su rostro con dos dedos, delineando sus delicadas facciones que tanto le tenían absorta.

Hermione cerro sus ojos al contacto de los fríos dedos de acompañante nocturno, quería sentir las vibraciones provocadas por ella – Oh, solo cinco minutos más…. Y no te preocupes, ambas somos prefectas podemos salir más tarde – susurro y recordando que estaba instándole a saltarse una norma del colegio, sonrió divertida.

- ¡Enserio tú! Hermione Jean Granger, premio anual y prefecta de Griffindor, incitándome a mí, una vil serpiente rastrera… - pero dejo de hablar cuando Hermione poso sus labios sobre los suyos, y enredando sus manos sobre el cuello de la Griffindor que sonreía al sentir su reacción siguió su ritmo por largo tiempo, aunque a ellas les parecieron solo minutos, separándose al final por falta de aire.

- Si yo…Espera – la detuvo Hermione sintiendo que insistía en besar su cuello - ¿has dicho mi nombre completo? – Pregunto sorprendida – no pensé que supieras mi otro nombre – se sinceró.

- Se muchas cosas 'mione que tú no imaginas – agrego con petulancia la pelinegra.

- Y a mí me encantaría enterarme de ellas – Hermione volvía a acercarse sigilosamente a Pansy – ¿algún día me las dirás? – pregunto sosteniéndole por la cintura con ambas manos y ronroneando al oído izquierdo de aquella pelinegra – me encantaría saber que tienes que decir preciosa – comenzó a besar la barbilla de la slytherin haciendo un camino con la punta de su lengua pasando de lleno el cuello y succionando con detenimiento el área pulsante de Pansy antes de chupar con pasión su clavícula marcándola de manera muy visible.

La castaña paseaba sus manos desde la cintura de Pansy, por sobre sus costados sintiendo como una muy apretada blusa blanca de botones contenía dentro de sí dos preciados tesoros que ahora estaba deseosa de conocer, tiro de aquella blusa fuera de esa falda tan poco recatada, apenas si cubría un par de piernas muy bien torneadas, largas y tersas.

Hermione retiro con delicadeza la túnica de Pansy, acariciando con sus dedos deseosos los antebrazos y manos fríos de Pansy, con cuidado y sin dejar de besarle, llevo sus manos a los botones de aquella blusa, los deshizo, paso sus manos tocando la piel suave y nívea de su serpiente que estaba dominada bajo el embrujo seductor innato de la joven Griffindor.

Pansy soltó un gemido, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora encamino sus manos aún más arriba la castaña tocando todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

- ¡Oh!… joder Hermione – Pansy deseo irse y al mismo tiempo ayudar a terminar de sacarle la ropa, los suaves roces de Hermione estaban haciendo su fría piel sentirse bajo las mismas llamas del infierno, estaba comenzando a dejar de pensar – me…ah…si…- eso era todo lo que ella podía soportar si no se apartaba tomaría a Hermione allí mismo, y aún no habían tenido una cita, no es que no lo quisiera, pero a ella la quería para algo más que lo fácil y sencillo.

Hermione pareció pensar lo mismo pues cuando sus hábiles manos estaban a menos de un dedo de distancia de los pechos de Pansy, lentamente las obligo ir a posarse en la espalda de la chica y abrazarle con fuerza enterrando su rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro derecho. Sonrió con su mejilla descansando en la piel desnuda de su aun novia no oficial, y su sonrisa se agrando aún más cuando sintió los brazos de Pansy envolverle con fuerza, correspondiendo con el mismo sentimiento a su cálido abrazo.

Pansy también sonrió al sentir como Hermione respiraba agitadamente tratando de contenerse, temblaba un poco mientras se aferraba a ella aun con la cara apoyada a su cuerpo, también a ella le costó trabajo darse cuenta que no era correcto dejarse llevar tan rápido. _Aunque pensándolo bien_… PASS!

- ¡Oye! ¿Porque ha sido eso? – saltó Hermione sacada de sus cavilaciones calenturientas, Pansy rio.

- Tienes un trasero que llama a domado por mi desde hace unos momentos…es todo – sonrió mientras se mordía el labio inferior ansiosa – por cierto ahora mi mano estará en tu cuerpo al menos dos días – amplio más su sonrisa al como Hermione abría aún más los ojos cuando ella se atrevió a pellizcarle en el trasero con la mano izquierda.

- Hey, eso no es justo me has dejado tu mano marcada y yo no te hice nada así – Hermione puso un gesto inconforme, pero Pansy alzo su ceja desafiante, algo tenía planeado.

- Eso no es verdad castaña – susurro al iodo de Hermione provocando que le entraran las ganas de desvestirla allí mismo de nuevo – mira – se descubrió y señaló el área de su clavícula donde tenía un tremendo chupetón y marcas de dientes seguido del mismo – ¿qué? ¿Creíste que no me di cuenta? El hecho de que no dijera nada no significa que no sienta querida – sonrió al ver la expresión de Hermione, era una mezcla de orgullo y pena, aunque el orgullo por su acción sobrepasaba la falsa vergüenza que quería irradiar.

- Yo…yo…no me di cuenta – soltó con falsedad y una sonrisa burlona Hermione – además se ve bien ahí – dijo tocándolo con la yema de sus dedos suavemente.

- Deja de insinuárteme así _Granger_ – gimió cerrando los ojos sintiéndose de nuevo presa de aquella antes '_frágil'_ gatita, joder la muy cabrona sabia como provocarla.

- Esta bien _Parkinson_ – Hermione sonrió satisfecha de aquel juego, viendo quien caía primero presa de sus bajos instintos termino mejor de lo que ella pensaba – ¿entonces cuando tendremos nuestra cita? – pregunto ahora que sabía que en verdad estaba Pansy interesada en ella para algo más que sus deseos Animales-carnales.

Pansy respiro hondo, se separó con cuidado de Hermione acariciándole dulcemente el rostro de nuevo – Ya lo sabrás cariño – y le dio un beso suave antes de encaminarse a la salida – será mejor que nos vayamos juntas la estúpida asiática a esta hora ya debe estar consciente de que alguien la ayudo a desmayarse – sonrió cruelmente.

- Claro vámonos – salto del sillón alcanzando a la chica de sus sueños.

Se separaron poniéndose de pie ante el sillón testigo de su momento de pasión, cuando algo llamo la atención de Hermione en el antebrazo izquierdo de Pansy, quien se disponía a ponerse su túnica, impresionada le tomo por la muñeca con un poco de brusquedad.

- ¿Oye que te pasa? – pregunto asombrada por la falta de delicadeza de la Griffindor.

- ¿Que rayos…porque tienes la marca tenebrosa? Nunca te la había visto – dijo con voz queda sin dejar de mirar aquella marca que ahora solo permanecía estática sin moverse, pero horrendamente clara, no tan nitidita y viva cono cuando estaba vivo el Sr. Tenebroso.

- Joder he olvidado taparla – mascullo Pansy retirando con rapidez su brazo de entre las manos de Hermione, tratando inútilmente de ocultarlo – yo…siempre la tuve oculta, la tenía tapada con maquillaje, nunca quise portarla pero… - no quiso seguir ese recuerdo no era agradable y no sentía deseos de contarlo en ese momento.

- Este bien, solo me pillo desprevenida, no te niego que me ha asombrado – espeto Hermione con su mirada fija en la joven exmortifaga – ¿qué te parece si me cuentas tu historia un día que sientas que puedo saberla? – ofreció tratando de enmendar su acto impulsivo al preguntar con tan poco tacto un tema tan delicado.

- De acuerdo pero solo si tú me cuentas tu historia primero – propuso Pansy conciliadora – digo algo que yo no sepa porque por aquí lo que hacen los Griffindors se sabe rápidamente – añadió divertida.

- Bien charlar de temas tan personales, temo que tendré que verme obligada a pedirte más de una cita, espero aceptes – propuso Hermione feliz porque se interesaba en verdad Pansy en ella.

- Pues aunque me duela aceptarlo tienes razón Hermione, necesitaremos más muchas más citas para poder conocernos a fondo – levanto las cejas sugerentes, acto que no le paso desapercibido a Hermione.

- Es un trato entonces castaña – dijo Pansy – y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra – y por la mirada de incredulidad y diversión de Hermione añadió – aunque te sea difícil de creer es verdad tengo palabra.

Hermione después de asegurarle que creía en ella y que esperaba su invitación para salir, salieron de la Sala de los menesteres.

Sonrientes ambas chicas caminaban juntas hasta que llegaron al punto donde se separarían escaleras arriba para la Griffindor y su sala común dos pisos abajo para las mazmorras de Slytherin. Pansy a pesar de la renuencia de Hermione de que le acompañase la dejo justo frente al retrato de la dama Gorda.

Una vez que la Pelinegra se aseguró que su futura novia llego a sus aposentos sana y salva, se encamino a su propio lugar de reposo, cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien llamó su atención. Como buena espía que había sido en sus momentos de mortífaga obligada, se quedó muy quieta tras de una estatua que la cubría perfectamente, calmo su respiración y se dedicó a escuchar muy atenta a cada frase y palabra que allí escuchara.

Las dos voces se ponían de acuerdo para reunirse en otro lugar ya que acordar algo y pactar en medio de un pasillo no es seguro, fue Cho quien sugirió algo más privado, la figura de casi su misma altura solo asentía bajo aquella túnica que le cubría hasta las orejas.

Se separaron y se fueron por pasillos separados Pansy siguió a la figura misteriosa hasta que le perdió de vista – interesante, si supiera a donde da ese pasillo saldría a seguirle, no me pienso arriesgar a que me pille sola – se auto aconsejo la pelinegra.

Pansy era curiosa mas no estúpida, valoraba su vida, sobrevivió a Voldermot, a su padre iracundo cuando quiso rechazar la marca tenebrosa, a las crueles torturas de Bellatrix al fallar sus misiones y no pensaba caer presa o muerta ante una estúpida estudiante que por una insana obsesión o frustración sexual, fuese capaz de cruciarle o peor matarle por entrometida, debía tener cuidado, mucho, ser casi Snape entre las filas del Sr. Tenebroso.

Con ese pensamiento se encamino a su habitación creando aún más dudas y preguntas de quien era ese o esa que estaba Hablando con Cho? ¿Qué querían hacer? ¿A quién era a quien separarían? Y lo peor como alguien se une con Chang…bueno ella ya sabía que ofrecía la asiática solo que en el plan de socios sin beneficios carnales, consideraba difícil aceptar a Chang eso.

- Tu algo vas a obtener de eso…. ¿pero qué? – se preguntaba acostada sobre su cama cubierta por una ligera sabana, estaba acalorada aun – Definitivamente eres una mujer, Chang nunca se uniría a un tipo, detesta a los hombres… ¿Joder quién eres?- Pensaba en lo que vio con Cho y lo que paso con Hermione el sueño hizo acto de presencia en ella y cayo profundamente

…

Dormida, en su cama con las cortinas sin echar, estaba Ginny, no se había percatado que su amiga no había llegado.

Hermione se sentía irritada de ver como dormía tranquilamente su amiga sin ninguna preocupación, corriendo las cortinas y silenciando el área de dentro de la cama se sentó en una orilla cerca de Ginny y comenzó su perorata - Eres una ingrata Ginevra Weasley! – le grito sin tapujos y con frustración a su amiga.

La pobre de Ginny dio tal brindo sobre su cama que de haber tenido garras en lugar de uñas hubiese quedado prendida del techo de su habitación. Respirando agitada y enfocando sus adormilados ojos en Hermione sonrió y bostezo perezosa mirando a su amiga.

- Que pasa Herms por…que… ¿porque rayos me gritas? – pregunto aun con medio bostezo de por medio – ¿Ingrata porque, que hice? – volvió a preguntar ahora sonriendo pícaramente.

- Oh! ¡Rayos! ¡Conozco esa sonrisa! – Hermione auguro que estaba por escuchar algo que no le gustaría mucho – ¿Ginevra que carajos hiciste? – pregunto aun medio molesta.

- ¿Quién yo? Pues nada _malo_ Hermione – contesto sarcástica la pelirroja.

- No me digas que _NADA_ y mucho menos _MALO_ – advirtió a su amiga – además Cho me ha dicho que te envió de regreso a la sala común porque te encontró en una posición comprometedora con un Slytherin, que paso con Nott!? – esta vez era terminante no quería cosas a medias – ¡Quiero detalles! – ahora sonreía cómplice de su amiga, en verdad no podría estar molesta si ella estaba bien y feliz.

- ¿Hermione te había dicho ya que eres Bipolar? – Ginny comenzó a reírse – es solo que primero la regañina y ahora me hablas como la confidente emocional número uno – obvio Ginny – si me encontró Chang, la muy idiota te dijo que era Nott? – pregunto confusa a su amiga.

- Ya me habías dicho que pensabas eso de mí y pues no lo de Cho precisamente, dijo un castaño de Slytherin y tú saliste con uno con esas dos descripciones si mal no recuerdo esta tarde – resumió Hermione.

- Si, si era Nott preguntaba porque no pensé que lo hubiese llegado a ver – sonaba triste esta vez la pelirroja.

- ¿Que pasa Ginny? ¿Por qué esa cara tan triste? – pregunto Hermione tomándole la barbilla para que le dirigiera la mirada.

- Es que cuando estaba con Teo…- no sabía cómo terminar de explicarle aquello a su recatada amiga.

- Que pasa con él, ¿te hizo daño? ¿Te obligo a algo que no querías? – pregunto blandiendo su varita frente a Ginny para que captase que inmediatamente se las pagaría.

- No, exactamente – espeto Ginny.

- Entonces dime, no hay nada que no me puedas contar recuérdalo, y aún menos nada que me pueda asustar que hayas hecho – sonrió al ver que Ginny se sonrojaba.

- Es que cuando estábamos en el aula del quito piso, ya sabes la vacía, yo…le estaba quitando la camisa y de repente le llame por otro nombre que no es el suyo, gracias al cielo entro la inoportuna de Chang, en mi vida estuve tan feliz de verla – relato a Hermione quien la miraba con los ojos muy, demasiado abiertos, quizá mañana le dolerán las cuentas, pensó Ginny.

- O sea que tú estabas a punto de… con Nott en el…tu…- Hermione no lograba articular palabra, el pensar que su pequeña amiga era tan libre de hacer lo que le diera su gana, la hacía sentirse tonta, aunque no fuese precisamente una libertina, si sabía darse sus gustos su amiga pelirroja.

- Ash, ¿Hermione me estas oyendo? Le dije otro nombre que no es el suyo y el tipo ¡nunca más me volverá a buscar! – Ginny no salía de su asombro ante la cara de susto de su amiga.

- Si, si te he escuchado, pero no me pidas asimilar todo tan pronto…nunca me habías dicho que te gustaba… - Ginny comenzó a sonreír picara pensando que Hermione estaba adulandole - ¡ser tan poco cuidadosa! ¡En un Aula! ¿Qué paso con tus rincones secretos?!- le regano – pudo haberte sorprendido algún maestro – le recordó y Ginny se encogía en su lugar ante el comentario de su amiga.

- Oye no me reganes si tu hubieras estado en mi…- pero detuvo su contestación, al ver a Hermione reparo en que ella aún estaba vestida con su uniforme, no parecía haber dormido nada – y tu ¿cómo me dices algo así? Y tu donde estabas, ¡ya me di cuenta que vienes llegando! – señalo el uniforme de Hermione y observando como su camisa estaba manchada en el área del cuello de un color carmín – Joder Hermione! Me recriminas por ser pasional en un salón ¡y tú vienes de hacer lo mismo! – dijo divertida ante la ironía.

Hermione quedo estupefacta, como rayos sabia eso Ginny si puso cuidado y empeño en no parecer fuera de lo ordinario – no, no sé de qué me hablas – fue su única respuesta.

- Oh, Hermione – chasqueo la lengua – naciste con una señal en tu frente que se enciende cuando dices mentiras, eres malísima, ¡ahora suelta! – Exigió – ¿Estuviste con la serpiente? - pregunto entusiasmada.

- Bueno si estuvimos hablando un momento – fue todo lo que diría nada de lo que hacía con Pansy caería bien a Ginny, no porque le avergonzara, más bien por el hecho de que haría demasiadas preguntas incómodamente detalladas.

- ¿Hablando? – pregunto sonriente - desde cuando a Parkinson le gusta hablar pegando sus labios a tu cuello y deja manchada tu camisa de color Carmín no.35? – Pregunto tan escueta que a Hermione casi le da un ataque de pánico, esa pelirroja conocía demasiado bien los derroches pasionales – Esta bien, al menos una de las dos pudo dar rienda suelta a sus bajas pasiones esta noche ¿no? – le dijo divertida.

- mmm no sé a qué te refieras pero nosotras solo hablamos y si hubo algunos besos pero nada mas – quiso zanjar el tema pero su amiga no se lo haría tan fácil, Ginny Weasley no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

- Oh que aburrida eres Hermione! – Contesto Ginny – ¿paso algo más? – pregunto al ver la cara que ponía Hermione.

La castaña asintió con su cabeza y comenzó a contarle lo que paso con Cho, como Pansy la ayudo y la manera tan sensible de ser que ocultaba Pansy, a Ginny casi se le desencaja de su lugar la quijada al escuchar esto – Parkinson amante de la ¿literatura romántica? ¿Shakespeare? ¿Ese es muggle romántico que escribió Hammlet no? – quiso sonar conocedora, tanto tiempo con Hermione ya le había llamado la atención el leer literatura romántica.

- Si ese mismo, te juro Gin, que no podía creerlo es tan…- Hermione suspiraba emocionada.

- ¿Tan vil y rastrera? – pregunto curiosa la pelirroja – Lo de la marca tenebrosa no me sorprende, a sus hijos los mortifagos ya vez los obligaron, como a Malfoy imagino que hubo otros obligados como el – razono inteligente la pelirroja.

- ¡Oh! ¡Cállate! No le digas así, y si la verdad sí creo que eso sea por lo cual tenga la marca – contesto Hermione.

- Creo que debemos dormir guapa, tú debes relajarte y esperar tu cita y yo ir a disculparme por herir el orgullo de un pobre hombre que confundí con uno más sexy– sonrio ante el comento a su amiga.

- Es verdad Ginny, aun no me ha dicho que día pero en estos días me avisara – susurro emocionada Hermione – por cierto no me dijiste que nombre fue el que GEMISTE cuando estabas con Nott – sonrió al ver que Ginny se puso colorada ante la palabra gemir – lo sabía lo gemiste, ¡ahora habla! – exigió tal como lo hacía Ginny con ella.

- Le dije Zabini – contesto la pelirroja tan colorada como su cabello, ocultando su rostro apenada tras sus manos.

A Hermione se le desencajo la quijada ante aquella revelación.

…

* * *

**_Ahi les encargo un Revw, anonimos lectores ustedes tambien pueden dejar su opinion! vamos que esta por llegar el capi que esperamos!_**


	6. Mas confesiones nocturnas

**_Hola de nuevo aqui ya por el capi 6 espero les guste!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 06**

**Mas confesiones nocturnas...**

- ¿Pero como rayos es eso posible? –Hermione incrédula aun Pregunto–acaso estas mal o que te pasa como confundes a un tío con otro mientras estas en…bueno tu sabes... ¡tan juntos! – la castaña aun no salía de su estupor.

- No te enojes Herms, es la primera vez que pasa – responde Ginny sonrojada – además, ni yo sabía que Zabini tenía algo que me haría pensar en el…- dijo sonriente a Hermione.

- A ver, explícate ¿que hizo que comenzaras a pensar en ese mientras estas con otro? – pide Hermione sin comprender como esas cosas solo le pasan a la pequeña Weasley.

- Esta bien te cuento pero ¡promete que no me gritas! – pidió entre risas nerviosas Ginny.

…Flash back…

_Después de una velada inolvidable, según Ginny, el chico castaño y de ojos azules merecía una linda recompensa, nada en especial solo deleitarse un rato con él a pesar de ser tan correcto tenía un cuerpo que a Ginny le apeteció conocer…solo un poquito._

_- Aquí está bien vamos – susurro Ginny al muchacho y tirando de el a un aula vacía – nadie pasa por aquí a estas horas, podríamos…continuar hablando – le dijo al chico._

_Lo menos que Ginny quería era seguir su charla con Teo así que puso manos a la 'obra'…_

_…Fuera del pasillo del quinto piso Cho Chang hacia su recorrido nocturno, pensando en quien sería su siguiente victima amorosa o como ella les decía, feliz afortunada – Oh, sí Hermione serás mía, sé que así será – se dijo así misma, cuando un quejido llamo su atención y dado que el pasillo que recorría estaba vacío, debía ser un aula cercana._

_Y con presteza detecto el lugar del cual ese 'quejido' emanaba. Lentamente abrió la puerta de aquel salón de clase 'vacío' según decían, tremenda sorpresa se llevó al ver que una chica estaba en pleno derroche de pasión con un castaño que al parecer portaba los colores de la casa del gran Salazar, así que decidió mirar un poco, conteniendo la risa, esa melena rojiza era imposible no reconocerla, la chica Weasley le caía bien así que con mucha fuerza de voluntad iba a comenzar a salir de ahí cuando escucho algo que le desconcertó._

_- Si Blaise, me gustas mucho así – el gemido de Ginny alerto a Cho y se giró para ver si ese tipo en realidad era el moreno alto y sexy de Slytherin, oh sorpresa no lo es, decide ayudar un poco a la amiga de la nena que quería probar, quizá si hacia méritos con Weasley Hermione aceptase salir con ella._

_- ¡Que! Amm Ginny mi nombre no es Blaise, creo que eso ya lo sabes – observo Teo, Ginny se enrojeció de golpe por la vergüenza pero más aún por su estupidez._

_Teo estaba a punto de gritarle algo a Ginny ahora la estaba sosteniendo de manera poco amable por los antebrazos zarandeándola mientras hablaba, Cho decidió intervenir._

_- Vaya, vaya, dos estudiantes a esta hora fuera de la cama, es detención mínimo una semana, pero por conducta poco decorosa…me pregunto ¿qué será? – Dijo sonriente a la pareja – veo que no saben que eso podría ser expulsión – les aclaro._

_- Yo…Chang…no…- Ginny no lograba articular palabra, mirando al pobre de Teo que se separó de ella muy dolido._

_- Haz lo que quieras Chang, esto nunca se repetirá, al menos no yo y menos con esta – dijo Teo molesto y dolido por la conducta de Ginny – ¿entonces que será? Quiero irme o a mi casa o a mi sala común para no verla – dijo aun molesto mientras se abotonaba su camisa negra y se ajustaba su corbata._

_- Detención para ambos, irán a ver a Flitwick para que el de su castigo y 20 puntos menos a Griffindor y Slytherin por su falta de decencia, ahora largo Nott, déjame hablar con Weasley – ordeno Cho._

_Furioso el muchacho tomo su túnica que estaba en el suelo y se la coloco en hombros salió casi corriendo mostrando su porte molesto y dolido por la confusión de Ginny._

_- Es mejor que también me vaya yo – agrego Ginny al ver que Cho no se movía de la entrada del salón aquel._

_- Si, espera, será mejor si te arreglas un poco la blusa ¿no crees? – pregunto sonriendo de manera extraña a Ginny._

_- ¿Porque estas ayudándome Chang?- Ginny no se tragó el cuento de la chica linda y preocupada – sin ofender pero apenas hemos cruzado palabra – excuso no quería sonar a la defensiva._

_- Veras tu convives con alguien que me interesa – dijo Cho sin rodeos – solo quiero que me ayudes un poco – termino de decirle encogiéndose de hombros inocente._

_- Si, pues quien es porque ya sabemos que Harry está muy lejos de querer algo con una tía, le falta algo que pueda llenarle por completo – dijo Ginny sonriente al recordar a su 'loca' amigo._

_Cho pareció entender a que se refería Ginny y también la siguió en sus risas, pero la risa de Cho era un poco áspera no sincera, eso preocupo a la pelirroja, que de inmediato se silenció escuchando que le diría la asiática esa._

_- Me gusta Hermione – le soltó de golpe a Ginny – y quiero si puedes, decirme algún punto por el que pudiera acercarme, solo uno, prometo no decir que me ayudaste - ante lo último hizo un gesto solemne con su mano prometiéndolo._

_Ginny no se sorprendió de que le gustara Hermione, su amiga era muy hermosa y podría tener a quien quisiera, lo que le sorprendía fue el hecho que en la misma semana que se enteró que Hermione decidió estar con mujeres…una loca de la nada parecía ya saberlo. Y antes que Ginny dijera nada hablo de nuevo Cho…_

_- Sé que Hermione es gay Ginny, uhm veras la gente como nosotros tenemos un especie de radar, no sabría cómo explicarlo, pero cuando llevas tanto en esto sabes cómo identificarles – dijo sonriente a una boquiabierta pelirroja._

_Cho no contaba con encontrar aquella respuesta que le dio la mejor amiga de su aun conquista amorosa fallida._

_- Si, tienes razón Hermione esta del mismo lado que tu – corroboro la pelirroja – solo que ella está detrás de alguien más, no puedo decirte quien, no faltare a su confianza si quieres saber pregúntale directamente – sin más se encamino a la puerta donde estaba una Cho patidifusa ante aquella declaración, y añadió antes de salir por la puerta – déjala tranquila Chang, te conozco y por eso te lo advierto, no sé qué haces en Revenclaw cuando eres más vil y rastrera que el mismísimo Barón Sanguinario - y de un portazo cerró la puerta dejando a Cho sola en aquella aula ahora vacía._

_…Fin Flash Back…_

_- _¡¿Y después de esto que me dices pretendes que no te Grite!? - dijo Hermione con los decibeles de su voz generosamente aumentados.

- ¡Te dije que no me gritaras! – le recordó Ginny – Así que le gustas a Cho uh? – pregunto con sorna a Hermione.

- Gin ¿no escuchaste lo que te dije que me quiso hacer en el pasillo hace unos momentos? – Pregunto confusa la castaña sobándose el puente de la nariz tratando de calmarse – te dije la manera en que me hablo, me toco sin mi permiso y la muy bastarda ¡me hechizo para que cooperara!– Hermione dijo todo tan rápido que se puso morada por la falta de aliento.

- Oh! – fue todo lo que Ginny atino a decir, la había escuchado pero no registro que fuese grave, la razón, aún continuaba medio dormida…- Esa maldita, lo sabía ¡por eso me pido que le ayudara contigo! Y como me negué quiso tenerte a la fuerza, no te preocupes Herms ya veré como cobrarnos – sonrió pensativa – me alegra que llegara la inoportuna de Parkinson, nunca estuve más feliz que ella andaba rondando por ahí - dijo sonriente.

Ante ese comentario Hermione se ruborizo, era verdad de no ser por Pansy quien sabe si la asiática la hubiera hecho llegar hasta el fin de su desquiciada pasión. Sacudió su cabeza para enfocarse a Ginny.

- Gin, lo último que quiero es una discusión con ella – sentencio seria Hermione - no es temor pero si fue capaz de hacerme eso solo porque te negaste a ayudarle a que le hiciera algún caso, imagina que puede llegar a hacer si la provocamos, a menos que me ataque no pienso mover ese tema de nuevo – su cuerpo se sacudió ligeramente ante el pensamiento que después lograr su cometido la asiática con ella.

- Hermione no te preocupes, estoy segura que si a Parkinson le interesas como dices, no dejara que Chang se acerque a ti de nuevo – apunto segura Ginny.

- Eso puede ser verdad, lo que si estoy dispuesta a hacer es no dejar que me tome desprevenida, estaré pendiente de sus movimientos aún no sé cómo, pero así será – dijo Hermione a su amiga, la cual rápidamente sonrió ante una idea que le surgió en la cabeza - ¿Qué pasa? Conozco esa cara – dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

- Si, si me conoces muy bien – el corto Ginny sonriendo - como sea, ¡escribámosle a Loca-Potter! – pidió.

- ¡Que! ¿Para qué? No quiero molestarlo con que ¡su ex amor me está acosando! – Hermione no entendía que pretendía su amiga.

- No tontilla, ¡escríbele pidiéndole el mapa del merodeador! - Le dijo alegre Ginny – El ya no lo necesita solo muestra los terrenos del colegio, ¡en la academia donde esta no le sirve de nada! – sonrió con suficiencia ante su propia inteligencia.

- ¡Sabes Ginny en verdad eres grandiosa! – Hermione soltó a reír ante la idea de su pelirroja amiga – eso hare ahora mismo, pero y si me pregunta ¿para qué? – ahora se había asustado un poco.

- Pues le dices que por precaución para las rondas y esas cosas, veras que no pregunta para que lo quieres el confía en ti mucho - acorto sonriente la pelirroja.

- Vale Gin, lo hago mañana ahora a dormir, que tú tienes una disculpa que hacer y yo un mapa que pedir – con eso dio Hermione por finalizada la charla.

Corrió las cortinas de la cama de la pelirroja y levando el hechizo silenciador, feliz comprobó que resulto pues sus otras compañeras seguían profundamente dormidas. Una vez lista en su cama se terminó de acurrucar y escucho la voz de Ginny proveniente de su cama vecina.

- ¿Hermione? – pregunto dudosa y somnolienta Ginny.

- ¿Qué pasa gin? – respondió preguntando Hermione.

- Tú crees que tenga alguna oportunidad con Zabini, digo ¿que él quiera algo conmigo? – su voz sonaba preocupada.

- Gin, se muchas cosas pero lo que sienta Zabini por ti, creo que es algo que debes descubrir sola, lo siento puedo darte una respuesta – y era verdad, Blaise le había entredicho que el seria quien tentase a la pequeña Weasley.

- Buenas noches Hermione – dijo Ginny.

- Buenas noches Ginny – respondió Hermione en voz alta – _Amor, buenas noches. Con el aliento del verano, este brote amoroso puede dar bella flor cuando volvamos a vernos. Adiós, buenas noches. Que el dulce descanso se aloje en tu pecho igual que en mi ánimo – _susurro recitando Hermione, recordando como a su serpiente le encantaba tanto aquellos versos.

…

_- Es casi de día. Dejaría que te fueses, pero no más allá que el pajarillo que, cual preso sujeto con cadenas, la niña mimada deja saltar de su mano para recobrarlo con hilo de seda, amante celosa de su libertad…mil veces buenas noches Hermione –_ Recito en un murmullo Pansy como si leyera los pensamientos de su castaña desde la distancia.

De sus labios escapo la respuesta al verso de buenas noches de Romeo…el cual fue lanzado al aire desde la torre de Griffindor por esa castaña que tan mal la tenía.

…

La mañana desayunando la en la mesa de los leones se encontraba nuestra amiga castaña y su mejor amiga, cuando un búho de porte aristócrata, de un plumaje brillante y una distintiva cadena de plata fina colgando de su cuello pequeño se acercó a depositar una carta dirigida a Hermione. Ella la tomo y dio una pequeña caricia al animalito que parecía esperar una respuesta que llevar de vuelta a su amo, para su sorpresa el sobre estaba sellado con cera y se leía escrito muy claramente '_ábrelo a solas' P.P._

- ¿De quién es? – Pregunto Ginny sacándola de su asombro – ¡Hey Herms te estoy hablando! – dijo aún más alto.

- Ahm, disculpa Ginny, aquí dice P.P - señalo Hermione, levanto la vista y pudo notar a una expectante Pansy sentada en su mesa.

Pansy al observar como Hermione tomaba la carta entre sus manos analizándola y buscarle con su mirada le sonrió, y en un movimiento lento asintió haciendo entenderle que esa carta era de ella.

- A quien miras con tanto apremio Pansy? – le pregunto sonriente Blaise – oh! ¿Os habéis enredado ya? – Volvió a preguntar el moreno sin recibir respuesta – ¡he preguntado algo Pans! – recrimino la falta de atención de su mejor amiga.

Pansy se dedicó a observar con su cabeza ladeada y una mirada de inmensa paciencia como Hermione ataba una breve respuesta al búho que le envió, sonrió al ver partir al búho directamente hacia ella y tomo la nota que ella le regresó.

- A Hermione, no aun no, y ya te he contestado – fue la amable contestación de parte de Pansy al tomar entre sus manos la nota de Hermione.

- '¿Quién te dijo dónde podías encontrarme?' – fue la corta pregunta de Hermione, Pansy ya sabía que significaba aquello, así que escribió su respuesta.

_- 'El amor, que me indujo a preguntar. Él me dio consejo y yo mis ojos le presté. No soy piloto, pero, aunque tú estuvieras lejos, en la orilla más distante de los mares más remotos, zarparía tras un tesoro como tú' – _sonriente ato el pedazo de pergamino al búho y lo llevo hasta su castaña quien lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa ante el asombro de medio comedor que no había perdido detalle de aquella silenciosa conversación.

Hermione se sorprendió al ver que Pansy le regresaba frente a todos la carta que ella le envió, al leerla y sonreírle, hizo lo impensable, le lanzo un beso y lo soplo sonriéndole. Pansy al ver ese gesto, lo supo estaba enamorada de aquella castaña, sonriendo hizo el ademan de atraparlo y ponérselo en la boca.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro Hermione dejo el gran comedor seguida de una muy sorprendida Ginny ante la actitud desinhibida de su mejor amiga.

- ¿Pero Pansy, qué haces? ¡No vez que todos se les quedan mirando! ¿Oye que ha pasado para que te portéis así? – pregunto preocupado por su amiga el moreno.

- Pasa que no quiero ocultar mi rela…lo que tengo con Hermione, pasa que quiero ser yo misma, pasa que me he cansado de ser lo que querían mis padres y pasa que hare lo que me de mi gana, eso pasa Blaise – dijo Pansy sosteniéndole la mirada, desafiándolo a contradecirla.

- ¡Me alegra mucho escucharte decir eso Pans!- dijo mientras le abrazaba por los hombros – respecto a lo que me dijiste esta mañana, podrías repetirlo, creo que no lo almaceno bien mi memoria – ante la honesta estupidez de su amigo Pansy rio amargamente y le resumió con pocos detalles.

- ¿Vez en aquella mesa a Chang? – Señalo la mesa de Revenclaw – la estúpida se propaso anoche con 'Mione – le dijo en un susurro cuidando que no hubiese nadie a su lado que pudiese escuchar – y lo peor es que le escuche hablar con alguien más…- dijo mirando a Blaise.

- ¿Pudiste ver quién era? – pregunto Zabini pero se interrumpió su charla por una chica de su propia casa.

- Pansy querida – saludo con petulancia la chica – Zabini – dijo dirigiéndose al moreno – ¿cómo les va? – y se posiciono frente a Pansy y Blaise a tomar su desayuno.

- Greengrass, ¿qué quieres aquí? – Pregunto molesta Pansy – ya te dije que no quiero que me vean contigo o que te me acerques – le recordó a su compañera de casa.

- Pero porque Pans? Ah por lo del verano pasado, olvidado ya está, no me molesta eso a mí – dijo restándole importancia al argumento de Pansy.

- ¡¿Que ya lo olvidaste?! – Pregunto incrédula Pansy – ¡Serás idiota pues yo no! Y te pido que no te me acerques de nuevo, ¡no sé qué carajos les pasa a las mujeres como tu conmigo!- y dicho esto se levantó molesta de la mesa rumbo a su primer clase.

- Deberías mantenerte alejada de ella Daphne, te lo digo en serio no sé qué paso entre ustedes pero Pansy no se molesta así por cualquier cosa – aconsejo muy serio Blaise a la Rubia, tenida de castaña clara frente a él. Sin esperar respuesta se levantó dejando a Daphne sola en su lugar en la mesa de los Sly.

Al verse sola Daphne solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza cuando sintió una mano en su hombro derecho y volteando a ver quien fuera, sonrió aún más ampliamente.

- ¡Chang! ¿Quieres acompañarme a desayunar? – pregunto sonriente a la Revenclaw.

- He venido a decirte que tengo la idea perfecta para hacer que Pansy este contigo y quedarme con Hermione para mí – contesto en voz baja susurrándole eso al iodo a Daphne, la cual no pudo ocultar más su emoción.

- Esa es la actitud Chang, te dije anoche que tú y yo haríamos un maravilloso equipo, ahora dime que ha cruzado por esa cabecita tuya – dijo en un susurro sensual al ido de Cho quien ya se había sentado a su lado.

- mmm, si sigues haciendo eso Greengrass vas a ocasionar que me olvide a quien estoy tratando de tener – contesto a modo de murmullo sensual la asiática.

- Mira que no es mala idea, algún día Chang si estás muy…ya sabes quizá podamos ayudarnos – sonrió mordiendo su tostada.

- Lo considerare hermosa, ahora a lo que interesa mira – Cho coloco un pergamino con sus ideas al frente de Daphne.

- Interesante, ¡eres genial! – alago observando lo que proponía la sensual asiática.

- No por nada estoy en Revenclaw querida – contesto el alago Cho orgullosa.

- Y no sé qué haces allá, viendo esto definitivamente Salazar te reclama para Slytherin – contesto Daphne, besando a Cho en la comisura de sus labios.

- Insisto, tú en verdad quieres que me olvide de Granger verdad – constato Cho sintiendo como la chica reía burlona.

- La única aquí que se olvidara de Granger es Pansy, eso te lo prometo Chang – aseguro Daphne.

Sonrientes ambas aliadas salieron rumbo a sus respectivas clases…


	7. Una clase muy educativa

**Capítulo 07**

**Una Clase muy Educativa…**

Hermione salió del gran comedor junto a Ginny, no encontraba momento del día para leer su carta, estaba muy ansiosa, sabía que aunque debía leerla a solas quizá no contendría nada fuera de lo ordinario, pero Pansy quería que a solas le leyera y así seria.

- ¡Que suerte tienes, nuestra primer clase de hoy es con Slytherin! – Recordó – oye que te pasa Hermione, tienes una cara de boba e inquita que no puedes con ella – Le dijo burlándose de ella la pelirroja – ¿además que carajos os pasa? Letreándose frente a medio gran comedor, es que acaso ¿no quedaron en que serían discretas o esas cosas? – pregunto interesada.

- Tú también tienes suerte, alguien tiene que hablar con Nott o ¿no? – Recordó a la pelirroja - nunca dijimos que mantendríamos nada oculto, y ¿porque hacerlo? – Pregunto - No estamos haciendo anda que rompa una regla, algo que moleste a nadie, y mucho menos algo prohibido, de ser así me debían enviar a Azkban porque no pienso dejar de verla, y mucho menos estar a su lado – fue la respuesta escueta de Hermione.

Ginny solo la escucho mirándola como si nunca la hubiera visto, parecía que lo que le acababan de responder no fuese capaz de digerirlo, sacudió su cabeza y casi ríe al hablar de nuevo.

- ¿Que carajos ha sido eso Hermione? No entendí mucho pero sonaste demasiado profunda para mi gusto como si fueras una poetisa o algo así – seguía aún observando a Hermione con la mirada confusa – de donde sacas palabras tan…así, disculpa no sé qué palabra usar – excuso Ginny.

- Acabo de notarlo también – soltó una risita nerviosa, mirando a todos lados y asegurándose que no las espiaban le dijo a Ginny – es solo que en estos pocos días he estado compartiendo con Pansy algo más que el mutuo sentimiento…ella tiene un profundidad confusa, y adorable, es – suspiro recordándola – es simplemente genial poder estar con alguien que ha leído tanto, recuerda cada verso, y los recita con tal propiedad que simplemente yo…- aún seguía con su mirada perdida recordando los momentos con Pansy donde le hacía dejar de pensar y dejarse simplemente llevar, ser ella misma.

- Estas enamorada de Parkinson – termino Ginny su frase por ella.

- ¿Uh? ¡No! Claro que no aun…no puede ser… – dijo gravemente ruborizada ante la posibilidad de que lo que su amiga pelirroja planteaba fuera cierto – no puedo estarlo es… ¡es demasiado pronto! – soltó ahora un poco asustada.

- Tranquila Hermione, esas cosas pasan, no es nada del otro mundo - Ginny la tranquilizaba – además es muy probable por como hablas de cómo es a tu lado y la demostración de ella esta mañana en el gran comedor, eso de atrapar ese beso que lanzaste…, me dice que Parkinson anda por las nubes por ti también – dijo sonriente a Hermione quien la miraba esperanzada.

- Gracias Gin, siempre sabes que decirme – le abrazo.

- Claro tontilla por algo soy tu mejor amiga – correspondió al abrazo pero alguien les interrumpió.

- Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí es Weasley y su nueva novia, cuidado Weasley que si Parkinson se entera te despelleja viva – soltó venenosamente Daphne acercándose a ellas.

- Y a ti que te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer, por Merlín, eres la única estúpida que se sigue comportando tan patán aun después de que…- pero Daphne ya había clavado su varita en la mejilla de Ginny con su mano derecha y con la izquierda le cogió fuertemente por el cabello, haciendo que se inclinara un poco a causa del dolor ocasionado por el brusco tirón de cabello.

- ¿Después de que Weasley? ¿De que mis padres quedaron en bancarrota? ¿O de que los metieron a Azkaban y se pudrirán ahí? Cuida tus palabras… Yo nunca fui marcada pero eso no significa que no pueda lanzarte una imperdonable…- susurraba en tono tan gélido y amenazante que Ginny estaba paralizara del asombro.

Hermione estaba a punto de sacar su varita para defender a su amiga pero se dio cuenta que alguien se le adelanto, Expelliarmus bramo la voz.

- …Y tu deberías cuidar tu espalda querida – susurro alguien con voz dulce pero cargada de furia – Greengrass, es más que obvio que nunca fuiste marcada mortífaga, sino porque dejas tu espalda descuidada querida, eres estúpida nunca servirías para eso – Pansy estaba tan cerca de Daphne que su varita lastimaba las costillas de la castaña desteñida y le sostuvo con su mano libre el rostro acercándose por detrás – y más te vale dejar a Hermione y su amiga Weasley tranquilas, si no quieres que me enfade, sabes de lo que soy capaz, esta vez no vas a salir viva, si es necesario te lo juro cariño – termino de susurrarle y le dio un beso en la mejilla, era un beso de advertencia y un escalofrió recorrió por completo a Daphne.

- Claro, vanaglóriate de tu horrible marca en tu brazo… eres una cobarde Parkinson, aunque eso no te quita lo ardiente – respondió aun dándole la espalda a Pansy.

Pansy con la mano que tenía libre tomo la muñeca de Greengrass para que soltase a Ginny para después aun sosteniéndole lanzarla al frio suelo ocasionando que cayese de bruces sobre su trasero – Tu mejor que nadie como se dieron las cosas, ¿cobarde yo? No te hagas la idiota ahora aunque te quede a la perfección esa faceta - Daphne le lanzo una mirada furiosa levanto su vista clavándola en los ojos verdes y helados de Pansy.

Habían llegado ya en espera de la apertura del aula, algunos compañeros de casa de las chicas, que atónitos observaban la escena, Pansy sujetando a Daphne por defender a Ginny, los cuchicheos y especulaciones comenzaron.

- Ahora se buena chica, limítate a respirar y mantente alejada de lo que es mío y sus amigas – seguía apuntando con su varita a esa la chica en el suelo – estas advertida Greengrass, me debes muchas y no me importaría cobrarme todo de un solo tajo – con eso se apartó de ella dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban Ginny y Hermione.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del aula de encantamientos mostrando la presencia del pequeño profesor.

- ¿Que Ocurre aquí? – Pregunta el profesor Flitwick observando el barullo arrebolado en aquel pasillo – rápido andando entren que el tiempo vuela, tienen 3 minutos, cerrare la puerta a quien se quede fuera – comento sonriente invitando a sus alumnos a seguirle.

Daphne fue la primera en levantarse y entrar seguida de la manada de estudiantes curiosos testigos de aquella extraña pelea entre Slytherins, lo más ridículo era que una de ella defendía a las Griffindors. Pansy se quedó fuera del salón aun observando a Hermione y Ginny.

- ¿Weasley estas bien? – pregunto Pansy acercándose a las dos Griffindor.

- Si, gracias Parkinson – respondió Ginny agradecida e impresionada por la manera de actuar de Pansy.

- No es nada, me alegra que estés bien Deben cuidarse de Greengrass, amm, ¿puedo hablarte Hermione? – pregunto con su rostro serio.

- Cla…claro, Ginny enseguida voy – dijo Hermione a Ginny quien se disponía a retirarse pero escucho una voz alegre y se giró a ver quién era y se sorprendió.

- ¡Vaya parece que me he perdido de algo! – canturreo la voz tras ellas.

- Blaise te has perdido de mucho – le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa fingida – ahora entra al salón con Weasley debo hablar con ella – le dijo dirigiéndole una mirada a Hermione, Blaise comprendió.

- Por supuesto mis bellas damas, veo que el día de hoy tendré una hermosa compañera de banca con el color más vívido que los mismos rayos del sol vespertino – anuncio alegre el moreno sin despegar sus ojos de Ginny, la cual ahora estaba boquiabierta y levemente ruborizada.

- ¿Oye tú también hablas extraño como ellas? ¿Qué será de mí? Rodeada de gente que habla un dialecto que no entiendo – se burló Ginny, estaba nerviosa por todo lo que había dicho Blaise, pero nunca lo demostraría.

- Si no entiendes entonces hare de traductor bella dama – sonrió el moreno abriéndole la puerta cediéndole el paso – no te preocupes que estas dos están medio tocadas, en cambio nosotros somos el cerebro del grupo – le secreteo Blaise y sonrientes ambos entraron al salón dejando a las sus amigas fuera en el pasillo.

- Hola guapa… – dijo Hermione un poco emocionada ante la presencia de Pansy – ¿de que querías hablarme? si es de tu carta aún no he estado sola para leerla – se excusó agachando la mirada.

Pansy al ver que la castaña estaba sumamente apenada por no haber aun leído su invitación sonrió y se acercó a ella, le tomo de la barbilla y le hizo enfocar su mirada en ella.

- Oh hermosa, no te preocupes, ya que estamos aquí ambas, mejor te digo yo lo que escribí en ella ¿no crees? – pregunto con dulzura.

- En verdad no entiendo ¿dónde estuvo todo este tiempo esta persona? Pansy en verdad me tienes impresionada, aterrada y porque no confesártelo inquieta – le dijo Hermione tomando entre sus manos las de Pansy y acercándolas a su mejilla sintiendo el calor que estas emanaban, el día de hoy por alguna razón su piel no estaba fría como de costumbre – hoy no estás tan fría, ¿porque tu temperatura corporal ha cambiado? – Hermione no podía evitar preguntar.

- Vaya Hermione sí que preguntas muchas cosas, y mi frialdad disminuyo porque…te recuerdo que anoche estaba más caliente que el sol, mi compañía me hizo acalorarme demasiado – se rio Pansy retirando suavemente su mano del rostro de Hermione, sonriendo al ver como se ruborizaba la chica frente a ella y añadió ahora más seria – lo que quiero es que tengas cuidado con Chang, anoche rumbo a mi sala común, vi a Chang hablando con alguien, aun no sé quién es pero creo que estoy cerca, quiero vigilarla, aun no sé como pero descubriré quien es - termino de decirle a Hermione.

- Pansy eso puede ser peligroso…- comenzó Hermione.

- 'Mione nada de eso, tu cuida tus espaldas de Chang, no confíes en nada de ella, se cuidadosa, te lo pido por favor – Pansy casi estaba suplicando, Hermione sonrió, en verdad le preocupaba su seguridad.

- Prometo como que me llamo Hermione Jean Granger que seré extremadamente cuidadosa con esa asiática fea – dijo solemnemente levantando su mano en juramento, eso ocasiono que el semblante de Pansy se relajara, y soltara el aire que parecía estar conteniendo dentro.

- Gracias 'Mione – le sonrió Pansy besando su mejilla - y si es muy fea soy más hermosa yo – declaro soberbia la Sly.

- Eres la más hermosa eso jamás lo dudes, y oye y ¿qué es todo eso que traes contra Greengrass? No es que no agradezcamos que nos la quitaras de encima pero me llama la atención lo que le has dicho – Pansy no supo que decir.

- Te cuento esta noche…lo detalles están aquí dentro – dijo señalando la carta que vio Hermione guardo en su túnica – y si mal no recuerdo este día me tocara compartir lugar junto a ti en clase preciosa, o al menos eso espero – dijo sonriente.

- ¡Vamos entonces no hagamos esperar a Flitwick! – Hermione le tomo de la mano y se encaminaron a clase.

Una vez dentro buscaron sus lugares, se dieron cuenta que Blaise y Ginny no consiguieron reservar un lugar a lado de ellos o para que estuviesen juntas por lo que se separaron y se acomodaron en las gradas. Ambas querían seguir hablando… y a Hermione se le ocurrió una idea. Tomo su pergamino y con un ligero hechizo comenzó una conversación a distancia con Pansy.

- 'Hola hermosa me extrañaste' – esas palabras aparecieron en la parte alta de la libreta donde Pansy tomaba algunos apuntes, sonriente se apresuró a responder.

- 'Nunca dudes de ello, tenerte aquí a es mejor que estar sin ti en clase' – fue la respuesta de Pansy, la cual también apareció por sobre los apuntes de Hermione.

- 'No puedo resistirme, dime ¿puedo leer ahora lo que has escrito?' –pregunto en escribiendo en su pergamino encantado.

- 'Esta bien, en verdad que eres ansiosa querida, adelante pero te pedía que estuvieses sola porque…ya lo veras'-Hermione podía intuir por la nota que Pansy escribió que estaría sonriendo de manera divertida, sin poder resistir el impulso se giró a observarla, y efectivamente la pelinegra estaba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

De nuevo Hermione se acomodó en su lugar y saco disimuladamente su carta abriéndole para comenzar a leer:

''Si puedo confiar en la verdad de un

sueño halagador, se acercan buenas nuevas.

El rey de mi pecho está alegre en su trono y hoy

un insólito vigor me eleva sobre el suelo con pensamientos de júbilo.

Soñé que mi amada vino y me halló muerto

(sueño extraño, si en él un muerto piensa) y me insufló tanta vida

con sus besos que resucité convertido en un emperador.

¡Ah, qué dulce ha de ser el amor real si sus sombras albergan tanta dicha!''

- Mon amour te espero a las 9 pm S.M. -

''Sí, y con ese ahorro todo lo malgasta:

matando lo bello por severidad

priva de hermosura a la posteridad.

Al ser tan prudente con esa belleza

no merece el cielo, pues me desespera.

No amar he jurado, y un juramento

a quien te lo cuenta le hace vivir muerto''

- Estaré esperándote ansiosa, descansa antes...esta noche nos conoceremos a fondo castaña –

¡No se te vaya ocurrir faltar!

Hermione se sonrojo fuertemente, aquello era una sentencia a la mejor noche de su vida, sonriente y aun avergonzada, se dispuso a redactar su respuesta en el pergamino donde se comunicaba en silencio con Pansy.

- Ahí estaré querida mía – escribió Hermione – ''Fatal nacimiento de amor no habrá sido si tengo que amar al peor enemigo'' ''Entonces, santa, mi oración te invoca: suplico un beso por mi salvación'' – fue su respuesta – ¿por cierto hablas francés? – pregunto interesada Hermione.

- Enterada estoy ya, nos vemos entonces, durante el día te extrañare – escribió de respuesta - y se mucho más que solo hablar francés…¡ponte más guapa! – con esoPansy cerro su cuaderno de notas.

Tras de Hermione y Pansy, sus mejores amigos observaban curiosos a cada una de ellas, parecían por demás interesadas en sus notas ya que no despegaban ojos ni pluma del pergamino. Fue Blaise quien decidió hablarle a Ginny interesado en lo que ocurría.

- Oye pelirroja – dijo en un susurro Blaise quien estaba a lado de Ginny en la última fila tomando clase – ¿qué crees que se traen esas dos? – pregunto.

- Pues se traen que se quieren so tonto, debes estar más que ciego para no ver eso – respondió en un susurro Ginny –Merlín y yo creí que mi hermano Ron era lento – susurro divertida.

- ¡Oye! No me ofendas así, el torpe de Weasley si es lento, lo que quiero decir es que míralas, ¿están poniendo demasiada atención a sus notas no crees? – aseguro viendo como las chicas escribían y escribían, sin saber que en verdad estaban conversando en el pergamino hechizado por Hermione.

Ginny si se dio cuenta y solo rio muy bajo, para evitar que el profesor notara la actividad que mantenían en aquel rico del salón.

- Eres un torpe Zabini – dijo entre risas amortiguadas – Hermione y Pansy están conversando vía pergamino – dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¿Uh? – Articulo Blaise - ¿Cómo es eso? – pregunto susurrando también.

- Ash…mira Hermione ha encantado el pergamino y lo que ella escribe en él, pansy lo recibe y puede regresarle respuesta escribiendo a su vez en su libreta, mira – mostro como hacerlo en su propio cuaderno hizo el hechizo en voz baja y en la libreta de Blaise apareció una letra por demás femenina y curva que marcaba. ''Hola al más torpe slytherin que la guapa Griffindor, Ginny Weasley, haya conocido…eso después de Draco Gay-Molfoy''.

Blaise sabía hacer ese hechizo, era lo más básico, solo quería una excusa para poder hacer su movimiento con la pelirroja. Sonriendo al ver como la hermosa letra de Ginny aparecía por sobre sus notas y comenzaba a desaparecer se apresuró a contestarle:

- 'En lo der la chica más guapa de Griffindor te equivocas, eres la más hermosa de todo Hogwarts'- fue la respuesta del Moreno.

Ginny adquirió un tono de rojo en su rostro casi tan idéntico al de su propio cabello y sonriendo tímidamente contestaba.

- ''Sabes, eso es verdad tienes la dicha de estar frente a la mujer más bella de todo Hogwarts (shh, no le digas a Hermione podría molestarse, ella cree que Pansy es la más bella'' -Ginny siguió la interesante conversación del moreno.

- ''Gracias por el consejo pelirroja, aun así, en verdad eres hermosa, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo alguna vez? ¿Di el día y la hora? – Blaise decidió jugarse todo por el todo, total era una notita.

Ginny casi se cae de su asiento al leer aquello, claro que quería salir con Blaise, no por nada lo recordó en medio de una situación tan comprometedora (literal). Se giró sorprendida a mirarlo a la cara pero el moreno no apartaba la mirada de su pergamino esperando su respuesta, sonriente suspiro y respondió.

- ''Sabes me tomas desprevenida, diría que sí, pero seguro has escuchado, debo arreglar algo primero con un compañero de tu casa'' –fue lo que se le ocurrió a Ginny contestar.

- Escuche algo, pero poco me interesa, más me gustaría escucharlo directamente de la damita implicada, ¿Día y hora?'' – el moreno seguía insistiendo.

- ''¿No me dejaras tranquila hasta que acceda verdad?'' –ahora Ginny preguntaba algo

- ''Al parecer he elegido bien a mi chica, además de hermosa es extremadamente inteligente, haz acertado'' – responde Blaise.

- ''De acuerdo, acepto, pero deja arreglar mi asunto con Nott primero, prometo informarte''- termino de escribir Ginny, cuando un murmullo anunciando el final de la clase la alerto.

- 'Ansioso espero pelirroja, promete será pronto…' – escribiendo eso Blaise se levantó de su lugar y salió del aula dedicando una sonrisa por demás ansiosa.

Cuando casi todos hubieron salido del salón, Ginny aún seguía reuniendo sus cosas, Hermione estaba frente a ella con Pansy conversando unas bancas más adelante, le sorprendió ver a la Slytherin tan desinhibida y hasta cariñosa con su amiga, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – después de lo de esta mañana Parkinson creo que te debo un favor – se le escapo en voz baja, alguien le respondió.

- ¿En serio le debes un favor? Y ¿a mí que me debes Weasley? – pregunto la voz de Daphne quien estaba en la puerta apoyada junto a Teo quien estaba a punto de salir, el chico parecía molesto y no le dirigía la mirada a Ginny.

Ginny hizo caso omiso al comentario de la castaña desteñida a rubia – Teo podemos hablar, yo estoy muy apenada, déjame explicarte – decía mientras se acercaba al chico.

- Ginny no te preocupes solo, dejemos como estaban antes las cosas, no pasa nada, en verdad – se giró y en su rostro estaba reflejada la honestidad, Ginny suspiro aliviada.

- Entonces…gracias y nos vemos por ahí – le dijo con un gesto de verdadera disculpa al Castaño.

- Claro, adiós – salió del salón, dejando a las 4 chicas solas de nuevo.

Daphne al verse superada en número pareció entender y haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad…salió de ahí, no sin antes acerca a Ginny para advertirle.

- Cuídate la espalda Weasley, no me gusta perder…y cuida también ese hermoso cabello rojo – ase acerco a ella lo suficiente para tomarle por la coleta que llevaba - estas avisada, adiós – la soltó empujándole levemente. Girándose sobre sus talones para salir de ese lugar pues Pansy había visto mas no escuchado lo que ocurría entre la pelirroja y su compañera de casa.

- Que ha pasado Weasley? – pregunto Pansy ahora frente a Ginny.

- ¿Me llamaras por mi nombre algún día? Sales o saldrás con mi amiga, me defendiste, te sedo el honor de hacerlo por favor – le dijo animando a Pansy.

- Uhm, de acuerdo, solo si tú lo haces… Ginny – dijo sonriente Pansy. Hermione no podía estar más feliz, su amiga con ese gesto le hacía saber que estaba más, mucho más que de acuerdo en lo suyo con Pansy.

Aquella sería una noche, que ninguna de las tres chicas olvidaría, al menos no por buenas razones..


	8. Una noche para recordar

_**Hola Guapas aqui les dejo del capitulo 8 hasta el 12...(obvio capi a capi..solo les digo aqui para que sepan, pues en los otros no pondre introduccion) Gracias por leer, espero que les guste!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 08**_

Una noche para recordar…

…  
_  
Faltaba poco para las 9, una muy nerviosa Hermione daba vueltas en su habitación siendo observada por Ginny quien divertida movía sus pies al ritmo de una canción que escucho esa tarde y al parecer demasiado pegajosa para deshacerse de ella. Estaban solas solo ellas dos, probablemente todos sus compañeros estarían fuera disfrutando de su noche de viernes._

- ¡Ginny podrías dejar de tararear me pones nerviosa! – pidió Hermione con evidente apremio en su voz.

- ¿Uh? ¿En verdad tú nerviosa? Noooooo - Se burló la pelirroja.

- ¿En lugar de reírte de mí podrías ayudarme? – podio al borde del colapso Hermione.

Ginny no aguanto más y respiro hondo para calmar su risa ante la actitud de Hermione y salto fuera de su cama, caminando tomo a Hermione por los antebrazos y le obligo a estarse quieta mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿A ti que te pasa? ¡Suéltame que no vez que llegare tarde! – Hermione estaba asombrada, que le pasaba a su amiga por que le hace perder el tiempo…

- Mírate Hermione, estas hecha una belleza, eres linda, segura e inteligente, lo único que cambiaría en ti en este momento es ese labial que estas por ponerte…no es indeleble – dijo son una enorme sonrisa, ocasionando la inmediata relajación de Hermione – además todo saldrá bien, no es como que te acostaras con ella en tu primera cita – aseguro Ginny aun sonriente, pero al ver que Hermione solo abrió los ojos enormes ante esa sugerencia la soltó y se le puso a observarle fijamente.

Hermione ante la última frase de Ginny no supo que contestar, solo pequeños silbidos salían de su boca tratando de contestar, deseaba a Pansy, primero quería conocerle, obvio quería lo que ella estuviera dispuesta a ofrecerle pero había un pequeñísimo detalle…ella no sabía que debía hacer o como contestar si la situación salía de control…se auto-obligo a enfocarse en la melena pelirroja frente a ella para seguir su conversación.

- Hermione, te he dicho algo y te has ausentado como ¡DIEZ minutos! – le reprendió la pelirroja.

- Disculpa es que…yo…me pensé eso y no quisiera que pasara en la primera cita pero…- levanto la mirada de su amiga no podía seguir mirándola, la vergüenza empezó a invadirla.

- ¡Pero te gustaría! – Termino la frase Ginny por ella y muy alegre comenzó a dar saltitos sosteniendo las manos de Hermione – Hermione Granger, está caliente y quiere todo con Pan…- Ginny no pudo terminar alegre canto improvisado, Hermione le cubrió la boca con una mano, estaba completamente roja.

- ¡Shh! Cállate Gin, no vez que no quiero que se enteren de…eso, mi relación con ella me importa pero no quiero que hagan rumores que le afecten – susurro a su amiga quien aún estaba que se moría por terminar su canción – te voy a quitar la mano, promete que te callas – y ante un movimiento de asentimiento de su amiga le dejo libre la boca a la pequeña Weasley.

- …quiere todo con Pansy Parkinsoooon, quiere DARLE todoooooo su 'amoooor'…– canturreo corriendo a su cama terminando la estrofa de su nota que faltaba – ya, ya me callo, no hay nadie aquí Hermione no seas tan aburrida – dijo recibiendo un almohadazo como respuesta.

- Y además yo no…no sé qué hacer si llegara a pasar eso – Hermione se sentó en la orilla de la cama frente a Ginny.

- Oh, cariño no te preocupes, pues no puedo darte un consejo completo…am nunca he estado con una mujer, pero supongo que el inicio es igual – dijo entre risas nerviosas Ginny – ya, ya, vale tranquila mira, no sé pero si pasa tu cuerpo sabrá exactamente como guiarte, es algo así como instintivo, pero imagino que te será más fácil, porque uhm – Ginny no sabía cómo terminar su frase.

- ¿Qué? ¿Más fácil? ¿Por qué? – Pregunto ansiosa Hermione – ilumíname con tu amplia experiencia sexual Ginny Weasley! - dijo imitando el tono que Ginny usaba cuando quería respuestas.

- Serás torpe Hermione – ahora quien lanzo una almohada fue Ginny – nunca dije que fácil al cien, es solo que tú conoces tu cuerpo, tu sabes dónde sientes que y donde sientes mejor, por eso te lo decía, no debes ser un genio para algo así – explico obviando una situación incómoda – además, el otro día imagino que no solo hablasteis hasta muy entrada la noche, en la ocasión de Chang – insinuó levantando sus cejas ocasionando que Hermione se ruborizara de golpe.

- Uhm…- Hermione solo se limitó a observar un punto muy interesante tras de Ginny.

- ¡Lo sabía! – Dijo emocionada la pelirroja – Ya vez, es cuestión de que no pienses mucho las cosas – al ver la mirada de pregunta de Hermione sonrió – sé que te pido un imposible, al decirte no pienses, pero es lo mejor, de esa manera te conectas con tu cuerpo y él siempre sabe que es lo que en realidad quieres – le sonrió a Hermione.

- Ahora veo…- respondió Hermione pensativa.

- Además, por lo que veo en aquella ocasión aunque pudiste llegar hasta el final, final feliz…no lo hicisteis, puedo preguntar ¿porque? – Ginny no resistió la curiosidad.

- Pues porque Pansy, me lo impidió…- respondió Hermione agachando la mirada, quería contarle a Ginny, pero le ganaba el pudor.

- ¡Anda! Ahora resulta que Parkinson es una chica 'recatada' ¡vamos quiero detalles! Yo te los daría pero nunca me los pides – dijo sonriente a Hermione quien la miraba con cara de terror – está bien, pero al menos dime algo interesante – pidió insistente.

- Bueno…que te parece si mejor me dejas ir y de pasar algo que pueda compartirte lo hago ¿Qué dices? – ofreció la castaña observando que tenía diez minutos antes de reunirse con Pansy en la Sala de los Menesteres.

- ¡De acuerdo! – Acepto la pelirroja – y me contaras lo que yo te pregunte – sentencio.

- Bien, ahora ¡ultimemos detalles! – urgió Hermione, necesitaba irse pero ya.

- Muy bien veamos – analizaba Ginny – Vestido rojo, ligeramente corto, no mucho pero muestras tus lindas piernas, me gusta – aprobó el atuendo – tacones a juego, me encantan son muy sensuales ¿me los prestas después? – pregunto olvidándose de lo que hacía.

- ¡Ginny! – dijo Hermione comenzando a exasperarse.

- Ya, ya, a ver… me gusta tu cabello así liso, vaya está muy y largo es hermoso, aquí te pondría – dijo acercándose a la melena castaña de Hermione – esto, vez mucho más elegante – coloco un broche plateado sosteniendo una parte de su cabello – ¡estas divina amiga! – halago Ginny observando a Hermione.

- Oh, ¡Ginny siento que me voy a desmayar! – declaro Hermione.

- Respira – aconsejo Ginny - escúchame y escúchame muy bien Herms – dijo tomándole de los hombros y mirándole seriamente – ella te gusta, tú le gustas, ya viste que le importa poco el que dirán, y por mucho que me pese es una excelente persona, tu viste lo que le hizo a Greengrass, además dijiste que ella también detuvo el momento candente que compartieron, eso significa que es en serio, tu tranquilízate si no sabes cómo iniciar con ella una conversación solo pregúntale por algún interés que sepas que tiene – Ginny aconsejaba rápidamente a Hermione – y toma esto, loca-Potter lo ha enviado esta tarde – dijo señalando el mapa del merodeador.

- ¡Oh, Ginny gracias! – Hermione el abrazo feliz de tener una amiga tan conocedora de un aspecto que para ella es un misterio aun – y me parece buena idea lo del mapa, gracias lo llevare conmigo por si a Cho o Greengrass se les ocurre aparecer – después de otro ligero abrazo a su amiga salió directo a su cita con la chica de sus sueños.

Hermione salió disparada rumbo a la sala de los menesteres, dejando a Ginny en su habitación, quien esperaba sinceramente que a su amiga novata le fuera excelente, o al menos no tan mal en su primer cita - Granger no me obligues a patear tu trasero si cometes una estupidez – se dijo sonriente dejándose caer en su cama a leer un poco el libro que Hermione dejo sobre su cómoda cerca de su cama.

Con cuidado Hermione se dirigió al séptimo piso, donde diviso la amplia pared tras la que se ocultaba la sala, saco el mapa del merodeador y busco por este a Cho y Daphne, se tranquilizó al ver que ambas estaban lejos de su alcance, esa noche podría ser su mejor noche, después de todo. Llego justo a tiempo ni un minuto más ni uno menos.

Sonriente guardo el mapa en su túnica, y comenzó a rodear pensando en Pansy y su cita esa noche, al término de su tercera vuelta una enorme puerta comenzó a aparecer y hecha un manojo de nervios se dirigió a abrirla, respiro hondo varias veces, rogando por que todo saliese bien.

Cerrando tras de sí la puerta, su primer impresión fue el sonido de tenue música acompasada, era el maravilloso sonido de la melodía de 'Moonlight' de Beethoven – Sabes podrías tocar algo más alegre, me gusta como lo haces sonar, pero me deprimiría que esa fuera tu interpretación a mi presencia - observo Hermione, Pansy asintió sonriente – ¿Puedes tocar otra para mi después? – pregunto entusiasta la castaña.

Pansy asintió sonriente y feliz - Solo déjame terminar esta pieza, no me gustaría dejarla inconclusa – respondió emocionada terminando de tocar. Sonriente se acercó a Hermione y le tendió una mano para que observase a su alrededor lo que era una linda representación de un mini restaurant con mesa para dos únicamente en el centro y las velas encendidas, daban el aspecto más romántico que podría imaginar para un sitio como ese.

- Pansy te vez muy bella – le dijo Hermione a chica, que ahora se encaminaba a saludarle dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- No pensé que fuese posible pero sí que te vez más guapa que siempre, bien sé que estas a favor de los elfos y esas criaturas, pero juro que me encargue de que recibieran pago y compensación por ser tan amables de acceder a prepáranos la cena…veras no soy muy buena cocinando - dijo Pansy un poco apenada tomando asiento junto a Hermione en la pequeña mesa.

Hermione pudo notar que Pansy vestía por demás elegante un lindo vestido verde strapless que resaltaba el color de sus ojos aceitunados, unos deliciosos y plateados tacones a juego con su finisima joyería, la chica era por demás la elegancia personalizada, su cabello negro y sedoso levantado en una hermosa coleta sostenida por un brillante broche.

Termino de admirar a Pansy parecía haberse tomado en serio el salir con ella, más que en serio, sacudió su cabeza buscando una respuesta al último comentario de la pelinegra – al parecer alguien hizo su tarea, investigándome – dijo sonriente Hermione.

- Pues no soy la única – apunto Pansy – ¿o sí? – pregunto la pelinegra sonriente.

- Yo…pues la verdad no, no eres la única – termino de decir Hermione.

- Lo imagine, no me molesta, al contrario me halagas – dijo tomando la mano de Hermione con dulzura – y como he observado no comes casi carnes rojas, nos cocinaron algo más ligero - añadió al ver que la Griffindor estaba sin habla continuo – tú lo has dicho, he hecho mi tarea, te observo Hermione, y tengo muy buena memoria, quizá no tan privilegiada como la tuya, pero si consigo recordar lo que me importa – dijo sonriente.

Le tendió la mano para que le acompañase a tomar asiento junto a ella en la mesa arreglada lista para recibir a las chicas. Hermione pudo notar como Pansy no dejaba de esconder un poco su brazo izquierdo, retiro su vista de ese brazo un poco avergonzada pues seguramente no quería entrar en tema de su marca.

- Es…en verdad me tienes sorprendida, no digas eso tu capacidad de memoria es impresionante, por no decir de tu habilidad artística – decía Hermione mientras observaba como Pansy con movimientos elegantes de su varita serbia la cena para ambas en sus platos – eres un misterio Pansy Parkinson, quiero conocerte en verdad – ante esas palabras ambas chicas sonrieron y comenzaron su cena alegremente.

La cena transcurrió entre risas y anécdotas, cabe señalar que quien hablaba sin parar era Hermione, pues sus nervios no la dejaban silenciarse, Pansy solo sonreía, era más que obvio lo que pasaba con la castaña pero decidió dejar que ella misma se diera cuenta, al parecer ocurrió mientras pensaba eso pues Hermione guardo silencio observándola ávidamente tomar un sorbo de su copa de vino.

- He notado que no me has interrumpido ni silenciado toda la sarta de tonterías que te he dicho…- dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido – ¿me has puesto atención? - pregunto dudosa de querer saber la respuesta.

Pansy soltó una risita tenue y se apresuró a terminar su vino con gran elegancia, comenzó a hablar – te gusta el color Rojo, eres alérgica a la almendra, no te gustan las carnes rojas por eso no las comes, te gusta el numero 9 aunque el 6 es el mismo girado según dices, Ron Weasley es el peor tío para ser novio de alguien – dijo esto último riendo - te gusta el verano, odias el café prefieres él te, te sentías rara al atraerte las mujeres por eso buscaste una respuesta que no fuera el experimentar con una y durante la última batalla del Sr. Tenebroso casi te come su serpiente – dijo sonriente algunas de las cosas más importantes que Hermione había dicho entre otras cosas hacia unos minutos antes.

Hermione estaba sorprendida, no podía creer que cada una de las cosas que dijo Pansy las hubiese aprendido de manera tan rápida, era una joya aquella pelinegra que por nada del mundo dejaría irse de su lado – Me dejas maravillada, eres genial, tienes una capacidad de memoria increíble Pansy – no había nada más que Hermione pudiera decirle.

- Vaya, pues gracias – dijo sonriente Pansy – que te gustaría saber de mí, puedes preguntar lo que quieras – dijo sonriente – y cuando digo lo que quieras es también de esto – dijo señalando su brazo izquierdo donde sostenía sus cubiertos para llevarse un poco de mousse de chocolate a la boca.

- Note que hoy no la cubriste ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Hermione observando como llevaba su postre a su boca usando su mano izquierda – también veo que no eres diestra – dijo más avergonzada ante lo obvio.

Pansy rio por esto último, era cierto ella no era diestra, pero no era algo relevante como para ponerse mal como al parecer le paso a Hermione – En efecto no escribo ni hago nada de lo normal con mi mano derecha, eso fue todo un reto al aprender a tocar, mi padre tuvo que conseguir un maestro con mis mismas cualidades – contesto sonriente ante la observación de la castaña – en cuanto a que no la cubrí hoy…es porque no hay nada más que me haga arrepentirme de ser cobarde que ver la marca de mi vergüenza – dijo con tristeza en su voz.

- En primer lugar creo que por eso eres tan sensible a las artes delicadas – le responde Hermione, al ver que Pansy no entendió a que se refería se aclaró la garganta – uhm, digo el hemisferio izquierdo trabaja a manera diferente del derecho, es el lado sensible y creativo, por eso lo digo, el que seas izquierda influye sobremanera en tu creatividad artística – dijo sonriente al ver que Pansy asentía – ¿Sabías que William Shakespeare era Zurdo? – pregunto sonrojando a Pansy ante ese interesante dato.

- Y tú tienes trabajando en desmedida tu lado derecho en este momento – dijo Pansy – me encanta que eres tan lista y además lógica, uhm no, no lo sabía - dijo creyendo que Hermione no tocaría el tema de su marca, mejor así.

- y en segundo lugar – siguió Hermione – seguramente al igual que Malfoy tienes una historia del porque la tienes, si no la querías – termino tratando de tranquilizar a Pansy, animándole a contar sus motivos para estar marcada.

- O sea que la reina Malfoy ¿les has contado porque está marcado? – Pregunto con cierta mordacidad – imagino que no dijo que no fue solo a el – dijo soltando un leve suspiro de impotencia.

- Nunca entro en detalles solo nos contó sus motivos y las amenazas que recibió cuando pensó negarse – contesto Hermione.

- Oh! Bien…no solo a él le amenazaron, al menos con el Lucius fue más humano que mi madre…- inconscientemente se apretó el antebrazo con su mano derecha.

- Si no quieres decirme está bien – dijo Hermione poniendo su mano cálidamente sobre la mano de Pansy que sostenía su marco debajo – en verdad no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres – sonrió comprensiva.

- Es que si quiero…quiero que sepas que no lo hice porque quería – dijo Pansy – veras Lucius se dio cuenta que nos negaríamos, nos escuchó antes de subir a la ceremonia donde nos iniciarían, y puso a Draco bajo un imperios no verbal…- los ojos de Pansy comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

- Entiendo, y tu madre…hizo lo mismo contigo seguramente - Hermione sostuvo con fuerza la mano de Pansy, quería escuchar un sí, que solo por eso la marcaron.

En cambio Pansy soltó una risa amarga y llena de dolor, se levantó de su lugar y le dio la espalda a Hermione, ante esa acción la castaña creyó que le habría molestado su comentario.

- Hermione por favor no grites – pidió Pansy.

- Porque tendría que…- Hermione ahogo un gemido que purgaba por salir atenta a los movimientos de la pelinegra.

Pansy se destapo la parte trasera de su vestido, bajando unos centímetros el cierre dejando ver una espalda blanca y delicada – lanza un finite y veras de lo que hablo – pidió en voz baja tomando la parte de su cabello que cubría un poco su espalda.

La castaña obedeció – finiteincantatem – pronuncio y lo que vio logro que su varita callera pesadamente sobre el helado suelo que pisaban.

- ¿Ahora lo ves? – pregunto Pansy – mi madre…en lugar de imperius…me lanzo crucios hasta dejarme casi inconsciente Hermione – dijo aun dándole la espalda, su voz estaba quebrada, Hermione no dudo ni un segundo y se acercó a tocar aquella espalda tan dañada.

- Pansy…en mi conocimiento los crucios no dejan estas horrendas cicatrices – fue la respuesta de Hermione, con sus ojos recorría cada línea, eran profundas, algunas rojizas y otras sobresalían, producto de mala atención y probablemente alguna infección al ocasionarlas.

- Tienes ra…razón – Pansy estaba sollozando mientras hablaba – no son marcas de los crucios, al no responder si tomaba con orgullo la marca del Sr. Tenebroso madre y Bellatrix se enfurecieron – soltó un quejido al recordar -primero me crucio mi madre y la adorable Bella le paso un horrendo látigo con puntillas de acero… ¿es o no conmovedor el poder de convencimiento de mi madre? – se quedó Pansy en silencio, esperando a que Hermione dijese algo.

- Esa mujer es una Psicótica – dijo Hermione repentinamente terminando con el silencio que se posaba sobre ellas – a mí también me dejo un recuerdo – dijo mostrando a Pansy su brazo donde tenía escrito 'sangre sucia' – ''Sin duda, y recordaremos todas nuestras penas en gratos coloquios de años venideros'' – susurro Hermione acercándose a Pansy por detrás suyo y cubriendo su espalda maltratada con su cuerpo, le abrazo y sintió como la pelinegra comenzaba a temblar quizá presa del dolor de recordar un momento tan desagradable por el que atravesó.

Hermione se separó de ella y le ayudo a subir el cierre lentamente, noto como la piel libre de Pansy comenzaba a erizarse eso le provocaba quitar por completo aquella prenda pero no sedería, una vez listo el cierre solo beso los hombros descubiertos de Pansy e inhalo sobre su cuello.

Estaban a punto de besarse cuando entro Ginny corriendo...interrumpiendo, 'benditos' genes Weasley pensó Hermione.

- Hermione ven es urgente – apuro sin aire la pelirroja - ¡Necesitamos ir a mi casa pero ya! Te cuento en el camino Herms – dijo apurando a su amiga a seguirle a la salida.

- ¿Tan urgente para que nos interrumpas Ginny? – pregunto Pansy algo incrédula y divertida.

- ¿Pansy, me disculpas? – pregunto apenada la castaña.

- Claro cielo ve, seguimos luego – contesto Pansy sonriendo, sintiéndose algo extraña.

- Adiós Parkinson – dijo Ginny seria.

Y salieron de la sala de los menesteres encaminándose por un solitario pasillo.

- Ahora si me cuentas Ginny, ¿qué ocurre? – pregunto Hermione notando el frio que la recorría había olvidado su túnica en la sala de los menesteres, sonrió pues Pansy ya se la regresaría después.

…

En la sala de los menesteres Pansy recordaba la mirada de Ginny, y sus palabras 'nos vemos Parkinson' - algo no anda bien - pensó – ya me había comenzado a llamar Pansy – y sus ojos se enfocaron en la túnica de Hermione delicadamente doblada de la cual sobresalía un gran pergamino.

- Parece un mapa esto – dijo extendiendo lo que en efecto era el mapa del merodeador que Hermione olvido con las figuras de todo Hogwarts aun moviéndose en el pasillo donde justamente estaba la séptima planta.

Lo que llamo la atención de Pansy fue el nombre de 'Hermione-J.-Granger' siendo seguido de 'Cho-Chang'.

- ¡Definitivamente algo no anda bien aquí! – con eso en mente salió disparada a seguirles.

_**...**_

* * *

_**Bueno chicas hasta aqui con este capi dejen revws estamos cerca de la continuacion hacia el capi 16...estamos a la mitad desde aqui!**_

_**Revw para publicarles mas y mas! ya saben yo cumplo!**_


	9. La busqueda

_**Aqui el capi 9, disfruten la lectura!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 09**

**La búsqueda ¿Dónde te has metido?**

Pansy un que no sabía el funcionamiento del mapa del merodeador se dispuso a seguir las pequeñas marcas con los nombres de Cho y Hermione – se supone que Ginny está contigo Hermione, no sé cómo funciona esto pero aquí estas a lado de esa asiática – Se detuvo en seco al observar cómo tras de la diminuta marca con su nombre, se encontraba otro muy familiar

D.-Greengrass, era el nombre que seguía de cerca las pequeñas huellas marcadas tras su nombre, sin sí quiera voltear atrás tomo su varita gritando el hechizo de desarme.

Quedo sorprendida observando que aquel mapa en realidad decía la verdad Daphne estaba a unos metros de ella, había salido volando impactada de lleno por el hechizo de Pansy y yacía desmayada al final del pasillo lo que significaba que Hermione se encaminaba a alguna parte con Chang.

- ¿Diablos Hermione dónde van? – se preguntó en voz alta, cuando vio que salieron de los terrenos del pasillo que en el mapa se marcaba.

Tomo de nuevo el mapa y busco el nombre de Hermione y la Falsa Ginny – ¡Por Merlín! Si Cho es Ginny, ¿¡donde te dejaron Ginny!? – se preguntaba en voz alta.

Desenredó más el mapa del merodeador y con su varita comenzó a buscar el nombre de Ginny – ¡Aquí estas! – Dijo aliviada – Uhm, esto marca un piso abajo, demonios estúpidos tacones – tomo los mencionados entre sus manos y descalza cual Luna Lovegood salió inmediata hacia la posición de Ginny.

- Según el mapa debes estar por aquí Weasley… – susurraba mientras caminaba sigilosa con cuidado sosteniendo sus preciados tacones en su diestra haciendo firmemente su varita en su siniestra.

Cuando se encontró 'P-Parkinson' en el mapa frente al 'G-Weasley' se sintió muy nerviosa, solo pidiendo que se encontrara bien su amiga pelirroja.

- Por favor que solo este desmayada – pedía con la mano en el picaporte de un armario de escobas abandonado en aquel pasillo – que este desmayada y bien – repitió abriendo de golpe la puertilla.

De un tirón abrió la puerta del armario (que pasara lo que pasara fuese rápido), una inconsciente Ginny, estaba recostada en la pared dentro del armario durmiendo profundamente con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, rápidamente Pansy la ayudo a salir de ahí.

- 'Enervate' –dijo Pansy firme con su varita apuntando a Ginny, quien parpadeo varias veces y perecía confundida, cerró los ojos y comenzó a gritar.

- Déjame en paz maldita serpiente no te diré nada – comenzó a soltar puñetazos al aire con los ojos cerrados.

- Hey! HEY! Ginny! – Decía Pansy sacudiéndole por los hombros – ¡mírame soy yo, Pansy! – Dijo haciendo que la pelirroja enfocara la mirada en ella - ¿dónde se han llevado a Hermione? – pregunto pronta.

- Yo, yo…Pansy era Greengrass ¡¿cómo carajos entro a la Torre de Griffindor?!- pregunto Ginny ignorando la pregunta de Pansy.

- Ginny concéntrate – le dijo con urgencia – como carajos se usa esto – dijo señalando el mapa del merodeador – Hermione lo olvido, vi su nombre junto al de Chang, Greengrass detrás del mío, la desmaye, está en el pasillo del séptimo piso – Pansy hablaba lo más rápido y claro posible y parece que Ginny reacciono.

- Yo… ¡Trae acá! - se incorporó del suelo en un rápido movimiento casi mareada y comenzó a desenredar el enorme mapa buscándolas, hasta que… - ¡Aquí están! – Dijo al fin – ¡vamos están en los invernaderos traseros! – tomo por el brazo a Pansy tirando de ella, ambas chicas corrieron en búsqueda de la castaña.

Corrieron lo más rápido que les permitieron sus piernas, ambas tenia al parecer buena condición pues ninguna llego jadeante a pesar de traspasar medio Hogwarts, una vez frente a la entrada de los invernaderos ambas chicas se miraron decididas y comprobando una vez más la posición de 'Daphne' (aún estaba sin moverse su nombre del pasillo donde Pansy la dejo) y la de ' – ', abrieron lentamente la puerta ambas con su varita en alto, esperando cualquier señal de ataque.

Miraron entre las mesas, por sobre las setas y diferentes armarios pero no había señal de Chang ni Hermione – Ginny piensa donde no hemos visto aquí dice que están en este lugar – decía desesperada Pansy, su cabello estaba desarreglado y tenía una cara de enojo que comenzaba a asustar a Ginny.

-Pansy cálmate, el mapa nunca miente si dice que aquí están, aquí están – aseguro en voz baja tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Pero ¿y si no Ginny? – decía preocupada observando en derredor – ¡ahí! – Apunto con su varita victoriosa, al final del invernadero no.02 había una salida oculta que habían olvidado revisar – vamos – susurro de nuevo encaminándose a su objetivo.

Como si ambas chicas hubiesen trabajado siempre juntas, se comunicaban a señales con las manos y comprendían perfectamente, Ginny se posiciono a lado de la puerta sosteniendo la chapa de la entrada lista para abrirla, Pansy frente a la Puerta con su varita en alto apuntando directamente al centro recordando rápidamente como causar dolor y moler a hechizos a la asiática que probablemente este molestando a su castaña.

Contando con los dedos Ginny indicaba el momento de la entrada y llego.

- ¡Tres! – susurro Ginny. Pansy irrumpió rápidamente dentro de aquel mini salón donde se guardaban datos y restos de plantas crecidas en los invernaderos, era una especie de almacen.

La visión de Cho y Hermione fue algo que hizo que Ginny y Pansy se quedasen sin habla e incapaces de mover un solo musculo. Cho desnuda estaba abrazando a una dormida y también desnuda Hermione en un sillón que había dentro de aquel almacén, la mirada que la asiática les dirigía era de suficiencia en sus ojos claramente se leía 'te gane Parkinson'. Como Pansy estaba pasmada ante aquella imagen, Ginny intervino.

- ¡Quita tus sucias pesuñas de mi amiga Chang! – Grito olvidando el hecho que no tenían sobre ellas ninguna manta que cubriera sus cuerpos – ¡Ahora! – ordeno mientras apuntaba su varita acercándose más a ellas.

- Porque me amenazas Weasley, mi novia y yo solo estamos pasando un buen rato, y uno muy bueno por que como vez la deje agotada – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente y llevando los dedos de su mano derecha a sus labios lamiéndolos con horrible lujuria.

- Apártate Ginny – dijo Pansy en voz queda – llévate a Hermione – aconsejo – no creo que quieras ver esto – aseguro furiosa la Slytherin apuntando con profundo odio a Cho.

- ¿Que vas a Hacer Parkinson, matarme frente a Weasley solo porque Hermione prefirió mis dedos a los tuyos? - pregunto airosa Cho – Acéptalo Parkinso ella ahora es mía, sino ¿porque estuvo dispuesta a entregarme su 'pureza'? – dijo eufórica la asiática.

- ¡Ella no te entrego nada! – Grito Ginny conteniendo su ira – Levicorpus– dijo y el cuerpo de Hermione se suspendió en el aire– Accio Hermione – dijo de nuevo y atrapo el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione, rápidamente encontró su vestido y sin prestar mucha atención al cuerpo de su amiga la vistió como pudo. Con cuidado coloco a Hermione en el suelo jundo a ellas.

Pansy al ver a Hermione siendo ayudada por Ginny, lejos del de Cho, susurro la palabra que tanto quería contener – Crucio – dijo con todo el odio y dolor que tenía dentro de sí.

La asiática solto un horrendo chillido, aun desnuda en el suelo a causa del dolor que la varita de Pansy le ocasionaba. Ginny pareció entender a Pansy, así que la dejo seguir, pues ella estaba igual de cabreada, uno, dos, tres, perdió la cuenta de cuantos crucios lanzo a Cho, cuando escucho que la reanimaba para seguir torturándola, decidió que era suficiente.

- Ya está bien Pansy, detente, te entiendo pero tenemos que largarnos de aquí, Hermione esta inconsciente, ella seguro Chang la dejo así – dijo sosteniendo a Pansy por su brazo izquierdo con el cual sostenía su varia de la emanaban las horribles maldiciones que impactaban a Cho, la cual ahora jadeaba y tiritaba en el suelo musgoso del invernadero.

- Lo se Ginny esta maldita basura china – dijo escupiendo al suelo cerca de Cho – seguro la forzó – dijo llorando – Desmaius – dijo Pansy al cuerpo de Cho, no soporto la impotencia y sus lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

- Pansy, no ha estado bien cruciar a Chang, aunque la muy perra se lo merecía – dijo en voz baja Ginny – veré si puedo volver a Hermione ella sabrá que hacer, revisa el mapa, busca a Greengrass, tranquila todo estara bien – dijo tendiéndole el mapa del merodeador.

Pansy aún estaba furiosa quería despellejar a Cho y de paso a Daphne por ayudar a la estúpida asiática a emboscar a su preciada castaña.

- Aquí esta aun en el pasillo, se golpeó contra la pared al salir despedida por el rebote del hechizo – le dijo con voz llena de resentimiento – espero se muera desangrada – Ginny abrió machismo los ojos al escucharle decir eso.

- Pansy, por más rabia que sientas no estaría bien si eso pasara, porque dejarías a Hermione sin ti, te mandarían a Azkaban, y por lo que le has hecho a Chang, tal vez lo hagan aunque si Herms' despierta podremos evitarlo – decía mientras arrodillada frente a la castaña inconsciente revisaba su pulso y demás signos, trato de reincorporarla con su varita pero Hermione no cedía – debe estar bajo un fuerte hechizo o algo no responde a mis hechizos – dijo preocupada, iniciando con el método muggle de cachetaditas en el rostro para despertarla, nada paso.

Pansy se acercó a ella arrodillándose y colocando a Hermione sobre su regazo, comenzó a abrazarla y susurrarle cosas al oído, Ginny no podía escuchar todo pero parecía que Hermione la escuchaba. El rostro de la castaña comenzó a relajarse y un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en él.

- ''Te lo diré sin ambages. En la fiesta de nuestros enemigos, donde a la vez herí y fui herido. Sólo tus manos podrán sanar a uno y otro contendiente. Y con esto verás que no conservo rencor a mi adversario, puesto que intercedo por él como si fuese amigo mío'' – recito Pansy en susurro al oído de Hermione.

Pansy sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse un poco y con sus labios junto al oído de su castaña continuo su recitando – ''¡Así sea, así sea! Pero por muchas penas que vengan no bastarán a destruir la impresión de este momento de ventura. Junta nuestras manos, y con tal que yo pueda llamarla mía, no temeré ni siquiera a la muerte, verdugo del amor'' - termino Pansy su verso y los ojos de Hermione se abrieron confusos tratando de enfocar al ver el rostro de su pelinegra sonrió y quiso levantarse a besarla pero el cuerpo le pesaba horrores y prefirió recostarse en el hombro de Pansy.

- ''El verdadero amor es más prodigo de obras que de palabras: más rico en la esencia que en la forma. Sólo el pobre cuenta su caudal. Mi tesoro es tan grande que yo no podría contar ni siquiera la mitad''- Recitó sonriente Hermione cerrando los ojos - !Rayos! – dijo tocándose la sien derecha - ¿Dónde está Daphne? ¿DONDE ESTA CHO? – pregunto recordando de pronto y tensándose.

- Tranquila Herms – dijo Ginny que no quitaba ojo del mapa ni de Cho – Chang está aquí inconsciente pero necesitamos un favor – dijo tratando de sonreír.

- Ginny ¿no estás viendo que esas malditas me atacaron? Cho quería que me quitara mi ropa y…- se separó de Pansy quien no le dirigía la mirada solo observaba el suelo bajo sus rodillas – díganme que llegaron a tiempo – pidió con voz entrecortada la castaña observando como a lo mucho a tres metros de ellas el cuerpo desnudo de Cho estaba inconsciente – Pansy por favor… - su voz se volvió suplica.

- Hermione, no sabemos que paso – intervino Ginny – necesitamos que le borres la memoria y cambies sus recuerdos, Pansy la hizo desmayarse a base de Crucios – dijo con voz calmada – y sabes que no debe recordar eso, podrían enviar a Pansy a Azkaban – le recordó lo que pasaba si se usaba una imperdonable con un ser humano.

- Prometo que buscaremos respuesta cariño a lo que ha pasado aquí – Dijo Pansy – después de todo…hay una poción que si tomas recordaras todo…es difícil de preparar pero tengo como conseguirla – dijo tratando de tranquilizar a Hermione – hazlo nena es importante – pidió suplicante a la castaña.

- Yo no puedo hacer eso, ¿cómo se supone que reemplazare toda esta noche? Me refiero a sus recuerdos – pregunto Hermione.

- Ginny... ¿aun esta Greengrass en aquel pasillo? – pregunto Pansy, tuvo una brillante idea.

- Deja veo…si aún esta allí, no hay nadie cerca, ni siquiera Filch – corroboró Ginny observando el mapa.

- ¡Tengo una idea! – Dijo Pansy – Enseguida regreso iré por ella – anuncio ayudando a Hermione a ponerse de pie junto a ella.

- Lleva esto – le tendió el mapa Ginny – si viene un maestro o alumno solo apuntalo y di travesura realizada y se borrara lo que este mirando – aconsejo Ginny.

Pasaron no más de quince minutos en los cuales Hermione no salía de su asombro, hasta donde era capaz de llegar Chang por conseguir lo que quería, era la discusión que tenía con Ginny, cuando un ruido tras la puerta anuncio que Pansy había regresado.

- ¿Donde esta Greengrass, Pansy? – pregunto Hermione mirando a Pansy que parecía haber regresado sola.

- Hermione levanta la mirada – dijo Ginny sonriente mirando un punto por sobre la cabeza de Pansy.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, Pansy hizo levitar el cuerpo de Daphne desde el séptimo piso siguiéndola hasta aquel almacén escondido en los invernaderos. Ya no era la falsa Ginny, había vuelto a ser solo Daphne Greengrass.

- ¿Ahora cuál es el plan? – pregunto divertida Ginny, olvidando por un momento la situación de Hermione.

- Pensaba en borrarte a ti 'mione de los recuerdos de Chang y en tu lugar meter a Greengrass ¿qué les parece? – pregunto Pansy sonriente.

- Me parece que eres la más vil y retorcida serpiente que he tenido la DICHA de conocer Pansy! – Soltó Ginny emocionada – Me encanta la idea ¿puedes hacerlo Herms? – pregunto la pelirroja, deseosa de escuchar un sí.

- Pues se borrar la memoria y ciertos detalles, más nunca he implantado recuerdos sobre lo borrado – dijo mordiéndose el labio nerviosa.

- Yo se implantar ese tipo de recuerdos – dijo Pansy en un susurro.

- ¿Ya lo has hecho cielo? – pregunto extrañada Hermione.

- Yo…si se hacer eso, tuve que aprender…ya sabes – respondió estirando su brazo izquierdo en el cual posaba la marca tenebrosa.

Ginny aun después de estar más de media noche con la Slytherin no había reparado en que tuviese la marca, pero al ver su semblante de arrepentimiento al mostrarla a Hermione se le encogió el corazón, seguramente fue de los muchos hijos de mortífagos obligados a tenerla.

- Chicas… - dijo Ginny sonriéndoles – aprovechando que Chang y Greengras estan desnudas podría yo…- Pansy le interrumpió en su rostro había un gran signo de interrogación.

- ¡¿Podrías que Ginny?! - Pregunto divertida – Oh ¿acaso la pequeña Weasley quiere ver que es el calor femenino? – volvió a preguntar, ahora burlándose – Oye de ser así mantente alejada de Hermione ella es mía – sentencio aun entre risas a Ginny quien estaba más colorada que su cabello.

Hermione estaba que se destornillaba de la risa, reprimiendo sus carcajadas con sus manos, pues ver a Pansy bromear muy al estilo Ginny Weasley a la misma Ginny era algo épico. Esa pelinegra en verdad era única.

- ¡No! ¡De eso nada! – aclaro su garganta – uhm, solo me preguntaba si podría tomar algunas fotografías de ellas y distribuirlas por el colegio !es todo! - dijo acaloradamente la pelirroja.

- Claro cariño mmm ¿pero traes cámara contigo? – pregunto Hermione quien había dejado de reír ante la mirada asesina de su mejor amiga.

- No pero allí – dijo señalando una repisa que había al final de aquel almacén – hay una – sonriente la cogió y puso manos a la obra – ¿quién va a desnudar a Greengrass? – pregunto un tanto histérica de ahora tener que ver el cuerpo de otra tipa desnuda que no fuera el suyo mismo.

- pff...Valiente Griffindor… – se burló Pansy, ella y Hermione sabían que con ese comentario la pelirroja saltaría a ser la atrevida.

- !Oh, no has dicho eso Pansy! – dijo amenazante – nadie insua que soy cobarde – dijo, con suma repulsión saco las ropas de Daphne, blusa, falda, calcetas y solo la dejo en ropa interior – pero que tía más anticuada ¡¿quién rayos usa eso!?- pregunto mientras se reía a mandíbula abierta de lo lindo observando unas horrendas pantaletas de abuela que portaba.

- Lindas bragas Greengrass – dijo Pansy observando a Daphne siendo movida y acomodada por Ginny junto a Cho – ¿Ginny estas segura de que quieres moverlas tú? – pregunto aun riendo.

- Si, no te preocupes no me incomodan, solo quiero que además de que les borraron la memoria sufran una horrenda vergüenza – fue la contestación de Ginny – ahora si me permiten… ustedes borren su memoria que ¡yo tengo una sesión de fotografía homo-erótica que realizar! – dijo animada y esperando a que sus amigas terminaran el reordenar de las ideas y recuerdos de quien les ha estado asediando tanto.

Hermione y Pansy no pudieron evitar reír de lo lindo después de que terminaron sus hechizos sobre la asiática y la rubia-castaña desteñida, al ver las posiciones en que Ginny las acomodaba. Una vez terminada el borrado de memoria e implante de nuevos recuerdos sonrieron ambas chicas dejando a la pelirroja iniciar su sesión fotográfica.

- Puedo preguntar ¿qué recuerdos les implantaron? – pregunto Ginny mientras acomodaba a Cho en la espalda de Daphne, simulando que la cabalgaba, tomo varias fotos y cambiaba la posición, a su espalda Hermione y Pansy estaban fascinadas y casi al borde del llanto por la risa que les causaba ver tan concentrada a la pelirroja.

- Después te contamos amiga, en verdad se te da eso de la fotografía, eres mejor que Collin Creevey! – dijo emocionada Hermione.

- ¡Nah! – Negó Ginny aun enfocando los cuerpos desnudos de aquellas mujeres con falsas caras de placer dibujadas en sus rostros – es solo que las modelos 'cooperan' bastante – contesto riéndose y tomando más fotos.

- Creo que es hora de irnos chicas – dijo Pansy mirando su reloj – está apunto de amanecer – sentencio un poco nerviosa.

- No te preocupes cielo – dijo Hermione besando tiernamente sus labios – te acompañaremos a la entrada de tu sala común, con el mapa no nos atraparan – dijo rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos – Hablamos más tarde, ¿te parece si vamos a Hogsmeade hoy a cenar? - pregunto la castaña volviendo a besar a Pansy.

- ¡Hey! ¡Dejen de hacer eso que entre acomodar a estas y verlas a ustedes harán cuestionarme mis preferencias! – soltó Ginny divertida y con sarcasmo mientras tomaba su última foto de aquellas desmayadas y desnudas chicas con una pose bastante incomoda, digna de un contorsionista de circo.

- ¿Es eso verdad Ginny? – Pregunto Pansy – ohh vas a poner muy triste a Blaise – dijo sonriendo y saliendo tomada de la mano de Hermione de aquel armario en el invernadero 2.

Ginny escucho solo triste y Blaise e inmediatamente dejo abandonadas a ese par de arpías que les arruinaron la noche, siguiéndole a sus amigas, con la cámara fotográfica en brazos.

- ¿Porque se pondrá triste? – Preguntó en voz baja – ¿qué es lo que sabes Parkinson? – exigió sonriente.

- ¿Te lo digo? ¿O lo averiguas tu solita? – pregunto Pansy.

Ginny pareció pensárselo bien y sonriente se encamino siguiendo a sus amigas ya llegaría el momento de dispersar esas fotos tan divertidas que consiguió…

* * *

**_Que les parece? ya casi llegamos al capitulo deseado! Un revw estaria bien lectores adorados!_**


	10. Lecciones de

_**qui el capi 10...ya casi ya casi!**_

_**Que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Lecciones de ...**

…

Las tres chicas una vez en sus dormitorios cayeron profundamente dormidas, Hermione y Pansy se despidieron muy dulcemente al llegar a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin, Ginny vigilaba ansiosa el corredor esperando que a sus amigas se les bajara la intensidad con la que se despedían.

- ¡Hey ya! ¡Déjense de tocar! – murmuro Ginny en voz baja con la mirada fija en el corredor, pero lo suficiente en alto para que Pansy le respondiera.

- ¿Ginny, en verdad no te gustaría acompañarme? – pregunto Pansy separándose de Hermione quien le miraba con una ceja levantada interrogante.

- ¿Qué? ¿Porque yo? ¡Lleva a Hermione! – Propuso Ginny colorada – sabes…eres linda pero no gracias Pansy – contesto sonriente, sabía que le estaba tomando el pelo.

- Esta bien, que conste…yo lo decía para que despertaras a Blaise… - sonrió Pansy – Hasta en unas horas mi linda castaña – dijo y despidiéndose de nuevo de ambas Griffindor entro por la puerta a la sala común de Slytherin.

Hermione y una Ginny muy sonrojada emprendieron camino hacia su dormitorio. Pero viendo que estaba por iluminar el pasillo el sol Hermione opto por algo alternativo.

- Ginny, creo que no lograremos llegar al otro lado del castillo aunque corramos – observo Hermione con el mapa en las manos, los pasillos comenzaban a marcar que ya había prefectos y maestros patrullando – vamos por este lado – apunto saliendo rumbo a un sitio seguro.

- Hermione, ¿no se te ocurrió mejor lugar que la biblioteca? – pregunto con cara de fastidio Ginny.

- Hey, relájate, solo una hora a lo mucho, anda ayúdame – pidió tomando unos cuantos libros y colocándolos esparcidos sobre una mesa.

- ¿Enserio? ¿En verdad te pondrás a estudiar en este momento? – pregunto Ginny aún más irritada.

- ¿Ginny, eres tonta? ¿Qué crees que piensen si nos ven a esta hora en este lugar sin nada que hacer? – Pregunto Hermione – además la Sra. Pince no se molesta si ve que estamos aquí estudiando – sonrió al ver como Ginny cambiaba su cara de fastidio por una menos molesta.

- De acuerdo pero en exactamente una hora quiero irme a mi cama – sentencio tomando asiento frente a la pila de libros que Hermione amablemente coloco para ella.

- Hermione si quieres conversar… ¿porque mejor no me dices que rayos les implantaron de recuerdos a esas dos? – pregunto Ginny refiriéndose a Cho y Daphne.

- Sí, creo que eso debemos decírtelo Pansy no yo – cerro los ojos riendo Hermione.

- ¡Bien! – Dijo entusiasta Ginny – lo ideal sería que a esta hora el colegio estuviese tapizado de mi obra maestra – dijo orgullosa señalando la cámara que traía colgada como si fuese un collar.

Pasaron unos minutos y como Hermione predijo entro la Sra. Pince, las miro muy cansadas y les sugirió irse a dormir un poco, era sábado no había porque desvelarse según dijo y sonrientes con una bella coartada ambas chicas partieron, pero a Ginny le asalto una duda.

- Hermione si tú y yo, al parecer estuvimos aquí toda la noche… ¿si preguntan ella nos apoya verdad? – pregunto preocupada Ginny.

- Claro que sí, la Sra. Pince sabe que yo siempre vengo aunque no sea temporada de exámenes finales – dijo caminando junto a su amiga llegando al retrato de la dama gorda.

- Pero lo que digo, si Chang y Greengrass despiertan y saben que fuimos nosotras…es decir Pansy no podría apoyarse en nuestra salida de escape – dijo Ginny refiriéndose a su 'coartada'.

- Tienes razón pero veras que eso no pasara, Pansy tiene sus propios métodos – dijo sonriente Hermione.

- Sé que tú no sabes que les metió en la memoria Pansy, pero confías en que no pasara nada, recuerda que ella le aplico Cru…- pero se silenció al ver abrirse el retrato dejando salir a Lavander.

- Uhm…hola…- dijo aun adormilada con un bostezo leve.

- Buen día Lavander – dijeron Ginny y Hermione – ¿qué te paso? – pregunto Ginny conteniendo la risa.

- ¡Que! ¿Porque? – Se asustó Lavander.

- No por nada es solo que se ve que la juerga de anoche estuvo poderosa, tu cara esta mañana luce horrible – término mofándose de la chica.

Muy molesta Lavander salió hacia…hacia quien sabe dónde, las dejo solas y entre risas llegaron a su cuarto. Ninguna se molestó en cambiarse de ropa, Hermione aun con su vestido encima se arrojó a su suave y mullida cama cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Ginny? – pregunto adormilada.

- mmm – fue la escuálida respuesta de su amiga a punto de caer inconsciente.

- Blaise sería un estupendo novio para ti, no lo arruines – susurro Hermione casi sin voz.

- Me gusta Pansy para ti, tu tampoco la hechos a perder por favor Herms – contesto cayendo profundamente dormida.

- Sueña bonito Gin - dijo Hermione quedando atrapada en brazos de Morfeo.

En ese mismo momento al otro lado de Hogwarts en los invernaderos, específicamente en el almacén del invernadero no.2, una muy aturdida Cho despertaba a causa del frio matutino, sintiéndose expuesta y con una profunda jaqueca se sentó de sobre el suelo, y pudo apreciar que su uniforme no estaba, pero aun, dio un respingo al sentir un cálido cuerpo tras ella y el horror la invadió al ver que se trataba de una chica de melena lisa y rubia desteñida llegando a ser castaña en su raíz.

- ¿Que carajos? – exclamo Cho sintiendo como se comenzaba a mover alguien a su lado.

Inmediatamente se incorporó y ya de pie busco algo con que cubrirse, encontrando solo un pedazo de tela un poco raída y vieja.

- ¿Greengrass que rayos hacemos aqu…- iba a comenzar a preguntar a gritos y una serie de imágenes comenzaron a atravesarle el cerebro, fue tan fuerte el impacto de los 'recuerdos' que callo de bruces contra el suelo lastimándose su asiático trasero.

- ¿Chang? – pregunto Daphne igual de confundida – ¿estás bien cielo? – pregunto dulcemente a Cho.

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no estoy bien Greengrass! ¡Y no me digas cielo! – Exigió Cho aun confundida sin poder enfocar nada, tenía su cabeza sostenida sobre sus manos.

- Cariño como no quieres que te diga cielo, si he pasado la mejor noche de mi vida, no pensé que fueras tan fogosa – dijo acercándose a gatas como una felina traviesa la Sly.

- ¡Aléjate de mí, yo sé que no pasó nada…tú y yo no pudimos! – Dijo Cho con vacilante. Viendo como Daphne estaba casi sobre ella, aparto la mirada de aquella chica, era sumamente sexy, Cho nunca había visto tal derroche de sensualidad en una sola mujer.

- Oh, cielo, mmm – decía Daphne ahora frente a Cho rosando sus labios con los suyos – vamos anoche me pedias más – dijo recordando su 'anterior noche' (falsa cabe señalar).

- Uhm…- gimió Cho al sentir como Daphne se acomodaba sobre ella profundizando el beso.

En la mente de Cho había imágenes confusas pero nada tan nitidito como el momento erótico y pasional que "compartió más de dos veces aquella noche con Daphne".

A punto de ceder a las sensuales, profundas y desenfrenadas caricias de Daphne, sintió a alguien abrir la puerta, quien probablemente haya quedado impactada y más loquita de lo que ya estaba.

- ¡Oh! – Exclamo la Chica – lamento interrumpir pero no leí por ningún lado que no podía entrar al almacén – dijo con una voz soñadora y tierna.

- Lovegood, lárgate de aquí que no vez que estoy…estamos ocupadas – dijo Daphne uniendo su cuerpo al de Cho con un abrazo impidiendo así que se viera más de ellas.

- Esta bien, pero les aconsejo que se apuren, la profesora Sprout viene en camino creo que a revisar una planta de Burbotuberculos – comento como si fuese el tema del día, lo más excitante jamás escuchado – pero no creo que le agrade encontraros en cueros en su almacén – señalo sonriente.

- Uhm, gracias Luna – dijo Cho amablemente a la rubia, apartando de su cuerpo a Daphne quien le comenzaba a incomodar.

Una vez que Luna cerró la puerta tras de sí, ambas chicas se miraron unos segundos antes de comenzar a vestirse, Cho encontró en un rincón sus ropas colocándoselas rápidamente al igual que la otra chica, fue Daphne quien rompió el incómodo silencio.

- ¿Qué te pasa Cho? ¿No te gusto lo de anoche? – pregunto con un deje de tristeza en su voz, si ella supiera…

- No es eso, es solo que – Cho no sabía cómo explicarse – ¿no sientes que algo está raro aquí? – pregunto con algo de premura.

- ¿Raro? Mmm, además de que tú y yo estuvimos juntas anoche, no, no veo nada raro aquí – aseguro Daphne.

- Vale, aun no me siento tranquila…mi cabeza da vueltas, no recuerdo cuando llegue aquí contigo y no siento que haya tenido mucho placer que digamos – susurro incomoda por confesar que no sentía el cuerpo como debía después de una noche de lujuria desmedida, como acostumbraba.

- Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón – dijo Daphne pensativa – Cho debemos averiguar que pasó – sentencio.

- Por ahora vámonos tenemos algo que hacer – dijo Cho invitándola a dejar el almacén – aunque no recuerdo que debemos hacer – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Siento lo mismo que tu…no recuerdo que debemos hacer – se sinceró Daphne.

- Daphne debemos buscar como eliminar las lagunas que asaltan nuestras mentes – susurro Cho caminando por fuera de los jardines traseros a los invernaderos.

Tomaron asiento junto a un árbol que daba una bella sombra, a esa hora de la mañana el aire era fresco y el sol ligeramente quemaba la piel.

- Te ayudare con una condición - espeto Daphne - ¿Responderías una pregunta? – pregunto ansiosa.

- ¿Cuál? – Cho ya sabía que la Slytherin no haría nada gratis.

- ¿Somos pareja ahora? – pregunto esperando definitivamente una respuesta positiva.

Los ojos de Cho se abrieron enormes, dejaron por un momento de ser los típicos rasgos orientales entregándose a su asombro, pues no quería nada con esa chica, nada más que su cuerpo, eso seguro.

- Lo siento Daphne, no gracias – corto Cho con el interés de la Sly – pero si quieres podemos seguir…viéndonos - se le acerco insinuándosele.

- Esta bien, no te preocupes – dijo Daphne sonriendo desinteresada – si acepto eso, es bueno tener a alguien con quien…relajarse sin compromisos – dijo como si cualquier cosa.

Ambas se quedaron pensativas un buen rato tratando de recordar.

- Te parece si nos vemos luego – dijo Cho levantándose.

Daphne asintió y observo como se alejaba la Revenclaw.

- Oh, Pansy, como si no conociera tus hechizos de implantación de recuerdos – se dijo en voz baja – me las vas a pagar y esa sabelotodo será tu pago querida – aseguro furiosa Greengrass.

…

Eran casi las 12 del día cuando las trasnochadas Ginny y Hermione aún seguían dormidas, cuando por la ventana de la torre se coló una pequeña lechuza gris, volando se acercó a Ginny y comenzó a picotearle el brazo con el que abrazaba fuertemente su almohada, en algún instante debió sentirlo pues lanzo un gran manotazo estrellando su mano contra la mesita de noche junto a su cama.

- ¡Arg! – Grito enojada – Maldito pajarraco que quie…- pregunto enojada, pero guardo silencio al ver como la molesta ave extendía temerosa su patita para que tomara la nota.

- ¿Que pasa Gin? ¿Estás bien? - pregunto Hermione con voz adormilada – ¡Válgame! Es tardísimo – dijo una muy revuelta sobre su cama, Ginny soltó una sonora carcajada al verla.

- Oh Hermione si Lavander se veía mal esta mañana, deberías de verte en un espejo – dijo entre risas la pelirroja.

Hermione hizo caso al consejo de Ginny y le acompaño en sus risas – vaya, no pensé que una noche sin copas me traería tan mala pinta - dijo examinándose el rostro,

- Una ducha de agua caliente, un rico… ¿desayuno? ¿Almuerzo? ¿Comida? – pregunto Ginny sonriente ante la idea de no haber probado bocado en toda esa mañana.

- No se Ginny ¿de quién es la carta? – pregunto Hermione.

- Es de Blaise – contesto Ginny.

- ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Ábrela vamos léela! - apremio Hermione.

Con rapidez la pelirroja abrió y leyó la carta, notando como la pequeña y elegante lechuza no se había apartado de su lugar, esperando llevar de vuelta una respuesta. Termino de leer y sonrió a Hermione.

- ¿Y bien? – Pregunto presurosa la castaña – ¿saldrás con él? ¿Cuándo? ¿A dónde? – especulaba sin dejar hablar a Ginny.

- Tranquila Hermione – dijo Ginny – Saldremos a las 8 esta noche, nos veremos a la salida del colegio, dice que cenaremos y nos invitaran unos ricos tragos en un bar cercano – leyó Ginny la anotación.

- ¿Has dio que nos llevaran? ¿Un bar? – Pregunto Hermione – Ginny a quien además de ti llevara Blaise, eso es muy extraño – decía confusa.

- Boba, he dicho nos porque Pansy viene con nosotros – Anuncio la pelirroja – Oye tu novia es demasiado empalagosa…yo quería salir sola con Blaise – dijo haciendo un puchero de inconformidad.

- Uhm, ella aun no es mi novia…aun – dijo encogiéndose de hombros Hermione – pero si saldremos los cuatro algo deben tener en mente esos dos – dijo sonriendo pensando que aquello simplemente estaba fuera de todo limite imaginado.

- Si tienes razón, entonces ¿estamos de acuerdo en que esas dos viles y sexys serpientes nos devoren esta noche? – pregunto sonriendo con malicia Ginny.

- Eres…ash me iré a duchar, nos vemos en un rato – le dijo saliendo hacia al cuarto de baño después de tomar algunas ropas.

Hermione dejo a Ginny escribiendo la respuesta, confirmando su asistencia. Envió la lechuza y se recostó un rato más, esperando que Hermione dejara libre la ducha.

…

Después de un día de merecido descanso, salió rumbo a su cita ambas amiga. En el corredor ya las esperaban Pansy y Blaise quienes al parecer hablaban de algo bastante gracioso ya que Blaise no paraba de reírse y la pelinegra solo lo observaba con diversión.

- Hola guapa – dijo Pansy acercándose a Hermione.

- ¿Hola que tal dormiste? – pregunto sonriente la castaña.

- Bien, bien, aunque hubiese preferido terminar lo que empezamos anoche – dijo en un susurro Pansy.

- mmm, yo también pero bueno ya sabes…- dijo Hermione bajando la mirada.

- Hey, tranquila te prometí que íbamos a averiguar que paso y te lo cumpliré – le respondió Pansy tomando suavemente el mentón de Hermione obligándole a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

Hermione sonrió al ver la preocupación de Pansy y sabía perfectamente lo que le ayudaría a aminorar esa preocupación – "No jures. Aunque me llene de alegría el verte, no quiero esta noche oír tales promesas que parecen violentas y demasiado rápidas" – respondió recitando Hermione.

- "¡Cuán grato suena el acento de mi amada en la apacible noche, protectora de los amantes! Más dulce es que música en oído atento" – respondió el verso Pansy sonriente, nunca se cansaría de estar con Hermione, definitivamente debía formalizar con ella.

Blaise y Ginny las escuchaban, sonreían al ver que muy en su mundo, esas dos eran la una para la otra. Blaise solo les dirigía miradas divertidas mientras Ginny se sentía excluida por no entender ni 'J' de lo que hablan.

- Oye Pelirroja, me dijo Pansy que eres toda una profesional en la fotografía – dijo Blaise a Ginny – espero tener la dicha de ver tu obra algún día publicada – sonrió ante la cara de espanto de Ginny - bien…. ¿te parece si las interrumpimos? creo que se han olvidado de que saldríamos los cuatro… - señalo sonriente Blaise.

Ginny hizo una señal de que sería ella quien irrumpiría esa conversación tan propia. Cayendo en cuenta de que se trataba, ya lo había leído antes ese muggle extraño que versaba en amor a luna y esas cosas.

- Bueno, si no me dicen quién de ustedes es Romeo y quien Julieta juro que entrare en escena a interrumpir vuestros versos como la madre de Julieta – amenazo sonriente de que captaron el punto, si hacia eso las iba a separar dejándolas incomodas.

- Bueno ya pelirroja, déjalas tranquilas, chicas…si son tan amables, tenemos cosas que charlar y un bar que dejar seco – anuncio feliz el moreno tendiendo su brazo a Ginny, siendo seguido por Hermione y Pansy quienes se tomaron de la mano un poco avergonzadas pero felices de hacerlo.

- Por cierto…Pansy, ¿lograste investigar la poción que dijiste ayudaría Hermione a recordar? – pregunto la pelirroja.

- Si Ginny eso es de una de las cosas que me gustaría Charlar hoy – dijo Pansy – Pero no aquí vamos – apuro camino a Hogsmeade.

Llegaron a su destino, después de algunas horas charlando, todos soltaron una sonora carcajada al escuchar que les había implantado Pansy de recuerdos a aquellas malvadas arpías – Pansy, en verdad eres única, no me gustaría meterme contigo – decía Ginny limpiando sus lágrimas de la risa.

- Oh, eso espero Ginny, porque aunque seas la mejor amiga de mi chica eso no impedirá que te de tu merecido – contesto sonriente provocando aún más risa en la pelirroja – creo que te pondría recuerdos de una noche más que pasional y loca con Brown, tu compañera de casa – amenazo, y una vez más estallaron en risas burlescas incluida la misma Ginny.

Una vez que saciaron sus respectivos apetitos y decidieron que era hora de ir por unos tragos coquetos. En la entrada del bar que menciono Blaise, retuvieron a Ginny y a Pansy preguntando si eran mayores de edad, Blaise y Hermione estaban demasiado entretenidos riendo de la actitud del joven de la entrada como para asegurar que si eran todos mayores de edad.

- Gracias cariño no sabes cómo me ha ayudado ti apoyo con el tipo de la entrada – dijo sarcástica Pansy, que fue la última que entro tras ellos.

- Lo…lo sien…lo siento – decía Hermione entre risas incapaz de contenerse – pero cariño no te sientas mal, eso quiere decir que te vez muy muy joven – se obligó a calmarse ante la mirada molesta de Ginny y Pansy.

- Vamos Pans, anímate ya estamos aquí ahora sí, es un lugar sin los chavales de nuestro curso creo que es momento – dijo Blaise con una sonrisa cómplice.

Se acercó el mesero y pidieron sus bebidas, al momento de retirarse el chico, Pansy saco de su túnica un frasquito con un líquido ámbar casi color miel y lo coloco en la mesa sonriente y tomo la mano de Hermione para que lo alcanzase.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Hermione.

- Eso guapa es lo que te ayudara a recordar que paso anoche – dijo Blaise terminando de un sorbo su vaso de Wiskey de fuego – Si gustas nos retiramos mi linda pelirroja y yo, tengo una sorpresa para ella, hasta aquí llega nuestra velada juntos – dijo levantándose y ayudando a Ginny.

- Es mejor que estemos solo nosotras cielo – dijo Pansy – puedes contarle a Ginny después – aconsejo viendo como la pelirroja se disponía a protestar.

- ¿Dónde lo consiguieron? – pregunto recelosa Hermione.

- Eso es por lo que Pansy fue siempre la mejor para realizar ese hechizo – dijo Blaise.

- Yo reacomodaba los recuerdos y Blaise les borraba la memoria Hermione – dijo apenada Pansy – en las misiones de…- no se atrevió a terminar su frase.

- Entiendo no se preocupen, está bien – corto Hermione sabiendo a que se referían.

- Bueno como ya dijo Blaise – sonrió Ginny – nosotros terminaremos nuestra velada en otro lugar – continuo sonriente siguiendo al moreno, fuera de aquel lugar.

Ahora solas Pansy y Hermione seguían sonrientes mirándose una a la otra, y fue Pansy quien se arriesgó a hacer la pregunta que tanto le quemaba las entrañas.

- Bien uhm, ahora que se fueron marrón y rojiza – dijo sonriente Pansy.

- ¿Si? – pregunto Hermione quien bebía su pequeña copa con vino.

- Te gu...tu quie…amm...- Pansy nunca en su vida había tenido problemas para hablar o decir lo que pensaba, ¿'porque ahora'? pensó.

- Si me vas a preguntar lo que creo que estar por decir, mi respuesta es si – dijo Hermione sonriente tomando la mano derecha de Pansy entre las suyas.

- ¿En verdad?- Pregunto Pansy en un susurro apenas audible - ¿seras mi novia? - pregunto.

Con un movimiento de asentimiento y una enorme sonrisa Hermione se acercó a Pansy besándole con profunda dulzura y el beso poco a poco fue cobrando intensidad, ambas se alejaron jadeantes y demasiado ruborizadas para tranquilidad de ambas.

- ¿Te parece si, continuamos en otro lugar? – pregunto Hermione acariciando el rostro de Pansy.

- Nada me gustaría más – aseguro la pelinegra.

Salieron casi a trompicones de aquel lugar guiadas por sus cuerpos…- al carajo Chang y Greengrass, Hermione es mía, me eligió a mi…espero que lo que venga solo sea solo lo que ella desea – era lo que pensaba Pansy mientras era arrastrada a algún lugar por una muy inquieta pero feliz Hermione.

...

* * *

**_Espero que les este gustando a quienes no lo habian leido y a quien esta esperando la actualizacion hacia el capi 16...Pronto muy pronto!_**

**_Un rvw estaria bien!saber q opinan los q no le habian leido como quien ya...me interesa muchsimo!_**


	11. Constelaciones y Ardientes deseos

_**AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO 11, QUIEN YA LO LEYO, SABRA QUE ES ALGO INTERESAAAANTEMENTE DESCRIPTIVO LA SITUACION PRESENTADA:**_

**Advertencia, contiene Femslash y hartas cosas que pueden dañar la mente debil, si no te gusta el Lemmon Chica-Chica estas en el lugar erroneo, No se que haces por aca...jeje, aun estas a tiempo...sal de aqui! **

**Porque ustedes lo pidieron una noche candente...bueno solo poquito!**

**...**

**Capítulo 11**

Constelaciones y Ardientes deseos.

...  
  
- A donde me llevas Hermione? – pregunto Pansy siguiendo a Hermione. Quien tiraba de ella caminando tan apresuradamente que Pansy casi le costaba trabajo seguirle el paso.

- Ya lo veras, ya lo veras – susurraba emocionada Hermione.

Entraron en los terrenos del colegio y Hermione aun tirando de Pansy la hizo seguirle rodeando por orillas del lago, en el área donde una colina en descenso ocasionaba que Hogwarts se observase aún más imponente y majestuosa. Lograron llegar al lugar que al parecer Hermione había elegido como efecto de su sorpresa para su chica.

Con sumo cuidado saco el mapa del merodeador observando que aún se encontraban dentro del alcance del mismo y ahí pudo observar su nombre y el de Pansy, presurosa busco el de Cho y el de Daphne y ambas se encontraban en sus salas comunes. Sin pensarlo busco a su amiga y allí estaba su nombre seguido de un . Ellos estaban bien, así que no había que pararse a pensar en nada malo.

Hermione sonrió y soltando un suspiro de alivio observo sonriente a Pansy quien a su vez recorría con ojos curiosos en derredor a ellas, estaban justo a espaldas del colegio justo debajo de la entrada al área de astronomía, ahí al parecer solo había naturaleza, una noche tibia y una luna enorme que reflejaba su grandeza en el oscuro lago, era una hermosa escena la pelinegra en su vida había podido percibir tanta emotividad ante ninguna palabra solo observando y sintiendo la mirada ansiosa de Hermione sobre ella.

- ¿Que hacemos aquí Hermione? – pregunto ansiosa Pansy.

- ¿Quería estar contigo a solas, pero no sé si lo que te tengo preparado sea lo que esperabas – respondió Hermione apenada – no es lo que creo que piensas que haríamos cuando salimos de…- pero dejo hablar Pansy se había acercado a besarla.

- Shh, yo nunca pensé que pasaría nada…solo te sigo porque quiero estar a tu lado – dijo sonriente ocasionando un sonrojo y una risa nerviosa en Hermione – anda muéstrame que tenías para mí – dijo ansiosa la pelinegra.

Hermione no podía creer lo que acababa de decirle Pansy, el hecho de no presionarla (para algo que ella obviamente estaba más que deseosa hacer con ella) lograba descolocarla y hacerla desear que el momento llegase ya pero debía ser fuerte, eso no funciona así… ¿o sí?

- Yo… - murmuraba algo inquieta la castaña - no sé si te guste mirar las estrellas, ¿te gusta? – pregunto.

- Si claro que me gusta y mucho, siempre quise tomar la clase de astronomía pero mi madre dijo que eso era para idiotas – contesto con amargura Pansy – por eso me dedicaba a mirar el cielo de noche desde mi habitación en casa de mis padres – agrego sonriente.

- ¡En ese caso…sígueme aún no hemos llegado! – anuncio presurosa Hermione mirando su reloj en su mano izquierda.

Le volvió a tender la mano y presurosas subieron por la trampilla y ayudada por Pansy, Hermione termino de entrar y con un momento de su varita ante la imponente puerta de ocre que impedía su acceso, se encontraban en la torre de astronomía.

Pansy observo todo lo que aquella aula ocultaba para ella, paseo su vista curiosa y pudo ver que había pequeñas mesas con sillas y mapas con las constelaciones enumeradas, algunos telescopios apuntando a algún punto en el cielo, sintió como Hermione soltó su mano y se encamino hacia una estantería con libros, al parecer buscando algo.

A su alrededor había cómodos sillones y enormes escritorios, seguramente para ayudar a pensar mientras se esperaba a que el cielo se despejase lo suficiente para continuar la observación exhaustiva del mismo en busca respuestas a preguntas que nadie aun había formulado, las favoritas de la pelinegra.

- Acércate cielo – dijo sonriente Hermione con un pergamino, acomodando un enorme telescopio.

- Hermione… ¿no se supone que esta aula aún está en uso? - Pansy estaba maravillada viendo como su chica acomodaba las coordenadas en el telescopio sonriente.

- Si pero solo se utiliza para observaciones ciertas fechas y esta semana no habrá uso del salón – contesto Hermione sonriente.

- ...Uhm...bien... – dijo Pansy inclinándose sobre el ocular para comenzar a observar las constelaciones.

- La constelación de leo (el león), en cierto punto del mes – comenzó Hermione ayudando a Pansy a acercarse a ver a través del enorme telescopio que ya apuntaba a un rincón en el cielo estrellado – tiene una culminación asombrosa, observa con cuidado – susurro Hermione al oído de Pansy quien tenía su vista en el telescopio mirando con asombro enorme la nebulosa que describía su novia.

- Aunque consta como una sola, está dividida en dos partes, rodeando la constelación de Ophiuchus (Serpentario) – dijo Pansy interrumpiendo a Hermione, quien se quedó en silencio, efectivamente ambas constelaciones estaban unidas en algún punto en el universo.

- Sabes no dejas de sorprenderme – exclamo Hermione – ¿dime que ven en medio de ellas? – pregunto sabiendo lo que diría.

- Uhm…es si no me equivoco una luna – contesto Pansy con cierta timidez.

- Si exactamente es una de sus once lunas, pero ¿qué posición tiene esa luna, la de en medio? – pregunto Hermione de nuevo.

- Pues….es luna llena sin lugar a dudas – afirmo Pansy moviendo un poco el telescopio.

- Y… ¿sabes el significado de la luna llena Pansy? – pregunto suspirando Hermione.

- Como persona, durante esta fase experimentarás más necesidad de expansión mental y social, estás más receptivo, y por ende las relaciones interpersonales y amorosas te favorecen…- comenzó Pansy a responder, sonrojandose con lo poco que conocía de ese tema.

- Y ¿qué crees que signifique para nosotras estar viendo en aquella constelación que de once únicamente una luna está en su fase llena y tras nosotras nuestra propia luna este llena también? – señalo la enorme ventana que mostraba el lago desde la altura a la que se encontraban, y una bella luna llena sobre el cielo estrellado.

Pansy retiro lentamente su rostro del telescopio donde estaba inclinada percibiendo tanta imagen hermosa, como hubiese querido llevar esa clase, pero ahora Hermione parecía decidida a que aprendiese todo lo que se estuvo perdiendo.

Al terminar de comprender su pregunta… ¿Qué significaba? Solo una cosa…pero Pansy no podía…no quería decirlo, aunque la seguridad de que la castaña pensaba y sentía como ella era algo que no dudaba, simplemente no podía decirlo, expresar eso con solo dos palabras era…burdo y común….más si la castaña lo decía sin duda respondería gustosa – bueno un te amo no se le niega a ella – pensó sonriente.

Hermione pareció entender la lucha interna que libraba Pansy, de un momento a otro su rostro reflejaba emoción, segundos después se tornó en temor siendo sustituido por duda, finalizando con anhelo, si la serpiente estaba como ella, definitivamente había hecho bien al revelarle su más profundo placer…observar el cielo nocturno.

- No sabía que una persona tan racional, encontrara tal placer en observar las estrellas – dijo sonriendo, evitando la mirada de Hermione.

- No has respondido a mi pregunta Pansy - dijo mirándola ansiosa.

Pansy soltó un sonoro suspiro, era definitivo, no había manera de negar lo que sentía, hablaría.

- Pienso, que así como la luna llena ha inspirado de manera tan pasional y desmedida a los románticos literarios, ocasiona el mismo sentir en los viles humanos que somos, despierta enajenados sentimientos y nos arrastra a pasiones descomunales volviéndonos incapaces de controlarnos – mientras Pansy pronunciaba cada palabra iba dando un paso hacia Hermione, quedando a su altura, y sonriendo mientras hablaba.

Una vez que termino de hablar pudo notar como la castaña tenía sus ojos cerrados escuchando con atención lo que decía y tenía un poco ladeada la cabeza, como si disfrutara de todo lo que expresaba la pelinegra, sonriente Pansy se acercó a su cuello desprotegido y comenzó a besarlo, con lo que Hermione se vio obligada a soltar un profundo gemido.

Sonriendo aun con sus labios pegados a la piel de su novia trazo una ruta con la punta de su lengua desde la clavícula en la base del cuello de Hermione hasta sus labios. Se atrevió a posar sus manos inquietas sobre la cintura de su chica y con leves movimientos comenzó a sentir su piel, había metido sus manos por debajo de las orillas de la blusa que vestía la castaña, la cual al sentir el contacto de la piel de Pansy sobre la suya sintió sus rodillas flaquear un poco, pero por nada dejaba de besar con necesidad a su novia quien gustosa regresaba el beso.

Hermione sentía fuego, se incendiaba por el deseo que la invadía el tener a Pansy besando y tocándola de esa manera, quería todo ya, sentía que debía hacer algo corresponder a la caricia cuando sintió como la atrevida de Pansy comenzó a mover sus manos por sobre sus caderas y cintura.

- Uhm… - gimió Hermione sintiendo como su novia comenzaba una delicada petición de entrada a su delicada boca, soltó un ligero alarido de nuevo y sonriente Pansy se aventuró a explorar aquella boca.

Aunque ya antes había probado el sabor de Hermione no lo había hecho en calidad de novia, eso hacía que sonriera emocionada, y para no hacerla esperar la castaña permitió el paso a la lengua traviesa de su novia, se reunieron en el más exquisito y dulce beso que Pansy haya entregado a nadie.

- Oh...dios – se dejó de bésala jadeante Pansy.

- ¿Que pasa cielo? – Pregunto una perturbada Hermione – ¿es que no te sientes cómoda? – le dijo suavemente mientras tomaba en su mano el rostro de Pansy.

- ¿Se…sentirme incomoda? No es eso, es que…yo – balbuceaba Pansy - no quiero propasarme tan pronto contigo – susurro agachando la mirada – me gustas en serio, no lo quiero arruinar como todo lo que hago – confeso aun con la cabeza gacha.

- Pansy, mírame – dijo Hermione dulcemente – estoy aquí y ahora, si me incomodaras me apartaría, si no me gustaras no habría aceptado salir contigo y si no me importaras como dice te importo yo a ti, no estaría dispuesta a….esto….- dijo la castaña con voz ronca alejando un paso de Pansy.

La pelinegra abrió enormes los ojos al ver como Hermione se sentaba dando un pequeño salto sobre un escritorio cercano y comenzaba a desabotonar su blusa roja, dejándola caer sensual sobre el concreto del suelo. Con un aire coqueto innato la castaña sonrió seductora y cruzo sus piernas observando a Pansy instándole a hacerle compañía.

- ¿Cielo estas bien? – pregunto en un ronroneo la castaña.

Pansy parpadeo varias veces antes de retomar aire y sonreír. Se acercó hasta llegar a Hermione y volvió a besarle, esta vez con más urgencia. Hermione sonrió sobre los labios de Pansy y dio un leve respingo al sentir sobre sus muslos las manos de la pelinegra que comenzaban a tocar sobre su pantalón en busca de mayor contacto.

Lo siguiente que Pansy supo era que las manos de Hermione estaban explorando su espalda, colándose por debajo de su blusa que dejaba a la vista el nacimiento de sus lindos y generosos pechos, en movimientos lentos y rítmicos la castaña llego hasta la parte alta de la espalada de la pelinegra y lentamente dejo sus manos deslizarse hacia abajo marcándola con sus uñas. Sintiendo como Pansy se arqueaba ante la indecente caricia la castaña sonrió y cerró los ojos concentrando su atención en cada sonido y movimiento de su novia que estaba frente a ella respirando descontroladamente.

En un súbito movimiento Pansy decidió que si a Hermione no le importaba estar sin su blusa quizá tampoco extrañaría estar usando ese sostén de encaje negro que tanto le estaba perturbando e impidiendo contacto con los bellos y firmes senos de novia, así que paso sus labios por la barbilla de Hermione y succiono un poco en el punto de pulso de la castaña mientras sus manos ascendían hasta colocarse justo en el lugar que busca.

Se escuchó un 'click' y sonriendo contra la clavícula de su novia Pansy se alejó un poco de la castaña. Con una enorme sonrisa la castaña acomodo sus brazos para que su novia fuera capaz de retirar el pedazo de tela que le impedía poder contemplarla plenamente.

Con suma lentitud, casi con miedo, Pansy comenzó a tirar hacia abajo del sostén de su novia para encontrar lo que le robo el aliento, y paso un momento contemplando a su novia pasando un par de dedos por en medio del valle de sus senos, levantando lentamente su mano la encamino hacia la arela derecha de Hermione.

La castaña al sentir el movimiento lento, pausado y casi con miedo que usaba Pansy con ella ocasiono en varias ocasiones que se le escaparan gemidos y sutiles alaridos, suspiro enormemente al sentir como la mano izquierda de la pelinegra comenzó un suave masaje en su seno derecho y automáticamente de un movimiento lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando la espalda dando un mejor acceso a su dorso aquella pelinegra que había comenzado a descender su labios sobre su cuello y dejaba un húmedo rastro por donde pasaba su lengua, era como si no quisiese dejar un lugar si explorar en Hermione.

- No…es…jus…to – hablo entre jadeos - porque yo no tengo casi ropa y tu si amor – dijo en tono inocente, ante lo que Pansy sonrió y responde.

- Pues porque parece que te gusta verme vestida cielo – dijo con un tono ronco.

En respuesta Hermione la atrajo hacia ella rodeándole con sus piernas, colocándola entre ellas y le dijo al oído:

- Desvístete para mí – pidió con emoción contenida, y termino de convencer a la pelinegra tirando y lamiendo un poco del lóbulo de su oído, ocasionando un estremecimiento en ella.

Pansy se alejó de Hermione, y la hizo saltar del escritorio colocándola en un sillón cercano – eres preciosa, me encantas hermosa – susurro Pansy una vez que estuvo segura que la castaña estaba sentada cómodamente y se alejó dándole un beso que dejo a hemiono si aliento deseando más…

La pelinegra comenzó a contonear sus caderas y sacar lentamente su falda negra tipo lápiz, deslizándola lentamente, dejando ver una prenda triangular color negro que cubría delicadamente su parte prohibida, siguiendo un ritmo mental rodeando a Hermione, quien estaba con la boca abierta de la impresión, obligándose a respirar pesadamente pues aquella chica estaba sentándose sobre su regazo comenzando a besarle con necesidad.

Podía sentir el contacto de la piel fría de Pansy contra la suya que era mucho más tibia, en ese momento Hermione ardía, literalmente estaba a punto de ebullición, no se pudo resistir, y acerco a la chica sobre de ella obligándole a colocarse a horcadas encima suyo, teniendo a Pansy en esa posición tomo el borde de la blusa que la pelinegra vestía y lentamente la comenzó a sacar de ella.

La visión de Pansy al quedarse sin esa prenda, congelo unos segundos a Hermione, no traía ropa interior, sus firmes senos mostraban unos erguidos y listos pezones listos para comerlos, la castaña ni tarde ni perezosa se lanzó a ellos, no sabía si aquello era correcto, o era lo que deseaba su novia, pero sus instintos le empujaron a hacerlo. Cuál fue su sorpresa al dar la primera lamida al turgente pezón derecho, el escuchar un gemido tan profundo con el cual Pansy comenzó con un rítmico vaivén circular con sus caderas sobre el regazo de su castaña, pasando por el cabello de Hermione sus manos para sujetarla mejor y así seguir sus movimientos sobre su cuerpo.

- Ahora tu eres quien tiene más ropa nena – dijo Pansy jadeando mientras seguía besando Hermione su cuerpo.

- Eso se soluciona sencillo querida mía – contesto Hermione.

Pansy ayudo a su chica a acostarse en el sillón, aun sobre la castaña, comenzó besándola pasando su lengua por su cuello y pechos comiendo cada uno y chupándolos como si fuesen el mejor caramelo del mundo, seguía bajando y con un húmedo camino que precedía su travesía llego al ombligo de la chica bajo ella, sonrió al escuchar un profundo gemido emerger de la garganta de Hermione, aquello iba mejor de lo que esperaba, levanto la vista para encontrarse con el rostro expectante de la castaña quien mordía su labio nerviosa, apoyada sobre sus codos para observar mejor lo que su chica haría con la prenda que les estorbaba e impedía seguir.

La sonrisa que le dedico Hermione a la pelinegra basto para que se armara de valor y desabotonara el pantalón de su chica tirando lentamente de el hasta sacarlo del cuerpo de su hermosa novia.

- "Si tu dicha es como la mía y puedes expresarla con más arte, alegra con tus palabras el aire de este aposento y deja que tu voz proclame la ventura que hoy agita el alma de los dos'' – susurro Hermione a Pansy quien admiraba con ojos hambrientos su cuerpo cubierto únicamente por sus bragas rojas.

- "El verdadero amor es más prodigo de obras que de palabras: más rico en la esencia que en la forma. Sólo el pobre cuenta su caudal" – contesto emociona Pansy, ni en sus más depravados sueños se imaginaba cambiar el placer de su autor preferido y su castaña amada - "Mi tesoro es tan grande que yo no podría contar ni siquiera la mitad" – finalizo de recitar para atacar de nuevo los labios de su castaña, posando su mano derecha en su muslo y con la izquierda acariciando gentil sus costados y paseando sus dedos por un muy excitado pezón…

Se miraron a los ojos y ambas sonrieron, sabían lo que seguía, lentamente Pansy deslizo fuera del cuerpo de su chica la íntima prenda que impedía que sus cuerpos se unieran en plenitud.

Pansy al retirar por completo la prenda de Hermione actuó por hacer lo mismo con la suya, ante este movimiento los ojos de la castaña volaron enormes viendo que tenía frente a ella a la mujer más hermosa que jamás podría tener la dicha de contemplar

- Ven Pans – gruño Hermione – estoy lista para ti – confeso a la pelinegra, quien sonriente agacho su cuerpo hasta encontrarse unida al de su amada.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió en la desolada torre de astronomía, fue el encuentro de dos mujeres que entre jadeos, mordiscos suaves y salvajes besos juraron amarse desde ese momento hasta la fuerza les diera oportunidad. Hermione aunque inexperta en el área sorprendió a la conocedora pelinegra, haciendo gala de su inocencia mostraba en ciertos momentos un lado tan salvaje que la Sly temía no salir viva de ese momento, no le importaba morir y revivir en brazos de Hermione, era la mujer que amaba, que quería a su lado siempre.

Y ocurrió el cuerpo de Hermione estaba aperlado por esa capa de humedad conocida, esa que se presenta al momento de estar cerca del punto supremo, indescriptible placer y enajenado éxtasis que te lleva a tocar el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo, con un profundo gemido Hermione llego al punto máximo del orgasmo pronunciando lo único que en ese momento estaba en su mente 'Pansy'.

Segundos después, como si su nombre fuera el sonido más hermoso exhalado por Hermione se le unió Pansy, en la cima del placer, pero no era cualquier orgasmo comparado con alguno anterior…no era sexo, la pelinegra por primera vez supo que era tener sexo con alguien que le amaba como ella, estaba haciendo el amor…con esto en cuenta se desplomo sobre Hermione y una traicionera lagrima de felicidad escapo de su rostro, el cual hundió en el pecho de la castaña quien ahora le abrazaba con fuerza…y así sintió que cedía ante el malvado Morfeo y sus promesas de descanso en la tierra de los placeres oníricos.

…

Después de unos momentos sobre la espalda desnuda de Pansy, se incorporó Hermione tirando un poco, tapado un poco su cuerpo alcanzo sus ropas donde había dejado el frasco con la poción para recordar lo suprimido, que Blaise y Pansy habían conseguido para ella.

Pensando que Pansy aun dormía se preguntó en un murmullo – ¿Qué me hiciste Cho? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué te hice o debo? – susurro pensativa.

- Más le vale a la asiática esa no haberse propasado – contesto con voz adormilada Pansy aun tendida boca abajo en el sillón a lado de Hermione.

- ¿Pero y la poción que me has dado? ¿Qué pasa si revela que Cho, si …- decía Hermione en voz baja.

- Escucha, estoy casi segura que esa no te hizo nada, he repasado en mi mente lo que ha ocurrido y no es posible, no hubo tiempo, pero si paso algo…es mujer muerta – dijo molesta Pansy – bébela estaré aquí a tu lado y nada de lo que haya pasado cambiara lo que siento por ti – susurro tocando suavemente el rostro de Hermione con su mano izquierda besando su frente.

Hermione miro el frasco que tenía entre sus manos y al sentir el besos de Pansy asintió, decidida. Sonriente Pansy le ayudo a incorporarse, se vistieron y de nuevo tomaron asiento, esta vez una frente a la otra.

- Siempre estaré aquí para ti – aclaro Pansy a su novia quitando cualquier duda - haya pasado lo que haya pasado…Te amo Hermione – terminó susurrando y besando la comisura de sus labios.

Hermione destapo el frasquito y de un sorbo (cual caballito de tequila) bebio hasta el fondo y con una mueca en el rostro trato de sonreírle a Pansy, quien al ver lo que hizo su novia le dio un enorme beso y la abrazo esperando que comenzara la lluvia de recuerdos.

Pansy sabía que el recordar por medio de esa poción era incluso doloroso por eso prefirió adelantarse y quedar un momento ligada a su novia quien le rodeaba con sus brazos y descansaba su cabeza en su pecho. Repentinamente Hermione comenzó a chillar y con un enorme temblor que aviso a la pelinegra que estaban llegando sus recuerdos suprimidos, le abrazo aún más fuerte tratando de darle seguridad y tranquilidad.

- Aquí estoy amor, no pasa nada, aquí te cuidare, duele lo sé pero espera poco mas ya casi termina su efecto, recordaremos todo – repetía Pansy tratando de calmar a una llorosa Hermione quien por fin dejo de temblar y abrió los ojos confundida y parpadeando repetidamente.

Hermione parecía haber recuperado la conciencia espacio-tiempo, y con la vista fija en Pansy intento sonreír, pero aquel amago de sonrisa cayo de sus labios.

- ¿Y bien? – Pregunto suavemente Pansy – ¿has recordado algo? – preguntaba lo más calmada que podía.

Hermione solo hizo un movimiento de asentimiento tenía un semblante triste - Estúpida Chang…- fue lo que alcanzo a escuchar Pansy…susurro Hermione esto tan bajo que al levantar la mirada una lagrima corría desde sus ojos y llegaba a morir en el mentón fino de la castaña…

Pansy se dio cuenta y un horrible escalofrió la recorrió….seguramente iría a Azkaban….

¿Acusación?

...Haber asesinado a Cho Chang!

* * *

**_Que tal? les dije q habrian cosas q algunos no toleran, Les encargo un RVW?_**

**_Te digo mi querido fanfic lector...estoy a solo dias! si dias, no semanas solo dias de subir el capitulo 16 asi que estate al pendiente de la historia!_**

**_(quien no sabe, llevaba publicado hasta el capi 15 pero me fue imposble actualizar en mi anterior cuenta asi que...a reactualizar de nuevo y aqui apenas vamos por el 12)_**

**_Esperalo!_**


	12. Je ne regrette rien

_**El capitulo 12,por fin! Ya estamos a una sola actualizacion mas y despues de esa el esperado capitulo 16!**_

_**Espero que les guste!**_

* * *

_**...**_

**Capítulo 12**

**Je ne regrette rien**

- ¿Y bien? – Pregunto suavemente Pansy – ¿has recordado algo? – preguntaba lo más calmada que podía.

Hermione solo hizo un movimiento de asentimiento tenía un semblante triste - Estúpida Chang…- fue lo que alcanzo a escuchar Pansy…susurro Hermione esto tan bajo que al levantar la mirada una lagrima corría desde sus ojos y llegaba a morir en el mentón fino de la castaña…

- ¿Cielo que…que paso? – se atrevió a preguntar Pansy.

Hermione negaba con la cabeza aun con su mirada gacha, sintió como Pansy le tomo del mentón con su delicada mano y le hacía clavar su mirada sobre los orbes verdes de la pelinegra.

- Háblame por favor cielo – dijo suavemente Pansy – necesito saber – esta vez pidió con calma.

- Ella… ¿Oh Pansy sabes que yo no podía hacer nada para impedirlo verdad? – pregunto Hermione entre sollozos.

- Eso lo entiendo cariño, dime con lujo de detalles si te hizo algo de nivel Crucio ¿o se ha ganado un Avada? – pregunto con un amago de sonrisa señalando con su dedo su antebrazo izquierdo.

Hermione tomo una fuerte inhalación sabía que Pansy sería capaz de todo por ella y hasta de llegar a lanzar el tan horroroso Avada a la asiática y suspirando comenzó a hablar.

- Bien con detalles – susurro Hermione y con el movimiento de cabeza de Pansy en señal de proseguir así lo hizo…?

**_…Flash back… ¿Ginny, no era Ginny?..._**

_- Hermione ven es urgente – apuro sin aire la pelirroja - ¡Necesitamos ir a mi casa pero ya! Te cuento en el camino Herms – dijo apurando a su amiga a seguirle a la salida._

_- ¿Tan urgente para que nos interrumpas Ginny? – pregunto Pansy algo incrédula y divertida._

_- ¿Pansy, me disculpas? – pregunto apenada la castaña._

_- Claro cielo ve, seguimos luego – contesto Pansy sonriendo, sintiéndose algo extraña._

_- Adiós Parkinson – dijo Ginny seria._

_Salieron caminando a paso apresurado de la sala de los menesteres 'Ginny' guiando a Hermione hacia el supuesto lugar donde habría un traslador especial para llevarles a la madriguera. Hermione sintió que era mucho el silencio que invadía a Ginny (Cho), aun en situaciones de extremo cuidado la pelirroja tenía el humor de los Weasley siempre sacando alguna broma pesada o irónica de su situación, con esto la castaña comenzó a preguntarse qué tan grave era aquello que pasaba…un momento que pasaba?_

_Cayendo en cuenta de eso Hermione dolorida por caminar tan rápido en unos tacones en los que aún no acostumbraba andar, detuvo su paso pensativa, 'Ginny' pareció darse cuenta porque se giró cautelosa mirando a su 'amiga castaña'. Cho (Ginny) tenía su mano tras suyo sujetando su varita por si acaso, Hermione no era tonta pero al menos logro llevársela lejos del alcance de Pansy._

_- ¿Que pasa Hermione? – pregunto Cho (Ginny), con la voz cargada de ansiedad._

_- Gin, ¿podrías decirme a dónde vamos? me estas comenzando a asustar con tanto misterio amiga – dijo Hermione aun de pie recargando una mano en la pared para no caerse al quitarse sus altos tacones._

_- Si, uhm, es por aquí ya casi llegamos Hermione es cerca de los invernaderos – dijo con cara de boba viendo como la chica frente a ella se quitaba sus tacones, esto no le paso desapercibido a la castaña._

_- ¿Te pasa algo Gin? – pregunto Hermione con sus tacones ahora en su mano. Esa mirada la había visto antes, pero no en Ginny, que le pasaba a su amiga, esa era su única pregunta en ese momento._

_Cho (Ginny) sacudió su cabeza y parpadeo varias veces aclarando sus ideas, ¿cuánto tiempo miro a Hermione de manera?... ¡Quién sabe! Pero por la cara de la castaña se preocupa por ella, eso la emociono olvidando que se veía como la pelirroja, a causa de una poción multijugos, se acercó a Hermione y le tomo de la mano tirando de ella para que le siguiera._

_A Hermione el gesto que tuvo 'Ginny' no le sorprendía, porque solían correr apresuradas tomadas de la mano como amigas que eran pero el que ella entrelace sus dedos y le apretara de aquella manera la desconcertó un poco, ignoro su instinto un momento y siguió a Ginny (Cho), ignorando a donde la llevaba._

_Llegaron a la entrada del invernadero no. 02, pero todo estaba oscuro y Hermione comenzó a sentir un extraño presentimiento y le dieron calosfríos de la ansiedad e incomodidad que sentía, 'Ginny' era ella físicamente pero no la sentía como su mejor amiga ahí algo no andaba del todo bien, y ese pensamiento se confirmó cuando 'Ginny' abrió la puerta y entraron a ese lugar solitario y sin ningún augurio que indicara que por los alrededores había algún traslador._

_Hermione dio unos pasos al frente buscando con la mirada algo que indicara que su corazonada estaba en lo cierto, pero escucho un portazo y a 'Ginny' conjurar un fermanporta, impidiendo la entrada o salida de alguien a aquel invernadero._

_La castaña se giró sorprendida al escuchar que su mejor amiga les bloqueaba la salida y un poco asustada por ella, pues inmediatamente después de sellar aquella puerta 'Ginny' había colapsado contra el suelo y temblaba y jadeaba chillando horrores. La castaña reconoció esa reacción._

_- ¡Poción multijugos!- murmuro para sí misma, y busco sobre su vestido su varita, pero la había dejado en su túnica junto al mapa. Estaba indefensa ahora solo podía esperar para ver quién era, si la Maniaca de Daphne o la Lujuriosa de Chang._

_- Por favor Merlín que sea Greengrass! – suplico Hermione con todas sus fuerzas sin apartar la mirada de aquella chica, al menos de Daphne podría correr un momento evadiendo las maldiciones pero de ¿Cho? ella tenía aquel hechizo imperio que la obligaba a cooperar sin que ella quisiera eso no lo podría controlar._

_Sorprendida Hermione observo como a la chica en el suelo comenzaba a cambiarle el color de cabello, sus piernas se hacían más largas y comenzaba a disminuir el largo de su cabellera - ¡Joder, es Chang! – se dijo Hermione con angustia._

_Hermione estaba asustada, sin varita, con Cho a solas, en el invernadero, y Pansy creía que estaba con Ginny, ella seguramente la sometería como en la otra ocasión y ahora nadie sabía dónde estaba…aquello iría mal, muy mal. La chica se levantó del suelo apuntando su varita a Hermione sonriendo lascivamente, sus rasgos eran de nuevo rasgados, su cabello corto y negro y un poco más alto que Hermione y Ginny._

_- Hola preciosa – dijo sonriente Cho – ¿me extrañaste amor? Tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente cariño…- le decía a la castaña aun apuntándole con su varita._

_- ¿Qué rayos quieres Chang? ¡¿Por qué no me dejas tranquila?!- dijo Hermione en un arrebato de valentía._

_- Oh, cariño eso es algo que tu no decides, me gustas, y ya – sentencio Chang retirándose con una sola mano el uniforme que tomo de la torre de Griffindor, iniciando por la túnica._

_- ¿Cómo conseguiste ese uniforme? ¿Cómo te colaste en la Torre Griffindor!? – pregunto escandalizada y furia la castaña._

_- Te lo diré una sola vez Hermione, ese no es asunto tuyo, tengo mis métodos – volvió a sonreír y ahora se desabotonaba la blusa blanca y soltaba su corbata sin dejar de sonreírle a "su" castaña._

_- ¿Qué rayos haces? ¿Por qué te desvistes? – pregunto Hermione temerosa de la respuesta._

_- Te dije que teníamos algo pendiente preciosa y es momento de quitarnos ese pendiente de encima – dijo soltando el botón de su falda y dejándola caer sobre sus pies._

_- No por favor…déjame tranquila no me gustas, me caes bien pero no para esto – comenzó Hermione a sollozar cerrando los ojos para evitar grabar el cuerpo en ropa interior de Chang en su mente._

_Cho solo soltó una leve risita, calmada y tranquila, seguida de un murmuro, Hermione sabía que aquello era lo que la obligaba a apagar su cerebro y sucumbir ante los 'encantos asiáticos' de Cho._

_Y ocurrió, Hermione se acercó al cuerpo semidesnudo de Cho con la intención de tocarle, iba a hacerlo cuando el cabello y corto de la chica le hizo detenerse a un paso de distancia, confundida Cho lanzo de nuevo su hechizo obligando a acercársele, con una sonrisa boba en el rostro Hermione obedeció y comenzó a besar su cuello, pero al llegar a la altura de los labios de la chica de belleza oriental, retrocedió de nuevo susurrando._

_- ¿Pansy, eres tú? – pregunto Hermione curiosa, con la mirada perdida._

_- Solo bésame Granger – ordeno de nuevo Cho._

_- ¡NO! – Contesto Hermione aun sin fijar su mirada en ella – tú no eres Pansy – aseguro tratando de retroceder._

_Cho no salía de su asombro, la maldita Serpiente estaba presente aun cuando intentaba dominar a la castaña, bien así seria, por las malas._

_- Si soy yo Pansy amor – susurro Cho pensando que se lo tragaría Hermione – ¡ahora bésame joder! – exigió apuntando su varita y soltando nuevamente el hechizo sobre ella._

_- No! No! NOO! – Fueron las palabras de Hermione al recibir de lleno de nuevo el hechizo de Cho – Nunca te voy a besar tu no me gustas CHANG! – dijo con un poco de lucidez la castaña._

_Cho estaba sumamente sorprendida, ¿qué rayos pasaba ahí? Hacía días que había funcionado a la perfección, probablemente su hechizo tiene un punto débil y Pansy nunca se lo dijo._

_La oriental estaba tan molesta que lanzo hechizo tras hechizo y en un momento determinado Hermione cayo arrodillada, con la cabeza dándole vueltas y pregunto._

_- Si no vas a besarme me harás un favor por ahí donde estás – dijo Cho con una mirada oscura, repleta de deseo non-sano._

_- Nunca me metería a mi boca nada tuyo Chang – contesto Hermione desde el suelo._

_Al escuchar esto Chang salió de la poca paciencia que le quedaba y Crució un par de veces a la castaña y la obligo de nuevo con el hechizo…lo único que paso fue que Hermione se desmayo_

_- Bien Granger si no cooperas despierta, quizá dormida…- dijo sonriendo malévola Cho._

_Se dispuso a acomodarla en el suelo sobre una raída cobija que encontró en aquel lugar, acomodo a una desmayada Hermione y con rapidez inhumana comenzó a desvestirla, pero por alguna razón no le parecía tan sensual como había imaginado tomar dormida a Hermione por lo que le pareció mejor opción una idea que le surgió en la cabeza._

_- Ya que no te quieres acostar conmigo Granger… ¿qué tal fingir que si paso? Oh, me encantara ver como Parkinson se entera y te desecha, así recurras a mi…fantástico eso hare! – se felicitó mentalmente Cho y puso manos a la obra…literalmente._

_Una vez Hermione desvestida, solo era cuestión de tiempo a que o las encontraran y se extendiera el rumor de su supuesta noche juntas, o que Hermione se despertase y se encontrara con una desnuda Cho a su lado._

_Hermione aunque desmayada no sabía porque pero sentía a Cho moverse, desvestirla, y en vacaciones acariciar sus senos y quería gritar pero estaba tan sumida en el sueño ocasionado por el desmayo que era solo sensible a lo que a su alrededor estaba pasando._

_- Granger serás mía, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hago…nunca – susurro Cho al oído de Hermione creyéndola inconsciente._

**_…Fin flash back… ¿ Ginny, no era Ginny?..._**

- Así que no pudiste hacer nada de lo que te impuso Chang? – pregunto Pansy levanto las cejas con sorpresa y abriendo muy grandes sus ojos con sorpresa.

- No, siempre que intento obligarme tu imagen aparecía en mi mente y me impedía avanzar – contestaba Hermione – era como algo que me sacaba del hechizo que me lanzo – termino pensativa.

- Desgraciada, mal nacida, es una…- pero Pansy fue silenciada por un amoroso beso de Hermione, quien después de besarla le tomo las manos y sonriente.

- Si, tienes razón en eso, todo eso lo es, lo son ambas, una por ser la agresora directa y la otra por colaborar – Dijo Hermione – Pansy ¿tú sabes porque el hechizo en ocasiones no funcionaba? – pregunto interesada la castaña.

- Hum, la verdad sí, es como una excepción en ese hechizo – comenzó a explicarse la pelinegra – si la persona que es hechizada no está involucrada con nadie sentimentalmente, sucumbe ante quien le hechiza, pero de estar, no digo enamorada más bien prendada de alguien, pasa que no puede acceder pues recuerda inmediatamente al personaje de su deseo – explico Pansy semi sonriente.

- ¡Amor, tienes permiso para cruciarle las veces que quieras! – sonrió Hermione al terminar su frase.

Pansy comprendió, Hermione le conto todo lo que recordó y en ningún instante hubo contacto innecesario por parte de la oriental hacia ella, estaba feliz de cierto modo que al final Cho no optara por tomar algo que no es suyo sin permiso.

- ¿Entonces me dejas molestarla? – pregunto esperanzada Pansy, como al niño que le prometes un juguete al portarse bien, solo que ella quería hacerla sufrir ya vería como conseguirlo.

Hermione sonrió y beso de nuevo a Pansy, ambas se abrazaron un momento observando como por la enorme ventana comenzaban a colarse los primeros rayos de sol.

Sonrientes y tomadas de la mano se encaminaron a la salida de aquella aula, era domingo los pasillos estarían vacíos de alumnos y maestros por lo menos hasta aún más tarde que anuncien el desayuno.

- Pansy, donde crees que estén Ginny y Blaise? – pregunto Hermione.

- mmm no creo que igual de ocupados que tu yo – respondió Pansy con una sonrisa de lo más picara.

- En serio ya Pans, no sabes me preocupa que algo como lo que me ocurrió le pase a Ginny – dijo preocupada Hermione.

- ¿Ella tiene el mapa ese curioso no? - pregunto Pansy, al ver como asentía Hermione su pregunta siguió – mira si es tan lista como creo, ya debió de haber buscado o donde estábamos tu y yo o donde estaban Chang y Greengrass – observo la pelinegra.

- Tienes razón, ella debe haber hecho eso mínimo unas 4 veces aunque estuviera con Zabini – dijo Hermione pensativa.

- Oye sé que no te gusta el para Ginny, pero la quiere en verdad – decía Pansy mientras bajaban las escaleras en camino hacia la torre de Griffindor.

Hermione soltó una risa que Pansy no logro encontrar como tomarla así que dejo reírse libre a la castaña a ver hasta donde llegaba.

- Uhm, Pansy en realidad, me agrada Blaise para Ginny, solo no es de el de quien estoy preocupada, sabes – Hermione bajo el tono de su voz – Ginny tiende a estropear las cosas si la pones lo suficientemente nerviosa – susurro entre risas a su novia.

- Demonios esos dos son tal para cual – afirmaba Pansy caminando a lado de su castaña – Blaise es muy insistente, si ocurre algo con Ginny, el estará ahí hasta que consiga mínimo que ella lo voltee a ver, mira que tiene tiempo queriendo acercarse – contesto con una sonrisa cómplice a la castaña.

- Cielo… ¿no tienes sueño? – pregunto Hermione entre bostezos.

Pansy sonrió mostrando sus blancos y preciosos dientes observando como Hermione necesitaba dormir.

- Veras. uhm, he aprendido a no dormir a menos que sea meramente necesario, y aunque estoy muy cansada puedo mantenerme en pie sin problema y esas cosas – dijo Pansy tratando de sonreír.

- ¿Cosas a las que te obligo a aprender la guerra? – pregunto Hermione sabiendo ya la respuesta.

- Je ne regrette rien Hermione (no me arrepiento de nada Hermione) – dijo en francés Pansy sonriente a su novia, pues todo lo que aprendió de manera mortal o a marchas forzadas sabía que algún día de algo le serviría.

- Siempre supe que sabias hablar francés – dijo Hermione sonriendo a Pansy continuando su camino hacia el dormitorio de la Griffindor.

Como respuesta Hermione solo obtuvo una afirmación de parte de Pansy moviendo su rostro asintiendo y sonriendo ampliamente. Disfrutando en silencio y tomadas de la mano ambas chicas, caminaban lenta y tranquilamente por los ahora bien iluminados pasillos llegando a la entrada de la sala común de Griffindor.

Con un tierno beso y un enorme abrazo se despidió Pansy de Hermione, observando como la castaña entraba a través del retrato de la dama gorda, emprendió su camino directo a su recamara.

Caminando a paso veloz la pelinegra pudo observar como a lo lejos en un punto en un pasillo se encontraban Cho y Daphne hablando, tranquilamente decidió pasar por cerca de ellas observando y escuchando lo que podía.

Con un ágil movimiento se colocó un hechizo silenciador de sus pasos y se ocultó tras una viga que había cerca, de modo que cada palabra que escuchaba era tan clara que de no buscar información la hubiese encontrado en un lugar mejor.

Hablaban en susurros aquellas chicas, por lo que Pansy hizo uso de toda su paciencia desgrano ese podría ser su última oportunidad de tener una familia.

- Te dije Chang, que algo nos hicieron estoy segura, he podido recordar algo – aseguro la rubia mal teñida.

- Quiero saber cómo es que tú puedes afirmar eso Greengrass! – Asalto Cho – ¿cómo acusas a Hermione y Pansy de habernos hecho algo en la memoria!? Ellas no harían eso solo porque si, seguro algo hiciste y me arrastraste a ellas - dijo apesadumbrada la asiática

- Porque Pansy…reconozco sus hechizos con facilidad Chang – le aseguro Daphne – ella fue la que implanto recuerdos en mi cabeza, quizá por eso ella fue una de las mejores en su momento con el lord oscuro – continuaba divagando con sus no tan desquiciadas teorías, las cuales a Cho, ya le parecieron de lo más aburridas.

- Si, no tienes nada más que inventar me largo – dijo al fin Cho - ellas no harían eso, estoy segura – volvió a asegurar Cho, porque estaba tan segura.

Daphne se quedó de pie observando a lo lejos como la figura de Cho se desvanecía a la distancia de ella, no contaba con que ya no estaba sola.

Tomando desprevenida a Daphne, Pansy la tomo de tal manera que su mano estaba en el cuello de la chica rubia desteñida empujándole contra la pared ocasionando un horrible grito.

- Tú sabes que no me cobro todas y cada una de las que me hacen…pero contigo será diferente Greengrass – susurro ante una aterrada Daphne – pero tú me debes tantas que hare una excepción – sentencio seria Pansy.

Ante esto Daphne solo se dedicó a cerrar los ojos, que Pansy, le castigase solo lograba ponerla mal pero lo que ocurrió no se lo esperaba….

- Crucio – bramo iracunda Pansy.

Dando de lleno contra su pecho la maldición, el rostro de Pansy adoptaba una sonrisa horrenda, así seguí por alrededor de 2 minutos, no mucho pero suficiente para que entendiera que con hermane Granger no se debía meter.

- Y dile a Chang…mejor no le digas nada – sonrió de medio lado la pelinegra encaminándose hacia su dormitorio, le llamaba su cama, después de su noche tan agitada necesitaba descansar.

Chang…tu y yo tenemos unas cuantas (muchas) cuentas pendientes…no te me escapas estúpida asiática…con ese pensamiento Pansy cayo profundamente dormida…por mas locuras que cometiera solo pensaba ''oh Cho Chang subira ma vengeance, Je ne regrette rien'' (Cho Chang sufriras mi venganza, yo no me arrepiento de nada) solo si es por ayudar a mi hermione...

…

* * *

_**Les encargo un rvw? asi me dejan saber que les ha parecido...gracias por leer esperen la proxoma actualizacion! se que les gustara!**_

_**faltan 3 para llegar a donde quedamos...Me emociono muchisimo!**_

_**Un RVEsillo para la escritorsilla estaria bien!**_

_**Besos!**_


	13. Venganza

_**HOla guapos y gu****apas!**_

_**Aqui con el nuevo capitulo, que espero no me hayan cruciado por la espera (bueno al menos no mucho!) pero ya saben que el trabajo a veces esta pesado y me deja muerta...entre otras cosas que debo hacer.**_

_**Aqui les dejo el capi 13, disfrutenlo!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**Lenta, dulce y dolorosa...asi debe ser la venganza.**

Temprano por la mañana, Cho Chang despertaba en su habitación, aun confundida con lo ocurrido con esa chica Slytherin, ¿cómo rayos terminaron enredadas? ¿Porque decía que Hermione y Pansy habían hecho algo en sus mentes?, esas eran las preguntas que rondaban su cabeza antes de dormir, las mismas que al despertar seguían ahí.

- Demonios, la única que me puede dar respuestas es esa Greengrass – susurro aun pensativa, mientras bajaba a reunirse en el gran comedor con algunas de sus compañeras.

Tomaba su desayuno cuando sentía una mirada clavada en ella, no quería levantar la vista, desde antes sabía quién era, solo había una persona interesada en ella como para clavarle la mirada de aquella manera. Levanto y el rostro y efectivamente su intuición no le fallo, Greengrass le miraba fijamente.

Daphne al captar la atención de Cho, con un movimiento de su rostro le insinuó que la siguiera fuera de ese lugar, si bien no tan concurrido aun siendo domingo por la mañana, quería un poco de más soledad para hablarle.

Así lo hizo la Revenclaw, viendo como salía la rubia, comenzó a seguirle quedando en un pasillo desierto y un poco alejado, la chica Sly se detuvo en un punto donde considero pertinente comenzar a conversar con Cho, total le ayudaría a recordar si o si lo que les habían hecho Pansy y Hermione, aunque ella misma tenia lagunas de lo que ocurrió.

- ¿Qué quieres Greengrass? – Cho fue la primera en hablar.

- ¿En verdad no te interesa saber cómo llegamos a acabar en aquel invernadero…Chang? – pregunto Daphne.

- Sabes que sí, pero aún no sé cómo puede ser que tú y yo….uhm pues bueno eso – balbuceo Cho, definitivamente algo no estaba bien, Cho no balbucea, se auto regaño.

- Veras tengo varias teorías pero todas apuntan a donde mismo – comenzó a decir Daphne apoyándose en una viga cercana – y en esas teorías involucran a Granger y Parkinson – dijo mirando a la asiática a los ojos.

Cho la miraba sorprendida, había estado interesada en lo que pudiera decirle esa chica pero el hecho de que Hermione o la misma Pansy Parkinson estuvieran tras de las lagunas mentales que sufría, eran demasiado.

- Greengrass, no sé de dónde sacas que ellas podrían hacernos algo – resoplo Cho tratando de hacerle comprender que al menos Hermione no era capaz de eso, no sin motivo por lo menos.

- Me vas a decir que estas consiente y recuerdas como demonios terminamos en aquel almacén y ¿sin ropa? – Pregunto con sorna Daphne – de ser así soy toda oídos, porque yo no recuerdo eso – dijo ansiosa por escuchar que tenía que decir Cho.

- Uhm, no, no recuerdo que paso, no recuerdo como llegue allí, solo que en días pasados discutí con Hermione y tú uhm…- Cho se detuvo antes de seguir.

- Si, ¿yo que? – Pregunto Daphne - ¿Qué hice? – apresuro.

- Pues recuerdo que tú y yo decidimos ser algo más que amigas – contesto pensativa – pero no sé cómo fue que me convenciste de aceptar tener una relación – Cho comenzaba a sentirse incomoda – es decir, en el invernadero te dije que no quería nada, pero me he estado recordando cosas que pasaron, y de algún modo sé que eres mi novia – dijo entre dientes Cho, luchando con el terror que le parecía tener una relación y por otra parte tratando de no parecer asustada.

Daphne lo recordaba, en el invernadero Cho le dijo que no quería nada en serio, dejando posibilidad para encuentros casuales, pero al igual que Chang, ella tenía la idea de que eran algo…

- ¡Lo vez Chang! – dijo como quien ha encontrado la respuesta esperada.

- Pues sí, ahora debo buscar un modo de que no dejarte lastimada porque no quiero esto – dijo pensando que se refería al tema de su 'noviazgo'.

- No seas estúpida, sé que eso no es verdad – dijo con petulancia la Slytherin – ¿es que no te das cuenta Chang!? – pregunto como si fuera algo de lo más lógico.

- No sé de qué me estás hablando ahora – dijo sincera Cho.

- De que, mira, no se tu pero yo aprendí a diferenciar los recuerdos implantados de los reales – explico Daphne – en lo particular siento que lo que recuerdo de esta semana, la quinta parte solo es real, lo demás no lo encuentro lógico – analizo – es decir, si tengo ese recuerdo de salir a cenar, a pasear, besarte y…- comenzó a enumerar lo que recordaba de esa semana a 'lado de Cho'.

- Si yo ta…también he pensado en esos momentos – dijo Cho sonriendo de medio lado y retirando la mirada fuera de Daphne, no quería pensar que los lindos sentimientos que tenía por ella, quizá solo deseo y atracción, eran causa de un recuerdo no real, le molestaba pensar en eso.

- Sé que puedo ser muy buena en la cama Chang – dijo con una sonrisa lasciva – pero créeme recordarías si me hubieras tenido en y sobre ti – aseguro Daphne levantando con orgullo su rostro.

- Oh, y seguramente tu habrías olvidado su yo te hubiera hecho sentir mejor que nadie, porque créeme quien me prueba repite mi cielo, eso te lo aseguro – dijo un tanto molesta Cho, pues sintió que le menospreciaba la chica que era su 'novia'.

- Chang dejemos esto de soy mejor que tú en esto o nunca terminaremos, mejor después lo descubrimos, porque al menos yo no tenía ninguna prueba en mi cuerpo de haberla pasado bien – dijo frunciendo su ceño, tratando de recordar – dime tú la tenías, o ¿al menos sentías algo después? – pregunto ahora interesada en que diría Chang.

- Uhm, no la verdad no, por eso te dije aquello – comento como si cualquier cosa – no puedo ser tu novia ni quiero una relación, no contigo sino con nadie, no me apetece eso en este momento – dijo encogiéndose de hombros en señal de disculpa, una muy mala por cierto.

- Pues no te mal disculpes – dijo Daphne, en verdad era una muy mala disculpa por parte de Cho – pero estamos en la misma situación, volvamos al punto que en verdad me importa – urgió la Slytherin.

- ¿Dime que es lo que crees? – pregunto de nuevo Cho impaciente por enterarse y creer un poco las hipótesis de Greengrass.

Daphne comenzó a explicarse, diciendo que Pansy siempre era quien implantaba los recuerdos de manera tan pulcra y ordena en la mente de sus enemigos que nunca habían podido detectar cuales eran falsos y reales, además estaba el hecho de que Hermione dominaba a la perfección el hechizo Obliviate para prueba sus padres y su largo viaje a Australia.

Mientras estaba escuchando las graves acusaciones que implantaba Daphne a ese par de chicas, Cho comenzó a pensar que a la rubia frente a ella le faltaba no uno, sino mínimo cinco tornillos, seguramente con todo y la tuerca que los apretaban para evitar su afloje….

- ¿Greengrass…te estas escuchando? – pregunto retorica Cho – las estas acusando de algo muy grave – dijo aun sin creer lo que decía Daphne.

- Cho, tu no conoces de que es capaz Pansy – dijo Daphne, y un ligero estremecimiento la recorrió.

El escalofrió ante el probable recuerdo de una Pansy malvada, no fue ignorado por Cho, quien se sorprendió al captar un deje de miedo en su interlocutora.

- Y si sabes de lo que ES capaz Parkinson…- decía y pudo observar como Daphne comenzaba a perder un poco de color por el asombro – ¿porque no la dejas tranquila? quizá si ha hecho algo fue por alguna deuda que tienes pendiente con ella – aseguro molesta por la acusación contra de esas dos chicas, no es que le agradara Pansy, pero a ella no tendría por qué atacarla, que error cometía al pensar eso.

- Dime Chang, ¿no te duele la cabeza cuando tratas de recordar un detalle de como comenzamos a salir tu y yo? – pregunto Daphne comenzando a temblar por la rabia, como no le creía esa tipa.

- Ahora que lo dices si un poco, pero si algo me hizo Parkinson es por estar a tu lado, y esa es otra razón para no seguir con la farsa esa – contesto Cho ignorando el crecimiento de la molestia de Daphne.

Daphne volvió a insistir en que eran ellas, Pansy y Hermione quien les habían ocasionado aquellos recuerdos confusos, tan vividos que la asiática los sentía y percibía como reales, definitivamente no cooperaria para entender que aquello no era real, que tenían la memoria corregida. Cho por fin perdió la paciencia y se alejó de Daphne, quería respirar, pensar sin que le presionara la rubia con aquel tema.

Cho dejo a Daphne, tenía que aclarar su mente, camino rápidamente para alejar de sus pensamientos la posibilidad de que Hermione y Pansy se hubieran metido con su mente y manipulado de aquella manera tan vil.

Encontró una banca al final de una intersección de ese pasillo con otro, tomo asiento pensativa y unas voces, que hablaban muy animadamente, llamaron su atención, el hecho de escuchar su apellido le hizo poner el máximo de atención a una conversación pasajera, probablemente un par de tipos caminando mientras charlaban:

- ¿Crees que Chang recordara algo Blaise? – pregunto una voz femenina.

- No para nada, pero no es ella quien me preocupa – decía la voz de Blaise pensativa.

- ¿Entonces? – volvió a preguntar aquella voz conocida para Cho, pero no recordaba de quien era.

- Daphne, ella no fue marcada porque no era necesaria, pero ella ayudo en misiones donde debíamos hacer uso de lo que me has contado le hicieron Pansy y Hermione – decía Blaise, y sus voces se fueron apagando a lo lejos de aquel pasillo.

- Así que tenía razón Greengrass – se dijo aprontando los puños y la quijada tan fuerte que se haría daño – me las van a pagar par de arpías – sentencio con desprecio.

Tomando una decisión, salió de ahí en busca de Daphne, necesitaba hablar con ella contarle lo que escucho. Corrió hacia donde la había dejado no más de hacia 15 minutos y lo que encontró la sorprendió.

Cho con sumo cuidado se posiciono, detrás de una gran viga para observar la escena. Daphne con quien unos minutos atrás hablaba tan iracunda y prepotente, era ahora nada de eso, se encontraba en el suelo echa un ovillo lloriqueando y sollozando por alguna maldición que le lanzaba constantemente Pansy, sus ojos rasgados se abrieron como platos al escuchar a la pelinegra advertirle que le advirtiera algo a ella, mas no pudo escuchar que decía pues susurro algo al oído de Daphne, quien seguramente estaría inconsciente ya.

Con paciencia, Cho espero a que Pansy guardara su varita y se retirara de aquel lugar, al ver que la pelinegra por fin dejo el pasillo, se encamino hacia Daphne quien estaba inconsciente como se lo veía venir, se agacho y arrastro un poco a Greengrass hasta recargarla un poco sobre la pared y haciendo uso de las técnica de las cachetaditas muggles, logro reanimarle o al menos lograr despertarle.

- ¡Daphne ahora ya te creo! – fue lo que dijo Cho y le sostuvo evitando que la mareada y aturdida Daphne cayese al suelo y se golpeara.

- ¿Viste lo que me hacia Pansy y no me ayudaste? – pregunto molesta soltándose del agarre de Cho.

- Si, lo vi. Pero ¿que conseguía poniéndonos en evidencia a ambas? - pregunto Cho, ahora su actitud volvía a ser la misma de antes, despiadada y malvada.

- ¿En evidencia? ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto - Me ataco a Crucios Chang - dijo Daphne tratando de incorporarse.

Ayudada por Cho, quien la tomo por la cintura y paso un brazo de Daphne por sus hombros, logrando que se incorporara por completo sin posibilidad de caer por el temblor que aun recorría su cuerpo.

Una vez segura que podía dar más de dos pasos, Cho la llevo con ella a una banca al final de ese pasillo y comenzó a explicar lo que escucho, a Zabini con una chica que no reconoció su voz, pero estaba segura que era Weasley, y lo que decían sobre lo que Granger y Parkinson habían hecho.

- Te dije que esas malditas nos habían hecho algo, nunca dudes de lo que te digo en cuanto a los hechizos restauradores de memoria – dijo amarga Daphne.

- Ya, ahora lo sé – corroboro Cho.

- Y que propones Chang, debemos hacer algo pronto – dijo Daphne sobando las sienes de su cabeza pensativa.

- Estoy de acuerdo en una de esas dos propuestas – sonrió Cho, era una sonrisa cómplice.

- Como que en solo una, explica por lo que más quieras – Daphne estaba comenzando a ponerse de más mal humor.

- Veras, si creo que debemos hacer algo – dijo Cho – pero no creo que pronto sea prudente – dijo pensativa.

- ¿Como que si mas no pronto? ¿Entonces cuando? el próximo verano ya no estaremos aquí en el colegio – observo Daphne.

- Lo sé pero tenemos y sabemos algo que ellas no – susurro divertida Cho.

- Chang te agradecería mucho y como tú quieras si dejas de darle vueltas y me lo dices ya – pidió Daphne estaba sin paciencia en ese momento.

Cho sonrió y acaricio lentamente el rostro de Daphne, se sentó a su lado y le retiro a Daphne sus manos con las que se sobaba sus sienes ocupando las suyas en destensar el cráneo de la rubia. Gesto que le pareció extraño a Daphne, pues hasta hacia unos momentos la había vuelto a rechazar y casi le había llamado loca al asegurarle quienes habían sido las culpables de sus lagunas mentales.

- mmm, que rico se siente eso, pero ¿porque lo haces Chang? – pregunto Daphne con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la caricia de la asiática.

- Te dije que sabemos algo que ellas no – retomo su conversación – ellas creen que tú y yo pensamos que tenemos una relación, ¿qué te parece seguirles la corriente por un tiempo?, digo hacerlo por un tiempo porque el idiota de su amigo, ese Zabini, desconfía de ti linda – dijo besando la mejilla de Daphne – y con justa razón eres una bruja muy perceptiva cariño – halago a la rubia que permanecía con los ojos cerrados

- Ahora veo a dónde quieres llegar – sonrió Daphne – me encanta, estamos en el mismo canal querida – dijocomprendiendo el punto.

- Dejemos que crean que no sabemos que han hecho algo en nosotras – hablo Cho sonriente – linda, si pensamos las cosas a futuro, te aseguro que podremos lograr lo que queremos – termino sonriente.

- Uhm, Si tienes razón además, tu solo quieres a Granger para un momento, yo en cambio ya he cambiado de opinión respecto a Pansy – confeso aun con los ojos cerrados.

Cho no quiso preguntar nada solo sabía que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo saber para qué quería ala pelinegra.

- Sabes, me interesa muy poco lo que le hagas a Parkinson pero de necesitar ayuda no dudes en pedírmela linda ¿de acuerdo? – dijo sonriente Cho.

- Claro guapa, pero sabes ahora que se supone que aparentaremos ser novias…- comento Daphne, pero se vio interrumpida por su novia.

- …tienes permiso de tocar, con tal de hacerles creer a esas dos que esto – dijo Cho señalándose ella y a Daphne – es verdad – termino y le dio un beso un poco salvaje al cual la rubia que tocaba correspondió de la misma manera.

- Uhm, Chang, con ese beso tan rico…haces que no solo quiera tocarte…aunque si puedo algo mas – dijo Daphne moviendo lentamente sus manos sobre el dorso de la asiática, a la cual sus toques sacaron una enorme sonrisa, haciéndole entender que la luz era más que verde para continuar.

Daphne estaba sonriente besándose con Cho, pensaba lo genial que sería ese tiempo que tendría con quien saciar sus calenturientos pensamientos, mientras iban ideando juntas la manera de tomar cartas en el asunto en contra de Pansy y Hermione.

Parecía que Cho estaba conectada con ella, pues iba dando profundidad al beso con Daphne mientras sentía como las manos de la rubia vagaban por sobre sus ropas. Se separó algo acalorada (mucho) de la rubia que intentaba comérsela a besos, ambas sonreían con una malicia reflejada en sus rostros.

- Sabes Greengrass, creo que tendremos que actuar más como ahora – dijo Cho poniéndose de pie.

- Tienes razón Chang – afirmo Daphne – pero también debemos hacerlo en público querida – dijo sonriente al ver que Cho se mordía su labio inferior tratando de contener las ganas de llegar más lejos con ella.

- mmm, no me tientes de esa manera Greengrass – le advirtió Cho, cerrando los ojos, Daphne acababa de besarle la comisura de sus labios – creo…creo que debemos irnos de aquí – susurraba la asiática al oído de Daphne.

- ujum – contesto Daphne dando un recorrido con sus labios por la piel del cuello sensible de Cho, mientras mantenía sus manos ocupadas en el cuerpo de la Revenclaw – pero recuerda Chang, vamos a tener que empezar a llamarnos por nuestro nombre de pila mínimo o con estúpidos apoditos románticos – dijo entornando los ojos, separándose a verla, por el hecho de pensar que le llamarían alguna tontería romántica.

- De acuerdo – acepto Cho – además, después de esto creo que lo mínimo que deberíamos es llamarnos por nuestro nombre, ¿no crees? ¿Daphne? – pregunto tomando la mano de la Sly guiándola hacia algún lugar donde pudieran desatar a sus bajos instintos sin problema de ser interrumpidas.

- Si estas proponiendo hacer lo que creo, si, en verdad lo creo…Cho – dijo dando seguimiento a una ansiosa Cho quien las encaminaba a un lugar más privado – ¿te parece en el invernadero? –pregunto al fin notando a donde había llegado.

Con un movimiento de asentimiento y una sonrisa lasciva, Cho le tendió una mano mientras con la otra abría la puerta para invitarle a pasar.

Pasaron los días, convirtiéndose en semanas y las semanas en dos meses, ante los ojos de Hermione y Pansy, Chang y Greengrass eran otra pareja más en el colegio, así como ellas mismas junto a Ginny y Blaise.

Ambos Slytherins se encontraban con sus chicas en una fría tarde de invierno, había caído la primera nevada y apresurados caminaban hacia dentro del bar las tres escobas, cuando en ese momento la vista de Pansy se posa sobre una alejada mesa donde se encontraban Daphne y Cho, aun tomada de la mano de Hermione y siguiéndole, no quito la vista de aquella extraña pareja.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa para las dos parejas, que justo dejaba ver de frente esa pareja que la pelinegra evaluaba con ojos escrutadores. Pidieron sus bebidas para cortarse el frio, Hermione y Pansy pidieron té caliente, Blaise y Ginny se debatían entre un wiski de fuego o cerveza de mantequilla, al final pidieron uno de cada uno.

- Pansy, deja de mirarlas, se van a incomodar – decía Blaise tomando de un trago su vaso de wiski.

- Pansy – llamo Hermione con un susurro – ¿quieres levantar sospechas? Deja de mirarles parece que no pudieras creer que lo que hicimos funciono – termino de llamarle la atención a Pansy.

- Hermione, sé que eres excelente borrando memorias – la observo Pansy – pero esa – dijo refiriéndose a Daphne – mínimo debería de haber demostrado sospecha de algo, eso de que tenga algo con Chang sin preguntarse como llego a eso no me lo creo – dijo preocupada.

- ¿Saben? – hablaba Ginny – concuerdo con Pans, esta raro todo eso, por excelentes recuerdos que les hayan implantado, debe haber algo que les haga pensarse so es real lo que pasa – termino dando un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla.

- Uhm, ahora que lo dicen…Hermione creo que tienen razón – les dio la razón Blaise – Daphne no es estúpida seguramente se traerá algo entre manos – señalo bebiendo ahora su cerveza.

- Bien, si todos están tan desconfiados entonces extremaremos medidas – aseguro Hermione pensativa.

- Solo espero que lo que sea que hagan demore hasta después de las vaciones de navidad - dijo Blaise sonriente y mirando a Ginny quien se ruborizo y escondió su rostro en su tarro de cerveza de mantequilla, siendo observada por Hermione solo le correspondió una sonrisa tímida.

En la mesa que era observada por los Slytherin y las Griffindors, hablan de todo y nada Greengrass y Chang, sonrientes aparentando ser una pareja de enamoradas e ilusionadas de la vida en pareja, mas su verdadera conversación entre sonrisas y burlas era otra muy distinta de un tema de un par de enamoradas.

- ¿Entonces Cho? – preguntaba sonriendo sin apartar la mirada de la asiática a su lado – ya decidiste primero a quien o quienes… ¿haremos "entender"? – pregunto sonriente besando suavemente a Cho, quien a su vez le devolvió la sonrisa asintiendo.

- Si mi querida rubia, ya decidí a quien, qué te parece darles en algo más que en el amor de la otra? – pregunto Cho tomando las manos de Daphne entre las suyas y jugando con un anillo que esta tenia.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Creí que para lastimar a "P" – dijo refiriéndose a Pansy en 'clave' – torturábamos un poco a 'H' frente a ella y con eso aprendería – pregunto Daphne.

- Mi querida Daphne, ellas son fuertes, pero…crees que sus amigos – dijo sonriente Cho – ¿soporten una serie de evaluación mágica extrema? – pregunto malévola.

Daphne abrió los ojos emocionada, comprendió. Para lastimar a Pansy y Hermione, se meterían con Blaise y Ginny, ¿de qué manera? Eso quedaba por discutirlo y decidirlo aun.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que tendré que agradecerles que me hayan dado una "novia" tan deliciosa e inteligentemente malvada como tú – le dijo a Cho mientras le besaba el cuello.

- No te emociones mucho Gre…Daphne, que tú y yo solo la pasamos bien, pero tienes razón de pedir una novia, te escogería ahora si consiente – sonrió irónica ante el hecho que su única novia ella no la escogió.

Mientras ellas seguían con sus planes, que cada vez tomaban mas forma, Pansy estaba convencida de que algo no iba bien en aquello, algo debió olvidar, tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría.

- Saldré a tomar aire enseguida regreso – anuncio levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida a respirar.

Pansy estaba recargada en la pared junto a la puerta de la entrada cuando miro salir a Daphne seguida de Cho, y en un momento de locura se le ocurrió que debía seguirlas. Saber que tramaban de una vez por todas o saber que en verdad allí no había nada que hacer y regresar a con Hermione y sus amigos, pero la impaciencia insistía.

- Debo seguirlas – se dijo en voz alta convencida, viendo como estaban alejadas ya de aquel lugar. Separandose de la puerta decidio emprender su camino tras ellas, sin advertir lo que vendria enseguidal

…

* * *

_**Aqui termina el capi 13., que les gusta lo odian?**_

_**Un revw es mucho pedir lo se...ya me lo dieron en la anterior cuenta asi que quien tenga ganas de comentarlo adelante, hay quienes aun no lo comentan asi que les invito a animarse!**_

_**El dia de hoy termina la up-lodeada, subo del 13 al 15...asi que, pendientes por la continuacion!**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_


	14. ¿Fresas y Chocolate?

_**Hola a todos mis adorados y adoradas lectoras!**_

_**Aquí el capi 14,dedicado Mi musa...mi adoración y amor...**_

* * *

_**ADVERTENCIA:**_

_**Contiene Situación CHICA-CHICA, si no estas de acuerdo con estas relaciones ME VALE!, yo si, y mis amigas en este fic también así que espero que no te moleste que lo publique, solo dale back o salir y no lo leas asi de simple. Respetemos la diversidad!**_

_**Aquí tienes amor lo que pediste!**_

_**...**_

**Capítulo 14**

**¿Fresa y Chocolate? embriagante combinación**

Pansy había dado solo dos pasos, apenas despegándose de la pared donde se encontraba apoyada cuando sintió una mano que le detuvo, sorprendida por el gesto se giró para ver quién demonios se atrevía a tomar su mano sin su permiso, le sorprendió a quien encontró tomando su mano y más aún su mirada de súplica, como quien ha visto lo que pasa por aquella aturdida y molesta mente.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas Pansy? – le pregunto Hermione, mostraba una cara incertidumbre y al mismo tiempo suspicacia por la respuesta que encontraría.

- Voy a Seguirlas, ¿quieres acompañarme? – pregunto Pansy volviendo el rostro para no perder de vista a Cho y Daphne.

- No, no vamos a seguirlas, ni hoy ni mañana, dijiste que hoy estarías conmigo y nuestros amigos – Hermione trataba de calmar a su chica, pues sabía que tenía una idea en su cabeza y sería muy difícil de convencerle de lo contrario.

- Hermione, cariño, debemos ver que se traen – lesuplico a su novia – este es un excelente momento, no sabrían que estamos sospechando de ellas – decía alternando la mirada entre su novia y las ya muy lejanas e imperceptibles siluetas de la asiática y la rubia.

Pansy continuaba con su vista fija en el horizonte, notando como las marcas de los pasos de aquellas mujeres odiosas, dejados sobre una ligera capa de nieve, eran tapadas por una nieve que caía con un poco de más fuerza cubriendo por completo cada pedazo de suelo donde pisar trémulamente por sobre los caminos de Hogsmeade. Hermione parecía acompañarla en su pensamiento, pues no quitaba la vista del sitio donde Pansy tenía clavados sus verdes ojos, sonriendo la castaña hizo un gesto de desaprobación, 'en verdad es terca' pensaba.

- Ya están lejos, no correremos como locas a buscarlas – le informo aun sonriente Hermione – además, ¿Por qué no vienes? estamos esperando por ti para seguir charlando, cariño, deja eso tranquilo cuando algo vaya a pasar estaremos atentas, nunca iremos solas por ahí, ¿está bien? – dicho eso tomo la mano de una resignada Pansy y le obligo a seguirle de regreso a su mesa, sentándose con sus amigos a continuar disfrutando de aquella bella tarde.

Una vez de regreso a sus lugares, Pansy se dio cuenta que Ginny estaba algo colorada, quizá eran las cosas que Blaise le decía al oído, quizá las cantidades industriales de wiski que había decido beber junto con Blaise, aun así era gracioso ver como las mejillas de la pelirroja estaban coloradas al grado de ser competencia al tono de su cabello. Cosa curiosa, pensó Hermione, ella misma había presenciado competencias entre las chicas y Ginny, y su amiga jamás había acabado en estado lamentable, algo pasaba ahí.

- Vaya Blaise, dime porque has permitido que tu novia te siga el ritmo en la bebida, ¿sabe ella que tu jamás te has puesto ebrio? – pregunto Pansy divertida, viendo como Ginny trataba de enfocar las tres siluetas de Blaise que se materializaban frente a ella.

- Pues la verdad no, no le dije, pensé que podría seguirme el ritmo – contesto Blaise entre risas y un poco decepcionado – bueno ya, le pido algo que le corte la emoción etílica que comienza a sentir mi bella nena – dijo con cara de niño regañado.

- De verdad eres idiota Zabini – dijo Pansy de nuevo – ¿cómo dejas que tu novia se pase de tragos? Pobre Ginny lo que te espera querida, si eso es ahora, no imagino que será de ti después…te compadezco querida – dijo entre molesta y sonriente la pelinegra, mientras mantenía una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

Blaise solo se levantó sonriente hacia la barra a pedir algo que ayudara a Ginny a quitar su elevado nivel de alcohol en su sistema. Cuando el moreno hubo alejado por completo de las tres chicas, Ginny comenzó a reír tontamente y trataba de reprimir una carcajada con las manos, Hermione y Pansy pensaban que era una reacción normal del alcohol, pero viendo cómo se giraba observando a Blaise y volvía a reír sofocando su carcajadas, les quedo claro que la pequeña Weasley no estaba pasada ni media copa.

- Ginny, puedes explicarme ¿Qué demonios pretendes fingiendo estar ebria? – pregunto Hermione incrédula de la maravillosa actuación de su mejor amiga.

Aun tratando de contener la risa le contesto – Hermione, Blaise y yo somos competitivos por naturaleza, aun entre nosotros – comenzó a explicarse la pelirroja, alternando su mirada entre Pansy y la castaña – eso es saludable nada grave, el muy inteligente me reto a seguir sus pasos en la bebida, y dijo que estaba seguro que tenía su misma resistencia, o al menos una bastante grande – Ginny sonreía mientras se explicaba.

- Gin, no entiendo ¿qué tiene que ver con que fingieras estar pasada de bebida? – pregunto la castaña de nuevo.

- Hermione, es más que obvio que Blaise le ofreció recompensa en caso de estar equivocado – dijo mostrando una enorme sonrisa pícara Pansy.

- Ves Hermione, Pansy es una chica bastante inteligente, estas en lo correcto Pans – corroboro Ginny – dijo que si el ganaba y yo nunca me ponía mal siguiendo su ritmo al beber…mmm…me pediría que hiciera algo que él deseaba – contesto sonriente - yo sé que quiere y por nada del mundo quiero hacer eso… ¡no aun! – Contesto mirando como Pansy se partía de la risa, esa mujer sabia los más oscuros deseos de su novio – ¡shh! ¡Pansy, calla! – Dijo tapándose sus oídos evitando querer escucharla – y como él pensaba que yo resistiría mucho dijo que él me complacería en todo lo que quiero si en verdad él se daba cuenta que…no soy tan fuerte con esto - dijo señalando alegre su vaso de wiski, que rondaba cerca del 12vo.

- Ginny eso no es justo, tú y yo sabemos que eres capaz de beber más que un cosaco ruso recién liberado de Azkaban – dijo Hermione obviando el hecho de que la pequeña Weasley era muy buena bebiendo.

- ¿Es eso verdad? – pregunto Pansy interesada, mientras estiraba su cuello observando como Blaise seguía en la barra, esperando algún remedio para cortar la 'borrachera' repentina de Ginny.

- Si, Ginny tiene un nivel impresionante de resistencia al alcohol – afirmo Hermione – no me explico porque quisiste perder esa 'apuesta' con Blaise – comento curiosa y con un poco apenada, pues sentía que estaba pidiendo que le contase algo muy personal, pero vaya que era su mejor amiga y tenía ciertas dudas la muy cotilla.

- Hermione, si Pansy te retara a probar algo con ella – dijo con la mira clavada en Hermione - ¿dirías que no, solo porque ya sabes que quiere? o ¿prefieres buscar la manera de que ambas salgan ganando incluso si tu pierdes ese reto? – pregunto Ginny dejando a la castaña pensativa.

Hermione pareció pensárselo solo dos segundos para después sonreír y dar un gran sorbo a su vaso, con una sonrisa que no podía borrar, el cual vacío en pocos segundos. Pansy sonrió ante la respuesta silenciosa de su castaña, así que decidió tentarla y ponerle al borde…solo un poquito.

- Pues lo que a mí se me ocurre involucra, chocolate con fresas – dijo sonriente Pansy encogiéndose de hombros, al ver como Hermione estaba pensativa – y mi cielo, yo no te retaría a nada, te lo pido porque es que lo quiero, solo dame 5 minutos después de que Blaise se lleve a Ginny y te cuento – termino de decirle a su novia sonriente y guiñándole un ojo.

La castaña se giró a observar a su novia, tenía una duda tremenda – Pansy, me dijiste que no comías fresas – dijo sonriente – según recuerdo dijiste que no las habías probado – aseguro a la pelinegra.

- Si, eso es verdad, no las he probado – sonrió al contestar Pansy – pero también dije que no era en ese momento temporada y…- se acercó a susurrarle algo al iodo a Hermione, logrando que se pusiera muy colorada y tomara la bebida de Pansy que estaba un poco abandonada en la mesa, terminándosela hasta el fondo.

Ginny observando como su mejor amiga se ruborizaba por el secreteo que se cargaba con su novia les dijo - Uhm, si mejor dile cuando me vaya, no quiero saber dónde estará tu…no, no ni imaginarme quiero – fingió un ligero escalofrió, con lo cual se ganó un ligero empujón por parte de Hermione.

- Pst pst, ahí viene Blaise, Gin, compórtate como una verdadera ebria – susurro Pansy sonriente mientras miraba como se acercaba el moreno a ellas con un vaso entre sus manos.

- Sera difícil fingirme la ebria – susurro Ginny – pero me bastara recordar a Hermione en su cumpleaños anterior – contesto retomando su papel de chica pasada de copas sonriendo tontamente.

Pansy se volvió a observar a Hermione con sorpresa – así que alguien tuvo un muy feliz festejo de cumpleaños este septiembre… – dijo sonriente en un susurro a su novia – esa historia no la conozco – señalo.

- Te la cuento después si dejas de molestarme con eso – contesto Hermione sofocando una risa al ver como llegaba Blaise hasta ellas, Pansy pareció conforme con la respuesta pues guardo silencio y se dedicó a su bebida, dando ligeros y elegantes sorbos.

- Ven acá hermosa – dijo Blaise pasando uno de sus brazos por los costados de Ginny 'ayudándole' a levantarse de su silla – esto te lo tomas en un momento antes de dormir – dijo señalando el vaso que traía entre manos - creo que te dejare en tu habitación, la sala de los menesteres no es buena idea, aun es de día y nos pueden ver – susurro a sus amigas – nos vemos luego chicas debo llevar a 'Calígula' a su dormitorio – al ver la mirada de reproche de Hermione por el apodo, aclaro – digo Calígula por la desmedida manera de beber, lo otro uhm espero después tener la dicha de comprobarlo yo mismo – sonrió guiñándoles un ojo y una Ginny sonriente iba cooperativa siguiendo a su novio fiera de las tres escobas.

Hermione y Pansy observaron a un muy decidido Blaise cargar con mucho cariño y dulzura a su novia fuera de aquel lugar, cual si fuera una princesa, pues la tomo entre sus brazos cargándole sin ninguna dificultad hasta el lugar que ella dijera quería estar. Sonriente, Hermione clavo su mirada en su novia, y con un gesto le invitaba a continuar su conversación pendiente.

Pansy se hizo la desentendida un par de minutos hasta que Hermione no soporto más y rompió el silencio que le impedía saber los deseos ocultos de su novia.

- ¿Y bien? – Hablo Hermione – ¿me vas a decir sí o no lo que quieres hacer con lo que comentaste cuando estaba aquí Ginny? – pregunto impaciente la castaña.

- Uhm, que impaciente – comento ligera Pansy – veras, nunca he comido fresas, hasta ahora no me importaba eso, y el chocolate definitivamente es mi dulce preferido – dijo sonriendo.

- Ujum – apuro Hermione, tomando ahora una taza de té.

- Y como dices que ambos juntos saben genial, me gustaría saber si ¿sabrán igual o más genial…en ti? – termino Pansy sonriendo, posando sobre la castaña una mirada de inequívoco deseo.

Hermione parecía pensarse la oferta de su novia, la contemplo por menos de un minuto, sonriendo contesto la duda de Pansy.

- Sabes cielo, yo sé dónde podrías responder esa duda que tienes – contesto con ternura, acariciándole el rostro ocasionando que la pelinegra cerrase los ojos disfrutando lo más que podía la caricia proporcionada por su novia.

- ¿En verdad? ¿y que esperamos? digo si es que quieres darme la dicha de por fin conocer a tu lado, el sabor de esa fruta que a ti tanto te encanta preciosa – hablo sonriente la pelinegra.

Hermione se puso de pie, e invitando a su novia a seguirle tendiéndole la mano salieron de aquel lugar. Pansy tenía una ligera idea de a donde las dirigía Hermione, esa chica era una verdadera llama de fuego cuando se lo proponía.

Se encontraron con un frio glacial al salir de las tres escobas, pasaron el sendero que separaba Hogsmeade de los terrenos del colegio, caminando a toda velocidad, una vez dentro de Hogwarts, Hermione se encamino hacia lo que parecía ser un frutero, Pansy se quedó esperando a medio pasillo, pudo observar como su novia hacia cosquillas a una fruta de ahí, tras una puerta desapareció un par de minutos y salió muy sonriente y se agacho a agradecer a alguien que Pansy fue incapaz de poder mirar.

- Ya tengo lo que necesitamos, vamos amor sígueme – ofreció la castaña a su novia, sosteniendo bajo su capa una caja pequeña y tomándole con su mano izquierda una vez más, arrastraba con ella a algún lugar a Pansy quien estaba por demás deseosa de llegar.

Parecían un par de niñas a punto de realizar una travesura, cualquiera que las viera en ese momento correr con sendas sonrisas por los pasillos del castillo pensaría eso, subiendo escalones, hasta que llegaron a su destino, a Pansy no le sorprendió que Hermione sacara de su túnica el mapa del merodeador, el mismo que ahora ella llamaba 'el mapa ese curioso'.

Al inicio del corredor del séptimo piso, la castaña se aseguró que no hubiese nadie rondando cerca para poder pasar las tres veces necesarias para que apareciese la puerta anunciando la entrada. Con una sonrisa misteriosa le indico a Pansy que le siguiese la cual encantada de la vida obedeció a su castaña.

Ambas entraron, abriendo las puertas que aparecieron frente a ellas, con un suspiro de emoción y ansiedad Hermione al sentir que tras ella cerraba Pansy la puerta, le rodeo con sus brazos la cintura y comenzó a besarle con delicadeza, como temiendo que de fuera a arrepentir de estar con ella en ese momento, cual equivocada estaba.

Pansy, por su parte, no podía dejar de sentir impreso en cada beso que Hermione le daba, el amor y el cariño que sentía por ella, gustosa comenzó a corresponder a su novia con la misma sensual delicadeza.

Sintió como las manos de su novia comenzaban a marcar un ritmo al momento de tocarla, eran suaves y delicados movimientos.

- Uhm, no es que me queje cariño – dijo Pansy sonriente entre besos y más besos – pero, mmm ¿no tenías algo que mostrarme? Y más que mmm, mostrarme… ¿no ibas a presentarme esa deliciosa fruta que tanto te gusta? – dijo ayudando a Hermione a andar hacia un sillón que parecía darles la bienvenida a aquel recinto de tranquilidad y felicidad.

Aquel lugar era un verdadero espacio romántico, velas aromáticas, Pansy pudo percibir canela y manzana en el aire, su combinación preferida en clima invernal, con una tenue iluminación, capaz de permitirles moverse con confianza en aquel sitio. Además de las velas e inciensos que hacían aún más delicioso el respirar en aquel lugar, Pansy observo que Hermione pidió estar presente al piano que ella misma hacia unos meses había llamado ella misma, al parecer su novia quería algo con ese piano, pues bien se lo daría, oh que linda sorpresa será aquella.

Una cálida chimenea, al frente de esta un tapete muy mullido con enormes cojines suaves por lo que se podía observar, ese sillón cómodo al centro de la habitación y una enorme cama adoselada, cubierta por unas sábanas ligeras, Pansy pudo percibir que eran finas telas, al parecer eran de esas sabanas que se embarran a tu cuerpo, detallando tu silueta una vez cubierta por ellas, eran color verde…sonrió pues supo que Hermione pensó en tenerla cómoda y tranquila.

También se percató de que a lado de aquel sillón se encontraba una mesita de centro, con algunas cosas sobre ella, eran unos pequeños platitos de porcelana, pajillas medianas de madera y algunas servilletas, el rostro de Pansy se ilumino al reconocer el instrumental culinario que estaba ahí esperándolas.

- ¿Una fuente para Fondue? ¿Qué no se supone que era un postre lo que probaríamos esta noche? – pregunto seductora, observando lo mencionado, con un ligero tono en su voz que denotaba algo de decepción.

Hermione se sonrió, quitándose de encima la gruesa capa que le cubría del frio atroz que en ese momento envolvía el aire de fuera del colegio.

Pansy la observo sacarse la capa, quedando en una linda falda corta escocesa gris, en conjunto con una linda blusa blanca de botones, la pelinegra sonrió y la imito revelando sus prendas, un delicioso y sensual pantalón de mezclilla entallado el cual denotaba cada parte curva de su cuerpo, junto a una blusa de cuello tipo tortuga de color negra que también le quedaba ajustada a su escultural silueta, sobraba decir que ante los ojos de Hermione era la mujer más sensual y atrayente que hubiera visto jamás, por lo que la castaña la veía embelesada.

- ¿Te pasa algo cariño? – le pregunta a Hermione, le parecía que había dejado de respirar, pues se había detenido contemplándola de arriba a abajo – cielo, uhm, no es que no hayas visto lo que hay debajo de esto – hablo señalando su blusa – pero me preocupa que no respires – dijo sonriente, lo que llamo la atención de Hermione.

- ¿ah? Uhm, si, esto…- Hermione se aclaró la garganta y sacudió su cabeza antes de continuar – el hecho que ya sepa que hay debajo...no significa que haya dejado de desearlo o…de quererte a ti porque ya lo tuve – le contesto – además me dejas sin aliento tú, toda tu belleza, pues aun no concibo la perfección junta en una sola persona, belleza e inteligencia en alguien, eso debía de ser un delito cielo – le decía en un susurro mientras se le acercaba abrazándola con ternura.

- Herms, vas a hacerme uhm, si sigues diciendo eso, que me coma mi postre – decía sonriente Pansy señalándole con una mirada - antes de probar eso que me dijiste sabia tan bien, algún día espero poder darte algo que nunca hayas probado – rijo con un leve sonrojo ante la idea de buscar algo especial que pudiese hacer degustar a su novia.

- ¿Qué? ¡Oh! ¡Si, las fresas! – Hermione casi se había olvidado a que habían ido en segundo lugar, en primer lugar bueno…todos sabemos lo que querían - Sígueme cielo – le pidió a Pansy acompañarla hasta aquella mesita donde estaba lo que necesitaban.

Tomando ambas asiento en los pequeños banquillos que ahí aparecieron, se dispuso a mostrarle a Pansy como debía comerse una buena fresa cubierta de chocolate.

Coloco la caja de fresas limpias frente a ellas y mientras esperaba a que el chocolate se derritiera, iba diciendo a Pansy para que era cada cosa – con estos palillos tomas una y…- sonreía mientras daba las explicaciones correspondientes, frente a ella tenía a una muy interesada Pansy siguiendo cada instrucción que le daba, sin perder detalle de nada dicho, al final cuando ambas contemplaron de aquella pequeña fuente surgir el chocolate, sonriente Hermione puso el ejemplo de cómo debía hacerse.

Pansy no perdía detalle de lo que hacía su chica, observo como por sobre la frutilla cubierta comenzaba a dejar de escurrir el dulce chocolate para dejarla cubierta con una capa cristalizada, se preguntó si sería cuidadoso morderla así – descuida cielo, no te va a pasar nada, bueno si, te va a encantar – tranquilizo Hermione leyendo la duda en el rostro de su chica – ¿No eres alérgica a la fresa verdad? – pregunto Hermione recelosa y asustada, al ver que Pansy negaba sonriente acerco con delicadeza a los labios de Pansy aquella fruta cubierta

- Aunque la fruta natural no la he comido si he probado la jalea de fresas Herms, y saben distinto amor – le sonrió contestando Pansy.

Con un poco de duda y el ceño fruncido, Pansy se acercó y dio un pequeño mordisco en aquello desconocido para ella hasta ese momento, enorme sorpresa se encontró al contraste del sabor agridulce de la fruta unida al dulce néctar del chocolate, cerró los ojos y exhalo profundo disfrutando de un enorme estallido de fuegos artificiales en su boca – mmm, si es delicioso, tienes razón cielo – dijo una vez que lo había comido – pero ¿sabes? – Pregunto mientras tocaba las fresas frente a ellas – creo que sabría más delicioso aun si lo probaras conmigo – sugirió poniéndose ella una fres entre los labios incitando a Hermione a devorarla.

La castaña sonrió comprendiendo, cogió un poco de chocolate con su meñique para delinearse los labios, impregnándolos con el delicado sabor del chocolate.

Haciendo caso a la propuesta de Pansy, sonriente poso sus labios sobre la fresa que sostenía Pansy y ayudo a su pelinegra a terminarla, tan pronto como hubo desaparecido Hermione quiso apartarse de ella pero Pansy la sostuvo delicadamente por el cuello profundizando el beso que estaban compartiendo – dulce, fresa y chocolate, cielo si que son sabores exquisitos, pero nunca como tu – dijo acariciando con sus labios, aquellos que Hermione tenia impregnados en dulce chocolate.

Con emoción Hermione se dejó besar, beso que se fue tornando más y más salvaje pero tierno, necesitado pero completo, en menos de lo que la castaña pensó estaba debajo de su novia quien la aprisionaba con sus manos y le recorría con estas de arriba abajo por sobre la ropa, arrancándole ligeros jadeos y gemidos que ahogaba presionando sus labios contra los de Pansy.

- "Venga la dulce noche a tender sus espesas cortinas. Cierra ¡oh Sol! tus penetrantes ojos, y deja que en el silencio venga a mí amor, e invisible se lance en mis brazos"- susurro Pansy mientras acercaba sus labios al oído de Hermione, acariciando sus muslos con sus manos, deleitándose de los sonidos tan sensuales que su castaña emitía a cada contacto de sus manos con esa piel que le tenía ardiendo en ese momento.

Haciendo acopio de una enorme fuerza de voluntad, pues Hermione comenzó a sentir como Pansy desabrochaba botón a botón su blusa responde – "El amor es ciego y ama la noche, y a su luz misteriosa cumplen sus citas los amantes. Ven, majestuosa noche, matrona de humilde y negra túnica, y enséñame a perder en el blando juego, donde las vírgenes empeñan su castidad" – Hermione sintió como Pansy se apresuró a sacarle rápidamente los botones y le ayudo a despojase de ese pedazo de tela que le impedía contacto con su cálida piel.

Cada momento que pasaba a su lado Pansy se sentía más y más perdida en ella, era demasiado perfecta para ser verdad, belleza indescriptible e inteligencia abrumadora en una sola persona, decidió que nunca la dejaría ir de su lado, así tuviera que suplicarle que no le deje, lo haría ella era la única que vale la pena conservar. Con ese pensamiento dirigió sus manos al dorso libre de ropas de la castaña, sonriente se percató que llevaba un sostén de satín negro, el cual hacia ver aún más sensuales los pechos que resguardaba tras él.

- Uhm, ¿tu, usando color Negro? – susurro mientras deslizaba su dedo índice y medio recorriendo el borde de la tela y tocando la piel sensible que encontraba a su paso.

- Recordé que es tu color favorito cielo – contesto Hermione sonriente acariciando el mentón de Pansy con su nariz tiernamente.

Pansy asintió sonriente, mientras con una de sus manos se sostenía sobre la castaña, con la otra le había comenzado a recorrer por encima de la rodilla y muslos de Hermione erizando cada parte en la que dejaba su lento toque, abrió un momento sus ojos mientras le besaba, y pudo observar como su chica tenía en su rostro una sonrisa nunca mostrada a nadie, solo a ella, era una sonrisa lasciva, de deseo y placer mezclados en ella, gustosa, la pelinegra se dedicó a hacer que esa sonrisa no desapareciera pronto.

- mmm, ¿cielo y esa cara amor? – pregunta ronroneado Pansy mientras rosaba sus labios con los de Hermione.

- Uhm, si no te importa amor, necesito hacer algo – dijo entre pequeñas risas la castaña en respuesta, zafándose de Pansy con el dorso semi-desnudo camino acercándose a la cama que estaba libre y solitaria.

Pansy solo le observo alejarse de ella, dejándole en el sillón - ¿Qué de malo hay aquí donde esta…bam…os? - fue incapaz de terminar bien su pregunta al comprender las intenciones de Hermione.

Moviendo a un lado las delicadas sabanas, y dando la espalda a Pansy, Hermione paso sus manos hacia su espalda y se sacó el sostén que aprisionaba sus delicados senos tras él, con un ligero contoneo de caderas se depositó a si misma sobre esta, e hizo un movimiento con su mano derecha incitando a Pansy a seguirle mientras con su brazo y mano izquierdos cubría escasamente sus senos.

- Mmm traviesa – dijo sonriente Pansy, mientras se acercaba y colocaba frente a Hermione, quien yacía apoyada sobre sus codos y sus piernas cruzadas frente a ella incitando a Pansy a unírsele, ¡lo logro!

- ¿Sabes? Eso que me diste a comer antes…creo que era una treta tuya para tenerme aquí – decía Pansy, mientras iba sacándose su blusa de cuello alto, acercándose a gatas sobre la cama mientras con sus labios besaba el cuello de su castaña, y se acomodaba entre sus piernas, pasando una de estas por sobre su cintura - Tienes café en esa mirada, eso me explica que me quites el sueño – susurro con voz ronca mientras se acercaba a deleitase al probar cada uno de los pechos de Hermione con sus labios, sujetándole por la cintura, pues al sentir la húmeda lengua dar toques incitantes al deseo, comenzó a mover en círculos sus caderas chocando contra las de Pansy.

- La tuya es verde y brillante, por eso me siento viva al estar a tu lado – respondió Hermione mientras sentía como las manos de Pansy comenzaban a tirar fuera de ella la falda que llevaba.

Pansy por un momento se detuvo a observar de arriba abajo a su chica sonriendo dulce y descarada al mismo tiempo, pasaron diez segundos y volvió a su tarea acercándose más y más a Hermione hasta tener sus pechos contra los suyos, era un contacto feroz y necesitado, Hermione comenzaba a gemir y lanzar pequeños alaridos que ocasionaban que Pansy fuera más recia en sus toques y movimientos.

Pansy subió sus manos por los muslos de su chica y con ligeros arañazos hacia que la reacción de Hermione se tornara más agresiva a causa de su húmeda necesidad – Pansy, no juegues, cielo te necesito tanto…- urgió en un gemido Hermione, sintiendo como la pelinegra pasaba por sobre sus bragas algunos de sus dedos tocando sin llegar a profundizar la caricia – cielo por favor – gemía de nuevo mientras una mano rápida retiraba el trozo de tela que impedía la unión erótica entre ambas.

Moviendo de manera sensual sus caderas y manos, Pansy llevaba cada vez más y más al borde a su castaña, en ningún momento dejo de besarle y acariciar sus delicados senos, tratándolos como si de algún delicado y caro material estuviesen hechos, pero…decidió dejarla así, al borde, justo cuando sintió que Hermione estaba a punto de explotar dejo de moverse dentro de ella.

- Oh, no-no-no-no, no me dejes así – se quejó Hermione con voz lastimera – hazme sentir amor, hazme tuya por completo, por favor – pedía moviéndose y restregándose contra la inmóvil mano de su amante.

Obediente la pelinegra regreso a su tarea pero esta vez no utilizo sus manos en el área más sensible de su chica, decidió bajar y complacerla hasta el final, usando solo sus delicados labios y su lengua inquieta la cual no tardó mucho en obligar a la castaña a estallar de placer, pues el cuerpo tenso y alaridos que soltaba la chica le daban la razón, sin mencionar el hecho de que pudo probar cada gota del embriagante sabor de Hermione.

Hermione trataba de recuperar el aliento, estaba realmente agitada, pues Pansy parecía saber dónde y que hacer para provocarle el más grande de los placeres carnales. Una vez de regreso a sus cinco sentidos Hermione se dio cuenta que Pansy aún estaba a medio vestir – cariño…es hora de sacar esto – dijo sentándose sobre su chica a horcadas rodeándole con los brazos y sacándole el sostén – uhm, este de aquí no me sirve en este momento – continuo refiriéndose a los entallados pantalones de Pansy, tirando de ellos los saco de su camino - y estas…– dijo tocando por sobre la tela de las bragas de encaje – …las quitare con mis dientes – susurro al oído de la pelinegra arrancándole un enorme gemido de impaciencia.

Con delicadeza, Hermione ayudo a tumbarse sobre la cama a Pansy, le tomo de las manos y las llevo sobre su cabeza. Se apresuró a besarle, pasando la punta de la lengua por su barbilla y a la vez que depositaba un ligero mordisco a esta, recorriendo su cuello hasta llegar a uno de sus lugares preferidos.

Con determinación comenzó a lamer y estirar cada uno de los delicados y sensibles pezones de su chica, sintiendo como se endurecían por su tacto, sonrió y siguió su camino hacia el sur de su chica ignorando por completo el enorme arco de placer que formaba la espalda de Pansy al sentir el tacto de la castaña sobre sus senos.

Ante la mirada expectante de Pansy, siguiendo el recorrido al sur en su cuerpo, Hermione decidió darle un giro (literalmente) a la situación.

- Vamos a hacer esto…diferente cielo – dijo Hermione mientras le soltaba de las manos y le ayudaba a girarse quedando hacia abajo sobre la cama – ¿sabes? He querido hacer esto desde hace un tiempo – susurraba apoyando su cuerpo aun desnudo, sobre la espalda también desnuda de Pansy – dime ¿te gusta lo que sientes cielo? – pregunto frotando su dorso desnudo contra su chica, un largo suspiro y un movimiento de caderas fueron la respuesta que estaba buscando la castaña.

Hermione tomo por el trasero a Pansy levantándole ligeramente, haciendo que su rostro y brazos siguieran apoyados contra la cama, con una mano se deslizaba de arriba abajo sobre la espalda de su chica y con la otra sentía por sobre la tela de sus bragas la humedad que ya mantenía, sonrió y sin aviso solo hizo a un lado el pedazo de tela y se adentró de lleno en los pliegues de su chica. Pasando su mano libre, de su espalda a tocar los pechos de Pansy, esa posición le facilitaba mucho tocarla a su gusto.

El sonido que emergió de Pansy fue sofocado por el montón de sabanas que yacían bajo ella, Hermione podía disfrutar de una bella vista, Pansy siendo ligeramente sometida por ella a sus desquiciados movimientos. Hermione apoyando sus caderas contra el trasero de Pansy, comenzó a moverse al ritmo que ellas marcaban, en pocos segundos sintió como su chica se tensaba, empleo mucho más fuerza y movimientos rápidos tanto en manos y cuerpo para ayudar a su chica a liberar el tremendo placer que le ocasionaba.

- Dámelo cielo por favor quiero….ahhh – Hermione se silenció, pues comenzó a sentir como de su chica comenzaba a emanar la esencia agridulce que tanto le gustaba probar, solo que ese día prefería tenerla de diferente manera. Podía observar como Pansy tenía apretados los puños sobre las sabanas aun sintiendo ligeras descargas de placer que atravesaban su cuerpo.

Aun con la pelinegra apoyada sobre ella, Hermione comenzó a darle suaves besos sobre la espalda, relajándole, una vez que sintió como se destensaba y desplomaba sobre la cama su pelinegra, Hermione le acompaño, con cuidado se acomodó tras ella. Pansy estaba acostada hacia debajo dando la espalda a su chica, y la castaña le abrazo por detrás besando desde su nuca hasta llegar a sus hombros, acariciando su vientre con sus manos.

- Hermione… – susurro Pansy – tengo algo que decirte yo…- dijo con un poco de recelo en la voz.

- Lo se amor…- dijo Hermione besando aun su nuca y llegando al oído de Pansy responde - también te amo – termino diciendo seguido de un fuerte abrazo a su chica.

Después de escuchar eso Pansy solo se dejó envolver por los brazos de su novia dejándose llevar por un profundo sueño, ya habría tiempo de ponerse a ver que carajos quieren Chang y Greengrass…

...

* * *

_**Disculpen si sone algo grocera con el me vale gorro, pero cuando subi este capitulo hubo algun PM que me molesto lo que me decia sonre las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo pff...quise ignorarlo pero lo recorde jejeje, asi que si me vale gorro quien no este de acuerdo.**_

_**Se acerca la recta final nenas,...estamos a nada de llegar a la actualizacio real!**_

_**Capi 16 listo y esperando salir a la luz!**_

_**Besos y esperenlo!**_


	15. Organicemos nuestras vacaciones

_**No les quito el tiempo y les dejo leer tranquilos el siguiente capi, que miren que no podía iniciar el sábado sin dejarles algo que les distraiga!espero que les guste sino...reclamos via pm y rwv son aceptados!jejeje**_

_**A leer!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Organicemos nuestras vacaciones…**

Era temprano por la mañana cuando Hermione abrió sus ojos perezosamente, con delicadeza se separó del cuerpo tibio, casi frio de su amada, encontrándose la visión más hermosa que habría podido llegar a imaginar jamás.

Apoyada sobre una almohada durmiendo plácidamente, se encontraba Pansy dando la espalda a Hermione, mostrando su piel nívea y suave cubierta por un manto de negros y largos cabellos esparcidos sobre ella como sobre parte de las sabanas.

Sonriente la castaña observaba de arriba abajo la silueta escasamente cubierta de Pansy, solo su trasero era apresado tras una sábana de fina tela, detallando con delicadeza la figura de su amada. Hermione dio un suspiro largo, sonriente se acercó y comenzó a recorrer la silueta frente a ella, paso sus dedos índice y medio unidos tocando desde el nacimiento del cuello de Pansy, pasando por su espalda asegurándose que su columna recibiera los toques necesarios, siguiendo por su cintura y caderas, hasta llegar a su trasero, sin poder contenerse abrió su mano aprisionando ligeramente la nalga derecha de Pansy.

- Al parecer alguien disfruta tocarme mientras no estoy despierta – dijo la voz adormilada y cargada de flojera de Pansy.

- mmm, así que por eso mientras mis dedos bajaban recorriéndote, tu piel se comenzó a erizar, lo sabía estabas despierta – susurro delicada al oído de Pansy la castaña depositándole un beso en la nuca.

- No estaba despierta, mi cuerpo reacciona solo a tu toque amor – respondió sonriente Pansy, aun acostada hacia abajo de la cama abrazándose a una almohada sintiendo como Hermione continuaba su recorrido.

Gustosa, ante el tacto de la castaña, con una mano se ayudó a remover su largo cabello que cubría un poco de su espalda, dejando ahora a la vista su perfecta silueta, sin poder evitarlo con una de sus manos Hermione acaricio entre sus omoplatos y le araño ligeramente, provocando un ligero temblor en la pelinegra.

- Vi que no te moviste de lugar en toda la noche – le susurro al oído Hermione, mientras se colaba bajo la sabana que escasamente cubría a su pelinegra – me gusta que seas quieta para dormir…pero me encantas inquieta y despierta – continuo diciendo sensualmente al oído de su amada.

- mmm, no, no me moví, alguien – sonrió Pansy posando su mirada verde sobre los ojos de Hermione – me dejo muy muy agotada y uhm, si tu deseo es darme los mejores buenos días que tendré jamás, lo estas logrando cielo – contesto Pansy sintiendo como Hermione le abrazaba por detrás y comenzaba a repartir suaves besos por sobre sus hombros, nuca y cuello – si sigues así Herms…no respondo – advirtió queriendo sonar peligrosa, pero a los oídos de su chica ese tono era anhelo y deseo mezclados, una plegaria a que no se detuviera en lo que estaba haciendo.

- Uhm, si eso quieres…te dejo tranquila preciosa – dijo sonriendo Hermione. Se separó de su chica, sintiendo como la piel fría bajo su piel, hasta hacia unos minutos, no lo era más, Pansy ardía tanto por dentro como por fuera, tanto así que era fácil sentirlo tocando su piel.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Es en serio? ¡No no no! No me dejes de toca…ar – dijo Pansy, mientras sentía tras ella como Hermione bajaba por su espalda dando delicados besos, mientras sus manos las posaba sobre sus caderas apretando ligeramente.

Aun en posición contra la cama, Hermione seguía recorriendo desde el cuello de Pansy hasta su cintura con sus labios, lamiéndole y sintiendo como arrancaba de su chica largos suspiros e impulsivos movimientos de cadera de Pansy bajo ella.

- Por….Merlín… – susurro Pansy al sentir como le giraba Hermione para posicionarse sobre ella y comenzar a besarle los labios, sin olvidarse de pasar por su cuello hacia el sur de su cuerpo, sonriente y cooperadora se encontró la pelinegra en los brazos de su amada castaña.

- "Fuera de ti no hay mundo, sino purgatorio, infierno y desesperación. Desterrarme de tu lado es como desterrarme de la Tierra" – susurro Hermione al oído de Pansy mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas, logrando que sus intimidades compartieran cálido contacto – "Lo mismo da que digáis muerte que destierro" – esto último lo dijo en un gemido sofocado por la presión y sensación delicada y placentera que comenzaba a sentir.

-mmm ah, "Oh, que le péché est noire ingratitude! Votre crime méritait la mort, mais l'indulgence du prince troqué mort en exil, et encore merci." (Oh, que negro pecado es la ingratitud! Tu crimen merecía muerte, pero la indulgencia del Príncipe trueca la muerte en destierro, y aún no lo agradeces)- un escalofrío lerecorrió la espina a Pansy al sentir como las caderas de Hermione se movían incitándole a seguir su ritmo, logrando su cometido en pocos segundo.

El sonido de las palabras de Pansy solo encendió aún más a la castaña, comprendiendo que decía - Te amo Pansy - dijo Hermione a su chica entrecortadamente gracias al movimiento que realizaba – siempre te voy a amar…solo a ti – susurro sellando su promesa con un beso y tomando entre su mano izquierda, la mano derecha de su amante, entrelazando sus dedos y sintiendo como su contacto cada vez era más profundo.

Por su parte, Pansy enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de la castaña, con una de sus manos libres acariciaba el rostro de Hermione, quien cerraba sus ojos ante las delicadas caricias emitidas por su aún más delicada novia – Te…te amo – susurro Pansy mirándole a los ojos y sonriente.

Logro arrancarle a Hermione una enorme sonrisa, y le beso. Le beso como nunca en su vida pensó que pudiera besar a alguien, salvaje, irracional, con amor, deseo, agradecimiento pero además de todo eso…amor infinito, ella estaba segura del esfuerzo que le tomo a Pansy expresar de viva voz aquellas palabras tan hermosas…incontables ocasiones colapso una en los brazos de la otra, profiriendo las más dulces y sinceras palabras de amor que podrían entregarse en ese momento…

- Nunca me será suficiente escucharte decir que me amas…– dijo en algún momento Hermane.

- Te amo no es ni lo mínimo que siento por ti, va mucho más allá…prometo entregar todo siempre, me has desarmado por completo...- respondió Pansy enterrando su rosto en el cuello de Hermione, dejando que le abrazara y tranquilizara con las suave caricias que le brindaba.

En algún momento la cordura regreso a ellas, recordaron que aquel era el último día antes de emprender las tan ansiadas pero tan indeseables vacaciones de navidad, por lo que aprovecharon cada minuto y cada segundo antes de terminar aquel día…

Estuvieron tiempo indefinido amándose y entregándose amor una a la otra, o como decía Pansy, demostrando físicamente lo que sentía en su interior por Hermione.

Al igual la castaña, Pansy amaba en gran medida a su chica, se lo demostraba en cada beso, caricia y toque que le daba, no cabía en sí misma de emoción y felicidad al saberse correspondida por su amor, a la que una vez le deseo a ver sufrir para toda su vida, ahora era la razón de su existir, la razón y fuerza que le incitaba a vivir día a día, solo para hacerle feliz y disfrutar de su bella compañía.

El viernes por la mañana, después de la comida Pansy y Hermione decidieron dar un paseo por los fríos y congelantes alrededores del colegio, llevando sobre ellas gruesas y abrigadoras túnicas para evitar algún imprevisto.

Caminaban tomadas de la mano en silencio, observando como el cielo estaba nublado, mas no oscuro por torrenciales próximos, aire frio golpeaba sus mejillas levemente, haciendo que a Hermione se le pusiesen rojas las mejillas y no precisamente de calor. Notando esto Pansy sonrió y le invito a regresar al castillo.

- Ven, vamos cielo, tienes muy coloradas esas mejillas y estoy segura que es por el frio – dijo a su castaña, mientras se detenía dando la vuelta que indicaba el regreso al colegio.

- Cielo, no entiendo como no te afecta en nada el frio a ti, es sorprendente – decía a medio tiritar Hermione.

- Pues porque mi temperatura corporal no es tan elevada como la tuya, al natural me refiero, porque estando contigo – se acercó coqueta y sonriente al oído de Hermione – porque a tu lado…se me sube horrores la temperatura – susurro sonriente y pudo observar como el leve rubor que cubría las mejillas de Hermione creció sorpresivamente.

- Sabes, hace un día hermoso, aunque sin sol, me gusta porque estas a mi lado, sentémonos allá – dijo señalando unas rocas cercanas a la orilla del lago, que ahora yacía congelado pero aun así al fondo se veía un cielo poblado de nubes que colapsan entre ellas, que no se sabía si el cielo era arriba o era abajo, pues el reflejo en el agua congelada era tan nítido que jugaba una confusa ilusión óptica de no prestar correcta atención.

- Herms, te vas a congelar, será mejor que regresemos – propuso de nuevo Pansy.

- Pans, se te olvida con quien estas, ¿verdad? – Dijo en respuesta Hermione mostrando su varita muy sonriente – ven se un conjuro que nos mantendrá templadas y sin frio disfrutando la tarde, que mañana…- dijo en voz queda lo último.

- No te preocupes por eso, vamos allá y descansemos un poco – sonrió Pansy llevándole a su lugar preferido donde siempre contemplaban el atardecer...ahora veían el espectáculo que ofrecía aquel cielo tempestuoso e intrigante.

- ¿Estas segura que esta…estarán aquí afuera? ¡Hace un jodido frio horrible! – se quejaba Daphne tiritando siguiendo a Cho, quien iba muy concentrada en el camino que había visto a Hermione y Pansy tomar.

Pasaban entre árboles, arbustos y colinas inclinadas llenas de nieve, un paisaje tan bello y tan gélido, que ninguna de las 2 chicas disfrutaba por seguir adelante con el espionaje a la pareja de su deseo.

Siguiendo las apenas visibles huellas de Hermione y Pansy, Cho sonrió, pues aún era posible dar con ellas. Segura de que estaban cerca detuvo sus pasos agudizando su oído, sonriente se giró a hablar con Daphne.

- Te dije que si Greengrass, las vi salir, además, ¿el frio que no es parte de la cultura Slytherin? – Pregunto burlona la asiática caminando enterrándose levemente entre la nieve bajo sus pies.

Notando que dejaban un sendero marcado por sus huellas, Daphne tras ella borraba con su varita al momento que escuchaba como Cho despotricaba contra la romántica escena que acababan de encontrar.

A lo lejos, Pansy tras de Hermione rodeándole con su cuerpo trasmitiendo algo de calor, o en definitiva evitando que más frio diese a la castaña, mientras Hermione recargando su cabeza contra ella observando la deriva y por la posición aquella estaban hablando tranquilamente.

- Pff, te dije que aquí estaría – dijo con tono despectivo y aburrido Cho.

- Bien y ahora…nos acercamos o ¿cómo hacemos para escucharles? – pregunto Daphne centrada en las chicas alejadas de ella.

- Greengrass, no aprendes verdad…- respondió Cho poniendo sus ojos en blanco y metiendo su mano a la túnica.

Cho jalo de una mano a Daphne con ella tras unos árboles para comenzar su tarea de espionaje. Sonriente coloco en la mano de la slytherin una especie de lechuza tallada en madera, estaba a punto de realizar un hechizo sobre aquella criatura, cuando le interrumpe el movimiento de varita su acompañante un poco recelosa.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con esto? ¿Me vas a hechizar con la lechuza falsa esta o que pretendes? – pregunto susurrando y alejando del alcance de la varita de Cho el pequeño pedazo de lechuza.

- No seas torpe, quiero mandar eso para poder escucharles – decía señalando la pequeña lechuza que sostenía entre sus manos Daphne – pensaba usarla de grabador ¿se te ocurre una mejor manera? Es bienvenida tu idea preciosa – sonrió sarcástica la asiática.

- Pues para que lo sepas que si tengo una mejor idea – contesto Daphne poniendo mala cara ante la obvia insinuación de su mente retrasada – aunque no te lo creas, alguna vez podrías preguntarme también se cosas Chang – contesto indignada la Sly – amplifiquemos el rango del alcance de nuestro oído, es sencillo y es no verbal así que no nos escucharan, pero nosotras a ellas las escucharemos más que mejor – sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa de Cho.

Inmediatamente se colocaron de espaldas al árbol que les cubría, su escondite, pues eta un tronco tan ancho que, a pesar de ser chicas menudas, sobraba espacio de tan ancho que era para una tercer o cuarta compañía en aquel momento.

- No vayas a gritar, trata de respirar calmada, y por favor no hagas ningún sonido, pues podrías lastimarnos los oídos estamos muy cerca una de la otra aquí – advirtió en un susurro Daphne, sonriente le robo un beso a Cho, quien al sentir el contacto con la rubia sonrió.

Algo le ocurría con aquella rubia, podría decirse que al fin tenía una amiga sincera con la que compartía ideales y deseos, se sentía muy tranquila con ella, estar a su lado no le resultaba en absoluto aburrido, por el contrario.

Con un leve movimiento de varita, Daphne amplio el rango auditivo de ambas, a tal grado que a Cho le pareció que si una hoja de algún árbol cercano caía, la escucharía a diez metros de distancia.

Cho abrió mucho sus ojos al percatarse de lo que Daphne le dijo era verdad, los sonidos se amplificaron sombre manera, podía escuchar el viento taladrar sus oídos, su respiración repentinamente se alteró y podía escuchar el inhalar y exhalar como si eso ocurrieses en su cerebro.

Al ver la reacción de susto de la asiática, Daphne le poso una mano sobre la boca para así, ahogar cualquier indicio de sonido que les pudiera delatar. Ante el sonido del corazón de Daphne tan cercano a ella, amplificado por el hechizo que tenía, Cho comenzó a sentir que se mareaba, la rubia sabía que aquello pasaría, por eso le cubrió la boca y sonrió haciendo un gesto de advertencia.

Cho asintió, y ambas se dispusieron a escuchar la conversación privada, ahora no tan privada, entre Hermione y Pansy.

- Serán las 2 semanas más vacías de mi vida cielo – dijo Hermione con voz triste.

- Lo se mi amor, para mí también será triste estar sin ti – respondía igual de triste Pansy.

- Pansy, ¿crees que sea posible que acepte mi novia venir a cenar a casa de mis padres? – pregunto la castaña.

- Pues eso depende – contestaba Pansy entre risas.

- Oh! Será que ¿quiere condicionar su visita? ¿Y de que dependerá amor? – pregunto curiosa la castaña girando el rostro para ver directamente a su novia.

- mmm sinceramente de si no les ofenderá el que lleves un ella y no un el a cenar – contesto con voz algo incomoda.

- Pues, cuando les comente que tenía dudas, solo dijeron que no había nada malo, que me apoyan y que sea lo que escoja, querían tener contacto con quien me hiciera feliz – dijo sonriente la castaña y besando suavemente a Pansy.

- Me alegra, porque no soportaría que me presentaras como tu muy mejor amiga – suspiro Pansy – eso me causaría machismo dolor Herms, no podría soportar que me vieran como tu amiga, sin poder tomarte de la mano o besarte… – se sinceró.

- Jamás haría eso, lo nuestro tiene nombre y además de que no tengo motivos para avergonzarme de estar a tu lado – con cada palabra que decía Hermione se iba girando hasta quedar sentada de frente a Pansy – nunca serás la mejor amiga para mi familia, eres mi novia, mi todo, a ti te amo y así te quiero a mi lado – mientras decía esto Hermione tomaba entre sus manos las de Pansy, ocasionando que sonriera tímidamente la pelinegra.

- Segura ni siquiera esto – dijo señalándose su marca en su brazo – ¿te hace pensártelo mejor he?- pregunto algo inquieta.

- Eso solo demuestra lo fuerte que eres para salir adelante ante lo adverso amor, eres valiente – dijo Hermione dulce acariciando su brazo y cubriendo de nuevo aquella marca.

- Me hace muy feliz saber eso, mucho, porque me gustaría invitarte a mi casa la noche antes de año nuevo, para que recibas el nuevo año a mi lado - pidió Pansy sonriente.

Hermione le observaba con interés e impresión el rostro anhelante de Pansy, quien estaba inquieta por la respuesta de Hermione.

- ¿Estas segura amor? Digo…no se molestaran tus padres porque tienes como novia a una sangre sus…- pero las palabras de Hermione fueron silenciadas por los labios de Pansy.

- Estoy más que segura, y mi padre sabe de mis preferencias, y creo que el estará feliz de saber que tú me haces feliz – dijo sonriente a su castaña.

Hermione estaba sintiéndose inmensamente feliz cuando capto un detalle que se le había escapado.

- Pansy dijiste padre… ¿y tu madre? ¿Puedo preguntar por ella? – aventuro temerosa la castaña.

Pansy sonrió irónica, una amago de sonrisa en realidad, movió negando con la cabeza y suspirando conto a Hermione que pasaba con su la mujer que le dio la vida.

- Puedes y Mi madre, tras la caída de Voldemort, se encontró con que su vida no tenía sentido, que únicamente lo suyo era servir al lado de aquel loco y un día la encontró padre sobre la cama, en la recamara de invitados de la planta baja, y dijo que no saldría jamás de ahí – susurro lo último con mucho dolor – así que ahora vive prácticamente en el área de visitas y solo me saluda si me encuentra de casualidad, dice que fui una desgracia y vergüenza para su familia y los mortífagos – termino de decirle intentando sonreír.

- Bien, por supuesto que iré a tu casa, será reunión solo con tu padre ¿verdad?- pregunto inquieta la castaña – lo digo porque el quizá no esté en contra de los nacidos de muggles, ¿pero y si alguien más le afecta que este ahí yo? – termino de marcar lo que temía hermane.

- No te preocupes nunca ha habido visitas en esas fechas a casa, ¿Qué dices? – pregunto de nuevo Pansy.

- De acuerdo asistiré – sonrió contestando la castaña y abrazándose de Pansy.

- Te sentirías más relajada si invito a Ginny y Blaise? – pregunto Pansy anticipando la respuesta de Hermione.

- ¡Claro que me gustaría es más! ¡Vayamos a decirles ahora! – salto fuera de aquella roca donde estaban sentadas cómodamente, impaciente ayudo a Pansy a saltar y seguirle en busca de la pelirroja y su moreno novio.

Daphne sonrió, a la vez que observo a ambas chicas que se levantaban alegres y se dirigían al castillo, a preparar sus cosas para el viaje de regreso a Londres, a pasar sus festejos navideños con sus familias. Cho pareció comprender el pensamiento de Greengrass.

Con un movimiento de labios, conjurando el hechizo correcto Daphne les regreso el decibel auditivo normal, dejando las sensaciones tan profundas para después. Sentiente a la rubia, se apresuró a susurrarle.

- ¿la pelirroja será? – pregunto Cho.

- Exactamente ella, el que me preocupa es Zabini – dijo pensativa Daphne – sabes deberemos sacarle de la jugada pronto, es demasiado desconfiado y no nos convine de cotilla – en su mente la palabra Blaise Zabini era sinónimo de problemas.

- Como conseguiremos ir el día que estará ahí, solo será uno y al parecer no será una fiesta o reunión, solo es para ellos – dijo Cho pensativa y deseosa de que Daphne le contradijera.

- Si algo tiene mi padre con el de Parkinson es una amistad, veras que conseguiremos estar ahí, eso es un hecho – afirmo la rubia.

- ¿Y te ayudare o lo harás sola? – pregunto Cho pensando en lo que deberían hacer.

- Vendrás conmigo amor eres mi novia ¿recuerdas? – respondió irónica la rubia.

Sonriente la asiática asintió pensando, en si aquello estaba bien del todo, pues hacerle daño a aquellas chicas ya no le resultaba tan placentero, pero ver a Daphne tan ansiosa y entregada a ese "proyecto" le incitaba a seguirle la corriente, total, en un principio ella lo propuso, quizá solo era falta de estimulación el querer hacerles pagar lo que no recordaba.

- Vamos querida tenemos una reunión que planear y unos padres que convencer – dijo sonriente Daphne, andando de la mano de Cho hasta el colegio.

- Este sí que será un cierre de año muy especial – dijo Cho.

- Y qué decir del recibimiento del nuevo año – termino Daphne sonriente a su "Novia", esa palabra cada vez, tenía más sentido en su vida, aunque jamás lo admitiría, comenzaba a agradarle la idea de que estaba con Cho por gusto, no por imposición de aquellas mujeres que tanto buscaba dañar.

- Te voy a hacer sufrir Granger y Parkinson sufrirá al verte a ti – dijo entre dientes la asiática recibiendo una enorme sonrisa de la rubia que iba a su lado.

…

* * *

**_CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAN!_**

**_Hemos llegado hasta donde quedamos la ultima vez en la anterior publicacion...di-s estoy emocionada pronto subire el siguiente capi!_**

**_Si decidido esta, les apreciare que no dejen de seguir comentando y mandando sus opiniones._**

**_Las adoro y gracias por seguirme! besos hermosas!_**

**_CAPITULO 16 PROXIMAMENTE! ESPERALO!_**


	16. Holidays Part I

_**HOLA! AQUI LES TRAIGO LO QUE PEDIAN! **_

_**Espero que no haya sido muy dura su espera y que no estén enojadas, pero ya les expuse mis motivos de retrazo del fic... Así que comenzare contestando lo que me dejaron hacia el capitulo 15 en la cuenta anterior, si no les molesta, aquí vamos:**_

**_Gilrasir_**_: No sé si sentirme bien o mal por cómo me lo dices jo, pero bueno lector experimentado! Esa sí que no la veía venir, pero recomiendo no elevar demasiado la expectativa, suelo decepcionar a la gente…todo tiene su porque tú lo has dicho…no que lector experimentado y esas cosas debes intuir que por algo cambia el tono dela historia…no a drama! Eso me aburre un poco._

**_AlexiaPotterhead_**_: bueno si no quieres imaginar esa reunión…tendrás que dejar de leer jejeje, pff ya se esas dos siempre arruinando todo! Espero te guste el nuevo capi!_

**_Qua_**_: Jejeje si esas dos tipas no sé qué se piensan (bueno si se pero shhh) y si hay chicas así que por sus "ovarios" se hace lo que ellas dicen, compromiso lo tengo! Si no hubiese dejado por ahí tirada la otra cuenta y no hacer más…espero te guste lo siguiente!_

**_Fugigrangerr_**_: Como que le faltó algo? Bueno, siempre falta lo sexy en algún capitulo jeje, uhm si claro que lo habrá! Yo dije que habría, si lo habrá, pero cochinote? No creo q la historia se preste a algo así jeje es más romanticón el rollo aquí, y si nena mi corazoncito está ocupado de ese modo, pero eres especial sigue comentando no dejes de decir qué opinas!?_

**_Allen-walker_**_: Jajajaj, como que les dé la vuelta doble!? Bueno, si tengo eso que a veces no me deja a tono la escritura, pero estas de suerte tengo buen rato sin ello, mi tranquilidad personal ayuda mucho. Espero sigas pendiente que por acá está el nuevo capi! Déjame saber qué opinas porfiiiiiii!_

**_Monse_**_: Gracias que bien saber que te gusta! Claro ahí veras avisado, nueva historia jejeje, pero por el momento no tengo la suficiente gota mental para subirle, no me convence y debo estar bien segura de q no les decepciona! Disfruta del siguiente capi, espero te agrade sino? Ya sabes un revw para regañarme!_

**_BipolarJL_**_: Razón de sobra tienes, pero donde la cabeza no da para pensar, nada más lo hará…hay personas de mente cerrada y cuadrada, parece que ambas son de esas. Espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo!_

**_Kylie_**_: Así que perversa!? Jeje pues no, no aun no pienso meter una de esas orgias que quieres en ningún fic…jeje no me atrevería pa' empezar me confundiría no sabría ni como narrarlo O.o! pero algún día…algún día se hará tu sueño realidad jejejee._

**_Y a quien comenzó a seguirme por esta nueva cuenta:_**

**_BipolarJL:_**_ No no cambie nada, lo prometo asi como lo subia lo re-postee aqui! en verdad! Thanx por seguirme por aca!_

**_Qua: _**_Hay gracias hermosa por decir que mejoro un poquito aunque sea jeje, es que con tanta lectora exigente por aca me siento que es lo menos que ustedes se merecen! y yo gustosa mejoro!_

**_AlexiaPotterhead:_** Aquí esta lo que tanto pedías nena! gracias por seguirnos estamos al pendiente! disfrutalo! :)

**_Thestral212:_**_ Insisto tu por aquí?! es raro pero muy muy agradable leerte again! aja jaaaaaaa! te gusta! espero seguirte leyendo! nos vemos en el char jajaja. no desaparezcas tanto! _

**_brenda348:_**_ Listo! actualizado y dedicado! Espero te guste lo que sigue guapa! _

**_Gracias a toda-os por seguir en esta otra la cuenta espero disfruten y me digan que opinan del capítulo nuevo!_**

**_De regreso a A&R asi que actualizaciones rápidas...aquí vamos! _**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: **

_**Contiene material no soportado por mentes débiles o inmaduras o en el peor del caso mentes cerradas.**_

_**Situación Chica-Chica ahead! Sino estas de acuerdo con estas relaciones...dale salir o Back.**_

_**Espero que el largo del Capi compense mi ausencia de este Fic!**_

**Capitulo 16**

**Holidays parte 1… ****(Una noche muy buena)**

Llego el momento de despedirse, después de pasar una tarde tranquila y agradable, Hermione y su chica se encontraban compartiendo un espacio junto a Ginny y Blaise, los 4 chicos discutían sobre horarios y momento en el que se verían en la mansión Parkinson, aunque la más renuente parecía ser Ginny.

**- Díganme de nuevo ¿Por qué rayos debo ir yo?** – pregunto la pelirroja observando a sus amigas y novio **– Digo, según recuerdo, a los Weasley no nos quiere o quería la comunidad Sangre limpia, no te ofendas Pans!** – agrego al ver como Pansy levantaba las cejas con sorpresa.

Sonriente Pansy solo negó con la cabeza de lado a lado **– Si Gin, tienes razón, pero eso era en época del lord oscuro, además Blaise estará allí ¿Verdad? – **pregunto observando a su amigo con falsa amabilidad.

El moreno solo se dedicó a asentir coquetamente, se inclinó al oído de Ginny y le dijo algo que puso su rostro tan colorado como el mismo tono de su cabello…la pelirroja parpadeo varias veces y comenzó a toser para disimular lo que pensaba. Blaise feliz de ver que no profirió ni queja ni molestia ante su insinuación lasciva que hizo a su chica, volvió a su lectura, leía el periódico el profeta del día.

**- Entonces ¿Qué dices Gin? –** Pregunto Hermione **– Me acompañaras a mí, tu mejor amiga en el muuuuuundo –** dijo canturreando – **y a tu novio…y a tu nueva amiiiiiiiga, ¿a celebrar la noche de año viejo? – **pregunto divertida la castaña.

Ginny quien no podía creer las caras de súplica que ponían sus amigas y hasta Blaise, solo rodo los ojos contestando – **Ash…está bien, pero no me pidas ser amable con tus amigas - ** dijo mirando directamente a Blaise, quien solo rio a carcajadas.

**- Nunca te pediría eso cariño, tú se solo…tu –** fue la respuesta del moreno.

Una vez que llegaron a su destino, bajaron del tren, ambas parejas despidiéndose y prometiéndose ver para las vísperas navideñas.

**- Por cierto Blaise –** dijo Ginny antes de soltar la mano de su novio **– es justo que pases navidad en mi casa, ya que yo te acompañare en año nuevo, ¿verdad chicas? –** sonreía un tanto irónica.

El moreno no se esperaba aquella invitación, por lo que su color palideció levemente. Pansy que observaba junto a Hermione la escena, sonreía descaradamente, quiso molestar un poco más a su **amigo – Blaise, amigo, ella tiene razón –** dijo **– ella estará con nosotros la última noche de este año, deberías pasarte por su casa en navidad, además a los Weasley les encantaras –** sonrió aún más terminando su frase con 'los'.

**- No te preocupes Blaise, te la pasaras muy bien, son excelentes personas –** trato de tranquilizarle Hermione **– solo ignora a Ron y….seguramente Harry estará por ahí también** – sonrió Hermione amistosa.

El moreno por toda respuesta solo asintió lentamente con la cabeza y Ginny, contenta con su respuesta, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió al momento que su novio y Pansy desaparecían hacia sus respectivos hogares.

**- Así que… ¿Pansy pasara navidades contigo amiga? – **pregunto Ginny acompañando a Hermione hacia el estacionamiento donde le esperaba ya su padre.

**- Si, me tomo poco convencerla –** sonrió la castaña **– solo espero que las cosas salgan bien en su casa, ya sabes…no sé cómo reaccionaran porque ella esta con una de mi 'clase' –** enfatizo lo último.

Ginny se dedicó a hacer un gesto negativo con la cabeza al tiempo que llegaron donde los padres de la castaña, ambos Sres. Granger la saludaron y la pelirroja se despidió de ellos encaminándose al callejón tras ellos para ir a aparecer en la madriguera.

Una vez dentro del auto con sus padres, Hermione contaba de cómo le había ido en todo lo que iba del ciclo escolar, atento el sr. Granger escuchaba todo lo que su hija decía a su madre, hasta que reparo en las palabras, mi novia, y navidad.

**- Has dicho ¿novia? –** pregunto sorprendido su padre.

**- Si, ¿algún problema? Dijeron que no importaría si así era… - **dijo agachando un poco la cabeza la castaña.

**- No hija no hay ninguno, solo es sorprendente que en tan poco ya tengas una relación…como decirlo…formal, ¡si eso! – **dijo sonriente la madre de la castaña, sosteniéndole en un abrazo sobre los hombros.

Durante todo el camino a casa la castaña hablaba de su relación con Pansy, lo mucho que le quería y como se la pasaban tan bien juntas. Los Sres. Granger no podrían estar más felices de ver a su hija al fin, sonreír por alguien, ellos conocían el sufrimiento por el que atravesó para darse cuenta que los chicos no eran lo suyo.

...

Rápidamente, como todo cuando la gente se prepara para una fecha importante, pasaron los días y la emoción y nervios de la castaña iban en aumento, se mandaba lechuzas a diario con Pansy, contándose su día, cuando menos pensó Hermione, estaban viviendo la mañana de noche buena…

_Cariño:_

_Esta tarde debo ayudar a mi mamá a preparar la cena, te esperamos a las 7pm, mis padres están esperando ansiosos el conocerte._

_Te amo._

_Hermione G._

Luego de alrededor media hora, recibió su respuesta con la caligrafía fina y delicada de su chica, corta igual que su carta enviada.

_Hola Cielo:_

_Claro que sí, ahí nos vemos a las 7pm._

_Te amo también…_

_Atte: P. Parkinson_

Con esa carta, la castaña se dedicó esmerada con su madre a terminar de cocinar lo que hacía falta para su invitada especial, y como ella recordaba el postre favorito de su chica se puso en ello, lo que llamo la atención de su madre.

**- Nunca había visto que cocinaras un postre que no fuera de pie de limón, dime, ¿Por qué de chocolate? Hija –** pregunto interesada la Sra. Granger.

Hermione se sintió pillada, un gran nervio la recorrió completa mientras terminaba de decorar el susodicho con fresas, y un gran rubor se posó sobre sus mejillas.

**- Ah…ahora veo –** dijo sonriente su madre – **así que a ¿Pansy? –** Pregunto, al ver el asentimiento positivo de su hija siguió **- le gusta el chocolate…y por lo que veo las fresas también – **sonrió terminando de adivinar el porqué del nuevo postre horneado por su hija.

**- Bue...bueno si, un día descubrí que eran su combinación favorita –** respondió sonriente evitando la mirada de su madre, centrándose en terminar su obra.

**- Bien, solo no me digas como lo descubriste…- **dijo en tono de insinuación su madre ahogando una risita, que a la castaña saco de concentración ocasionando que tirase unas cuantas fresas al suelo.

**- ¡Mamá! –** reprendió la castaña.

**- Veo que si fue como pensé…- **sonrió su madre **– ah, hija es normal que pase eso en este tiempo, solo hay que ser cuidadosos, bueno cuidadosas –** dijo mientras trataba de tranquilizarle.

**- Seguramente en el tuyo no pasaba nada de eso…-** se la regreso incomoda de saber lo que hacían sus padres en su tiempo de jóvenes. Porque en todos lados es incómodo saber que tus padres tuvieron o tienen sexo…

La Sra. Granger estaba a punto de responder aún más sonriente, seguro algo más insinuante para poner más incomoda a su hija, cuando el timbre de la entrada principal les interrumpió.

Hermione ya había terminado su decoración en su postre, aun así palideció pues no esperaba no estar aún lista cuando llegase su novia, su madre pareció notarlo y le saco de sus pensamientos.

**_- ¡Yo abro! –_**sonó la voz de su padre desde el vestíbulo.

**- Hey, hija, sube a cambiarte, nosotros recibiremos a Pansy, descuida, anda ve – **apuro su madre.

Hermione solo asintió rápido y cual bólido salió despedida con toda las fuerzas que sus piernas le permitieron hacia su habitación. Llegando arriba, cerro tras ella la puerta y suspiro sonoramente, preparándose mentalmente para quedar más o menos presentable, como ella misma se decía.

**- Suerte que ya escogí que ponerme y ya me arregle el cabello –** se dijo así misma, pues era lo que más le costaba, arreglar su cabello y escoger sus ropas.

Mientras en el salón de la planta baja…

**- Adelante linda, tú debes ser Pansy – **saludo sonriente el Sr. Granger haciendo un gesto caballeroso para que entrase la chica.

**- Buenas… tardes –** dijo la pelinegra observando su reloj **– espero no ser demasiado impuntual –** se disculpó mientras entraba al vestíbulo, al momento que se quitaba su fino y grueso abrigo.

**- No te disculpes linda, pasa toma asiento, mi hija no tarda en bajar, espero no te sientas incomoda estando con nosotros en lo que ella baja –** invito amable al tiempo que la Sra. Granger llego a hacerle compañía, tendiendo su mano para tomar y guardar el bello abrigo de la pelinegra.

Pansy iba enfundada en un elegante vestido negro, el cual era sostenido por un tirante en el hombro izquierdo, en el área de la cintura se marcaba con un ceñido amarre de la misma tela negra del vestido mostrando los pliegues en soporte horizontal y desde sus caderas hasta rodillas caía con elegancia delineando su silueta curva, con su cabello negro recogido en un elegante peinado, con aretes y gargantilla en lo que seguramente era oro blanco a juego con dos anillos en su mano derecha, maquillaje tenue que resaltaba lo enigmático de sus hermosos ojos verdes, con esto último dejo cautivados a los padres de Hermione, ¿cómo era posible tanta belleza en una chica?

**- Ah! Pero que modales los míos, mucho gusto–** se regañó la pelinegra, dando una ligera palmada en su frente **– soy Pansy Parkinson – **dijo tendiéndole la mano al padre de Hermione.

Los padres de la castaña sonrieron ante el obvio nerviosismo bien disimulado de Pansy. El sr. Granger tomo amable la mano de Pansy presentándose. Cuando llego el turno de la madre Hermione Pansy pensó que sería rechazada pero se llevó una enorme sorpresa.

Un enorme abrazo materno, la Sra. Granger estaba emocionada de conocer la razón de la felicidad de su hija. La pelinegra no se esperaba aquello y correspondió gustosa al abrazo que le tendía la madre de su novia. Al separarse de la chica beso ambas mejillas de la pelinegra, ocasionando que un intenso rubor cubriese su rostro. Percatándose de esto la madre de Hermione se alejó un poco.

**- Discúlpame cariño, es solo que, me emociona ver que una nena tan hermosa haga tan feliz a mi hija, hay que ver solamente el rostro tan feliz que tiene gracias a ti** – dijo sonriente tomándole por hombros.

**- No se preocupe, es solo que no estoy muy acostumbrada, me tomo por sorpresa es todo –** se excusó Pansy siguiendo a los padres de Hermione, con nerviosismo sujetaba de manera instintiva su antebrazo izquierdo donde yacía su marca cubierta por un hechizo, se dirigían hacia el salón principal donde esperarían por la castaña.

Tomaron asiento, los padres de Hermione eran realmente agradables, no parecía incomodarles en lo mínimo que la pareja de su hija fuera una chica, Pansy pensó que sería algo más difícil ya que en el mundo muggle era mucho más mal visto que entre los magos.

**- Así que Pansy, nos comentó Hermione que eres toda una genio para eso de las artes –** comento el Sr. Granger.

**- Bueno, no me considero genio, la verdadera genio es su hija es impresionante lo inteligente que es, no hay nada que se le niegue de comprender** – contesto la pelinegra.

Justo cuando empezaban a charlar más amenamente, se escuchó un toque en la entrada del salón, Hermione anunciaba su entrada, acababa de bajar a unirse a la reunión.

El Sr. Granger se puso de pie sonriente para saludar a su hija besándole en la mejilla, Pansy y la madre de la castaña lo imitaron, poniéndose de pie también, la pelinegra con una cara de sorpresa y emoción contenida, no creía la visión tan magnifica que estaba ante ella, su chica era bellísima una razón más para estar orgullosa de estar a su lado.

Sonriendo tímidamente, la castaña se adentró al salón donde le esperaban sus padres y Pansy, saludando a su padre sonrió al ver a Pansy de pie junto a su madre quien a su vez sonreía emocionada. Se encamino a saludar a su novia y le tomo de la mano causando una enorme sorpresa en la pelinegra quien ensancho su sonrisa, a Hermione no le daba pena demostrar ante su familia que le quería, la prueba estuvo en la manera en que sostenía firmemente su mano mientras le besaba la mejilla y susurro a su oído.

**- Pensaba que eras bella, pero me equivoque –** dijo la castaña al oído de Pansy.

**- Uhm, pues hice lo que pude – **dijo encogiéndose de hombros la pelinegra, observando de arriba a abajo a la castaña.

Hermione estaba mucho más que hermosa, usaba un delicado vestido color rosa pálido, strapless, el cual dejaba ver su delicada piel y bien definida silueta, un bello moño negro en la cintura remarcaba la estilizada figura de Hermione dando caída en vuelo a la parte baja del vestido que le llegaba a la rodilla. A juego con unos bellos zapatos de tacón semi-altos atados en cruce corsé sobre sus pies hasta los tobillos, accesorios negros a juego y maquillaje de lo más natural era lo que hacía a Hermione lucir hermosa esa noche, Pansy se preguntó como esa hermosa chica estaba a su lado…

**- No eres bella –** dijo mirándole a los ojos **– Eres Perfecta, hermosa, divina y encantadora, decirte solo bella sería un insulto a tu gran hermosura –** termino de decirle mientras con el dedo índice le recorría el rostro desde la mandíbula hasta su barbilla, dando un leve beso en los rojos labios de Pansy.

Los padres de Hermione observaban sonrientes la escena, su hija parecía feliz, más que feliz y a ellos les bastaba ese simple detalle, nada más. Así que con una leve tos el padre de la castaña les saco de su mundo de ensueño a las chicas.

**- Ejem, ejem –** dijo **– lamento interrumpir nenas, pero ¿les parece si vamos a cenar? –** pregunto la madre de la castaña.

**- ¡Oh Disculpen! – **Dijo la castaña girándose para ver a sus padres – ¡no les he presentado! – dijo apenada.

**- Descuida hija, ya lo hicimos nosotros, verdad ¿Pansy? – **Pregunto sonriente la madre de Hermione.

**- Si ya nos presentamos cariño, incluso charlamos un momento, no te preocupes se presentarme solita –** aseguro la pelinegra con tono de burla bien disimulado.

**- mmm, vale** – dijo la castaña **– ven cielo, es hora de cenar –** sonrió mientras le tendía la mano a Pansy para dirigirse al comedor.

Pansy estaba que no creía lo que pasaba, tenía una hermosa novia, estaba con ella en una fecha importante para los no magos (le agrado más decirles así que muggles), los padres de su chica eran unas excelentes personas y encima parecía que todo lo que comería esa noche sería lo mejor que probara nunca, todo olía delicioso.

Avanzaban hacia el comedor que estaba decorado con motivos navideños, la pelinegra sonrió al ver un pequeño papa Noel que subía y bajaba automático colgado de la cava de vinos que tenían tras el comedor. Llegaron al comedor, era grande con espacio para seis personas aproximadamente, la pelinegra noto que tenía un bello arreglo de centro de mesa, con todo lo relacionado con la navidad, alguna que otra fruta falsa decorativa.

En los platos de porcelana reposaba la servilleta roja doblada delicadamente y a lado de esta una copa vacía para vino –** ahora me explico esta cava en miniatura fría** – dijo para sí misma, pero Hermione alcanzo a escuchar y soltó una risita, apenada la pelinegra giro su vista fuera del alcance de la de Hermione.

**- Esa es una cava tipo hielera, está conectada a corriente eléctrica y mantiene fríos los vinos amor – **dijo disimuladamente a la pelinegra, quien sonrió al enterarse para que era esa caja con vinos que le atrajo desde que entro.

Tomaron asiento, el padre de Hermione al frente de la mesa y su madre fue a por los alimentos que ingerirían, dejándolos al alcance de todos sobre la mesa para que se sirviesen lo que deseaban, el padre de Hermione comenzó a cortar el pavo mientras charlaba con Pansy, para todos, pues era una conversación abierta. Hermione y Pansy estaban, una a lado de la otra y frente a ellas la madre de la castaña sonriente a las chicas.

**- Y dime Pansy, ¿no eres vegetariana verdad? Porque de ser así esta niña no nos dijo nada y te pido una enorme disculpa –** pregunto mientras terminaba de servir una pieza en el plato de su mujer, encaminando a cortar para las dos chicas y el mismo.

**- No, para nada –** sonrió al contestar la pelinegra. Al tiempo que el padre de Hermione le cortaba un trozo de pavo.

La cena transcurrió entre risas y brindis, Pansy no podía creer la suerte que tenía Hermione al contar con una familia tan linda, pequeña y unida, sentía envidia en cierta medida pero su felicidad por su novia superaba ese verde sentimiento.

**- Hija, en un rato más iremos con tu tía Marie, ¿quisieran acompañarnos? –** pregunto la madre de la castaña sonriente a las dos chicas.

Pansy pensaba asentir, pero Hermione por debajo de la mesa le apretó el muslo y negó levemente con la cabeza, lo que hizo entender a la pelinegra que su chica contestaría por ambas.

**- De hecho mamá, pensaba acompañar a Pansy hasta que se regresase a casa, si no les importa – **dijo la castaña.

**- Claro cariño, es lógico que quieras estar con ella, ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no se veían querida? Porque correspondencia si se mandaron –** pregunto el padre de Hermione interesado.

**- Más de 10 días señor –** contesto Pansy mirando soñadoramente a su chica.

Los padres de la castaña solo asintieron sonrientes levantándose para ir al salón a pasar lo que quedaba de su velada, entre platicas y preguntas indiscretas de Pansy sobre comportamientos y manías de su chica pasaron el tiempo, los padres de la castaña estaban extrañamente tranquilos de que su hija tuviese semejante joya a su lado, pero la madre de Hermione noto el tic levemente nervioso de la pelinegra, pues cuando le preguntaban por su madre o lo que había hecho su familia últimamente, sujetaba con fuerza su antebrazo izquierdo y apretaba sobre él.

**- Pansy cariño, ¿estás bien? Llevas rato sujetando fuertemente esa parte de tu brazo, ¿segura no te molesta? –** pregunto preocupada la madre de la castaña.

**- Si, uhm, vera yo…-** comenzó Pansy **– tengo una leve incomodidad en el brazo es todo –** trato de terminar sonriendo.

**- Uhm, bien, ¿quieres algo para el dolor? – **pregunto la madre de Hermione inquieta.

Pansy se giró preguntando con la mirada a la castaña si debía o no tomarlo, quien negó con la mirada.

**- Esta bien Jane, así está bien, ya pasara – **contesto sonriente Pansy a la madre de Hermione.

La madre de la castaña sonrió, y miro el reloj, pego un salto de su lugar dándose cuenta que estaban a poco de no llegar donde su hermana Marie.

**- ¡Vamos cielo! ¡Rayos! –** Apuraba a su marido – **me va a dar algo si no llegamos a tiempo con Marie –** se decía en voz alta la madre de Hermione buscando en el armario del recibidor su abrigo.

El padre de Hermione imito a su mujer tomando su abrigo al tiempo que las chicas se ponían de pie para seguirles y despedirse en la entrada del hogar Granger **– Chicas, nos vemos en unas horas, Pansy, si te retiras cuando regresemos, deja decirte que ha ido una delicia conocerte, me alegra que estés con mi hija y espero que te y la cuides mucho –** le dijo el padre de la castaña – nos encantaría que siguieses aquí cuando volvamos – se despedía de Pansy al tiempo que le daba un abrazo.

**- El placer ha sido mío, gracias por dejarme conocerles, y por aceptar…nos –** contesto Pansy al tiempo que recibía a modo de despedida dos besos, uno en cada mejilla por parte de la madre de Hermione.

**- Si lo que nos da gusto es verle feliz, tu eres quien le hace feliz, te lo agradecemos de la mínima manera que tenemos cariño – **dijo la Sra. Granger despidiéndose ya casi por salir de su casa.

**- Apurad mamá, que llegaran tarde yo despido a Pansy mas tarde –** se despedía la castaña.

Estaban por salir los Sres. Granger cuando en el umbral de la puerta el padre de Hermione se acercó a ella le dijo algo al oído y la castaña solo puso colorada asintiendo rápidamente y cerró la puerta frente de si una vez que sus padres salieron, prometiendo regresar en unas horas.

Hermione se recargo de espaldas a la puerta meditando lo que le había dicho su padre, con la mirada agachada y fija en el suelo la voz que más amaba escuchar le saco de sus pensamientos.

**- Daria lo fuera por saber que estás pensando** – dijo Pansy a centímetros de la castaña, se había acercado sigilosamente a ella hasta quedar a su altura, le rodeo con las manos la cintura y comenzó a besarle despacio y sugerente por el cuello.

** - mmm En este momento solo puedo pensar en que te extrañe demasiado –** contesto la castaña al tiempo que sentía como los labios Pansy comenzaban a recorrerle y su manos tocaban sobre las ropas, tocando sus costados y subiendo hasta sus hombros, para seguir bajando sus manos por sobre los brazos de Hermione usando solo dos dedos, ocasionando calosfríos por el leve toque con la cálida piel.

- **Ajam… ¿qué tanto me extrañaste mi vida? –** pregunto la pelinegra empujando levemente a la castaña contra la puerta que tenía cerrada tras ella, posando su mano izquierda sobre el moño en la cintura de su chica, haciendo amago de soltarle.

**- uhm, tanto como para hacer caso a mi padre –** respondió separándose ligeramente de Pansy.

**- ¿Hacerle caso? ¿Si, qué te dijo? –** pregunto deteniendo sus movimientos la pelinegra.

**- Que de hacérsenos…muy tarde eras bienvenida a pasar la noche en casa, solo que mmm – **dijo pensativa la castaña.

**- ¿Solo qué? ¿Qué? **– pregunto consternada Pansy.

**- Nunca dijo en que habitación, solo dijo que te acomodaras donde te sintieras más cómoda –** respondió Hermione con voz insinuante enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su pelinegra.

Pansy se separó de Hermione nuevamente para observarle fijamente **- ¿acaso tu...estas?** – preguntaba entrecortada incrédula de que su tierna novia, pudiera en perpetrar la casa de sus padres junto con ella. La sola idea de que eso ocurriese… ¡le encantaba!

La castaña sonreía al ver la cara de real incredulidad de su chica ante aquella idea **– bueno, yo solo decía…si tu no quie…-** Pansy había comenzado a hablar para alejarse definitivamente de Hermione, pero esta le tomo por la cintura y la nuca y comenzó a besarle con fiera necesidad.

Sorprendida la pelinegra correspondió al beso y urgencia de su chica, la cual comenzaba a tocarle por sobre su ropa susurrando – te deseo tanto, estos días te he necesitado tanto – con esas palabras la castaña desarmo mucho más rápidamente a Pansy quien solo atinaba a asentir ante lo dicho por su chica.

**- Y, ¿dónde se supone que dormiré yo?** – pregunto la pelinegra sintiendo los labios de Hermione sobre su cuello.

**- mmm estaba pensando, que no me importa compartir mi habitación – **propuso Hermione sonriendo contra el cuello de Pansy.

**- mmm, ¿me lo podrías mostrar? –** pregunto sugerente y con voz ronca Pansy.

Hermione sonrió y le tomo de la mano tirando de ella escaleras arriba, subieron presurosas, deteniéndose frente a una puerta con un letrero mediano que colgaba diciendo "H.G", lo que a Pansy le llamo la atención. Sonriente y ansiosa la castaña abrió la puerta jalando con ella a Pansy hacia dentro, cerro de golpe la puerta y con su varita insonorizo la habitación, ante lo que la pelinegra alzo una ceja interrogante.

Pansy echó un vistazo en redondo rápido a la habitación de su chica, observo un escritorio, un mueble lleno de libros pulcramente acomodados, un pequeño sillón a los pies de la cama, y una cama con espacio para ambas, sonríete regreso a posar su atención sobre la castaña que en ese momento sacaba su varita.

**- ¿Qué? Eso es por si llegan antes mis padres – **sonrió viendo como Pansy se acercaba a por ella, pero la pelinegra detuvo su andar frente a su chica.

La castaña la miraba expectante y con asombro en el rostro, pues la pelinegra comenzó a desvestirse para su chica. Comenzó sentándose en la orilla de la cama, sacando con sensual lentitud sus zapatos dejándoles caer a un costado suyo, lentamente se acercó a Hermione susurrando **– ¿me ayudas hermosa? –** dándole la espalda indicando que bajara la cremallera del entallado vestido negro.

Asintiendo rápidamente, Hermione abrió los ojos en sorpresa teniendo frente a ella a Pansy ofreciendo su espalda para ser liberada de la prenda que cubría la silueta que tanto le encantaba observar **- desnuda, al natural siempre es mejor –** susurro en respuesta al oído de Pansy al tiempo que bajaba lentamente el cierre acariciando con una mano la piel que iba quedando descubierta tras la elegante tela.

Cuando Pansy hubo sentido que el cierre estaba totalmente abajo, se alejó dando sensuales contoneos, regresando a su lugar frente a la cama, comenzó a sacar lentamente el brazo del único tirante que tenía su vestido y con delicadeza lo dejo caer al suelo, deslizándose, rosando y erizando su nívea fina piel. La pelinegra queda sin nada que le cubriese la parte alta del cuerpo, solo sus firmes y perfectos senos estaban frente a Hermione invitándole a hacerles suyos cuanto antes.

Ante esta visión la castaña ardía de deseo, solo observar tal derroche de sensualidad de parte de Pansy le hacía desear saltarle encima y hacerla suya sin medidas, pero se contuvo, deseaba disfrutar cada minuto y segundo de esa noche.

Saliendo de su burbuja de emociones Hermione noto que el vestido de su chica estaba desplomado por completo en el suelo, dándole un hermoso espectáculo en directo de su cuerpo desnudo, únicamente cubierto por unas bragas negras semitransparentes.

La castaña quedo boqui abierta y más aún por el ademan de Pansy, instándole a unirse a ella.

**- ¿Que pasa bella mía? –** Preguntaba con voz ronca **– ¿no me dejaras ver más allá de esas telas rosadas? – **pegunto de nuevo sonriendo la pelinegra.

Hermione capto lo que la pelinegra quería decir, así que se acercó lentamente a ella, colocándose sobre sus piernas, enredando su brazos alrededor del cuello de Pansy, comenzó a besarle de nuevo. Sintió como la piel de la pelinegra por primera vez en días, chocaba con la suya, ambas cerraron los ojos al contacto de sus cuerpos.

**- Di-s te necesito tanto mi vida – **susurro Hermione aun teniendo la cabeza echada atrás ante la sensación de su piel contra la de su amada.

Pansy poso sus manos en la cintura de Hermione para comprobar que el moño negro de su vestido seguía desatado, sonriente elevo sus manos sobre las ropas de la castaña y encontró que ese vestido no tenía cierre. Sorprendida, comenzó a besar a su chica de nuevo bajando sus manos hasta las piernas de Hermione, comenzó a escabullir sus manos por debajo de su vestido y comenzó a tocarle por encima de los muslos arrancando leves suspiros de ansiedad a Hermione, sonriente la pelinegra tomo por las orillas del vestido y comenzó a levantarlo para sacarlo de su chica.

**- Hey! ¿Qué pasa? –** pregunto ligeramente desconcentrada la castaña.

**- Uhm, esto me estorba –** dijo Pansy subiéndole cada vez más hasta lograr sacarlo por completo **– ¡listo! –** sonrió, terminando de quitar fuera la prenda quedando anonadada ante la hermosa visión de su chica.

La castaña estaba usando bajo ese vestido inocente, un corsé gótico rojo, el cual tenía sobre el borde que enmarcaba sus senos encaje negro y desde el frente del vientre y abdomen de la castaña pasaba el cintillo cruzado, un fino listón de color negro que resaltaba sobre la tela rojiza sobre la clara piel de la castaña, haciendo juego con unas diminutas braguitas negras, Pansy suspiro sonoramente e hizo que pusiera de pie su chica para admirarle de cerca y con atención.

**- Por di-s, no creí que pudieras ser más bella – **susurro con voz Enronquecida de deseo la pelinegra, al momento que hacia girar a la castaña lentamente para admirar cada trozo de piel que le permitía esa vestimenta tan sensual.

Pansy lentamente tomo por los extremos los listones que sujetaban firmemente el corsé ajustado al cuerpo de su chica y comenzó a tirar de ellos logrando aflojarlos, siempre, en todo momento, besando los labios de Hermione, no quería perder la sensación de suavidad que estos le brindaban.

Al sentir el tacto, movimientos y besos de Pansy, la castaña no lo pudo evitar y subió sus manos hasta los pechos de su chica, sosteniéndoles con gran delicadeza entre sus manos, tocándoles desde la base hasta la punta y pellizcando un poco con dos de sus dedos al finalizar el contacto, lográndole arrancar gemidos y murmullos de placer de los labios, para continuar acariciando el dorso desnudo de su chica.

Cuando Pansy hubo terminado de aflojar las ropas que cubrían a su chica, tiro fuera del corsé que si bien le fascinó, deseaba más tenerlo fuera de su alcance pues le estorbaba en su lujuriosa misión. Al sentirse casi desnuda Hermione se alejó un paso de la pelinegra otorgado una visión completa de su cuerpo semidesnudo, observándole con necesidad la castaña se dirigió a su cama colocándose arrodillada sobre esta dándole la espalda a su chica, Pansy no pudo resistir esta imagen y tuvo que acompañarle.

Al igual que su chica, Pansy se colocó de rodillas sobre la cama solo que ella tras de Hermione y comenzó a besarle el cuello, la nuca mientras sus manos acariciaban sus caderas y comenzaban a subir hasta sus senos, los cuales rodeo con sus manos y comenzó a apretarlos, arrancando así sonoros gemidos de placer de Hermione, le encantaba en el papel poco silenciosa, amaba escuchar lo que su tacto ocasionaba en su castaña.

Con lentitud Pansy comenzó a acomodar a su chica, acostándole sobre la cama dejándola dándole la espalda, adoraba verle en esa posición, era tan sensual que apenas si pudo contenerse ahí mismo. Siguió besando cada centímetro de piel de su chica, desde la nuca hasta sus tobillos, adoraba el aroma a vainilla que emanaba y la suavidad de su piel, estaba rendida ante aquella castaña.

Con un poco de prisa la castaña se giró quedando levantada sobre sus hombros mirando a Pansy de manera lasciva, mirando sus propios senos y después los labios de su chica, la pelinegra no pudo resistir, la deseaba y esa insinuación la hacía perder la cabeza. Rápidamente se posiciono sobre su chica besándole con devoción y ansiedad, recorriendo con sus manos la silueta tan bien definida de la castaña, comenzó a bajar sus besos y lamidas por el dorso de Hermione, llegando a sus pechos y atendiendo con lentitud cada uno, tanto con sus manos como con sus propios labios, la castaña gemía extasiada bajo ella, Pansy pudo notar que su chica estaba expectante de cada movimiento que hacia así que comenzó a marcar más el movimiento de su lengua recorriendo ese cuerpo que tanto amaba.

Después de dedicar tiempo, que considero suficiente, a los pechos de Hermione continuo su camino dando besos húmedos por sobre su abdomen, llegando a su vientre y mordiendo un poco, succionando en algunos lugares, mientras que sus manos las tenía en agarre sobre los muslos de su chica apretando de vez en vez, Hermione estaba tan húmeda y necesitada que sin pensarlo tomo entre sus manos por el cabello a Pansy y le sujeto mientras hablaba.

- **Cielo, ni juegues –** advirtió con respiración entrecortada, acariciándole el rostro suavemente **– sabes lo que quiero –** sonrió la castaña.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más la pelinegra se dedicó a brindarle a su chica lo que tanto deseaba, usando sus manos, lengua, todo lo que su anatomía le permitía para lograr hacer estallar a Hermione.

No tardo casi nada en lograrlo, la castaña se encontraba gimiendo sonoramente el nombre de Pansy al momento de sentir como el orgasmo le azotaba. Pansy gustosa comenzó a subir repartiendo besos nuevamente sobre el cuerpo de su chica, terminando de besarle en los labios de manera profunda e intensa.

**- mi turno –** afirmo la castaña ante la mirada intensa de su chica.

Pansy recibió la mejor de sus noches aquella velada en víspera de navidad, Hermione logro arrancarle sonidos de éxtasis en más de una ocasión, feliz de estar a su lado la castaña se acomodó sobre su chica esperando por las campanadas que anuncian la navidad.

Sonrientes y felices ambas chicas se envolvieron en un abrazo, mientras fuera de la casa Granger, grandes fuegos artificiales iluminaban la habitación desde la ventana, eran las doce en punto, navidad por fin.

**- Feliz navidad Hermione –** dijo Pansy besándole la comisura de los labios.

**- Feliz navidad Pansy, eres el mejor regalo que podría desenvolver mañana por la mañana –** susurro Hermione abrazándose a su chica, acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de Pansy.

Ayudada por el latir acompasado del corazón de Pansy, la castaña cayo dormida casi inmediato, en cambio Pansy tardo no menos de cinco minutos, en los cuales el escuchar la lenta y calmada respiración de su chica le relajo al grado de hacerla dormir como en días no lo había hecho, enredada al cuerpo de su amada y feliz.

…

* * *

**Y?**

**Que les ha parecido? Lo aman? Lo odian? Totalmente x? quieren otro pronto? Digan me por favor no me tengan en vilo tanto tiempo por lo que más quieran!**

**Agradezco sus comentarios y sugerencias, regaños y bromas sobre mis palabras chistosas e inusuales frases jeje.**

**Ya tu sabe' si lo que quieres es que actualice pronto, dejad revw o PM, entre más lleguen más rápido actualizo! **

**Agradezco a sus 125 rvws en la publicación anterior…espero sus criticas!**


	17. Holidays Part II

_**Una disculpooooooooooota (noten lo largo de la disculpa) pero he tenido cosas que requerían mi atención de manera imperativa y no habia podido revisar lo que subiría, saben que soy muy quisquillosa con lo que publico y por ello tardo, mas ya estoy de vuelta...**_

_**Agradeciendo en breve a quien se toma la molestia de dejarme saber que les parece, aqui voy:**_

_**Qua: **__Bueno linda, espero cumplir tu expectativa, aqui dejo el siguiente capi, ya esta A&R de regreso y espero no me saturen de trabajo jejeje, Gracias gracias por tu observaciones! me siento dichosa de que pienses eso! _

_**Thestral212: **__Dah, Arre pues (si andas nena, te awantas jeje)! hahaha no fijate, no es por aquello que platicamos por chat, no es eso precisamente, solo que es algo que debia ocurrir en todas las familias que se encuentran una diferente preferencia, nada mas, Ahí mi querida Tania te extrañaba pues donde te metes? ya ya me dijiste! Un abrazo linda!_

_**Virshy:** Hola guapa! yo también te extrañaba, mm gracias por lo del capi anterior, pero dejemos eso de mi...coff coff por fas jejeje, ya sabes! jajajaa, Gracias, espero te guste lo siguiente!_

_**AlexiaPotterhead: **Discuuuuuuuulpa por la tardanza, no es trabajo, ese viene ahora, con esto del cierre del ciclo escolar...bueno, gracias linda que te haya gustado! jumm para saber habrás de leer, no te adelanto nadita ! jeje espero te guste y prometo no demorar! ya estoy de vuelta!_

_**allen-walker: Ok, **Entre tu y thestral212 me llaman cursi! esta bien , esta bien, prefiero que me digan cursi a que me digan que lo que leen esta mal o feo jajajaa, besos linda, espero te guste lo que sigue._

_**BYR: **Oh, muchas gracias! Claro que no dejo ningún fic, no podía concentrarme en redactar y pues no me gusta poner algo que no me convence, de ser así mejor no subo nada. Ustedes merecen lo mejor! Oh el **teorema**...pues esta a punto de terminarse también... mmm me han pedido extenderle un poco...que dices?_

_**BipolarJL: **En dos cosas tienes razón, los Parkinson...a ver que tal le va a Hermione, y No creo tampoco que Chang y Greengrass las dejen tranquilitas un ratito! jajaja, bueno para saber... a leer! gracias linda por seguir la historia ! estamos al pendiente!_

_**monse: **Aquí la única guapa eres tu jeje, gracias bella, mira que aqui traigo el nuevo capitulo espero te guste, y me encanta que te guste la historia! Gracias que te gusta el esfuerzo que me hago, tratando de que quede medianamente bien para su gusto! un beso linda, espero te guste lo siguiente!_

_**Este es un capi especial para mi porque en mi primer fic, termine de escribir hacia el capi no. 17, no os preocupeis aun faltan...poquitos capis a decir verdad, pero esata historia aun sigue.**_

_**Sin mas, aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo! gracias por seguir fieles a la historia!**_

* * *

**Y como hoy 17-mayo, es el dia mundial contra de la homofobia, les actualizo la hiistoria que tanto les gusta querid s lector s!**

**Que la disfruten!**

**Capítulo 17 **

**Hollydays II (**Adiós al viejo, hola al nuevo)

…

Pansy se despertó primero la mañana de navidad, besando suavemente el hombro derecho de la castaña comenzó a separarse de ella levantándose de debajo de las gruesas cobijas que les cubrían, con movimientos sigilosos se vistió rápidamente dejando en la mesita de noche un regalo y una nota para su chica.

Con un beso en la frente de Hermione, se despidió de ella, y haciendo uso de su magia se desapareció de la habitación de la castaña.

Al despertar Hermione busco en su alrededor, y no la encontró, todo lo miro era una cajita elegante y delicadamente envuelta en papel rojo de regalo con un enorme moño color plata, y una nota sobre la misma. Con curiosidad la castaña se sentó sobre su lugar en la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo con las cobijas, el hecho de estar sola no le daba gracia que sus padres apareciesen y ella estuviese desnuda ahí sentada.

Con cuidado tomo la nota y la cajita que Pansy dejo ahí para ella. Comenzó a leer…

_Buen día a la chica más bella de este mundo!_

_Al despertar esta mañana y verte aquí, tendida a mi lado, no pude evitar que este pensar atravesara mi cabeza "El brillo de tu rostro afrenta al del sol. No merece la tierra tan soberano prodigio. No fue verdadero mi antiguo amor, que nunca belleza como ésta vieron mis ojos"._

_Mi cielo, te dejo tu presente de navidad bajo esta nota, espero y deseo con todo mi corazón que lo puedas usar en la cena de año nuevo, nada me haría más feliz que eso._

_Te ama…_

_Pansy Parkinson_

Con cuidado Hermione abrió la delicada caja, era rectangular y algo larga, no muy pesada pero tampoco ligera que pareciese vacía, desato el lazo que la ataba, abrió la envoltura separando la tapa del cuerpo de la cajita. Obtuvo una enorme y grata sorpresa, aunque a decir verdad se sentía abrumada.

Dentro de aquella caja se encontraba un juego de aretes y gargantilla al parecer de plata, por el color, sorpresa se llevó la castaña al acercar a sus ojos la delicada y delgada gargantilla, pues al sacarle de su lugar a sus piernas cayó una hoja autentificando que no era plata, sino oro blanco de 18 quilates, ante esto la castaña abrió con sorpresa los ojos quedando embobada mirando su presente navideño.

Era una delgada gargantilla que se ajustaría preciosa a su cuello, con un dije en forma de una _'P&H'_ entrelazadas, las letras decoradas con destellos de brillantes en ellas hacían ver una perfecta unión entre ambas letras, y los aretes eran pequeños de manera rectangular también repletos de brillantes a juego con la bella gargantilla. Debajo de las joyas estaba una nota con las palabras **'_úsalo en la cena de año nuevo'_**hicieron sonreír a la castaña, en esta misma nota estaba la hora y lugar donde debería aparecerse para llegar donde los Parkinson.

Después de la mañana de navidad y durante esos, días la castaña lucia radiante y llena de felicidad, había pasado el estrés y nervio de presentar su familia a Pansy, a la cual aceptaron maravillosamente, ahora ella, era quien estaba por conocer a la familia Parkinson.

Su madre pareció darse cuenta, pues en esos días después de navidad, Hermione tenía una tranquilidad notoria, pero un día antes de la esperada cita con los Parkinson la castaña comenzó a mostrarse nerviosa.

Hermione leía, o hacia el amago de leer un libro, mientras su madre a lado suyo en el sofá de la estancia, resolvía algunos pendientes en su ordenador personal, al notar la agitada respiración de su hija, y constantes tics de su pierna por nerviosismo comenzó a conversar con ella.

- **Cariño, ¿Qué pasa? Estás muy tensa desde ayer** – pregunto su madre a Hermione.

**- Estoy bien mamá, solo tengo ansia, es todo** – trato de sonreír la castaña.

Su madre la miro con cierto recelo pero solo sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza y regreso a sus trabajos en su ordenador.

**- ¿Dónde irán tú y papa en la víspera de año nuevo? –** pregunto la castaña iniciando una conversación.

**- Con tu tía Marie cariño, son bienvenidas a acompañarnos si gustan** – le respondió amable su madre.

**- Oh, gracias, le diré a Pansy, aunque personalmente, si me vez por allá…-** comenzó Hermione pero se quedó pensativa.

- **Si te veo por allá, pensare que todo ha ido maravillosamente bien, que se aburrieron en casa de tu novia y decidieron acompañarnos en el mundo no mágico **– le respondió sonriente a su hija, pues sabía que Hermione se sentía presionada de no agradar a la familia de Pansy.

**- Gracias ma' –** fue lo que dijo la castaña luego de abrazar a su madre y subir a su habitación.

…

Llego el 31 de diciembre, y Hermione estaba más que nerviosa. Estaba vistiéndose, colocándose un elegante vestido rojo, tipo 'gota' con detalles al frente tipo lazo cruzado, de largo hasta por sobre su rodilla. Llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta lisa atado con un broche color plata a juego con sus detalles.

**- Di.s en este momento preferiría enfrentarme a Voldemort que ir a donde voy** – se decía en voz baja mientras se terminaba de arreglar.

Ataba sus zapatillas por detrás de su tobillo, y daba sus últimos toques a su atuendo colocándose el regalo de Pansy, los aretes y la divina gargantilla.

Se paró frente al espejo, se auto dirigió una sonrisa de 'no luzco tan mal' sonriente tomo un abrigo grueso negro y su bolso, bajo a despedirse de sus padres, quienes al verle sonrieron encantados.

**- Hija, sigo sin ver porque estas nerviosa, al verte los padres de Pansy te van a amar **– dijo su padre dándole un abrazo a su pequeña – **eres hermosa e inteligente, ¿Qué más pediría el sr. Parkinson para su hija? –** pregunto sonriente.

- **Que su hija llevara un _novio_ –** suspiro serena la castaña.

- **Hija, dijiste que en el mundo mágico es diferente estas cuestiones** – comento la Sra. Granger un poco preocupada.

- **Si ma' es más común, solo que estoy que me muero del nervio** – dijo Hermione con una risita al final de la frase…si estaba nerviosa.

- **Tranquila hija, estarás bien, y si te sientes incomoda ¡te esperamos donde la tía Marie!** – dijo sonriente su padre, quien recibió una mirada de molestia de la madre de Hermione.

**- Anda ya hija, no hagas esperar a la familia de tu novia** – le aconsejo su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Con un abrazo a cada uno de sus padres, se despidió de ellos la castaña y con un ¡_plop_! Desapareció de su hogar apareciendo en las afueras de la dirección que Pansy había dejado escrita, justo a la hora que acordaron.

Hermione apareció cerca de una caceta telefónica la cual tenía un letrero que decía _tócame,- _**seguramente Pansy lo hechizo para que lo lea yo – **se dijo sonriente la castaña.

Con cierto recelo se acercó y toco esa caceta, sintió el conocido tirón debajo del ombligo, era un traslador, y con todo acopio de fuerza física, hizo el esfuerzo por caer al menos de pie, para su sorpresa lo logro y apareció justo frente a una enorme puerta residencial de cristal, la cual se apresuró a golpear para ser atendida.

Mientras esperaba la respuesta de alguien, agudizo el oído, y pudo notar que había más personas de las que esperaría en una cena familiar solo con los Parkinson. Estaba por dar la vuelta y huir de ahí, cuando la misma Pansy abrió la puerta y al ver que se trataba de ella le dirigió la más hermosa sonrisa marca Parkinson que podría entregar la pelinegra.

Estaba ahí, de pie frente a ella, Hermione quedo ligeramente impactada, su chica era lo más hermoso de este mundo, de eso no cabía duda, y el atuendo que llevaba esa noche Pansy lo recordaba lo hermosa que era.

Vestido con cuello en v, que dejaba ver sus bien proporcionados senos, cruzado por detrás de su cuello y ceñido en el dorso, color verde esmeralda, el cual resaltaba el tono de sus ojos verdes, sujeto de la cintura con un lazo verde también provocaba que la tela del vestido se deslizara sobre la piel de la pelinegra de manera que hipnotizo a la castaña.

Portaba en la mano derecha una gruesa pulsera color plata, era el regalo de Hermione para navidades, se lo envió a la mañana siguiente en que Pansy se fuese. Por dentro tenia escrito, '_Pansy&Hermione x siempre'_. A juego con su pulsera portaba aretes largos, llegaban hasta su cuello; plateados también y no usaba collar, pues el diseño del vestido no lo requiera, no fue hasta que Pansy le saludo que salió de su ensimismado.

**- ¡Hola hermosa! Ahora, si puedes dejar de comerme con la mirada –** Dijo Pansy mientras abrazándole efusivamente coloco un dulce beso sobre los labios de Hermione – **dame ese abrigo y pasa, ven** – dijo tomándole de la mano y colocando el abrigo en un lugar alejado, mientras se dirigía halándola junto a ella en dirección al salón – **me alegra mucho que estés usando mi regalo, me encanta el mío –** observo a la castaña y levanto su mano derecha donde portaba la gruesa pulsera que la castaña le regalo.

Hermione sonrió, y asintió sonriente, se sentía cohibida, cosa rara en ella. Pudo notar que la mansión 'Parkinson' era enorme, se preguntó si sería igual o más espaciosa que la de los Malfoy, si tendría un calabozo igual, o seria solo un hogar mágico 'normal'.

Mientras la castaña tenía estas cosas en mente, pasaban caminando de vez en vez, frente a grupos de dos o tres personas discutiendo temas financieros, culturales y demás, llevándose una enorme sorpresa al ver a los padres de Cho ahí mismo junto a un elegante y alto hombre charlando amistosamente.

Elegantes decoraciones, candelabros sofisticados, música suave, sofisticados bocadillos y bebidas en sobremanera era lo que anunciaba que sería una celebración inolvidable, Hermione esperaba que así fuera. Al menos en buen término.

Los bocadillos servidos por camareros, no elfos domésticos, algo distinto, Hermione esperaba ver aquella enorme mansión repleta de sirvientes mágicos, sonrió al ver que no era así.

Caminando hacia su encuentro con el padre de Pansy, halada por esta, pudo notar que en ese lugar habría no más de 20 personas, seguramente amistades cercanas a la familia, lo que hizo que su nerviosismo aumentase. La firmeza con la que Pansy le sostenía de su mano, fue la fuerza definitiva de valor que necesito para continuar donde el padre de su chica.

No había duda de que ese era el padre de Pansy, era muy parecido a ella, mismo color de piel, delgado y alto, labios gruesos y cejas idénticas solo que menos delineadas, mismo tipo de rostro fino, el detalle del color de sus ojos le llamo la atención a Hermione, los ojos del padre de Pansy eran oscuros no verdes como los de su chica, quería seguir observando pero la voz de Pansy la saco de transe.

**- Padre, quiero presentarte a Hermione, mi novia, ¿recuerdas que te hable de ella? –** dijo Pansy abrazando a su padre por el brazo y sosteniendo aun a su chica de la mano.

El padre de la pelinegra estaba hablando con la pareja asiática, lo que significaba que Cho estaría por algún lugar de la misión, Hermione miro en derredor discretamente, pero no vislumbro ni sombra de Cho, seguramente andaría de cotilla por los alrededores de la mansión.

Escuchando a su hija el Sr. Parkinson se alejó un tanto, excusándose con los Chang para responder al llamado de su princesita, una vez a lado de la pelinegra observo en silencio a Hermione, y dio una profunda inhalación, lentamente soltó el aire el padre de Pansy, solo unos segundos le bastaron para sonreír, y darle la mano a la castaña.

**- Mucho gusto Hermione, eres más hermosa de lo que Pansy decía, soy Philip Parkinson –** dijo sonriendo sincero a la castaña mientras le tendía la mano.

Hermione alucinaba, el padre de su chica, que le respondiera de manera tan cálida…no lo creía, pero recordó lo que dijo Pansy, es su madre quien tenía ideas clasistas y de sangre, él no las comparte. La castaña estiro su mano para estrechar la del padre de Pansy, se sintió aliviada, pues este le sonreía mientras le daba la mano.

- **Pansy me ha dicho que eres la bruja más inteligente de todo Hogwarts –** dijo para comenzar una conversación.

**- Bien, uhm no diría la más, solo una de las mejores, no es para tanto –** respondió modesta y mirando con una sonrisa en el rostro a su chica.

- **Debes serlo, ya que ayudaste bastante a Potter en la caída del sr. Oscuro** – dijo el padre de Pansy – **Gracias por eso, de verdad - **sonrió.

Hermione estaba por hablar de nuevo, cuando Pansy le interrumpió.

**- Padre, creo que deberías atender a los Greengrass, están en la entrada, mira –** señalo con la mirada a su padre la pelinegra.

**- Bien, si me disculpas hermosa, siéntete libre, estás en tu casa y Pansy** – dijo en tono severo el sr. Parkinson –** No lo eches a perder, ella me parece que merece que te quedes calladita un poco ¿no crees cielito? – **pregunto cariñoso, y con un beso en la frente de su hija se alejó de ellas para recibir a las nuevas visitas.

Hermione y Pansy observaron con el sr. Parkinson salía a recibir al Sr. Greengras y a Daphne, en ese cuadro faltaba la Sra. Greengrass, Hermione no le dio importancia ya que no quitaba ojo de como la rubia, abrazaba con familiaridad y entusiasmo al padre de Pansy. Frunció el ceño en desacuerdo, pero intuyo que quizá solo era mucha confianza por el tiempo de conocerse.

Una vez que el padre de la pelinegra charlaba con los Greengrass, Hermione se sintió aliviada y tomo de la charola de un mesero que pasaba por ahí, una copa de vino, bebiendo de un golpe casi la mitad, y ante la divertida mirada de su novia dejo de beber con ímpetu.

- **Disculpa amor, pero no tienes idea de lo nerviosa que estaba, necesitaba esto –** se excusó Hermione apartando su copa.

**- Si, si la tengo, ¿olvidas que hace una semana conocía a tus padres? –** respondió sonriente la pelinegra rodeándole por la cintura, para terminar dándole un suave beso en los labios **– descuida me importa poco si se incomoda alguien porque bese a mi novia, mi padre y tu son los que me importan en esta habitación –** respondió la pregunta no formulada por la castaña.

- **Me habías dicho que sería una cena con tu familia, no que tu padre organizaría una reunión tan concurrida – **comento Hermione.

- **Y te juro que así era, solo que al inicio de las vacaciones hablo con Greengrass y terminaron organizando esto – **respondió Pansy señalando con la mirada incomoda alrededor de ellas, refiriéndose a la reunión.

Hermione se dedicó a sonreírle como respuesta, estaba más tranquila de que al menos no hubiese sido tan horrible o dramático como ella pensó, pero algo cruzo por su mente y no evito preguntarlo.

- **Pansy, cariño, ¿y tu madre? –** dijo Hermione.

**- ¿Qué hay con ella? –** respondió la pelinegra un poco incomoda.

**- Es que acaso ¿no la conoceré? –** soltó de golpe, olvidándose que a la madre de Pansy no le gustaba socializar desde la derrota de Voldemort.

Pansy alzo las cejas por la sorpresa de aquella pregunta y quería responder solo que las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y una voz, que no era suya, respondió por ella.

**- A mi madrina, le gusta estar en su habitación hasta una hora antes del brindis de despedida al año viejo –** era Daphne – **Vaya Granger que bien te vez **– dijo con una mueca lasciva mientras jugueteaba con una copa de vino en su mano derecha.

**- Gracias Greengrass, pero preferiría que no te acercaras a nosotras** - contesto Hermione molesta de que la 'rubia' se entrometiera en su conversación.

- **Parkinson, alguna idea de ¿Dónde está Cho? – **Pregunto ignorando olímpicamente el comentario de Hermione.

- **No, no sé dónde está, pero ha llegado con sus padres, debe estar por algún lado en la mansión – **respondió la pelinegra.

- **Ya en serio Granger – **comenzó Daphne – **No creerás que la madre de Pansy te aceptara…a ti – **dijo esto último con algo de reproche en la voz, barriéndola con la mirada de arriba a abajo.

Hermione iba a discutir eso con la rubia pero se recordó dónde estaba, el padre de su chica la vio con buen ojo, y acepto que estuviera con su hija, no echaría eso a perder por su gran bocota, no haría una escena, así que guardo silencio.

**- Descuida, cuando ella salga a conocerte no te quedaran ganas de volver** – comento como sin nada dando un largo sorbo a su copa.

- **Probablemente así será –** respondió Pansy incomoda de las palabras de Daphne –** pero al menos mi madre se mostraría ¿Dónde está la tuya Greengrass? –** pregunto con sorna la pelinegra.

A Daphne se le subieron los colores, quería dar una cachetada a Pansy por preguntar eso, pero en lugar de eso solo se acercó a ella con sigilo y susurro en su oído.

**- Esta donde debería estar la tuya –** respondió conteniendo su rabia, abrazando con su mano libre a la pelinegra por la espalda – **disfruten de esta noche Parkinson –** dijo ácidamente y se alejó de las chicas con notoria molestia en el rostro.

**- ¿Que rayos le pasa a Greengrass?** – Dijo con asombro Hermione - **¿A qué se refería Pansy? – **pregunto de nuevo.

**- A que su madre está en Azkaban, junto con el padre de Draco** – respondió Pansy sin despegar la mirada de la rubia, quien se alejaba para quedar recargada frente a un enorme vitral dando largos sorbos a su copa de vino, pensativa observando hacia fuera de aquel lugar.

Hermione se quedó sin palabras, pensativa sobre lo dicho por Daphne, fue Pansy quien la trajo de regreso a la realidad.

**- Hey todo saldrá bien –** susurro positiva Pansy al oído de la castaña.

Siguieron charlando durante unos momentos Hermione y Pansy, observando por momento s Daphne quien parecía abstraída en su mundo bebiendo de pie frente a aquella enorme ventana que dejaba ver la nieve que tapizaba de blanco el jardín Parkinson.

Después de unos momentos, la rubia se giró repentinamente y poso sus ojos sobre Pansy quien en ese momento estaba sentada charlando con Hermione en un sofá, un poco apartadas de la concurrencia.

La pelinegra al percatarse de esto se puso de pie instintivamente, tomo por la mano a Hermione sacándolas del concurrido salón llevándolas a una pequeña estancia que se conectaba al salón, esa chica parecía que quería problemas, la rubia se acercó a las chicas con paso decidido y se puso de pie frente a Pansy. Era más que evidente que estaba pasada de tragos, el dulce aroma del vino en su aliento la delataba.

**- Sé que me hicieron algo en la memoria –** soltó de repente, dejando a Pansy y Hermione lívidas, sin expresión en el rosto **– y sé que también a Chang, pero dime Pansy –** su voz se suavizo ante el nombre de la pelinegra – **¿Por qué no yo? ¿Tan mal estoy? **– pregunto interesada.

Pansy entendió a que se refería Daphne, porque no la elegía a ella en lugar de Hermione, esa era la duda de la rubia.

**- Tú sabes bien porque, si tan segura estas de que te desmemorie dime, ¿no has olvidado el verano pasado verdad?** - preguntoPansy incomoda, pues Hermione estaba ahí y aun no hablaba ese tema con ella.

**- Pero lo que paso fue excepcional, ambas lo queríamos –** comenzó a decir Daphne.

**- Corrección, TU querías, en cambio a mí me diste algo y obtuviste lo que querías **– soltó molesta Pansy sosteniéndole por las solapas de sus ropas.

**- No te quejaste –** se defendió la rubia.

**- Me usaste, me hechizaste con una pasión, ¿Qué se suponía que dijera? –** pregunto molesta aun sosteniéndola, levantando la voz, haciendo que medio salón volteara a ver aquella escena que protagonizaba junto a la rubia, aunque alejadas, la fuerte voz de Pansy molesta resonó en toda la mansión.

El padre de Pansy parecía que dijo algo que tranquilizo a los invitados pues dejaron de prestar atención a las chicas y una puerta de cristal se recorrió para cubrir los sonidos desde el salón a aquel, donde estaban los 'mayores'. Solo se escuchó antes de que la puerta se cerrase – **Jóvenes tan llenos de vida –** para dejarles cierta privacidad.

**- Ya basta, deja a mi novia tranquila –** dijo una voz tras de Pansy, y no era la de Hermione.

Cho Chang, llegaba de donde quiera que se hubiera encontrado, venia seguida de una chica castaña y muy bajita, quien le sonreía tontamente a la asiática. Cho le susurro algo al oído a la pequeña joven y esta se perdió tras la puerta de cristal mirando con molestia a Hermione y Daphne, la rubia al ver que la tipa le dirigió esa mirada, se soltó del agarre de Pansy y se volvió a interrogar a Cho.

- **Si vienes de donde pienso y de hacer lo que creo te voy a…-** amenazo Daphne con su varita apuntando a Cho.

**- Agh, Daph, guarda eso –** respondió Cho **- y tú, aléjate de mi novia –** volvió a dirigirse a Pansy.

- **Te recuerdo querida que estas en mi casa, no quiero ser grosera pero así no se trata al anfitrión – **dijo sarcástica la pelinegra.

Ignorando el comentario de Pansy, Cho se giró para abrazar a su novia y está molesta se hizo a un lado, sin controlar el tono de su voz pregunto.

**- De donde carajos vienes Cho, tengo toda la jodida noche buscándote y encima apareces con esa enana hija de no sé quién ¿Qué hacías? –** pregunto, ignorando que Pansy y Hermione escuchaban perfectamente.

- **Tu…estas… ¿Celosa?- **Pregunto en voz baja la asiática, muy sorprendida, muy dentro, pero al fondo lo que sentía era emoción contenida.

- ¡**Claro que estoy celosa! No seas torpe, ¡eres mi novia! Yo no comparto con NADIE – **contesto posesiva la rubia.

Cho tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, a unos metros de ellas la castaña y Pansy no entendían que ocurría entre ellas, tampoco les quitaba mucho el sueño saber que pasaba, pero la incomodidad llegaba a ellas al estar juntas las cuatro en la misma habitación.

Como caída del cielo, se abre la puerta dando paso a sus amigos, Ginny seguida de Blaise.

Un pálido Blaise y una sonriente Ginny entraron al saloncito saludando efusivos a sus amigas, ignorando el hecho que ahí se encontraban un par de 'arpías'.

- **¡Se lo han perdido chicas!** – dijo Ginny después de abrazar y saludar a sus amigas.

**- ¿El que nos hemos perdido? – **pregunto Pansy.

Estaba a punto de responder la pelirroja cuando un carraspeo le llamo la atención. Blaise fue quien hizo ese sonido, pues las arpías, como comenzaron a llamarles, estaban en plena sesión amatoria importándoles poco que estuviesen ellos ahí para presenciar su "competencia" de besos.

- **Serian tan amables de salir de aquí por favor –** pidió Hermione claramente molesta pues no podía charlar con sus amigos tranquila.

**- Sí claro, ven cariño, se dé un lugar donde nadie nos molestara – **respondió Daphne, dirigiendo una picara mirada a Cho, cuando hubo dejado de devorar sus labios. Esta la tomo de la mano gustosa y le siguió.

Cuando ambas chicas salían de aquel lugar Cho se detuvo a un paso de Ginny **– uhm Weasley, esta noche estas divina –** le dijo al oído dirigiendo una mirada lasciva y le acaricio la larga cabellera roja enredando sus dedos en ella. Daphne la observo esto, pero esta vez no se molestó, para sorpresa de la pelirroja sonrió ampliamente y caminando fuera del saloncillo, dejaron a los cuatro amigos por fin tranquilos, Ginny continúo su relato.

Ginny se quedó paralizada ante las palabras que le dijo Cho, estaba sorprendida de la extraña reacción de la rubia, dejo de darle importancia para regresar a charlar con sus amigos.

- **Les decía chicas –** se apresuró a continuar despejando su mente – ¡**que se lo han perdido!** – repitió feliz.

**- No me digas que… ¿Blaise? ¿En serio? –** pregunto Hermione entendiendo lo que Ginny trataba de explicar.

**- ¿A ver que tú qué? –** Se volvió Pansy hacia Blaise – **¿Qué hiciste para que se asombren así?- ** se estaba comenzando a desesperar de no entender de que iba todo.

El moreno comenzaba a recuperar color, poco a poco y con una enorme inhalación dijo.

**- Gane todas las competencias que los Weasley me invitaron a competir con ellos **– respondió con orgullo en su voz, sacudiendo la cabeza con evidente afán de dejar de estar mareado.

**- ¿TODAS? –** Pregunto sorprendida Hermione.

El moreno solo asentía con la cabeza sonriente pero con una cara de no sentirse nada, nada bien, parecía que en cualquier momento volvería el estómago.

**- No entiendo, ¿eso es malo? –** pregunto Pansy preocupada.

**- Para nada que es malo, el último en pasar CASI todas fue Draco, cuando decidió estar con _loca-Potter_, quienes por cierto esperan poder llegar en unos momentos más –** dijo a Pansy.

Pansy veía como Hermione estaba asombrada, Ginny satisfecha y Blaise, Blaise parecía moribundo pero orgulloso de ganar lo que fuera que gano… Pansy harta del misterio y de no entender de qué hablaban, pregunta.

**- ¿Y se puede saber que has ganado? Digo era competencia –** soltó Pansy interesada.

**- ¿Qué no vez amor? –** pregunto Hermione. Al recibir una negativa de parte de Pansy, sonriente se aventura a contestar **- Blaise oficialmente ha pasado más del 70% requerido para salir con un Weasley, bueno imagino que te pidieron pasar 8 de 10 para salir con Ginny –** afirmo Hermione más que preguntar al moreno.

Al ver la afirmación de Blaise y la sonrisa de emoción de Ginny, Pansy comprendió, su amigo paso pruebas perpetradas por los Weasley, allá a saber qué demonios le hicieron, eso nunca se lo preguntaría, ahora tenía otra duda.

**- ¿Cómo es eso que Draco fue el último en pasar esas pruebas? **– pregunto de nuevo.

**- Harry es un miembro más de los Weasley –** señalo Ginny **– Es obvio que queríamos probar al nuevo novio de Harry** – dijo sonriendo malévolamente.

Pansy solo negó con la cabeza al tiempo que sonreía, definitivamente su amigo se merecía ganar la aprobación de los hermanos Weasley para salir con Ginny, además si no lo obtenía la pelirroja no dejaría al moreno, así que hacer aquellas pruebas, solo era por devoción a su chica, con esto en cuenta Pansy solo podía sentirse feliz y orgullosa de sus amigos.

**- Bueno, creo que me llevare a Blaise a tomar un trago –** propuso la pelirroja, recibiendo una afirmativa respuesta de parte de su chico.

**- Si llévalo, necesita recuperar color – **dijo sonriente Pansy **– en un momento les seguimos ¿está bien? –** pregunto tomando la mano de hemiono.

Recibieron respuesta afirmativa por Ginny quien salió del saloncito tomada del brazo de su novio, hacía por un trago, como bien habían dicho.

Cuando hubieron estado solas, la castaña pasó una mano por la mejilla derecha de su chica, quien como cada vez que hacia eso suspiraba y cerraban sus ojos, para después posar su mano sobre la de ella y sentir con mayor profundidad aquellas manos que le derretían al tacto.

- ¿Sabes que te adoro? – pregunto Hermione.

**- Si, lo sé –** respondió alegre Pansy. Guardo silencio un minuto, ante la mirada de Hermione sonrió **- ¿Qué?** – pregunto aun con la sonrisa en sus labios.

**- Aquí es donde se supone que me dices que también me quieres **– dijo la castaña haciendo un puchero infantil y cruzando sus brazos en señal de falsa molestia.

**- No necesitas escuchar cuanto te amo, cuanto te adoro y como sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido, decir eso me hace sentir muy muy torpe, pero ahí está lo he dicho –** respondió encogiéndose de hombros, con las manos de Hermione entre las suyas y besando sus labios después de terminar de hablar.

Pasaron largo rato hablando, poniéndose al día, pues desde navidades solo se habían mandado lechuza una o dos veces, Pansy estaba demasiado ocupada ayudando a su padre a organizar esa reunión, que no se dieron cuenta estaba por ser la hora del brindis del fin de año viejo, no lo habrían notado de no ser porque un ya menos pálido Blaise entro a donde ellas.

** - Chicas lamento interrumpir –** dijo el moreno asomando medio cuerpo desde la puerta de la entrada – **pero podrían decirle a Ginny que es casi la hora – **comento sonriente.

**- A ¿Ginny? ¿Qué no estaba contigo? –** Pregunto Pansy.

**- Pues hasta hace unos momentos sí, pero cuando regreso del tocador dijo que vendría a por ustedes, ya no la volví a ver desde hace un buen rato –** comento entrando terminando de entrar a con las chicas.

Ambas se miraron preocupadas, pues Ginny nunca se acercó ni entro por error siquiera, a con ellas. Entendiendo el mensaje Blaise las observo con la misma mirada preocupada.

- ¡**Greengrass! - **dijeron los tres al unísono en tono de asombro, parecía que se leyeron la mente.

Blaise y Hermione estaban por emprender la huida lo más rápido posible cuando Pansy, con ambas manos les sostuvo a cada uno por las muñecas evitando así que salieran de ahí armando un alboroto.

**- ¡Serán torpes, no debemos mostrar que algo pasa!** - les regano la pelinegra –**Blaise, actúa tranquilo por favor, cielo** – dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione **– seguro esas están al acecho, debemos estar serenos** – reflexiono haciendo que se calmasen.

- **¿Pero es que no lo ves Pans? –** Pregunto Blaise – **Sabrá Merlín que cosas harán con mi Ginny **- dijo preocupado.

**- Conociendo a Greengrass Blaise **– decía pensativa la pelinegra **– esto no es con ella, algo traman** – seguía diciendo mientras con sus manos masajeaba las cienes de su cabeza.

- **Y que haremos, no podemos estar aquí sin hacer nada –** dijo Hermione apurando a pensar a ambos Sly.

**- Salir como sin nada, buscar con la mirada y discretamente a Chang o Greengrass y ver que planean –** dijo rápidamente pensando Blaise.

Ambas chicas asintieron conformes, y los tres antes de salir de aquella sala, tomaron grandes bocanadas de aire, necesitaban calmarse, que el nervio disminuyera un poco.

Una vez lograda la compleja hazaña de calmarse un poco, salieron para integrarse entre la multitud de elegantes magos y brujas en el salón de la mansión, salieron hablando de cosas sin importancia Blaise comenzaba a contarles que pruebas paso en la casa Weasley cuando a lo lejos pudo observar como una melena rubio-teñida se escurría por el pasillo que daba fuera del salón principal, esperando a que se alejara un poco de la vista del público presente, con un ligero toque de hombros en Pansy alerto lo que había encontrado a una de las que buscaban.

Con rapidez y ligeros movimientos los chicos se dirigieron cautelosos donde Blaise señalo, ahora solo era cuestión de encontrarlas, Hermione realizo un hechizo de rastreo con su varita y esta comenzó a actuar a manera de una brújula, siguiendo las indicaciones dictadas por la vara de la castaña, siguieron por donde señalaba.

Encontraron una puerta que daba a una de las habitaciones de invitados en la planta baja de la mansión, Pansy trato de abrirla usando su varita pero nada paso.

**- Chicos, pusieron algún hechizo que no me deja abrir –** dijo con preocupación la pelinegra.

**- Dejame tratar yo –** apuro Blaise, nada paso tampoco.

Su esperanza cayo en Hermione quien aparentemente tenía algo en mente, pues tenía esa mirada que Pansy le conocía cuando se concentraba demasiado en algo, con un movimiento raro, lento y calmado su varita soltó un leve humo blanco que bordeo la puerta y esta brillo un poco para después adquirir su tono ocre nuevamente. Con una sonrisa en el rostro Hermione acerco su oreja izquierda a la madera de la puerta e hizo una señal para que se acercaran a escuchar con ella, había quitado el encantamiento insonoro y dejaba la guardia baja de la puerta, al parecer ella tampoco quería delatar su presencia allí pues un '_bombarda'_ habría echado todo al canijo.

**- ¿Qué haremos con ella? **– Preguntaba la voz nerviosa de Cho. Aseguro Daphne.

**- Sabes que quiero esto tanto como tu pero**…- la voz de Cho sonaba preocupada.

**- Amor, sabes que deben pagar, y yo también quisiera no tener que hacerlo, pero debemos** – repuso Daphne segura.

Las chicas y Blaise estaban escuchando aquello, les parecía confuso, inmoral e inhumano, que le harían a Ginny y lo peor ¿porque no le escuchaban gritar o hablar?

**- Esta bien, solo que yo nunca he marcado a nadie con esto – **dijo nerviosa Cho **– y ¿si sale mal?** – pregunto asustada.

**- ¿Tu asustada? ¿Insegura de un hechizo? ¿Una Revenclaw? –** pregunto con voz divertida Daphne.

Se hizo silencio en la habitación y rápidamente Blaise tomo por los antebrazos a las chicas quitándolas de la puerta donde escuchaban, haciéndolas hacia atrás de esta y de una certera patada empujo hasta abrir la puerta de manera dramática.

Al verlo ah, en el marco de la puerta, solo se veía el empujo a los lados a Hermione y Pansy, le lanzaron un hechizo aturdidor. Sorprendidas de que el moreno acudiese solo, pues esperaban a la castaña y su chica.

**- ¿Crees que lo haya escuchado alguien? –** Pregunto Cho.

**- No, viene solo –** dijo desde su lugar la rubia.

Era una habitación lujosa, cama grande, sabanas de seda, un enorme tocador y armario a juego con la montura de los cabezales de la cama, alfombrada verde oscuro y un enorme ventanal. Y frete a aquel ventanal se encontraba un sillón solitario con una figura menuda desmayada sobre él. Frente a esa figura menuda estaba de pie Cho con su varita en ristre, pendiente de cualquier movimiento, al ver que no ocurría nada más, se sintieron seguras.

Daphne se acercaba a cerrar la puerta tras ella, halando en el suelo al moreno por una mano, cuando un certero hechizo dio de lleno en su cabeza mientras se agachaba a coger a Blaise. Por el impacto del silencioso hechizo la rubia colapso sobre Blaise, dejando a Cho preocupada.

**- ¿Quién jodidos ha hecho eso? – **pregunto la asiática, sosteniendo en brazos a una pelirroja inconsciente.

Aquello Hermione no se lo esperaba, fue ella quien lazo el encantamiento silencioso aturdiendo a Daphne, ahora se enfrentaba a Cho quien usaba a su amiga como vil escudo humano.

Hermione y Pansy se miraron, una a cada lado tras la puerta abierta, preguntándose con la mirada ¿y ahora que hacemos?

* * *

_**Y? **_

_**Que les ha parecido?**_

_**Que harían ustedes en su lugar?! **_

_**Digan me plis!**_

_**Les adelanto que estamos entrando a la recta final de A&R...sorry pero todo tiene que terminar...ya saben esten pendientes en capitulos numero non, no me gustan los números par!**_

_**Un Rvw me dejara saber que piensan!**_

_**Ya saben...a mas Rvws Mayor rapidez al actualizar!**_

_**Un beso!**_


	18. Holidays Part III

_**Agradezco brevemente a quien se toma tiempo y molestia de comentar su opinion (importantisima para mi) sobre la historia:**_

_**- Qua: **__Si te digo ahora que piensan hacer, creo que se termina mi labor escribiendo no? jeje, mejor te cuento durante el capi que dices!? ahh sobran?! bueno no senti eso, quizá porque siempre trato de hablar como muy aclaratorio no se, pero me alegra que lo marques tendré cuidado con ello! gracias! ahh este fic, debo confesarte que cada que me llegan ideas las debo de escribir porque me encanta como va jeje y mas aun porque a ustedes les gusta! gracias!_

_**- Blackdown90: **__mmm cielo, bueno igual que arriba ^, si hago eso amor dejo de escribir esta historia...si se van así todo rápido y dejan tranquilos a todos...sabes que me gusta la intriga de esas jeje. ME agrada que re guste como quedo jejeje, si ya sabes que no se me da bien eso de dejarte con ganas de mas ^.^, ehm eso sonó uhm coff coff jaja love ya babe! uhm ese beso...claro que hablaremos!_

_**- Thestral212: **__Dah, ese dato tu y yo ya lo hemos estado discutiendo y si ya te dije q era horror de dedo! im just a human, dumb and stupid human dude! jaja, pero uh tus hipótesis...mejor te las aclaro en el capi no? asi se desglosa mejor! Como eres nena! insisto! jaja ahora te deberás esperar hasta la siguiente actualización...el trabajo me tiene comida de tiempo!_

_**- monse: **__Aww recibo esos besos gustosa y te mando 3 tronados a ti! gracias! me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado, me gusta que mi esfuercito les agrade! y ya la sigo mira! actualización al ataque!_

_**- Fujigrangerr: **__Ahh mi musa...insisto me tiene descuidadita jeje (musa! amor, no te enojes jajaja) pero uhm cosas sexys...si las habrá siempre las hay jeje, ohh pues la intriga espero poder borrartela en los siguientes capítulos, y eso de soy la onda ni al caso, hay mejores que yo por ahi jeje._

_**- BYR: **__Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado! oh si ya me plantee la idea de alargarlo un poquito esta en proceso, claro espero no sea tan malo una semana después la actualizada de este fic! disfruta lo que sigue linda!_

_- **BipolarJL: **jajaja me encanta el apodo que les has dado! los 4 fantásticos jeje. Ahh la madre de Pansy...veremos si se digna a aparecer la mister...jeje gracias linda por el Rvw! espero te guste lo que sigue!_

_-_ _**karean: **HOLA! no te había leído por aquí! te doy la bienvenida (si es que no habías dejado rvw, pues no te había podido saludar)a mis locas ideas plasmadas en ''papel'' bueno word jeje. !Como dices que no se hace eso!? bueno en alguna parte de la historia se debe cortar no crees? jeejeje, se lo que dices...también soy lectora y fan de algunas amigas por aquí y dejan la historia en lo mas..me hacen lanzarles cada imperdonable! jaja. Un beso linda y gracias por los Adds y Rvws! De nuevo Bienvenida!_

**Sin mas por el momento...**

**Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**Holidays Part III (Anémona Parkinson)**

…

Hermione y Pansy estaban cada una a ambos lados de la puerta, apoyándose con la mirada interrogante. - **_"¿Qué hacemos?"_** – pregunto Pansy gesticulando cada palabra sin emitir algún sonido.

Arrodilladas, con su varita en alto, cada una en posición de combate esperando el ataque de Cho. Con ojos ávidos Pansy recorría el pasillo tras de Hermione con la mirada, cuidando que nadie le atacase por la espalda a su chica.

Hermione observaba tras Pansy cuidando lo mismo, que nadie le atacara, pero la visión que tuvo al escudriñar tras la pelinegra y concentrarse en pensar como atacar a Chang, repentinamente abrió los ojos enormemente y comenzó a adoptar un color de piel pálido, su varita firmemente sostenida comenzaba a bajar su guardia. Pansy noto la mirada de su chica tras ella, en un movimiento rápido, sin dejar de prestar atención a los movimientos y sonidos de la asiática dentro de la recamara en que estaba, volteo tras de sí y para su sorpresa, reacciono tal y como Hermione, asombrada, impresionada y un poco asustada.

Una mujer de ojos verdes idénticos a los de Pansy, piel clara como la nieve, una figura envidiable para su edad, maquillaje fino en su rostro, con la diferencia su color de cabello, era rubia y con un porte aristocrático que nada tenía que envidiarle a Narcisa Malfoy, la Sra. Parkinson estaba visiblemente molesta porque alguien molestase en el ala de la mansión que ella obviamente habitaba en su auto-aislamiento social.

La madre de Pansy se alzaba tras de la pelinegra, imponente y con una mirada de molestia evidente, tenía los brazos cruzados; además de molesta, miraba a Pansy con cierta inquietud, parecía que la pelinegra se olvidaría de la asiática a quien tenían acorralada, pues se irguió de pie bajando su mirada a igual que su varita.

**- Pansy, buenas noches, me podrías hacer favor de dejarte de juegos infantiles, hija –** pidió con una mueca en su rostro a una Pansy cabizbaja.

**- Madre, yo…-** la pelinegra tartamudeaba pensándose su respuesta.

La chica seguía sin terminar de externar sus palabras, cuando un hechizo salió de dentro de la recamara, impactando de lleno en la pared del corredor frente a las chicas y la madre de Pansy.

Al ver aquel rayo rojo colapsar contra de su pared, la madre de la pelinegra saco su varita apuntando hacia la recamara donde estaba oculta Chang, gritó un hechizo que Hermione en su vida había escuchado, y tras recibir una mirada de suficiencia por parte de la madre de su chica, la castaña se enderezo sobre sus pies en el lugar donde estaba en el marco de aquella puerta.

Con una sonrisa falsa y una gran elegancia la madre de Pansy, se adentró en aquel lugar, importándole poco si le atacase por sorpresa Cho, para sorpresa de Hermione, quien camino tras de ella, la asiática yacía tendida sobre el cuerpo de Ginny.

**- ¡Excelente puntería Sra. Parkinson! –** Alabo erróneamente la castaña, pues la mujer se giró sobre sus tacones a inspeccionarle de arriba abajo sin alguna expresión en el rostro.

Hermione al darse cuenta que halago sin conocer siquiera si a la madre de su chica le agradarían ese tipo de cosas, se le tiñeron las mejillas de rojo a causa de la enorme vergüenza que le embargaba en ese momento, vergüenza que aumento al verse escudriñada por aquella mujer.

Pansy entro tras su madre y la castaña, e inmediata se dedicó a palpar los signos vitales de sus amigos heridos y las 'castigadas arpías', una vez que las chicas se cerciorasen de que Cho estaba desmayada y aún seguían vivos los demás, la pelinegra se giró a ver a Hermione para sonreírle señalando que estaban bien sus amigos, con un movimiento de su varita ató las manos de Cho y Daphne.

Hermione se quedó tras la madre de su chica, la cual se giró a contemplarle directa nuevamente le miraba de arriba abajo, con una ceja levantada en señal de evaluación, al tiempo que la rodeaba paseándose lentamente, con ambas manos tras de sí apoyadas en su cadera, evaluando a la chica.

** - ¿Así que…por esta chica es que no estas con Greengrass Pansy? –** pregunto la Sra. Parkinson en voz alta, sacando a Pansy de sus labores con las arpías.

**- Madre te pido respeto para ella, por favor –** pidió la pelinegra con voz firme pero con un dejo de temor en ella, al tiempo que terminaba de revisar las ataduras de Daphne.

**- Si yo no he dicho nada malo, ¿O si querida? –** pregunto volviéndose a Hermione directamente.

La castaña al recibir aquella pregunta se quedó de piedra, parpadeo despejándose y como pudo respondió – **No Sra. Parkinson, usted no ha dicho nada malo –** acabo sonriendo débilmente la castaña.

Ante esto, la elegante dama alzo el mentón en aceptación de la diplomática respuesta de Hermione, estaba por sonreír recordando un detalle**.**

**- Oh, pero que modales los míos – **Dijo suavizando un poco su tono de voz **– Anémona Parkinson y ¿tú quién eres querida?** – pregunto estirando su mano izquierda para estrechar la de Hermione.

Sorprendida, Pansy a espaldas de su madre sonrió ampliamente asintiendo para incitar a Hermione a estrechar a su madre, la castaña más confiada estiro su mano izquierda imitando a la madre de Pansy, le resulto curioso que le diese la mano izquierda y no la derecha como era lo común, pero igual accedió, quería tener una buena primera impresión.

Justo se daban la mano, cuando los ojos de la madre de su chica observaron con curiosidad la mano de Hermione, levanto un poco más la mirada y se fijó en cierto 'regalo' dejado por Bellatrix durante la guerra…la reacción de la Rubia no se hizo esperar.

Con un poco de brusquedad apretó la mano de la castaña y con su mano sobre la de esta, giro un poco el antebrazo de Hermione, dándose así mejor ángulo para leer bien y constatar lo que de antemano sabía que decía aquella inscripción.

Una sonrisa irónica apareció en el rostro de Anémona** - **"**Sangresucia**" – murmuro y sonrió, soltando con desprecio y un deje de asco en el rostro el brazo de la castaña.

Ante este gesto, Pansy rápidamente se adelantó hasta quedar entre Hermione y su madre, pues su Anémona hizo amago de levantar su varita contra la castaña, la pelinegra fue más rápida que la mujer y de un rápido movimiento apuntó su varita al cuello de su madre.

**- Ni siquiera lo pienses madre –** amenazo la pelinegra sosteniendo su varita, como clavando su mirada en su madre.

Asombrada de la rapidez de la pelinegra, la mujer dejo de moverse** – ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Pansy Parkinson!?-** Pregunto incrédula **– Primero fallas en las misiones que tan noblemente te asigno el Sr. Tenebroso, después rechazas el pacto con los Malfoy, por causa de esa – **dijo señalando el cuerpo inmóvil de Daphne situado a unos metros de ellas**- ¡Ahora sales con una sangresucia!** – dijo levantando notablemente el tono de su voz, mostrando más desprecio que molestia.

Hermione estaba tras ella, escuchando todo, Pansy le tenía sujeta de una mano y con la otra sostenía su varita sobre el cuello de su madre, atenta a cualquier señal de locura por parte de esta contra de su castaña.

**- Eres, has sido y siempre serás la vergüenza de la familia Pansy –** continúo hablando su madre – **primero te gustan las chicas, está bien pero… ¡¿no te puede gustar una de tu clase!? – **Pregunto tan enfadada que sus mejillas se comenzaron a poner rojas **– veo que sigues despreciando la marca que te identifica como superior a ella –** dijo señalando con la mirada el brazo derecho de la pelinegra, con el cual sostenía la mano de Hermione.

La castaña sentía como la mano de Pansy temblaba al sostenerle, estaba un paso tras ella, se acercó un poco, hasta quedar a su altura, pudo notar como Pansy tenía la mirada cargada de ira y furia que apenas era capaz de contener, lágrimas de frustración corrían su rostro, quien nunca dejo de apuntar a su madre con su varita. Hermione impresionada con el autocontrol que se imponía su chica, pensaba como podría detener aquello antes que ocurriese una tragedia.

Como si sus pensamientos fueron escuchados, una voz apenas conocida para ella entro en la habitación.

**- Anémona querida, has decidido salir de tus confines aislados –** dijo con sarcasmo el padre de Pansy entrando por la destrozada puerta **– deberías de tratar mejor a la chica de tu hija, después de todo alguien debe darle abrazos, ya que su madre la niega, aunque me imagino que los tuyos son mejores querida – **dijo sonriéndole a Hermione, quien se ruborizo ante lo dicho por el padre de Pansy.

**- ¿Qué dices Philip**? **¿Es que acaso tú apruebas esto?** – dijo con desprecio mirando la unión de manos de Pansy y Hermione.

**- Absolutamente –** dijo entusiasta el hombre **– ahora hija, por favor, baja eso, regresa a el salón con tu chica que tu madre y yo debemos hablar muy seriamente –** dijo más serio Philip** – suelta a esas dos y llévenlas con ustedes** – ordeno señalando a las arpías.

**- Pero padre** – contesto Pansy sin dejar de apuntar a su madre – **yo...yo no –** comenzó Pansy.

Con un movimiento de la varita de Hermione, Blaise y Ginny se reincorporan de donde estaban tumbados en el suelo, confusos al ver la escena de la familia Parkinson se acercan a Hermione quien les susurra algo que los hace salir de aquella habitación ayudándoles a andar fuera.

**- Has escuchado lo que dije, ahora ve y obedece – **ordeno Philip de nuevo a Pansy con voz autoritaria.

Con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, la pelinegra retiro del cuello de su madre su varita, dejando una visible marca donde esta estuvo apretujada contra la piel de la mujer. Hermione le tomo de la mano atrayéndola hacia ella, con su varita elevaron a las arpías por sobre sus cabezas llevándolas fuera de aquella habitación, dejando solos a los padres de Pansy.

Hermione alcanzo a ver como de un movimiento de varita Philip reconstruía la puerta amedrentada y esta se cerraba impidiendo ver y escuchar lo que hablarían los padres Pansy. Además de notar como su pelinegra se limpiaba con la mano algunas lágrimas rebeldes que derramo ante su madre, sin duda ella era algo que le afectaba sobremanera. Una vez que estuvieron fuera, se acercaron a ellos Ginny y Blaise ya menos aturdidos, el efecto del hechizo pasaba rápidamente.

**- Vamos cielo, hagamos lo que dijo tu padre – **dijo sonriente la castaña, tratando de calmarle.

Asintiendo, aun sin darle la cara, Pansy se acercó a Cho para acomodarla. Una vez que la tuvo en el suelo, Blaise se acercó a ayudarle, tanto que le susurro **– ¿Tu madre? –** a lo que la pelinegra solo asintió e hipó, tratando de contener un quejido que anunciaba la salida de un llanto que no se permitiría emitir.

El moreno se sorprendió al ver lagrimas salir y recorrer el rostro de Pansy, asombrado le abrazo por los hombros – **Nunca me va a aceptar Blaise –** le susurro a su amigo apoyándose en su hombro llorando lo más silencioso que podía, lo cual no era nada tranquilo.

La castaña asombrada observaba la escena con el entrecejo fruncido, la voz de Ginny le saco de sus pensamientos.

**- Es su mejor amigo Herms, solo ellos saben lo que es tener un padre que no te acepta y desprecia porque decides no seguir como mandan** - reflexiono sabiamente la pelirroja, calmando un poco la inquietud que sentía la castaña al ver a Pansy soltando lágrimas en un hombro que no era el suyo.

Ambas amigas les dieron su espacio a los Sly para que se calmase Pansy, transcurridos unos pocos minutos la pelinegra parecía mejor, recobro la postura y sonrió de nuevo a su chica y amigos. Suspirando ante lo que harían pregunto.

**- Mi padre dijo que les liberemos ¿Qué hacemos? – **soltó algo molesta con la decisión de Philip.

- **Pues si Philip lo dijo, eso haremos –** aseguro Blaise con un poco de ansiedad en la voz.

Tanto Ginny como Hermione observaban algo divertidos el debate que tenían sus parejas. Al notar esto los Sly voltearon a pedir su opinión.

**- Amor, hacemos lo que dijo mi padre, estas siguen molestándonos, el modificarles la memoria las volvió un grano en el culo… más de lo que ya eran… ¿qué hacemos? –** pregunto la pelinegra sonriente.

**- Pues dejémoslas amarradas, y despertémoslas, advirtámosles cosas... no sé, ¡Pansy se creativa! – **incito Ginny.

**- Vaya cielo, habrías sido una excelente mortifago – **aseguro sonriente Blaise a su pelirroja.

Ante el comentario del moreno, Ginny se sonrojo, Hermione y Pansy rieron con voz queda, liberando un poco de la tensión obtenida momentos antes con Anémona.

Siguiendo el consejo de Ginny, dejaron atadas y sentadas en el suelo a las arpías, una tras de la otra, espalda con espalda. Fue Ginny quien las despertó con un hechizo, dejando caer un fuerte chorro de agua sobre ellas, haciendo que se sobresaltaran y comenzaran a blasfemar…lo mínimo fue el nombre de Merlín mal aventurado.

**- ¿Qué carajos?** – decía Cho sacudiendo su cabeza alejando el agua de sus ojos.

**- ¿! Por qué me mojan!? –** Levanto la voz Daphne **– Suéltenme **– dijo notando que estaba atada.

Los chicos observaron cómo trataban de soltar sus ataduras ambas chicas. Pansy dio un paso adelante y se arrodillo frente a Daphne y le sostuvo por el mentón, sonriendo irónica. Aun sosteniéndole por la barbilla a la chica, levanto su varita colocándola sobre una de sus sienes. Daphne observaba con horror lo que hacía Pansy, estaba por atacarla y ella estaba atada, estaba perdida y Chang tras ella no podría ayudarle.

**- Quiero que recuerdes cuando salimos tú y yo** - susurro Pansy **– que recuerdes el momento cuando 'decidimos' ir más allá, cuando estuve en tu cama Daphne, vamos ¡recuérdalo!** – ordeno alzando la voz la pelinegra, logrando que la chica se sobresaltara.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro Pansy susurro unas palabras para hechizar a Daphne; Cho quien estaba tras la 'rubia' escucho perfectamente lo que hacia la pelinegra.

Con esto último, Hermione estaba por acercarse, pero mantuvo su distancia al observar como Pansy le detenía el paso con una señal con su mano.

**- ¡¿Están locos?!** – Pregunto Cho **– estamos en medio de un pasillo de la mansión, vendrán a buscarme mis padres, ¿Qué pretendes Parkinson?** – decía volteando como loca hacia todas parte en busca de alguien que le ayudase.

**- Las locas son ustedes, mira que utilizar a Ginny…- **dijo Blaise molesto desde unos metros lejos de las arpías **– si no fueran mujeres las molería a golpes –** soltó más molesto.

**- Deja cielo, tengo unas fotos que me servirán bastante en Hogwarts **– comento en voz baja Ginny acercándose a Blaise abrazándole por la espalda **– te aseguro que mínimo estarán en sus salas comunes una semana sino es que hasta que termine el año escolar –** susurro al oído del moreno besando su mejilla para tranquilizarlo.

Hermione observaba como Pansy seguía con sus ojos fijos en los de Daphne, tardo un momento en comprender, estaba usando un hechizo no verbal.

**- Pansy! deja lo que estés haciendo, no merece que te castiguen por dañarla! –** se acercó hasta la pelinegra y comenzó sacudiéndole por los hombros para que dejase lo que hacía.

Sin despegar la vista de Daphne, la pelinegra sonrió, al parecer logro lo que quería.

**- Vámonos –** dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y apretándose las sienes con sus manos **– he terminado lo que quería –** aseguro tratando de sonreír.

Cuando tomaba la mano de Hermione, quien le ayudaba a incorporarse, la chica rubia cayó desmayada sobre el hombro de Cho, quien se asustó y comenzó a maldecirles.

**- Calla estúpida asiática, solo se desmayó, y deberías de dar gracias que no te castigare ahora – **comento Pansy **– te advierto, la próxima vez que se metan con nosotros, cualquiera de los 4, no tendré compasión de ninguna de ustedes, eso, el borrarte la memoria será por lo menos que tendrás que preocuparte** – dijo acercando su rostro al de la asiática, terminando de hablar le beso la mejilla antes de levantarse y apuntarle con su varita para dejarlas libres.

Cho sorprendida de la amenaza de Pansy, se quedó inmóvil en su lugar sosteniendo a Daphne, quien al ser liberada de sus ataduras comenzó a deslizarse hacia el suelo, al notarlo se apresuró a tomarla en brazos evitando que diera de lleno contra el suelo. Con pocas ganas de quedarse cerca de ellos, la asiática levanto a Daphne y la ayudo a caminar apoyada en su hombro, saliendo de aquel lugar dejando a los chicos solos y tranquilos.

Blaise y Ginny observaron la reacción de Cho, quien tenía entre los brazos a la rubia, sostenida de un modo casi delicado, con cariño, podría decirse amor, su semblante era de preocupación, estaba Blaise por comentar algo cuando Pansy y Hermione les alcanzaron al inicio del pasillo donde estaban y señalaron hacia el gran salón donde estaba por comenzar la cuenta regresiva.

Abrazada al moreno Ginny sonreía a sus amigas quienes dejaron a lo lejos a las arpías, emprendían la caminata hacia el salón cuando el padre de Pansy asomo su presencia tras la puerta donde estaba hablando con su esposa.

**- Hija ven por favor, tu madre quiere hablarte –** dijo sonriente el hombre.

**- Pero padre… -** dudo un momento la pelinegra.

**- No te preocupes, estarás disponible para ir al brindis con Hermione** – respondió ante la duda de su hija.

Asintiendo ante el comentario de su padre, la chica se despidió de su castaña con un tierno beso en los labios –** _"por muchas penas que vengan no bastarán a destruir la impresión de este momento de ventura. Junta nuestras manos, y con tal que yo pueda llamarte mía, no temeré ni siquiera a la muerte" - _**le dijo a Hermione, quien entendió el acertijo en aquel pasaje.

-**_ "Nada violento es duradero: ni el placer ni la pena, ellos mismos se consumen como el fuego y la pólvora al usarse"_** – dijo a manera de respuesta Hermione.

Philip estaba escuchando con curiosidad las cosas que se decían las chicas, sonrió una vez que Pansy se despegó del lado de la castaña para entrar a hablar con él y su madre. Haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza a Hermione, cerró la puerta tras él.

Blaise se acercó a donde Hermione, tomado de la mano de Ginny, decía.

**- Seguro Philip ha conseguido que Anémona no interfiera entre lo suyo** – dijo el moreno sonriente a Hermione.

- **Pero tú crees que él pueda lograr eso, se ve que es una mujer con mucha voluntad y que no cambia de idea fácilmente –** contesto preocupada la castaña.

**- En todo lo que dices tienes razón –** seguro **– en nada terminaremos el colegio, Pans no creo que vaya a estudiar en este país, aunque no lo creas Anémona si quiere a Pans, solo que le cuesta aceptar que no es como ella quisiera – **termino contestando el moreno sonriente con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

Hermione asentía conforme hablaba Blaise, estaba preocupada, pero era verdad en nada terminarían sus estudios en Hogwarts y podrían ir a estudiar fuera del país, quizá su madre no quería perderle, después de todo era su única hija…

Después de no más de 10 minutos y Pansy salió tomada del brazo de su padre, sonriente y alegre, por primera vez en la noche, Hermione pudo notar que a su chica la envolvía un aura de felicidad enorme.

Sonriente Pansy se despide de su padre quien le besa en la mejilla y regresa inmediato a la habitación donde estaba su madre, seguro terminarían de hablar.

**- Pansy que… - **comenzó Hermione acercándose a la pelinegra.

**- Te cuento luego amor, ahora vamos los 4 que queda poco tiempo para que termine la última noche de este año –** apuro emocionado a su chica y amigos.

Ambas parejas se dirigían al salón cuando repentinamente Pansy se detuvo unos pasos antes de la puerta sosteniendo a Hermione junto a ella.

- **Ven cielo, quiero mostrarte algo –** dijo con emoción contenida.

**-Podría ser luego amor, está por comenzar el conteo a cuenta regresiva **– dijo Hermione comprobando su reloj.

**- Aun tenemos tiempo –** respondió Pansy poniendo una mirada anhelante, a lo que Hermione no pudo decir que no.

Sonrientes y tomadas de la mano, Pansy guiaba a Hermione cuesta arriba en unas escaleras amplias, llegando a las habitaciones de la mansión, con dudas de a donde se dirigían, la castaña sin embargo, seguía a su novia, al mismo fin del mundo de ser necesario. Pansy agradecía que no cuestionara a donde le llevara, eso significaba que estaría con ella siempre.

Atravesaron el enorme pasillo que mostraba el final de aquellas escaleras, llegaron a una puerta roja a la cual Pansy se acercó, apunto su varita y esta se abrió despacio, Hermione sorprendida por tener que desatrancar una puerta en una recamara siguió a Pansy dentro, pues se adelantó entrando en aquella habitación.

**- Deja de decir eso –** contesto Pansy entre risas **– cielo puedes imaginar una mejor manera de iniciar el año que…-** decía Pansy mientras comenzaba a bajando los cruces del vestido de los hombros de Hermione, pasando su mano sobre la piel que quedaba libre ante su paso **- tu y yo... -** susurraba la pelinegra besando por sobre los hombros de la castaña - **amándonos justo aquí… en mi escritorio** – besaba aun con mas ahínco la espalda de Hermione.

Hermione no podía debatir la sugerencia de Pansy, era tan persuasiva, que cuando quiso reaccionar, la pelinegra la giro quedando frente a ella comenzando a devorar sus labios, sujetándole por la cintura con ambas manos, acercándola a ella; retirando una de sus manos del cuerpo de Hermione, sin dejar de besarle enérgicamente; hizo un 'dramático' movimiento horizontal sobre el escritorio, lanzando al suelo con el dorso de su brazo y manos, las cosas que tenía sobre él; para así ayudar a Hermione a subir sobre este colocándose entre sus piernas, la castaña se sentía más que ansiosa que solo atino a rodear a Pansy por la cintura con sus piernas, entrelazando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la pelinegra, besando con devoción y anhelo los labios de esta.

Lo siguiente fueron palabras hermosas, besos ardientes y sensuales caricias recorriendo ambos cuerpos, cada una se sentía completa de la forma más inimaginable posible, tenían a su lado a su otra mitad, la persona por la que darían o dejarían todo, además fue el mejor momento post-estrés que la castaña hubiera experimentado en su vida, y que decir que hacer aquello sobre el escritorio de Pansy…eso le valió una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, al igual que a su chica, quien después del momento pseudo-salvaje y hormonalmente incontrolable, mas debieron cambiar de lugar para completar aquella faena memorable, ahora Pansy estaba acostada bajo Hermione, disfrutando de las caricias que suavemente dejaba caer con sus finos dedos la castaña sobre su espalda, así como uno que otro beso coqueto que le apetecía depositar en la perfecta espalda de la pelinegra apenas cubierta por una suave sabana roja.

Estaban en silencio, sintiéndose una a la otra, cuando los murmullos y un grito de emoción al son de "Quedan 2 minutos" llamo la atención de Hermione.

Al ver que la castaña fruncía el entrecejo al escuchar lo que provenía de fuera, Pansy contesto su pregunta no formulada.

- **El hechizo solo bloquea el sonido que emana esta habitación, más lo de fuera si es suficientemente fuerte, lo escucharemos – **dijo desde su posición bajo la castaña.

**- Cielo ¿Quieres bajar a recibir el año a lado de quienes amas? – **pregunto Hermione deteniendo súbitamente las caricias sobre la espalda de Pansy.

- **mmm, sí, pero no necesito bajar para estar con quien amo – **dijo con voz adormilada Pansy, se giró y quedo de frente a Hermione, paso su mano izquierda por el rostro de la castaña con delicadeza al tiempo que estaba regalándole una hermosa vista de su dorso desnudo.

La castaña sonrió ante el comentario, y se sonrojo un poco por la visión que tenia del cuerpo de Pansy, supo inmediato lo que quiso decir, estaba con quien más amaba en el mundo y quería estar con ella. Sonriendo se inclinó hacia su pelinegra y comenzó a besarle de nuevo, en el fondo se escuchaba como anunciaban los últimos 10 segundos de ese año.

Cuando esto pasaba, al llegar al segundo 2, ambas se miraron deteniendo su sesión de besos.

**- Feliz año nuevo amor –** dijo sonriente Hermione.

**- Feliz año preciosa –** contesto Pansy besándole con fiereza, incitando a la castaña a seguir con sus caricias, buscando unirse de manera aun más profunda…

...

_Fin del capi 18_

* * *

**Una disculpooooota por no actualizar antes...motivos de SALUD Y TRABAJO, pero bueno...ustedes supongo que tampoco tendrían tanto tiempo para leer jeje, unas porque están en finales de la escuela y se dedicaran a estudiar...digamos que les hice un favor al no darles un motivo de distracción jejeje.**

**Como saben me ausento por trabajo, y si ustedes se vuelven locas estudiando para los exámenes, yo me quiebro la cabeza elaborando exámenes que aplicarle a mis alumnos! **

**XD**

**YA SABEN, SI CAPITULO NUEVO QUIEREN...DEJEN RVW PARA SABER QUE LES HA PARECIDO LO QUE LEYERON!**

**UN BESO Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!**


	19. En el Expreso de Hogwarts

**_Agradezco a quien es toma de favor dejarme un Rvw! y asi como dan su tiempo escribiendome un mensajito aqui me tomo el mio respondiendo a los comentarios que me mandan...Gracias hermosas lectoras! (esta vez los coments fueron de solo chicas jeje ;)_**

**_- monse: _**_Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el capi! Espera,..que besos te gustaron!? los que se dan ellas o los que te mande yo?! jeje es broma guapa, gracias gustosa los recibo! me gusta q me manden besos tronados! je, también te mando muchos a ti! Gracias ya estoy mejor hermosa, dándole a la escritura q mi cerebro tiene ideas que no dejan de fluir jejeje. Abrazos y besos hermosa, disfruta lo siguiente!_

**_- Fujugranger: _**_Pues porque me gusta dejarlas con ganas de mas! por eso lo dejo ahi jejeje, veo que lo consigo...perdón! pero actualizo cuando veo que si les interesa seguir leyendo así que jeje, espero no te enojes mas, oh! describir...waa si linda, mi musa andaba un poquitin ocupada..pero descuida me pondré a especificar mas y mas los detalles que todas quieren leer jeje. Un beso, espero te guste lo que sigue!_

**_- karean: _**_jeje me alegra muchísimo que te gustara el capi! jeje si el amor...asi deberíamos de ser todos..es casi lo único que vale la pena defender de los demás, ah jaja sii eso de la profanación del recinto familiar...es normal cuando urge ..URGE! jaja ha que horrible sone jeje, pero es la verdad, que chicas...jeje, Disfruta del siguiente capi linda._

**_- Qua:_**_ Si! volvi! jeje mm gracias! que bien que te gusto el capitulo nena!Ojala todas tuviéramos una Pansy asi jeje, seria genial no crees?! Mi trabajo esta Libre apartir de YAAAAAAA solo que mmm...como buenos estudiantes los chicos deciden reprobar y postergar mi salida del Instituto jaja, debo trabajar por las próximas semanas aun,...Julio, ese mes seré todaaaaa suya! Espero que te guste el capi nena disfrútalo!  
_

**_- Thestral212: _**_ HOLA N-E-N-A! Oye por que me ignoras en el chat...jaja NTC. COmo se me ocurrió? mm hice una investigación, asociaciones de nombres de las chicas de HP y alguna unión entre nombre-apellido y Tadah! mm investiga q significa ese nombre...entenderás a que me refiero jejeje (espera no te agrado como le puse? a mi sonaba todo elegantioso jaja) Si y si, es un higado y las broncas se desglosan mas adelante...aun queda mucho que escribirle a esto apenas estamos por el 19...sera Enero en el fic...así q queda tiempo aun jeje, no desesperes. Jeje se que te agrada ya me lo has dicho NENA jaja, uhm Abrazo de regreso hasta por alla!_

_- **BipolarJL: **Soy profesora de Idiomas (ingles y francés) de nivel preparatoria. Uh...esa pregunta lo de Pansy y Daphne...se responderá ten paciencia, Ah esa reacción la esperabas? Jooo bueno, espero no ser tan predecible en lo que sigue en el capi jeje. Espero te agrade lo que sigue y sino...ya sabes déjamelo saber porfii!_

**Sin mas coments que responder (al menos públicos, pues los PM ya estan enviados) les dejo disfrutar el capi 19!**

**Dedicado especialmente a mi Fuente de "Inspiración" como le llaman algunas de ustedes, a mi Musa, cielo sabes como te quiero, adoro y que te amo mucho mucho, se que estas bussy estos dias amor, pero espero en un tiempo libre puedas leerte lo que tanto me ...coff coff... jeje es para ti amor...Disfrútalo _(espero ahora si me escribas por aca he, nah ntc)_ **

**;)**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: **

**Este capitulo contiene trama muy...MUY descriptiva y sexy entre las lindas protagonistas, asi que si no te gusta o interesan este tipo de encuentros...ademas de que me vale gorro, pido que no lo leas, no es mi intención dañar o pervertir mentes blandengues...**

**..**

**Capítulo 19**

**En el Expreso de Hogwarts**

**…**

La castaña y Pansy seguían en la habitación de la pelinegra, disfrutando del momento, repentinamente Hermione le recordó a Pansy el momento en que estaban.

**- Cielo, ¿no crees que deberías ir a lado de tu padre? Digo, el también merece la felicitación de su única hija –** decía la castaña con voz alegre cuando aún estaba recostada encima de su chica, con su cabeza pegada al corazón de Pansy, disfrutando del acompasado sonido que emitía.

Pansy se separó un poco, incorporándose al ayudarse con sus codos, quedando con su mirada fija en Hermione, sonriente negó con la cabeza y la beso demostrando cuanto amaba tenerla a su lado.

** - Hay mi amor, tu sí que sabes cómo cortarme el rollo –** dijo sonriente con una ligera al final de la frase **– pero tienes razón, padre querrá saber dónde hemos estado, no es que no se haga una idea –** agrego encogiéndose de hombros aun sonriendo a la castaña **– oh, no pongas esa cara, que no le molestara, de hacerlo ya hubiesen venido el o madre a molestar –** termino de decirle a su chica al momento que se separaba de ella para ir a por sus ropas, que entre la desesperación del momento, habían quedado regadas por toda la habitación.

Hermione observaba como Pansy se dedicaba a colocarse sus ropas de nuevo, así como en la manera tan delicada de arreglarse el cabello, lo hizo con un hechizo pero aun así le parecía la imagen más hermosa del mundo, cuando vio que la pelinegra termino su labor, aun enredada bajo las cobijas, cerró los ojos suspirando muy despacio y sonriendo en el acto, momento que a Pansy no le paso desapercibido.

**- Uhm, debes estar pensando algo muy bueno para haber suspirado así – **dijo la pelinegra con su tono seductor al oído de Hermione, logrando que la castaña suspirase de nuevo, ahora abriendo los ojos encontrándose con los verdes de Pansy.

Sonriente, la castaña soltó la cobija que le envolvía para posar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Pansy y comenzar a besarle con emoción y necesidad, mostrando a la pelinegra su dorso desnudo, mostrando el dije en el delicado collar que le regalo en las navidades.

**- Oye, no es justo primero me alejas para decirme que bajemos y ¿ahora quieres continuar? –** Comento divertida Pansy alejándose unos centímetros de los labios de la castaña – **Anda, bajemos, que tienes razón en que preguntaran nuestro paradero – **le dijo alejándose de ella.

Hermione observo como la pelinegra se fue a sentar elegantemente sobre la silla que había en su escritorio. Estaba por preguntarse que pretendía Pansy ubicándose en ese lugar, cuando esta le contesto lo que solo en su mente se preguntó.

**- Tú me viste vestirme, exijo lo mismo –** dijo con su peculiar tono de ansiedad y anhelo.

**- Si, pero yo, uhm…-** la castaña no sabía cómo rebatir aquella exigencia, le tomo desprevenida.

**- Solo hazlo, que yo no pido más que…bueno vístete de frente a mí** – pidió la pelinegra con una sonrisa en su rostro y anhelo en sus verdes ojos.

Y así lo hizo, la castaña salió de debajo de las cobijas, deleitando a Pansy con la vista de su bello y curvilíneo cuerpo, caminando despacio en busca de sus prendas, tomo su vestido, sus tacones, su sostén, colocándolos en su cuerpo pero faltaba algo importante. Con solo su sostén y tacones puestos, sostenía con su brazo su vestido contra ella, y observando en derredor en busca de sus bragas, las cuales no podía encontrar, emitió un sonido de molestia menor colocando su vestido en ella, a lo que Pansy comenzó a reír.

**- ¿Qué es tan gracioso cielo? –** pregunto Hermione, incomoda por portar su vestido sin aquella prenda debajo que cubriera su intimidad.

Pansy se levantó con elegancia y gracia de su lugar con sus manos tras de su espalda, rodeando a la castaña por la espalda abrazándole contra ella con su brazo derecho y con el puño cerrado, evidentemente tenía algo dentro de este. Besando el cuello de la castaña, comenzó a recorrer el costado izquierdo de esta, moviendo su mano un poco al frente si dejar de tocar su cuerpo.

**- Uhm, aunque me gusta la facilidad de acceso que presentas así –** decía mientras levantaba la faldilla del vestido de la castaña, pasando su mano sobre el trasero desnudo de Hermione **– creo que necesitaras estas - **dijo abriendo su mano y mostrando las bragas que la castaña estaba buscando colgando de manera sensual de su dedo índice **– no quiero que nadie más vea lo que es mío, ni siquiera por error, eres solo mía – **susurro lo último sonriente dándole las bragas a su chica, quien alegre las coloco en su lugar para después inspeccionar su figura frente al enorme espejo que tenía en el tocador la pelinegra.

Con un asentimiento por parte de Pansy, la castaña supo que estaban listas y decidió acompañarla hacia donde la guiaba.

Salieron de la habitación, caminando tomadas de la mano por el pasillo que llevaba fuera del área de las habitaciones, repentina Pansy se detuvo abruptamente; haciendo hacia ella a la castaña para comenzar a besarla de nuevo, sosteniéndola por la cintura comenzó su tarea, cuando un carraspeo molesto la saco de su labor.

**- Vaya, pensé que después de más una hora ausentes estaríais cansadas pero ya veo que no –** dijo Anémona quien se veía algo incomoda ante la imagen que veía **– veo que tu novia ahora conoce hasta el más íntimo rincón de…- se** quedó pensativa con una mueca de desagrado la rubia mujer –**…de tu habitación** – dijo al final haciendo sentirse incomoda a Hermione.

Pansy solo permanecía tomada de la mano de su chica, apretándola en todo momento, su madre la frustraba y solo quería irse de allí cuanto antes.

Comprendiendo la castaña exhalo y medito sus palabras, si no la respetaban no sería grosera pero tampoco mediría sus respuestas si no lo hacían con ella.

**- Si, tiene razón Sra. Parkinson ahora conozco todo y cada rincón de _aquella_ habitación –** respondió mordaz la castaña – **ahora disculpe, tengo que irme a despedir de Philip, si no le importa**…- dijo haciendo amago de dejarla en aquel pasillo a la madre de su chica.

- **Vaya** – respondió la mujer levantando una ceja **– así que lo que dice Philip es cierto –** aseguro con el mentón levantado asintiendo levemente - **disfruten la velada** – se despidió la mujer emprendiendo su partida, dejando asombradas a las chicas.

Hermione no daba crédito a sus oídos, la madre de Pansy acababa de ¿_aprobarla_? Sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente borrando esa idea, pero al ver el rostro de su chica cayo en el detalle que aún no se enteraba de que había hablado con Anémona y Philip mientras ella estaba con Ginny y Blaise.

Viendo como la madre de Pansy se perdía en lo profundo de aquel pasillo, la castaña se giró a su chica para preguntar lo que a su mente había surgido.

**- Uhm, cielo ¿Me vas a contar de que hablaste con tus padres?** – pregunto interesada Hermione.

**- Si, pero ahora no, vamos padre debe estar esperándonos – **animo la pelinegra tomándole la mano nuevamente y dirigiéndose escaleras abajo hacia el área del salón.

Bajaron rápidamente las escaleras, pasando de largo por algunos invitados que aún quedaban dispersos por la mansión. Con la mirada la pelinegra buscaba a su padre, observando en derredor la castaña acompañaba a su chica en la búsqueda visual de su ¿suegro? Al pensar en eso Hermione sonrió negando con la cabeza, gesto que divirtió a la pelinegra a su lado.

**- ¿Qué pensaste cielo? –** pregunto Pansy mientras halaba a Hermione a su lado, pues había encontrado a su padre charlando con el sr. Chang.

**- ¿Qué esos no piensan irse? –** pregunto Hermione en susurro antes de llegar a lado del Padre de Pansy, señalo con la mirada al padre de Cho quien hablaba muy animadamente con Philip.

**- Sabrá Merlín de que rayos hablan –** respondía Pansy entornando los ojos con fastidio y a susurro también – **pero es su amigo cielo, bueno según recuerdo el padre de Greengrass también lo es** – comento como si tal la cosa.

**- Y por eso tu madre menciono ¿que aprobaría más que estuvieras con ella? – **soltó la pregunta que le carcomía las entrañas desde el desplante de molestia de Anémona.

Ante las palabras de la castaña, Pansy se giró hasta quedar de frente a ella con el entrecejo fruncido, lentamente comenzó a sonreírle a Hermione y le acaricio el rostro con su mano derecha, donde sobre esta se deslizo la pulsera que le había obsequiado la castaña.

Sonriente Hermione poso sus ojos sobre la pulsera de su chica, al notarlo la pelinegra le acompaño en su sonrisa – **Esto me gusta mucho – **dijo **- te amo a ti, lo que mi madre quiera me importa menos que si a tu amigo Weasley le muerde una nalga un troll y contrae algún bicho por eso– **Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una tremenda carcajada ante el comentario de la chica, sin duda Pansy sabia como erradicar la tristeza y desesperación fuera de ella.

**- Chicas hola de nuevo, se perdieron el brindis cielo –** dijo Philip acercándose a su hija para darle sus mejores deseos envolviéndola en un abrazo de lo más cariñoso que sorprendió a la castaña.

Más se sorprendió cuando el hombre se separó de su chica para abrazarle a ella de manera protectora, el hombre era sincero, le agradaba mucho y más aún al ver que cuidaba de Pansy como si fuera una pieza de porcelana invaluable, porque para la castaña era eso y más…

Al ver que ninguna de las dos chicas respondía el hombre se limitó a sonreír, y viendo como la castaña se ruborizaba levemente hablo de otra cosa.

**- Y ¿Dónde están Blaise y su novia? – **Pregunto con media sonrisa **– creí que estarían con ustedes, pero solo he visto a Daphne y su novia juntas –** dijo mirando hacia un rincón donde claramente, se veía como Cho discutía algo acaloradamente con su '_rubia'_ novia.

Preguntándose donde estarían sus amigos, las chicas se disculparon con Philip tratando de comenzar la búsqueda de la pareja '_perdida'_ cuando Hermione, tomo de la mano a Pansy deteniéndose en seco.

- **Creo que no deberíamos buscarlos** – dijo la castaña con cara de pensar bien cada palabra que salía de su boca.

**- ¿Qué? ¿Porque? Y si ¿algo malo les paso?** – decía asustada la pelinegra.

- **Cielo piensa –** respondió Hermione con una mirada significativa - **¿Quién de esos dos conoce bien esta casa? **– pregunto.

La pelinegra abrió de golpe los ojos cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba insinuando su chica - **¿tú crees que se haya atrevido ese torpe de Blaise a ponerle encima algo más que las manos a tu amiga? – **Hermione le regresaba la mirada con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro mientras asentía lentamente ante la pregunta de su novia.

Con una sonrisa incrédula Pansy abrazo a Hermione, ese momento no le gustaba pues la castaña debía regresar a su casa, era hora de despedirse.

Anduvieron hasta el recibidor de la mansión, estaba por desaparecer Hermione cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió dejando ver que era Ginny tomada de la mano de Blaise, sonriente la pelirroja abrazo a su amiga deseándole feliz nuevo año y después a Pansy le abrazo también, repitiendo la acción el morenazo abrazo a Pansy primer y después a la castaña.

- **Y… ¿ustedes donde estaban?** – pregunto Pansy.

**- Salimos a contemplar la nieve fuera, cuando notamos que no estaban –** dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros mientras les dirigía una mirada que claramente indicaba que sabía dónde estuvieron.

Hermione se ruborizo ante el inocente comentario de la pelirroja, y Pansy que noto esto comenzó a reír a mandíbula abierta, Zabini solo observaba divertido la escena, sabía que sus amigas habrían pensado mal de él, pero nunca les quitaría la duda.

**- Bien, uhm, yo estaba por irme – **anuncio la castaña – **Gin ¿Vienes? –** propuso a su amiga.

Con un asentimiento por parte de la pelirroja se comenzó a despedir de su novia, Pansy, abrazaba contra de si a Hermione, no quería que se fuera, pero era el momento. Por su parte Ginny y Blaise estaban en la misma situación a un metro de distancia de ellos.

Aleándose de Pansy con dificultad, Hermione estiro su mano para invitar a su amiga a retirarse junto a ella, al igual que ella misma, Ginny abrazo a su chico con cierta tristeza.

-** ¡Nos vemos en 3 días! –** dijeron ambas Gryffinfor sonrieron y desaparecieron, cada una llegando a su casa.

…

Llego el día de regresar al colegio, Hermione emocionada de ver a su chica y amigos, presurosa empaco, se despidió de sus padres al entrar al andén, y presurosa comenzó a rebuscar entre la gente, una melena pelirroja a unos metros levantaba la mano indicando que fuera hacia ellos.

Allí estaba Ginny de la mano de Blaise, mientras Pansy a su lado conversaba animadamente con el moreno, asintiendo sonriente a lo que su amigo decía. Hermione apenas podía creer lo hermosa que era su chica, 3 días habían pasado desde que estuvo a su lado y había sentido que el tiempo sin ella fueron siglos. Con rapidez arrastro su baúl donde sus amigos saludando con una enorme sonrisa, tomando desprevenida a Pansy la sujeto por la espalda, plantando un enorme beso en la base de su cuello; ante lo que la pelinegra se limitó a suspirar levemente ante el rose de labios que tan bien conocía.

Dando la vuelta Pansy se abrazó a Hermione con fuerza – **Te extrañe demasiado** **cielo** – dijo la pelinegra dando un beso de lleno en los labios de su chica.

La castaña respondió con necesidad - **Uhm** **¿Qué tanto me has extrañado?**- pregunto Hermione contra los labios de su chica, sacándolas de su mundo de fantasía, la voz de Ginny resonó en lo más recóndito de la mente de la castaña.

**- Ejem…ejem…no es que me guste o incomode ver como se chupan hasta el alma cual dementor necesitado pero…- **decía con una sonrisa pícara la pelinegra** –** **el tren esta por partir –** señalo con la vista al mencionado.

Sonrientes y tomadas de la mano las chicas avanzaron adentrándose a un compartimiento vacío que encontraron, Blaise y Ginny entraron tras ellas, acomodándose para el largo viaje hasta Hogwarts.

Charlaron de la familia Weasley, de todas y cada una de las pruebas que Blaise tuvo que pasar, para asombro de la pelinegra su amigo, no estaba nada errado en llegar la noche de año viejo pálido como la cera.

**- Eso es…-** comenzó a decir Pansy sintiendo arcadas en su estómago.

**- Asqueroso** – termino por ella la frase Hermione

**- Si, lo es –** dijo Ginny de acuerdo con sus amigas **– pero no negaras Herms que ni Draco paso esa prueba –** sonrió petulante levantando el mentón en significativo gesto de orgullo por su moreno, el cual solo negaba con la cabeza ante los halagos de la pelirroja.

**- Tienes razón Draco jamás en su vida tocaría los restos de un animal muerto ni siquiera con un palo –** aseguro Pansy conteniendo el asco que le provoco el relato de Blaise **– y mucho menos lo abrazaría y acunaría cantándole un arrullo –** termino la pelinegra haciendo un esfuerzo por tragar saliva tratando de disipar su incomodidad.

**- Eso es porque Draculin es una nena –** afirmo Ginny - **¿Qué? Niéguenmelo –** les reto a las chicas y Blaise pues la miraban con cierta diversión.

Ninguno se atrevió a desmentir la pelirroja, siguieron hablando de algunas otras actividades que Blaise realizo a lado de George, resulto que el moreno agrado a todos los Weasley, excepto como la castaña intuía a Ron, el siempre encontraría defectos en los demás…

- Ese hermano tuyo Ginny en verdad es extraño – dijo Pansy frunciendo en entrecejo.

**- Es un idiota, eso** es – respondió divertida la pelirroja **– solo que el pobre quiere cosas que no puede** **tener** – comento encogiéndose de hombros, siendo abrazada por Blaise le recargo su cabeza en el hombro.

- Como Hermione por ejemplo – dijo evidentemente celosa la pelinegra.

Sonriente la castaña soltó una risa que a su chica no le hizo mucha gracia, estaba por iniciar una discusión cuando entro repentinamente a su compartimiento Cho.

La asiática se quedó contemplando un momento a Pansy y Hermione, como calculando sus palabras, pero se decidió a hablar.

**- Podría hablar contigo Pansy – **pidió con un tono de voz bajo, no altanera y molesta **– estoy sola, no quiero atacar ni nada** – apresuro a agregar al ver que la pelinegra levanto una ceja incrédula **– es más si Hermione viene sería mejor –** invito.

Las mencionadas se observaron entre si un momento y asintiendo, se levantaron para ir con Cho, antes de salir Pansy hablo con Blaise.

**- Ya sabes diez minutos o búscanos –** dijo rápidamente la chica, antes de salir cerrando tras ella la puerta.

El joven solo asintió decidido y miro su reloj comenzando a calcular el tiempo.

En el pasillo del tren, Cho guiaba a Hermione a una parte no tan retirada de donde se encontraban originalmente, Pansy pudo notar que era el área donde estarían los Revenclaws ya que veía caras conocidas de esa casa. Entraron a un compartimiento un poco más espacioso que donde estaban anteriormente, Hermione y Pansy tomaron asiento juntas observando como la otra chica cerraba tras ella la puerta comenzando a hablar.

**- Quisiera ofrecerles una disculpa a cada una de ustedes** – dijo sincera **– sé que no he actuado del mejor modo, y sé que era por una estúpida obsesión –** comento Cho mirando el suelo, estaba avergonzada en verdad.

**- Esa obsesión tuya tiene nombre…y es mi novia –** soltó molesta Pansy **– ahora porque… ¿Qué pretenden Greengrass y tu disculpándose?** – pregunto recelosa.

**- Veras, he venido sola ¿no?** – Pregunto algo molesta la asiática – **ella no se disculpara al parecer tiene… tú le gustas Parkinson –** corrigió diciéndole a la pelinegra.

Pansy solo arrugo la frente pensativa, eso era algo que ya sabía, la maldita rubia quería algo con ella que no le daría ni aunque la misma Anémona le obligase a eso. Asintiendo, comprendiendo que decía Cho, Pansy se puso de pie llegando hasta la chica, mirándole directa a los ojos. La mirada de Cho demostraba sincera culpa y bochorno, parecía que la pelinegra estaba taladrando hasta el interior del alma de la asiática pues no parpadeo jamás, sonriente se alejó de ella retomando su lugar a lado de la castaña.

**- ¿Qué fue eso? –** pregunto molesta Cho.

- **Solo me aseguraba que no mientes** – contesto como sin nada Pansy.

La castaña percibía que se avecinaba una discusión entre esas dos así que intervino –** Y dime Chang, porque nos dices eso de Greengrass ¿Qué no es ella tu novia? ¿Por qué habrías de darle la espalda? – **pregunto curiosa.

Cho se tensó un poco y se abrazó a sí misma un momento antes de contestar, tomo aire ruidosamente y contesto…una lágrima en su mejilla alerto a la castaña.

**- Ella y yo ya no somos nada** – contesto – **no quiero que lastime a nadie más -** siguió con una voz que denotaba dolor – **decidí que no tiene caso estar con alguien que… que no me respeta –** termino su frase en un susurro.

Pansy al escuchar eso último se enderezo sobre su lugar a lado de la castaña observando con interés a la asiática por primera vez en ese día.

**- ¿Je me suis blessé? ¿Vous forcer à faire, sans que vous vouliez? _(¿Te lastimo? ¿Te obligo a hacerlo, sin que quisieras, verdad?)_ **– pregunto la pelinegra en Francés, sabiendo que Cho entendería, no quería que Hermione intuyera que estaban hablando de algo incomodado para ellas.

La asiática, sorprendida por las preguntas de Pansy, asintió con los ojos muy abiertos. La pelinegra solo cerró los ojos, apretó los puños y con uno de estos golpeo sonoramente la pared tras ella.

** - ¿Je vous le force?_ (¿También a ti te obligo?) –_ **pregunto Cho aun con visible incomodidad, pregunto en Francés igual, pues si no hablo abiertamente seguro Hermione no sabía y no quería que se enterase.

Hermione seguía sin comprender el mensaje en clave y otro idioma que la asiática y su chica compartían, pero por la reacción semi-agresiva de Pansy, no sería nada bueno, en cambio observo de nuevo a su pelinegra quien compartía la mirada con Chang, parecía que estaba evaluando las palabras de Cho.

- **Estas disculpada Chang –** respondió Pansy por ambas – **pero si sospecho de ti de nuevo o te acercas a Hermione por algo que no sea meramente escolar, lo que paso con Greengrass…desearas repetirlo en comparación con lo que te hare** – susurro en advertencia con un tono tan amenazante que logro asustar a la asiática, quien lentamente asintió entendiendo lo que había querido decir.

Sin más la Revenclaw se retiró de donde Pansy y Hermione. Esperando a que la chica se alejara del todo Hermione aun acomodaba en su mente lo que debía y quería preguntar.

**- ¿Por qué la disculpaste a nombre de las dos? ¿Qué te paso con Greengrass? **– pregunto azorada la castaña y algo ansiosa.

Pansy le dirigió una mirada de frustración, la castaña había tocado un tema que no quería destapar aun, no antes de hacer lo que se le había ocurrido.

Aun no respondía solo miraba a la castaña cuando la puerta se abre súbitamente mostrando a unos preocupados Blaise y Ginny.

**- ¿Todo bien? –** pregunto el moreno tendiendo su varita inspeccionando el lugar.

**- Si, gracias –** contesto en seco la castaña - **¿Qué hacen por aquí ustedes?** – pregunto, tratando que su frustración por falta de respuestas por parte de Pansy desapareciera.

**- Pues Pansy me dijo que las buscara si en diez minutos no volvían –** se defendió el moreno ligeramente ofendido, guardándose su varita en sus pantalones.

**- Esta bien cielo, quizá solo interrumpimos – **hablo Ginny calmando a Blaise y notando la ligera tención del ambiente – **ven, ellas deben seguir hablando –** y con esto tomo a su novio sacándolo de ahí, dejando a las chicas solas para que continuasen.

Pansy seguía seria, se giró dando le la espalda a Hermione observando los nevados campos que rápidamente atravesaba el expreso de Hogwarts, la agitada respiración de la castaña la hizo girarse de nuevo para encararla, ahora la expresión de Hermione era preocupación no molestia.

**- Te lo contare todo amor, pero no hoy, por favor **– pidió recargándose de espaldas al ventanal tras ella.

Con una sonrisa comprensiva y tranquilizadora Hermione se acercó, posando su suave mano contra la aún más tersa piel dela mejilla de Pansy, el simple toque la hizo soltar un ligero sonido de gozo ante el contacto, acción que no pasó desapercibida para Pansy, quien al percatarse de esto tomo por la cintura a la castaña propinándole un tierno y casto beso en los labios; beso que Hermione se encargó de convertir en uno necesitado…

La pelinegra comenzó a besar con necesidad a Hermione, quien con destreza coloco sus manos en las caderas de la pelinegra acariciando con delicadeza desde el vientre de la chica pasando hacia un poco más atrás apretujando ligeramente el trasero de esta.

Al sentir esto, Pansy supo que Hermione estaba decidida, así que con un movimiento de su varita, cerro la cortina sobre la ventana de cristal que daba al pasillo fuera del compartimiento del vagón además de asegurar la puerta, así como murmurando un encantamiento para amortiguar los sonidos que pudiesen escapar de esa cabina.

Pansy comenzó a bajar sus besos por la barbilla y cuello de la castaña, llegando a su cuello y comenzando a mover sus manos por los costados de las castaña, subiéndolas hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales solo rozo para trazar un recorrido con ellas hasta su espalda y comenzar a acariciarle de arriba abajo con sensualidad, lo que provoco que a Hermione se le escaparan gemidos nada inaudibles, más bien bastante altos suerte que Pansy había cortado el sonido que saliera de esa cabina.

La castaña coló sus manos bajo las ropas de la pelinegra acariciando mientras subía por su espalda, usando su uñas enterrándolas ligeramente, provocando que a Pansy se le escapara un gruñido cerca de su oído, lo que le encendió mas a Hermione.

Notando esto la Sly se alejó para contemplar el semblante que le brindaba Hermione; tenía los ojos cerrados, se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior y respiraba agitadamente aun con sus manos en su espalda. Con un rápido movimiento saco la blusa de la castaña, con una de sus manos tomo ambas de Hermione colocándolas sobre su cabeza y pegándola a la pared comenzó a besar con desespero el cuello de la chica.

**- Merlín…Si sigue Pans…Así** – soltaba Hermione sintiendo como su chica comenzaba apretar y dar pequeñas nalgada a su trasero aun cubierto por sus pantalones.

Sonriente ante la cooperación de la castaña, Pansy con su mano libre, desabotono el pantalón de su chica e hizo que este se deslizara despacio por las piernas de la castaña para mostrarle unas diminutas bragas color negro a juego con el sostén que en ese momento Hermione aun portaba.

**- Mi color favorito –** susurro Pansy acercando sus labios para delinear el contorno del sujetador de la castaña **– ahora… –** dijo al oído de Hermione, enredando en sus pulgares las bragas de la castaña, tirando hacia debajo de ellas, sacándolas al fin pues interrumpían su camino – **date la vuelta y tus manos déjalas donde están** – ordeno la pelinegra con tono autoritario.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña, le encantaba esa Pansy, mandona y autoritaria… complacida hizo lo que su chica pedía, con sus brazos aun levantados se acomodó como le ordenaron. Tras la castaña, Pansy comenzó a deshacerse de sus ropas quedando totalmente desnuda, con parsimonia acerco sus manos al trasero de Hermione, propinándole de improvisto una sonora nalgada en la derecha, sacándole un placentero gemido. Sonriente la pelinegra comenzó a besar la parte posterior del cuello de la castaña, sus manos le acariciaban el trasero a su chica apretando despacio, con rapidez comenzó a besarle por la espalda bajando poco a poco, dejando marcas a cada centímetro que recorría.

Por el contacto y ardor de los besos la castaña arqueaba la espalda a medida que su chica avanzaba en su labor, cuando repentinamente sintió como una de las manos de la pelinegra se encontraba recorriendo su muslo derecho presionándolo un poco, estaba por hablar pero Pansy no le dio tiempo e intempestivamente adentro un par de sus dedos en la intimidad de la castaña, que al sentir esto echo su cabeza y cuerpo un poco hacia atrás chocando con el desnudo de Pansy; a lo que solo emitió un gemido aún más audible, pues sintió como su espalda tenia contra si los pechos de su chica, tan suaves y duros de excitación a la misma vez.

Pansy removía su mano con ansia y deseo incontenido dentro de Hermione, quien profería sonoros gemidos y alaridos excitando a la pelinegra aún más, súbitamente detuvo su moviente, al dejar de sentir el movimiento Hermione comenzó a mover su caderas tratando de profundizar el contacto y continuar la labor de su amada, pero Pansy detuvo por la cintura el movimiento de la castaña diciéndole…

**- Dime que quieres –** susurro al oído de Hermione – **dime que deseas y lo tendrás –** termino mordiendo levemente el oído de la castaña lamiendo un poco deslizando su lengua hacia el expuesto cuello.

**- Yo...yo…-** decía dificultosamente Hermione **– quiero…quie...ahh…te quiero sobre mí, quiero me tomes ahora –** logro decir al fin.

Sonriente la pelinegra saco su mano de la intimidad de su castaña le giro sobre aquella pared para besarla, bajando sus besos por el cuello de la chica hasta llegar a los senos que tanto deseaba probar, y así lo hizo.

Después de atender como debía y exigían los pechos de su chica le indico tumbarse sobre el asiento mullido de la cabina, colocándose sobre ella presionando de manera sensual sus intimidades rozándose, posando sus labios sobre los pechos desnudos y erguidos de la castaña, comenzó un sensual vaivén entre ambas.

Hermione, respiraba entre cortadamente besando los hombros de Pansy, sujetándose a su espalda enterrando ligeramente sus uñas. Pansy sobre ella no dejaba de tocar y acariciar con sus labios el dorso y pechos de la castaña, moviéndose más y más rápido cada vez, cuando lo sintió; el cuerpo de la castaña se tensó de manera súbita y sensual, haciendo que esta enredase sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de la pelinegra, enterrando sus uñas súbitamente en el trasero de Pansy, con ese movimiento la pelinegra se sintió presa de su propio orgasmo; en medio del cual grito el nombre de **_Hermione,_** dejándolo fluir fuera de ella al tiempo que disfrutaba de Hermione que trataba de recuperar su respiración normal.

Al término de su momento de placer, Pansy se desplomo sobre Hermione besando sus labios con extrema calma, tratando de normalizar su respiración sobre el húmedo cuerpo de su castaña. La castaña abrazo contra ella a su chica, sonriente y relajada, soltando una ligera risa, la pelinegra atrajo la atención de Hermione de nuevo.

- **¿Qué es tan gracioso cielo?** – pregunto.

**- Pues, que estamos a nada de llegar al colegio y nunca pensé que haría el amor contigo durante el trayecto, me ha encantado **– respondió la pelinegra regalándole una enorme sonrisa besándola al término de su frase.

**- Tienes razón, es mejor que nos vistamos** – propuso la castaña.

En silencio y entre risas las chicas se vestían, a Pansy le faltaba únicamente colocarse sobre si su blusa, estaba dando la espalda a Hermione cuando un suspiro de asombro la saco de concentración.

**- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede? –** pregunto al ver como Hermione la miraba directamente con cara de susto.

**- Pues, que te he dejado la espalda toda** arañada – dijo con sus mejillas encendidas cual tono de cabello Weasley.

- **Oh, eso –** dijo simplemente Pansy colocando su blusa – **no importa, son marcas que si me gusta tener en mi cuerpo** – susurro atrapando los labios de Hermione nuevamente, haciendo que la castaña sonriera.

Un fuerte silbido del tren, indico el fin del camino, lo que significaba que llegaron a Hogwarts, con premura ambas chicas salieron rumbo al compartimiento donde habían estado con Blaise y Ginny a ponerse su Uniforme, al parecer llegarían tarde al banquete esa noche…por razones fuera de sus manos pues una rubia estaba dentro de aquel compartimiento, esperando que esas dos aparecieran.

**- Esta vez, no hay marcha atrás** – se dijo Daphne Greengrass así misma pensativa.

…

_Fin capi..._

_**Me van a odiar en el siguiente capitulo...pero no les digo mas! si queiren leerlo ya saben mi precio hermosas lectoras! anonimas y no tan anonimas! **_

* * *

** Bueno chicas, diganme que opinan?! que les ha parecido!?**

**Ya son vacaciones (al menos aca en Mexico y USA) y ya podre actualizar al ritmo de los rvws.**

** Así que para hacerlo interesante...actualizo inmediato al 7mo Rvw! porque no 8 o 6?**

**Porque no me gustan los pares y el 7 se me hace un numero bonito, si no se llega al 7...mmm pues actualizo el dia 19...!**

**Que dicen? sounds Fair?**

**XOXO**


	20. Decisiones Extremas

_**Bueno lo prometido es Deuda, mas de 7 Rvws y aqui esta su capi, ah disculpen si no fue tan inmediato, si fue al dia siguiente, lo que pasa es que cuando cheque esto iban 5 y dije bueno...y resulto que no actualizaba mi maquina! ademas queria responderles! Asi que pues hasta que termine de responder subi esto!**_

_- __**BipolaJL: **__Si..espero no me detesten tanto...Cuyos?! tienes unos?amo esas ratas! jeje, quiero uno pero mmm ni tiempo tengo de alimentarme a mi misma, menos a una mascota... Oh lo que trama la 'rubia' se sabrá ahora mismo. Que le hizo a Pansy y de que hablo esta con su madre?...eso no te puedo decir aun o quizá si...debes leer para saber! Espero te guste lo que viene!_

_- __**Qua: **__Gracias! y para hermosas tu, faltaba mas! Oh le dare mas que un saludo te lo aseguro ;), bueon solo tus saludos lo demas es mio jeje, Oh me halagas y me pones rojita de la penita! gracias! trato de que no sea tan mmm como decirlo solo placer fisico, compenetrar sentimiento-placer... y mil gracias por decirme eso, veo que no lo hago taaan mal. Asi que como Pansy?..mm pues somos dos jeje, aunque en ocaciones me sale lo Hermione con eso de la responsabilidad y trabajo...jeje, ah como me alegras que tengas a tu Hermione a tu lado, igual yo jeje. ME alegra sobremanera haber ayudado, como dices despertado lo 'dormido' en ti, felicidades por estar en la cumbre y eso no tiene por que acabar, siempre se puede prolongar! Agra..Agradecerme!? pero que?! la agradecida soy yo por saber que sirvo de algo mas que solo drenar oxigeno y reprobar gente! jejeje. Besos linda, espero leerte pronto y disfruta el capi!_

_- __**Guest: **__Gracias! Uh no prometo eso que me pides, pero si la vida por mas acomodada tiene sus baches y mas de uno te arruina el momento...Como prometi! actualizacion aqui esta! Gracias por el rvw! espero te guste el capi!_

_- __**Karean: **__Precio justo...jeje pues minimo no? jeje yaya pues esque en veradd me gusta saber que onda con lo que escribo pues, por eso, soy bien preguntona! jaja y a tu pregunta...no se como dices donde marque la URGENCIA jeje lo mas cercano ahi creo que lo harian! gracias por el rvw nos leemos pronto! disfruta el cap!_

_- __**allen-walker: **__HEY! no fue solo sexo...bueno fisico si pero arggh...tu me entiendes!Pues no se si me odien o no pero presiento que debo ser rapida para evadir uno que otro crucio que ya me siento me lanzaran! jeje, para saber que pasara debes leer guapa! _

_- __**Fujigranger: **__No se tu pero opino igual jeje, esa rubia es una joda total! bueno la vida no es justa, es mlesta y enfadosa por ello nos pone gente que nos molesta...no pues para saber que paso en tu cuerpo apenas tu sola jeje...pero creeme mejor asi gracias! Uhm que pregunta me haces?! jajaja, thanks por el rvw, espero te guste lo siguiente!_

_- __**monse: **__Que bueno que te gusto! y claro que lo sigo, mira ya actualice!Disfruta el shoW! ah no..la lectura disfruta la lectura !_

_- **blackdown90:** Pues uhm...si te parece todo eso cielo...logre mi cometido! ademas de lo que mm me dijiste ayer gosh! jaja debo escribir algo asi de nuevo me dicuenta del no. de Rvw pero cuando me dijiste jeje ya vez q soy algo despitada, uhm, ya respondi ese comentario que me dijiste jaja, yo me quede asi O.o! Tambien te amo cielo! KISSES!_

**_Como dije que al 7mo rvw actualizo!_**

* * *

**ESpero les agrade el capi, no es muy largo pero...veran el porque de esto...es mas calidad que cantidad ..o si!**

**A LEER!**

**Capítulo 20**

**Decisiones extremas**

**…**

Con premura ambas chicas caminaban rápidamente acercándose al lugar que por la tarde compartieron con sus amigos. El pasillo estaba ya vacío, los estudiantes presurosos salieron hacia el andén en Hogsmeade, seguramente el atroz frio que se sintió al abrir los portones del tren les persuadió a salir rápido de aquel lugar y subir al carruaje que les llevaría al castillo.

Hermione avanzaba frente a Pansy, encabezando el arribo a su compartimiento vespertino, entraron para tomar sus pequeñas mochilas, se disponían a salir del vagón, estando en el pasillo del tren Pansy sentía una mirada que penetraba su nuca, con el entrecejo fruncido por concentrarse se giró rápidamente varita en mano, lo que la castaña le sorprendido; pero si algo le había aprendido a su chica era nunca subestimar su sexto sentido, ella sabía mejor que muchos cuando era víctima de acoso o estaba por ser atacada, algo útil pues se alertaba hasta la raíz de sus sentidos.

Imitando a su chica, la castaña saco su varita alzándola frente a ellas en pose de defensa. Con ojos escrutadores Pansy observaba muy detenidamente frente a ellas, tratando de notar el más mínimo movimiento, olor o sonido, sin esperarlo una voz sonó profiriendo un hechizo a sus espaldas, pues Hermione estaba observando donde mismo que ella y se olvidó de cuidar su retaguardia.

**- ¡_Acció _Varitas! –** grito una muy conocida voz para ellas.

Sorprendidas quedaron las chicas al verse despojadas de sus varias, buscando la fuente del hechizo se giraron rápidamente para observar solamente una terrorífica mano flotante que sostenía ambas varias.

**- Greengrass – **susurro Pansy en voz baja, contrayendo su rostro en ira.

**- ¿Nunca te equivocas verdad preciosa?** – dijo la voz de Daphne, lentamente el cuerpo de la rubia comenzó a ser visible para las chicas, con un movimiento de su propia varita la rubia quedo materializada completamente.

Hermione observaba la escena con asombro, era posible hacer aquello, ¿volverse invisible?, ella nunca leyó nada al respecto. Daphne les apuntaba con su varita en una de sus manos, mientras con la otra sostenía las varitas de las chicas.

**- No te confundas Granger, esto solo es camuflaje** – dijo divertida la rubia **– Cielo deberías enseñarle a tu novia algunos hechizos para sobrevivir por si te atacan –** aconsejo con ironía a Pansy.

Ante tanta palabra dulce que Daphne le diría a su chica, Hermione comenzaba a molestarse, quien se creía esa para hablarle así frente a ella. Aunque sin varita seguía teniendo sus puños y no dudaba en usarlos de ser necesario.

**- ¿Qué carajos quieres Greengrass? –** pregunto Pansy muy harta de que cada que está mejor con su chica esa tipa le arrebatara los minutos de tranquilidad a su lado.

**- Tú lo sabes –** respondió en voz baja la rubia **– solo quiero estar contigo, ¿tan insignificante me ves? –** pregunta que ya había hecho pero necesitaba respuestas, las obtendría por las buenas o a punta de varita como lo hacía en ese momento.

**- ¡Deja de rogarle a mi novia! – **soltó enojada Hermione avanzado un paso hacia Daphne, la cual le apunto directamente a la castaña con su varita haciendo que esta retrocediese a donde estaba.

**- Dime ¿porque? –** Pregunto Pansy -** ¿Por qué no me dejas tranquila? Ya tuviste lo que querías de mí, ¡más de una vez! – **el rostro de la pelinegra estaba rojo de ira, lagrimas comenzaron a arreglarse en sus hermosos ojos a causa de la rabia y frustración de aquel doloroso recuerdo.

Hermione las observaba en silencio, con lentitud comenzó a acercar su mano derecha hacia la izquierda de Pansy, tomándola con fuerza; indicándole que estaba a su lado pasara lo que pasara. Daphne apuntaba su varita a ellas, con odio observo como se tomaban fuertemente de las manos, no lo resistió y lanzo un hechizo para lograr separarlas, lo único que ocurrió fue que para evitar golpearse, Hermione empujo a Pansy hacia un lado y callo sobre ella cubriéndole de que algo le golpease.

Ante la escena la rubia solo se molestó más **– ¡de pie! ¡Rápido las dos! –** Ordeno enojada aun apuntando amenazadoramente su varita a ellas – **Ultima oportunidad Pansy, tú me arruinaste…-** susurro para sí, evitando que su voz se escuchara más allá de si misma.

Con dificultad Hermione se arrodillo tratando de levantar a la pelinegra, la cual por el impacto cayó sobre un pedazo de madera el cual logro amoratarle parte del costado derecho. Pansy sosteniendo su costado se incorporó auxiliada por la castaña, quien le paso un brazo por la cintura ayudándola a quedar de pie sin caer.

**- Yo no tengo porque hacer nada por ni para ti desgraciada –** decía Pansy con odio a aquella rubia que no dejaba de amenazarle con su varita.

**- Pe…pero tú y yo…éramos las mejores amigas** – comenzó a decir Daphne con voz temblorosa al igual que su varita.

**- Si en ese entonces hubiera sabido lo que se hoy… -** respondía Pansy con dolor en su voz.

**- ¡Tú me querías!** – Grito fuera de sí la rubia – **sino ¿Por qué me ocultaste? ¿Por qué me besaste?** – continuo gritando furiosa.

**- ¿De qué están hablando? **– pregunto Hermione sintiéndose fuera de lugar, seguramente de lo que Pansy tanto rehuía a contarle.

**- Vaya Granger –** hablo la rubia con un tono de voz más apacible **– tu amada ¿no te ha contado lo que hubo entre nosotras? Que poca confianza Pansy –** dijo con una sonrisa malvada y deje de suficiencia.

Ante la 'confesión' de la chica Hermione se tensó, no es que le importara que Pansy haya tenido más chicas antes que ella, el hecho de omitir que ELLA fue una de esas le sorprendió y comenzó a sentir como la ira la invadía lentamente. Daphne noto el semblante incómodo y ofuscado de la castaña, sonrió de nuevo con malicia, dio en el clavo.

** - ¿Quieres que te lo cuente Granger? ¿Cómo tu novia me tuvo a mi primero que a nadie?** – pregunto con desprecio mirando hacia la pelinegra, cambiando automáticamente su semblante a uno de anhelo.

Ante la mirada de la rubia, Pansy comenzó a negar despacio con su cabeza, pidiendo en silencio no le contase nada a Hermione, debía ser ella no Daphne quien se lo dijera. Al ver esto la molestia de la rubia creció y lanzo un hechizo amordazando y amarrando a Pansy de pies y manos para que no le interrumpiese.

**- ¡No la toques! –** ordeno la rubia a Hermione quien se había apresurado a soltar a su chica, pero la varita de Daphne tras su nuca le indico que no era muy buena idea.

**- El tren esta por regresar Greengrass!** – exclamo Hermione en un momento de desesperación para atraer la atención de la chica.

**- Eso es mentira, aún le quedan treinta minutos en la estación** – respondió tranquila la rubia –** suficiente para contarte y mmm…ver que hago contigo ella –** señalo a Pansy** – estará conmigo, ya verás –** aseguro sonriente.

**- Esta loca –** murmuro Hermione incrédula de la actitud de la chica **– NO ¡Tú estás enferma!** – le grito molesta.

Daphne ignoro olímpicamente las palabras de Hermione, la tomo del cabello y la levanto para apuntar su varita directa a su cuello a su lugar de pulso – **ahora vas a saberlo** – dijo con determinación.

Apuntando su varita directo a la castaña lanzo un hechizo dándole las imágenes de sus recuerdos…

**_…Flash back..._**

_La castaña observaba como si de una película en su mente se tratara, era una noche fría días antes de Noche buena, durante su sexto grado, los jóvenes seleccionados para pruebas estaban bastante ansiosos, pues nunca antes había experimentado algo así, su evaluador era el peor instructor de todos, el mimo Sr. Oscuro. ¿El examen? Probar que eran merecedores de la marca tenebrosa, evaluación que la gran mayoría de las chicas presentes no aprobó, excepto una, con horror Pansy se dio cuenta que era de entre todas la preferida de Voldemort para las siguientes misiones suicidas del mago oscuro._

_Formadas, dentro de la mansión Malfoy, en el salón, se encontraba el grupo de jóvenes recibiendo la regañina de parte de Voldemort, entiéndase formados por estar en el suelo en ovillo y por regañina recibida los impactos de varios crucios sobre ellos…Solo Pansy y Draco Malfoy de entre todos habían logrado lo que se les encomendó._

_Con asco y repulsión el Sr. Tenebroso dejo a los jóvenes en donde les castigo, salió del lugar molesto por tener tanto incompetente a su lado, no sin antes halagar el trabajo de Draco y la pelinegra. Una vez que abandono el lugar, seguido de sus allegados, el rubio y Pansy se giraron asustados a revisar a sus amigos, Draco corrió hacia Blaise y Pansy hacia Daphne._

_Comprobaron que estaban vivos, débiles pero heridos, con rapidez el rubio levanto a su amigo del suelo para salir de ese lugar, Pansy hizo lo mismo con Daphne al acomodarla en el salón adyacente al que estaban._

_-** Daph, ¿Cómo te sientes? Preguntaría si estás bien pero eso es obvio –** dijo con voz preocupada la pelinegra._

**_- Ya pasara, mi madre cuando se entere me tratara peor _**_- respondió al momento que un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo._

_Como única respuesta la pelinegra abrazo a su amiga, brindando su hombro para que esta llorara, la catana (aún no se tenía de rubia) se recargo con agradecimiento en el comenzando a sollozar de manera incontenible. _

_Todo se volvió borroso llevando a la castaña a presenciar otra escena…_

_Dentro de los pasillos de una lúgubre mansión (que Hermione reconoció como el hogar de Pansy) se encontraba Daphne siento maltratada por una mujer que parecía ser su madre, una mujer rubia y alta por lo que pudo ver, la tenía contra la pared gritando a todo pulmón, noto que una figura de cabellera negra se acercaba a toda velocidad logrando interceptar una severa bofetada que la iracunda mujer lanzaba con fuerza al rostro de su asustada hija._

_-** ¿Pero qué rayos te pasa madrina? **– pregunto Pansy sosteniendo la mano de la mujer y manteniendo tras ella a Daphne._

**_ - Hazte a un lado querida, no era mi intención herirte a ti_**_ – decía con falsa dulzura la madre de Daphne._

**_- ¿Por qué la golpeas? –_**_ pregunto la pelinegra._

_- **Cariño, no te metas, tú has tenido la gracia y privilegio de ser marcada, ser nombrada como uno de nosotros –** decía la mujer mostrando su propia marca y señalando la de Pansy –** está, en cambio**… – escupió sus palabras con asco y repudio mirando a su hija._

**_- Si es por eso no te preocupes, yo me encargo de que ella logre ser marcada – _**_dijo con orgullo alzando el mentón la pelinegra – **ahora deja a mi novia en paz –** ordeno apartando a Daphne del alcance de su madre._

**_- Tú y ella… ¿son? _**_– al principio parecía confundida la mujer pero después su rostro reflejo una sonrisa retorcida y anhelante – **Oh, de ser así, mi hija es toda tuya, y espero que pronto me ensenes en ese brazo tu marca querida Daphne –** y con esas palabras se marchó dejando a las chicas solas._

**_- ¿Porque hiciste y dijiste eso? No somos eso_**_ – dijo con una sonrisa y una risita en cada frase **– además se supone que estas con Draco ¿no? **– pregunto interesada._

**_- Conflicto de intereses_**_ – dijo la pelinegra acariciándole el rostro en el lugar donde su madre le había abofeteado._

**_- ¿conflicto? – _**_repitió._

**_- No me gustan los hombres – _**_respondió encogiéndose de hombros Pansy._

_- **Vaya, no me lo habría imaginado** – comento sonriendo ante esto – **pero me alegra** – dijo regalándole a la pelinegra un beso en los labios._

_…la imagen se distorsiono llevando a la castaña a otra escena, eran solo imágenes borrosas ninguna de las chicas hablaba, pero era claro lo que se veía…_

_Era una recamara muy parecida a la de Pansy, solo que quizá no tan grande, muy elegante, en una esquina sentadas en una mesa Daphne y Pansy riendo y tomando él te… Pansy alejándose de esa mesa furiosa por algo que dijo la castaña para después plantarle una bofetada…Pansy tropezando al salir cayendo al suelo desmayada... Daphne abrazándola y acomodándola en la cama… sobre la cama dos cuerpos desnudos semi-cubiertos con una tenue sabana verde mientras Daphne acaricia el rostro de una dormida (o inconsciente) Pansy…_

_…cambia nuevamente la escena dejándole ver una discusión, esta vez Pansy reñía a Daphne, le amenaza furiosa con su varita en la habitación de esta última._

**_- ¡Te dije que no quería nada contigo! –_**_ gritaba Pansy – **Solo trate de ayudarte y te tomaste más libertades de las que debías!** - al borde de las lágrimas._

**_- ¡Pero te amo! ¡Y tú me amas, me lo dijiste!_**_ – respondía asustada Daphne._

**_- Solo quería ayudarte, eras mi amiga_**_ – murmuro por lo bajo Pansy **- ¡Me obligaste! ¡Me diste algo en ese te, todas esas veces! –** Acusaba Pansy **– ahora sé por qué no recordaba nada cuando despertaba **– acerco su varita al cuello de la chica peligrosamente – **me tomaste sin mi consentimiento, ¡más de una vez!** – dijo esta vez sin contener sus lágrimas de rabia._

**_- Ese te solo te relajaba –_**_ mintió Daphne para excusarse – **estabas feliz entre mis brazos –** murmuro._

_- ¡**Me arrebataste la posibilidad de elegir! – **soltó molesta Pansy – **me hiciste tuya en contra de mi voluntad! –** grito esta vez sintiendo como a cada palabra que hablaba lagrimas gruesas recorrían su rostro._

_- **Eso no…- **Daphne se quedaba sin excusas._

**_- Te desprecio –_**_ contesta Pansy levantando su rostro **– eres de lo peor, tu madre hace bien al no amarte, no mereces que yo te mire siquiera –** seguía, mientras que Daphne comenzaba a hipar por la crueldad de las palabras de la chica **– a partir de hoy nunca en tu vida me hables de nuevo, solo en el colegio y por razones estrictamente académicas…Greengrass** – acabo de decirle, se dio la vuelta y la dejo sola en aquella habitación que tan buenos recuerdos traía a Greengrass._

_Daphne cayó al suelo llorando desconsoladamente…._

**_…Fin Flash Back…_**

La castaña abrió los ojos al sentir que el hechizo de Greengrass dejaba su mente tranquila, ahora entendía su atracción non – sana por Pansy, y el odio que la pelinegra le profesaba sin razón, la molestia de verse reemplazada por alguien más, pues ni su propia madre la toleraba…era decepción la vida de esa tipa, pero eso no justifica las acciones emprendidas para Hermione, siempre puede haber otras opciones, con dificultar se incorporó quedando de frente a la 'rubia'.

**- No sé qué pretendías mostrándome eso, pero solo acrecentaste mi poca tolerancia por tu persona – **dijo la castaña – **incluso hiciste lo mismo a Cho, eres un asco **- se volvió observando como Pansy seguía aun en el suelo amarrada tratando de soltarse sin obtener éxito.

**- Tú no eres mejor que yo Granger –** dijo con odio Greengrass.

**- De eso no estoy segura Greengrass** – soltó sonriente la castaña.

**- Sabes he llegado a una conclusión** – murmuro bajando el rostro pero sin dejar de apuntar su varita a ellas.

**- La verdad eso me importa poco –** contesto con descaro la castaña.

**- Oh ¿En serio? ¿Ni porque eso incluye a _tu_ Pansy? **– susurro de nuevo, esta vez con ironía en su voz.

Pansy se retorcía en el suelo tratando de soltarse inútilmente de su amarre, esa tipa sí que sabía amordazar gente, sus esfuerzos fueron vanos. Llamo su atención que durante el movimiento que realizaba para aflojar (inútilmente) sus cuerdas, una sombra apareció frente al compartimiento de a lado, justo a un costado de Hermione, al parecer ni Hermione ni Greengrass no se percataron de esto.

Como pudo Pansy comenzó a retorcerse aún más haciendo ruido golpeando con los pies una pared cercana, atrayendo la atención de la figura aquella.

**- Veras ella es mía, y si no está conmigo no dejare que este con nadie más **– dijo Greengrass con la mirada desenfocada de dolor, sin dejar nunca de apuntarles.

**- ¡Estás loca! –** grito asustada al ver como la rubia apuntaba su varia ahora a Pansy directamente.

**- No, pero tu si lo estaras –** dijo sonriente **– dime Granger ¿qué dirán las autoridades al enterarse que la novia de la _perfecta _Hermione Granger está muerta?** – pregunto retórica.

**- ¡Dirán que te sentencian a Azkaban de por vida! –** dijo sonriente la castaña.

Greengrass negó sonriente con su cabeza, sacando con su mano libre la varita de Hermione para cambiarla con la suya, la cual guardo dentro de su túnica, ahora apuntaba a Pansy con la varita de la castaña.

Hermione con ojos abiertos por el horror comprendió que quiso decir Greengrass, planeaba asesinar a su chica con su propia varita y así quedar ella inmune. Entendiendo esto trato de lanzarse a despojarle de su varita pero Daphne fue más rápida y lanzo un hechizo a Hermione haciendo que sus pies quedasen pegados al suelo, dejándola incapaz de moverse de su lugar.

**- Voy a tener que hacerlo cariño –** dijo Daphne mirando a Pansy.

Se acercó a la pelinegra con determinación, le quito la mordaza de la boca, acto seguido comenzó a besarla, Pansy se sintió mareada y asqueada, se alejó mordiendo con odio los labios de la rubia, esta última solo soltó una carcajada.

**- mmm así me gustas ruda** – dijo sonriendo la rubia.

Greengrass se levantó de su lugar y apunto nuevamente a Pansy, estaba por lanzar el hechizo pero noto que la castaña no vería su obra así que arrastro por el cabello a la pelinegra hasta colocarla a los pies de Hermione.

Muy asustada la castaña quiso arrodillarse frente a Pansy cubriéndola de cualquier cosa que le pudiera hacer la demente esa, pero sus piernas además de pegadas al suelo no le dejaba doblar las rodillas, comenzó a llorar de desesperación.

**- Granger ahora vas a saber lo que es sufrir por no tenerla a tu lado –** apunto la varita de la castaña al suelo donde yacía Pansy.

**- ¡Tu no la amas! Recuerda a Chang, ella te ama y tú la quieres! **– dijo Hermione recordando cómo había visto a aquella inusual pareja caminar feliz por los alrededores del colegio.

**- mmm, si eso…no es de tu incumbencia Granger –** sonrió la rubia.

**- Te amo mi vida –** dijo Pansy levantando la vista a su castaña **– siempre estaré a tu lado –** repitió tratando de sonreír, sabía que no le lanzaría un simple creció la demente aquella.

**- Te amo mi amor te prometo que**…- Hermione no podía seguir hablando el llanto salió de ella haciendo que las palabras se le atorasen en la garganta.

**- Oww, que tiernas…pero ahora**…- sonrió de manera tan maliciosa que no tenía que envidiarle nada a Bellatrix…

**- Daph! –** Grito una voz a su lado.

**- Vaya, mi vida, puedes ayudarme si gustas –** dijo la rubia percatándose de que era Cho, ella era quien había visto y llamado la atención de Pansy en forma de sombra tras el cristal del compartimiento contiguo.

**- No hagas esto, pudimos tener algo –** murmuro la asiática mirando al suelo y acomodando su mochila al frente de su cuerpo, no le gustaba usarla en espalda.

**- Ya, pero tu querías cosas que no te daré, mi corazón es de otra **– dijo y volteo a sonreír a Pansy quien estaba asustada en el piso.

- **Déjalas** – dijo Cho buscando su varita en su túnica, le estorbaba la mochila que llevaba colgada en cruce al frente de su dorso, cosa que hizo lento el encuentro de su varita.

**- ¡Ni lo pienses!** – le detuvo Greengrass.

Suspirando de nuevo la rubia exhalo despacio el aire dentro de ella para pronunciar la palabra más aborrecida por Hermione.

- _¡**Avada Kedavra!**_ – grito al instante sonriente y apuntando con la carita de Hermione al cuerpo de Pansy.

Al observar eso Cho fue más rápida que el poderoso rayo verde que se dirija a la pelinegra sin pensarlo se lanzó interceptando el rayo que salió despedido de la varita de la castaña impulsado por Daphne, el cual impacto de lleno en el cuerpo de Cho, el cual cayo pesadamente sobre Pansy.

Cho no se movía, no respiraba, parecía que si matar a alguien quería Daphne, lo había conseguido…

**...**

Fin del capi 20

* * *

**Les dije que me odiarían...lamento cortarlo ahi pero de que otra manera obtengo su atención!? **

**Bueno...quien quiera saber que ocurre despues que deje RVW! con la condicion de qu MAS rvws actualizo al instante. Que opinan?**

**De 8 (si par pff)en adelante se actualiza!**

**Ahora...ataquenme con lo que tengan!**

**Que les parece?! Diganmeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**XOXO**


	21. La vida es corta

**WOW! Son rapidas chicas! bueno, aquí tengo respuesta a sus mensajes:**

- **_Alexia Potterhead: _**_Fiuu que no me atacas porque se quedan sin continuación de este fic! jejeje. Si esa Greengrass si esta algo tocada...uhm que le paso o no a Cho...eso apenas lo descubrirás a medida que leas este capitulo. Gracias por el rvw!_

_- __**blackdown90: **__Sin duda estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso de multiples avadas para Greengrass! Que le coges con cariño que que?(me pongo celosa de esa!)! jaja broma cielo, oh jajaja Como me hiciste reir con eso de** SO PUTA** jaja, sabes que esas frases en tu Español me dan mucha risa jeje. En eso de que después te pones toda nena también te doy la razón...pero me gustas asi :) super nena para apapacharte (abrazarte, no se si recuerdas que eso significa). Love you too babe..._

_- __**BipolarJL:**__ Si nena guarda esa varita! que luego el fic queda inconcluso! jaja, como que sensible? me suena a que alguien no estudio lo suficiente y reprobo algo! jeje, Pues lo que le hizo lo explicamos...y si que mala onda lo de usar una varita que no es la suya...ahora veras lo que pasa! espero te guste el siguiente capi!_

_- __**monse:**__ Me alegra que te gustara el capi! ahora lo sigo...mira! jeje tx por el rvw!_

_- __**Qua: **__Si un coment par, salir de lo habitual pues jejeje, oh si esta re-loca la tipa! Gracias por los saludos a mi 'musa'. Oh porque me molestaría si no es un ella con quien estas!? vaya quien soy yo para decir que debas estar con uno o una! Y si estar con el te provoca todo eso que mencionas no veo nada de ...malo? diferente? nono nunca jamas pienses que por tener diferente ideales a los míos me lo tomare a mal, si a qui la diferente soy yo jejeje... si me gusta hacer algo en esta vida es respetar tanto la diversidad de gustos como a quien los adopta, eres encantadora, como vas a desagradarme si vives un momento especial en tu vida, en verdad solo puedo decir que me alegra compartas conmigo ese sentir y que sigas así mucho mas tiempo! para nada que te alargas con los coments a mi me encanta leerlos y responderte! Gracias!Espero te guste el capi!_

_- __**Thestral212: **__ja...ja...jajajaja, si me han dicho eso, que se quedo bueno, pero mmm veré que tan rápido actualizo..ah mira ya! jaja espero leerte pronto...no me ignores! jaja ntc._

_- **Fujigrangerr: **Si, ya van algunas que me dicen que tienen pena por Cho, Eso del capi sexy...siento que me tomas por una maniaca deparavada...jaja, bueno no tanto pero me agrada que te guste tanto como para pedir mas (hablo del capi!). Mmm si soy una chica con un compromiso ya te había dicho wapa, OMG! deja de decirme eso de q soy sexy...me la comenzare a creer jeje, ademas si que le pediré orientación a mi musa para darles un capi medianamente sexy ;) ..._

_- **karean: **Que bueno que te ha gustado linda, pues una historia debe volverse interesante, no predecible y aburrida, por eso la mezcla de Amor y demás sentimientos hasta ahora creo que voy bien...y no desesperes que tu tiempo de espera ha terminado tadah! aquí esta el nuevo capi! disfrútalo linda!_

_- ** SoraTortiD: **Oh bueno! Bienvenida al Fic! no habia tenido el placer de leer coment s tuyos y como te dije en el PM, gracias por seguirme y mas aun por dejarme saber que andas por aca guapa! jeje, si tengo una fluidez de ideas algo raras...soy rara jeje, pero cuando no actualizo tengo razones, una puede ser que no me gusta como queda el capitulo, otra que no lo tengo revisado de la ortografía o simplemente no esta terminado, pero cuando me convence como queda (me exijo mucho, como lectora y seguidora de fics por eso) Ahora no te aburras que ya regrese!_

_**- allen-walker:** Huy perdona lo de Cho! sii hice que no les cayera mal para dejar un fin de capitulo no tan lindo...lo se por eso advertí q mas de una se molestaría conmigo! perdona por tardar, mucho trabajo, family issues, y cosas fisicas mias! me dejaron varada a media actualización! disfruta el capi guapa!_

_**- Dani: **Hola! Wow! eso si me sorprende! así que eres lectora desde el inicio de mis locuras en aquella cuenta?! me halagas muchisimo! espero seguir leyendote me da mucha alegría cuando alguien se anima a dejar rvw a pesar de no tener cuenta, en verdad me gusta, ohh perdón por lo de Cho, se que no estuvo lindo pero mmm no me negaras que le dio ese giro inesperado a la trama! jeje, Advertí q me detestarían...no es excusa pero lo hice! ahh, uhm inspiración, no es por presumir pero tienes razón, tengo la mejor de las mejores inspiraciones q podría esperar o desear...__Gracias que te gustan mis historias, espero seguir sabiendo y leyendo de ti nena!_

**_Hermosas lectoras ustedes no están para saberlo ni yo para contarlo pero... actualizo hasta ahora porque tuve problemas hospitalarios Jo...así es unas broncas de salu' físicas que pff para que las aburro jeje, mientras tanto aquí tienen 21! _**

**_Saben que cumplo y aqui tienen!_**

**_Que lo disfruten!_**

* * *

**_- ¡Avada Kedavra! –_**_ grito al instante sonriente y apuntando con la carita de Hermione al cuerpo de Pansy._

_Al observar eso Cho fue más rápida que el poderoso rayo verde que se dirija a la pelinegra sin pensarlo se lanzó interceptando el rayo que salió despedido de la varita de la castaña impulsado por Daphne, el cual impacto de lleno en el cuerpo de Cho, el cual cayo pesadamente sobre Pansy._

_Cho no se movía, no respiraba, parecía que si matar quería Daphne, lo había conseguido._

...

**Capítulo 21**

**La vida es corta…**

Impactada por la escena, Greengrass seguía en su lugar apuntando aun al lugar donde yacía el cuerpo de Cho. Pansy estaba en shock al igual que Hermione, sabían lo chiflada que podría llegar a ser la rubia, pero de ahí a lanzar un Avada certero…

Recuperando el aliento Daphne comenzó a acercarse lentamente hasta las tres chicas, observando con sus ojos muy abiertos la imagen que tenía frente a ella, a sus pies, el cuerpo de Cho de espaldas sobre Pansy, dejando ver de manera perfecta su rostro tranquilo, parecía dormir, tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de tranquila y se adornaba por una ligera sonrisa.

Como si las cosas ocurrieran en cámara lenta, Daphne se dejó caer arrodillada frente al cuerpo de Cho, sin quitar su asombrada mirada de sobre ella, soltó de su mano la varita de Hermione olvidándose por completo que estaba acompañada de dos más, en ese momento su mente solo estaba en Cho. En esa misma pose, arrodillada frente a la chica asiática comenzó a acercar sus manos temblorosas para tocarle el rostro, quiso hacer a un lado la pesada mochila que le cubría el abdomen a esta, pero esa mochila parecía estar adherida al cuerpo de la chica era demasiado pesada; imposible de mover.

Aprovechando el descuido de la rubia, Pansy estiro un poco sus manos para tomar la varita de Hermione, la cual, estaba a centímetros de distancia suyos, solo debía ser discreta y saldrían de esa. Con sigilo la castaña noto lo que su chica quería hacer así que guardo silencio contemplando de hito en hito tanto a Pansy como a Daphne, cuidando que esta última no notara lo que hacía. Con una sonrisa discreta, la pelinegra indico que te logro tomar la varita tras su espalda y así en esa posición con sus manos atadas susurro el contra hechizo a Hermione logrando liberar sus piernas. Inmediata, la castaña se agacho lentamente sin despegarse de su lugar, no quería llamar la atención de Daphne, la cual, estaba ocupada peleando por liberarle de la mochila que Cho llevaba sobre su cuerpo.

Doblada completamente Hermione, tocando el suelo con las manos estiro hasta Pansy; quien acerco la varita a su dueña original la cual sin pensarlo se incorporó sobre su posición lanzándose a liberar a Pansy, apuntando amenazante a Greengrass.

- **Aléjate de Chang** – Ordeno la castaña sin dejar de apuntar su varita a la rubia Greengrass.

Daphne aún tenía las manos sobre el cuerpo de Cho, inmóvil cual estatua clavaba su mirada en la asiática, en un momento su rostro paso del asombro al terror. Notado esto, Pansy se acercó por detrás a la 'rubia' y le sujeto por debajo de los brazos incorporándola del suelo junto a ella, imposibilitando que usara sus brazos y manos, de manera muggle hizo una típica llave de lucha pasándole los brazos por debajo a los suyos a la chica y apoyando contra su cuello, para que no saliera más lista queriéndole golpear.

**- ¡¿Qué? no déjame! ¡Debo estar con ella! **– comenzó a gritar la rubia reaccionando ante la acción de Pansy.

**- Cálmate Greengrass –** decía Pansy luchando por mantener el agarre y el control sobre la chica, pues había comenzado a moverse de manera estrepitosa tratando de soltarse de Pansy.

Hermione no perdía de vista los movimientos de ninguna de las chicas, con ojos ávidos no quitaba detalle; el alto volumen de los gritos de Daphne y los bruscos movimientos que hacia golpeando tratando de liberarse, atrajo a la profesora McGonagall y a el mesatro de encantamientos el profesor Flitwick, que permanecían en el otro extremo del vagón observando la escena. Pansy imposibilitando a Greengrass por la espalda, mientras esta pateaba y se movía tratando de soltarse, Hermione apuntando con cuidado a ambas chicas y Cho tirada en el suelo sin moverse.

**- Señorita Granger ¿Qué está pasando aquí? deje de apuntar así a la señorita Greengrass – **ordeno sorprendida la profesora McGonagall.

- **No hasta que está loca este atada de pies y manos profesora – **respondió la castaña dirigiéndole fugazmente la mirada, sin dejar un segundo de concentrarse en Daphne.

El cuerpo de Cho estaba aún sobre el suelo a escasos metros de las chicas, siendo observado detenidamente por el profesor Flitwick, quien rápidamente se había acercado a revisar a la mejor alumna de su casa, con una sonrisa de tranquilidad luego de examinarla; se giró hacia las chicas a escuchar de nuevo lo que se decían entre ellas.

**- ¿Loca? ¿Qué pasa aquí Greengrass? Cálmense todas ahora mismo – **ordenaba la profesora de transformaciones sin saber muy bien si apuntar directamente a Hermione o a Greengrass.

Viendo que ninguna de las jóvenes chicas cedía ante sus órdenes; la profesora lanzo un hechizo contra Pansy ocasionando que soltara a la rubia haciéndole caer a la pelinegra hacia atrás tumbada sobre el suelo mientras por la fuerza del hechizo Greengrass cayo de rodillas hacia el frente, Hermione rápidamente apuntaba a la rubia; estaba por pronunciar un encantamiento cuando se le adelanto un hechizo certero del pequeño profesor Flitwick, el cual le arrebato su varita. Pansy se recomponía del impacto sobre el suelo y a gatas, con suma rapidez se lanzó a por el tobillo de la rubia sujetándola en el acto. Sorprendida, la castaña agacho la mirada hasta Daphne; quien aprovechando el alboroto de la líder de la casa Gryffindor, se lanzó sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Cho soltándose del agarre de la pelinegra con una patada sobre la mano de la pelinegra; la rubia pudo sentir como la chica asiática respiraba con lentitud muy débilmente, sonriente segundos después la rubia se desaparece con ella entre sus brazos, dejando atrás a unos profesores muy sorprendidos y a unas frustradas Pansy y Hermione.

** - ¡¿Señorita Granger quiere decirme que ha sido todo eso?! –** Preguntaba asombrada de la falta de atención y obediencia por parte de Hermione.

**- Profesora, Greengrass ha matado a Chang, me amordazo a mí y ha hechizado a Hermione – **resumió brevemente la pelinegra, poniéndose de pie de sobre el suelo donde se encontraba.

Ante la afirmación de Pansy los ojos de la profesora McGonagall se abrieron cual platos, pues no es que creyera que mintiera, pero ¿en verdad era tan torpe para matar a alguien Greengrass? Y ver a Hermione asentir ante las palabras de la pelinegra solo le confirmo lo que la pelinegra dijo.

** - Eso no es posible –** aseguro el pequeño profesor – **Yo pude ver como Chang respiraba aun, no le mato – **dijo con el entrecejo muy unido en señal de pensarse muy seriamente lo que decía.

**- ¡¿Pero cómo es eso posible?! Si nosotras vimos como Greengrass apunto la varita de Hermione y acertar el Avada en Chang** – decía Pansy señalando la varita de Hermione en las manos de esta última.

Con un movimiento de su varita la profesora tomo sin permiso de la castaña su varita, examinándola y recorriéndola con la mirada, finalmente le lanza un pequeño hechizo donde efectivamente, de la varita de Hermione sale el reflejo del hechizo lanzado por Greengrass, ahora debía comprobar que la auténtica dueña de la varita no fuera quien lo lanzo, por mucho que le costara creer que Hermione pudiese matar a alguien, era el protocolo que debía seguir.

**- Granger, comprenderás que debo informar al ministerio – **dijo con voz seria la profesora **– descuida sé que tu no fuiste, además el vitaserum que usaran ayudara a apoyar su teoría** – trato de calmar a las chicas, pues Pansy le dirigía una tremenda mirada asesina a la anciana profesora por insinuar siquiera que su castaña hirió de muerte a Chang.

Con un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, Hermione asustada por poder siquiera pisar Azkaban por un crimen que ella ni cometió, solo asentía ante las palabras de la sabia profesora, debía confiar en ella, Pansy por otra parte no estaba nada tranquila con lo que estaba insinuando McGonagall y no pensaba acatar esa absurda propuesta, su castaña no iría a ningún lado sin ella.

**- ¡A mí no me parece! –** dijo Pansy levantando el rostro de manera desafiante **– le estamos diciendo la verdad, además usted tiene forma de probar que ella no lanzo ese hechizo, y además el profesor ha dicho que vio respirar a Chang –** soltó atando cabos en cuestión de segundos – **o sea que…-** la mirada de Pansy se quedó fija en un punto perdido detrás de McGonagall abriendo mucho los ojos con sorpresa.

**- Si Señorita Parkinson, diga que es lo que _cree _– **dijo la profesora incomoda por la reacción de la pelinegra.

Pansy no estaba segura de lo que su mente le atravesaba, pero debía asegurarse, para su suerte Hermione debía saber algo del tema, así que ignorando con osadía la pregunta de la profesora, se giró mirando a la castaña muy seria con dudas en el rostro.

**- ¿Cielo, es posible que el Avada matara algo más en el cuerpo de Chang? –** pregunto ansiosa la pelinegra a Hermione.

**- Eso es imposible señorita Parkinson, el único sobreviviente usted, yo y el mundo entero sabemos que es y ha sido Potter –** contesto molesta ante la _torpe_ pregunta la profesora.

** - Si, eso lo sé –** respondió la Sly volviendo su rostro hacia la profesora con aburrimiento – **repito ¿es posible? –** pregunto dirigiendo su mirada intensa al pequeño profesor.

Hermione parpadeaba tratando de entender el lenguaje de Pansy, _"algo más, en Chang"_ se repetía susurrando la castaña sin apartar la mirada de su chica y lo comprendió abriendo descomunalmente los ojos.

**- ¡Su mochila! ¡Pesada! ¡En ella! **– decía Hermione las palabras al aire sin sentido, sin sentido para los profesores que les acompañaban.

A cada palabra que la castaña pronunciaba la pelinegra asentía sonriente, entendiendo el mensaje que se debatía Hermione por pronunciar correctamente. Ambas chicas se sontieron aliviadas, ellas entendían que paso…

**- ¿Quieren explicarme que pasa? –** pregunto comenzando a irritarse la profesora McGonagall.

Hermione tomo aire y comenzó **– Vera profesora, Chang salto frente a Pansy cuando Greengrass lanzo el Avada…y según vimos le dio directo en el área del ''estómago''** – se explicaba la chica.

**- Y tanto Herms y yo vimos como choco contra Chang el rayo del hechizo, pero cuando aquí el profesor Flitwick dijo que la vio respirar me entro esa duda –** complementaba Pansy el dialogo de Hermione.

**- ¿Sera posible matar algo sobre el cuerpo de Chang? –** pregunto Hermione al pequeño profesor.

**- ¿O algo que tuviera en o sobre ella? – **intervino Pansy de nuevo.

**- Así que por deducción supongo que en la mochila que colgaba al frente de Chang…**- susurro pensativa Hermione.

**- …Actuó como escudo –** complemento Pansy sonriendo ante la idea de que la asiática seguiría viva, a lado de Daphne corría peligro, pero al menos estaba con vida.

Ambos profesores miraban con asombro la rapidez con que las chicas encontraban los cabos sueltos a aquella situación uniéndolos de manera coherente, y al igual que ellas sus rostros se relajaron al pensar en Chang viva. El profesor de encantamientos asintió al escuchar hablar de esa teoría hacia Cho, con más alivio las chicas sonrieron al conocer sus conjeturas correctas.

- **Creo que tienen razón, pero todos sabemos que nada es útil para detener una maldición asesina jovencitas, más que una vida al ser arrebatada – **explico la profesora con voz cansina.

- **A menos que dentro de esa mochila Chang tuviese a Tessa como lo hace siempre al salir del expreso hacia Hogwarts – **comento el profesor Flitwick con calma.

- **¿Qué o quién es Tessa? – **pregunto McGonagall inquieta.

Siguiendo la mirada de intriga de las jóvenes frente a él, el profesor respondió sonriente.

**- Tessa es la mascota de Chang una rata blanca, o era en este caso ya que creo que según sus hechos, le dio a la mochila donde la carga siempre al salir hacia el castillo…- **dijo con voz tristona el pequeño profesor.

Ahora más calmadas, pues entendieron que el impacto del hechizo aturdió de manera severa a Cho, y mato a su mascota dentro de la mochila donde la acarreaba fuera del tren. Estaban por salir de aquel vagón las chicas, dejando a ambos profesores pensativos, ninguno hablo nada, Pansy recordó y salto en defensa de su castaña.

**- Aun ¿llamara al ministerio? –** pregunto la pelinegra a la Anciana profesora.

**- Es mi deber señorita Parkinson. Además está el hecho de que Greengrass uso la maldición asesina y tiene con ella a Chang, no sabemos si de estará bien -** señalo profundamente preocupada McGonagall observando a Flitwick igual de asustado por su alumna.

**- Pero… que no se la lleven –** dijo tomando de la mano posesivamente a Hermione – **ella no lo hizo y ustedes lo saben, fue la loca aquella –** termino su frase Pansy.

**- No se la llevaran Parkinson y por eso mismo debemos hablarle a los aurores, ellos se pondrán en el caso a por Greengrass y buscaran a Chang –** esta vez quien respondió fue el profesor de encantamientos.

Con un asentimiento en contra su voluntad, Pansy salió del vagón tomando de la mano a Hermione dirigiéndose ambas al castillo. Una vez dentro, se acercaron donde Blaise y Ginny quienes les aseguraron lugar junto a ellos, para comenzar a contarles lo que paso en el vagón minutos antes. Parecía que al moreno se le había pasado el sentimiento que tuvo hacia la pelinegra momentos antes al ser ehcado del tren cuando hablan ella y Hermione.

Durante la cena esa noche Hermione se sentó a lado de Pansy en la mesa de Gryffinfor frente a sus dos amigos, quienes se preguntaban dónde estaría Chang y que tuerca jodida tendría Greengrass en la cabeza para querer matar a Pansy, si decía que tanto la amaba; en palabras de Blaise. La única y rápida conclusión de la pelirroja, mientras engullía un platón de pasta era decir que estaba loca, mucho más que una cabra y que debía ser encerrada en un corral para evitar de nuevo lo de esa noche, logrando así que por un momento en esa noche la pareja de chicas riera con ganas.

- **Por muy loca que este cielo – **contestaba sonriente Blaise – **creo que debemos buscar a Chang – **propuso en voz baja para que ningún compañero les escuchara.

Aunque sería imposible que les escuchasen, ya que la atención no estaba centrada en ellas, sino en un par de chicos que se peleaban por la última pieza de pollo en la mesa de Hufflepuff a lado suyo, los gritos de _"es tuya quítasela" _y_ "no te dejes"_ eran acallados solo por las risas de los que rodeaban la escena. Blaise al notarlo comenzó a gritarles también, callando solo por la severa mirada de su chica.

Asintiendo ante la propuesta del moreno, Pansy le dio la razón, debían buscarlas –** Críos solo deben pedir más y aparecen… - **dijo como excusa Blaise girándose a centrarse de nuevo en la conversación con sus amigas.

**- ¿Pero sabes dónde deberíamos empezar? – **preguntaba la castaña algo incomoda, pues Pansy conocía mejor a Daphne, seguro sabría dónde.

**- Me doy una idea –** dijo encogiéndose de hombros la pelinegra **– espera…-** dijo repentinamente.

**- Si ¿Qué pasa? –** pregunto la castaña.

**- ¿Crees que Potter pueda ayudarnos con esto? – **interrogo Pansy recordando que Harry trabajaba para el ministerio siendo auror a temprana edad.

**- Pues si le asignan el caso, lo más seguro es que si – **Aseguro la pelirroja dando un sorbo a su zumo encogiéndose de hombros. Alegre de que Pansy se interesase por que su amigo les ayudara.

**- Bien, en ese caso mándenle una lechuza y pídele por favor que nos ayude o asista en el caso, necesitamos a alguien de confianza** – dijo con la mirada seria y determinada Pansy.

**- ¿Dónde vamos a buscar? Y ¿Por qué dices eso?** – Hermione se asustó ante lo último, pues confianza es lo que Pansy no tenía con muchos y era raro en ella pedirlo así.

Parecía que Blaise compartía ese sentir con la castaña pues le dirigió una mirada preocupada también. Entendiendo las palabras de Pansy se levantó súbitamente de la mesa mirándola fijamente **– ¡NO! –** respondió **– No iremos ahí, no entraremos ahí de nuevo –** aseguro el moreno.

**- Tú mejor que nadie sabes que ese es el único lugar seguro para ella –** le respondió Pansy tranquilamente jugando con un tomate en forma de bolita sobre su plato con su tenedor.

Hermione y Ginny se observaban con curiosidad y preocupación en el rostro, que o donde estaba ese dichoso lugar, y para que necesitaban aurores con ellas…solo los Slytherins que tenían por novios podrían responderles y parecían demasiado enfrascados en sus propios pensamientos como para dirigirles la mirada, que decir de atenderles.

**- Ejem, ejem –** tosió Ginny imitando a la fatídica Dolores Umbridge, llamando con esto rapidamente la atención de ambos Slys – **¿podrían decirnos de donde están hablando? Aquí Herms y yo no entendemos** – dijo al fin Ginny viendo que los chicos no se dirigían a ellas.

Ambos Slys se miraron con algo de inseguridad de contestarle a la pelirroja, suspirando resignado el moreno comenzó a contar.

**- Verán, Daphne siempre considero el lugar más seguro para ella el mausoleo de la familia Greengrass –** dijo el moreno mirándolas seriamente.

**- ¿Eso que? ¿Qué hay ahí? –** pregunto Ginny inquieta.

-** No es que haya nada en especial** – responde Pansy pensativa **– además no es seguro que este allí, solo que si Chang está mal o afectada por el hechizo de Greengrass, no es el mejor lugar para tener una enferma ¿no creen? – **corto Pansy la conversación viendo como los demás compañeros comenzaban a levantarse para ir a dormir. Hermione y los chicos asintieron ante las palabras de Pansy.

**– Pansy Tiene razón, si Chang está dañada por el hechizo o se lastimo, Greengrass no podrá curarle donde están –** aseguro Ginny comenzando a caminar junto a los chicos rumbo a sus salas comunes.

Caminaban en silencio, Hermione tomada de la mano de Pansy ambas pensativas; queriendo detectar algún fallo en planear ir a por Daphne. Tras ellas, venían Blaise y Ginny hablando algo en voz baja. Aun sumida en sus pensamientos Pansy se detuvo abruptamente girándose a ellos.

**- Vamos a enviar la carta a Potter ahora** – urgió, teniendo una idea repentina brillante.

**- Eso es una buena idea pero…**- Hermione no terminaba de hablar cuando la voz de una mujer les interrumpe.

**- No es necesario que manden lechuza a Potter, él y el Sr. Malfoy esperan en mi oficina por ustedes dos –** dijo la voz de la profesora McGonagall señalando con la mirada a Pansy y Hermione.

Con ligero asombro las chicas asintieron para seguir a la profesora a su encuentro con los aurores antes mencionados. Se disponían a seguirla, notando que la mujer no se había movido de su lugar observando a Blaise y Ginny de manera escrutadora.

**- Uhm ¿profesora? –** pregunto Hermione interesada.

**- Digan me que no tienen pensado hacer una de sus tan características locuras – **dijo en tono de súplica la mujer.

Los chicos solo le regresaron la mirada con nerviosismo, la mujer ya intuía algo así, solo les dijo seriamente.

**- Piensen lo que harán, los aurores irán por ellas – **trato de calmar a los chicos – **ellos saben lo que hacen** – y diciendo eso se alejó de los chicos siendo seguida por Pansy y Hermione rumbo a su despacho donde ya estaban Harry y Draco esperado.

…

Llegaron al despacho de Mcgonagall, y como bien dijo la profesora, en él le esperaban dos figuras envueltas en la capa de trabajo del ministerio, Harry y Draco observaban el lugar con nostalgia y curiosidad. Al reparar en que sus amigas están ahí frente ellos casi sueltan a correr a abrazarles, pero con la imponente figura de la profesora tras ellas solo se limitaron a saludar cortésmente. Viendo que el par de jóvenes trataba de manera profesional a las chicas, preguntando, anotando datos y reacciones de Hermione así como de Pansy. Con tranquilidad la profesora dejo a los cuatro chicos excusándose en entregar unos documentos a los prefectos de Gryffindor.

Las chicas corrieron a abrazar a sus respectivos mejores amigos, Hermione a Harry y Pansy a Draco, era mucho el tiempo que Pansy tenía sin ver a Draco, así que cuando le abrazo no pudo evitar que una lágrima se escapase de su ojo. Notando esto, el rubio le limpio esa lágrima de manera cariñosa haciendo sonreír a Pansy y plantándole un beso en la frente, con tranquilidad. Hermione y Harry observaban en silencio la escena.

**- Draco, te he extrañado tanto** – dijo Pansy riendo – **Blaise también te extraña **– completo su frase.

Con una sonrisa débil, el rubio invito a todos a tomar asiento de nuevo, comenzando a dialogar con los presentes.

**- Sabes tan bien como yo que Daphne por muy chiflada que este, en verdad quiere a Chang – **dijo yendo directo al grano ahora que estaban solos.

**- Si, y también sé que me quería a mi según ella y ¡me lanzo un Avada! –** rugió molesta la pelinegra en respuesta.

**- Eso es cierto cariño – **ledijo Harry a Draco serio observando las reacciones de la pelinegra de ojos verdes.

**- Harry, necesitamos ver si Cho está bien, creo que la maldición aunque no le dio a ella pudo dañarla –** dijo Hermione a su amigo de cabellos azabache.

El chico Potter solo asentía dudoso, pero tenía sentido lo que Hermione decía, la mano de Draco sobre la suya le dio confianza, irían juntos a buscar a esa chiflada, y a pesar de que el pidiera a las chicas no acompañarles conocía demasiado bien a su amiga para saber que se negaría así que solo quedaba organizar la huida juntos.

**- Mañana saldremos al amanecer en búsqueda de Greengrass –** sentencio Draco aun con la mano de Harry entre las suyas.

Sonrientes de ser incluidas en el plan de rescate de Chang las chicas se levantaron agradecidas con sus amigos. Se encaminaron fuera del despacho de McGonagall, Draco se ofreció a escoltar a Pansy a las mazmorras de Slytherin y Harry hizo lo mismo con la castaña hacia la torre Gryffindor.

Llegaron al corredor que separaba los caminos de ambas casas, las chicas se despidieron con un tierno beso y abrazo mientras Harry y Draco solo se quedaron de ver en el séptimo piso cuando hubieran llevado a salvo a sus amigas a sus salas comunes.

**- Gracias por incluirnos en la misión Harry, espero q no tengas problemas con el ministerio por culpa nuestra –** decía Hermione de camino a su sala común.

**- Sé que si no te incluía vendrías de todas maneras, y por como McGonagall dijo que Parkinson reacciono ella te seguiría, no me gustaría que las lastimaran Herms – **dijo tranquilizando a la castaña.

**- Tienes Razón, oye por cierto te veo muy feliz con Malfoy** – comento al aire cambiando de tema Hermione.

**- Lo soy Herms lo soy, aunque es difícil a veces pero esas cosas son normales – **sonrióel moreno señalando la entrada de la torre donde la dama gorda estaba esperando por la castaña.

**- Buenas noches Harry, nos vemos temprano en el despacho de McGonagall **– se despidió Hermione besando las mejillas del pelinegro.

**- Buenas noches Herms descansa, mañana será un día pesado –** dijo dando media vuelta el pelinegro dejando entrar a Hermione a la sala común fe Gryffindor.

_…Camino a las mazmorras_

**- Pansy, exactamente qué quieres hacer con Greengrass** – pregunto de golpe el rubio a su amiga.

**- Uhm Draco, no estoy de humor** – se excusaba la pelinegra tratando de evadir el tema.

- **Sabes tan bien como yo que tú no quieres ver a esa en Azkaban, ahora dime, ¿planeas matarla tú? Sabes q no pedo dejar que hagas eso ¿verdad? –** dijo temeroso de la respuesta de Pansy – **además dejaras a Hermione sola para siempre si te envían a prisión – **hablo tratando de hacer reaccionar a la pelinegra.

**- Draco, entonces no hagas preguntas para las que ya tienes las respuestas** – respondió cabizbaja Pansy, adentrándose en su sala común sin despedirse de Draco.

**- Vale, mañana a las 7 am en el despacho de la directora –** le grito Draco para hacerse escuchar. Levantando la mano en señal de entendimiento Pansy cerró la puerta tras ella dejando a un muy preocupado rubio en aquel frio pasillo.

…

_**...Fin capi 21**_

* * *

_**Díganme...Que opinan?! **_

_**Ah...y...**__**Bueno...serán buenas o malas noticias? **_

_**Pero**__** Acción y Reacción! Entra a su recta final! NOS QUEDAN 4 CAPIS MAS! **_

_**...**_

_**PARECE QUE YA HAN DECIDIDO los roles de la nueva historia, quieren A FLEGG (FLEUR) y LA TENDRÁN . **_

_**SERA UN FLEUR-MIONE!**__**...A MI ME ENCANTA EL RETO! **_

_**Y... **__**XOXO**_


	22. Errores que marcan

**_Hola de nuevo! Aquí respondo sus coments para dejarles continuar su lectura tranquilas:_**

_- __**Thestral212:** Huy bueno por ese coment que no me crees de la actualizada...ME TARDE! ándele! jaja (si, fue a propósito con alevosía y ventaja Y? Dijo lucero) NTC. Que luego te pones toda NENA. __Bueno te respondí por PM jeje. _

_- __**Alexia Potterhead: **__Uh divertido eso de que mataran algo y mas aun que no fuera Cho no? pobre de su ratita pero algo debí sacrificar...que se trae esa pelinegra en mente? uhm...espero no me detesten por lo de mas adelante ! jaja upss...mejor a leer!_

_- __**Fugigrangerr: **__jajaja, sii veo que ha sorprendido que no fue Cho quien murio jeje, bueno mmm eso del nuevo fic asi como lo quieres...tratare de q asi sea, pero sin q pierda la escencia de la trama! Di-s quieres que mi musa que!? jaja no pues coff coff, emm si mi musa lee esto creeme q se ofrecerá de voluntaria a ayudarme a inspirarme (Verdad cielo? Aqui me dirijo a ella jeje)...espero te guste el capi!_

_- __**BipolarJL: **__Te graduaste!? felicidades! espero te vaya muy bien en la prepa! Ah si esta viva esa Cho!...Ah ya sabes que esta bien Toca-discos la Greengrass...uh que haran...eso esta por descubrirse pero solo pasara mientras leas lo siguiente! saludos guapa!_

_- __**Guest? : **__Jajaja, amm cuando lei q este **''gest''** me decia AMOR me quede asi O.o que confianzuda , pero leyendo esa __**frase**__ que solamente tu usas en cierta situación supe que eras tu ! jejeje (ya dame mi Sape (cojella) que no descubrí antes y ya hasta me regna~aste porque no era posible que por esa frase y no por lo otro que descubriese que eras tu! jeje) Así es amorcito , quedan 4 mas, recuerda q te había dicho que eran 25... Di-s 3 de 4 así todos sexys al grado de ...jajajaja nono me matas de la risa...veré que puedo hacer, sabes tienes razón mi Musa anda toda **perezosa** no me ha inspirado tanto creo q es porque YA NO LE GUSTO, y no es que no haga bien su trabajo quizá solo le he aburrido...dime cielo te interesaría el puesto? ;), mmm siempre te digo q si me respondes en ingles así lo haré también! solo q hoy no jeje. hey me debes algo preciosa!_

_- __**Qua3183: **__Vaya que alegría leerte con una cuenta! bueno como te respondí en el Pm me encanta poder tener un contacto mas directo y personal contigo, me alegra muchísimo que te guste mi historia, espero con la siguiente no decepcionarte... saludos linda y seguimos escribiéndonos!_

_- **Virshy: **Hola! Tanto tiempo wapisima! jaja ya discutimos tu y yo por PM jeje, ohh si llegaste estabas algo atrás según yo! Oh estúpido pelirrojo...gracias me alegra mucho no haberte decepcionado, tranquila que pronto recuperas la manera de ponerte al tanto con todo, mientras prometo terminarla y tratar de que me quede bonito! Cuando leas la conti házmelo saber! me encantara ver que piensas de todo esto! mmm eso de mi musa ...jaja vale yo se los doy sin decirle quien se los manda solo iré q son míos! Abrazos y espero saber de ti pronto, calma que todo se soluciona la vida jode a veces de a montones pero ...siempre salimos adelante! Animo wapa!_

_- **Sora-Torti-D: (si pongo los puntos me quita tu nombr por eso le deje guion)**Que? como que...te olvidaste de mi fic? No nonono ya no escribiré mas...yo...ah espera mira pues si actualice! jaja, no nena tranquila. Oh lo de Daphne si esta reloca la tipeja pero mmm es lo divertido de esto! Lo de Cho...jeje verdad que si es como diferente? ya vez me gusta lo distinto (literlamente jeje). Oh en cuanto a pansy no haga tonterías...no lo se a veces la ira ciega los pensamientos correctos...para saber has de leer! besos guapa y espero me dejes saber que te ha parecido este capi !_

**_Ahora las dejo tranquilas para que lean nenas y porfiiiiii déjenme saber que opinan...ya esta a puntooooo de terminar este Fic (sniff sniff, amo escribirlo) Quedan 3 capis mas! se acerca el grand finale!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

**Errores que marcan**

…

Temprano por la mañana, Pansy se encontraba pensativa en su habitación, la cual estaba en un profundo silencio que solo era interrumpido por algún suspiro o ligero ronquido de sus compañeras de curso.

Pensaba en todas las posibilidades que podrían seguirle para ese día, donde podría esconderse Greengrass, ¿para qué quería a Chang? En serio la quería como algo más ¿más que a otra? Sentada en la orilla de su cama eran las preguntas que iban a la mente de la pelinegra. Observo su reloj de pulso y noto que eran las 5 am menos 10, así que comenzó su día dándose una ducha, poniéndose ropas cómodas y abrigadoras para la búsqueda que se avecinaba; su cuerpo le agradeció el agua tibia pues en toda la noche no pego el ojo y estaba algo agotada.

Con sumo cuidado subió desde las mazmorras hacia el pasillo de la oficina de la Directora McGonagall, esperando fuera de la estatua a Harry y Draco, no esperaba que aparecieran tan temprano pues aun no daban las 7 que era a la hora que acordaron. Estaba sumida en su mar de pensamientos, dio un suspiro y como invocados con un _ accio_ llegaron Draco y Harry muy serios hablando en voz baja, seguramente cosas del plan para ese día. Notaron su presencia y se acercaron a ella, Draco le tendió la mano ayudándole a levantarse del suelo, pues se había recargado en la pared sentada sobre el frio suelo frente al despacho de la directora.

**- Pans ¿Qué haces aquí? –** pregunto Draco un tanto inquieto – **y sola** – añadió observando que no estaba acompañada la pelinegra.

**- Buenos días, es solo que no podía dormir, pensando tantas cosas –** le respondió al rubio Pansy, saludando con un ligero movimiento de cabeza a Harry y sonriendo queda.

**- Dime ¿Y Hermione?** – pregunto Harry interrumpiendo al par de amigos.

- **Supongo que en su habitación dormida o por bajar – **respondió la pelinegra encogiéndose de hombros con algo de incomodidad.

Draco notando como a Pansy parecía incomodarle el hablar de Hermione en ese momento intuyo el motivo, y sin pensárselo pregunta a la pelinegra enfrente de Harry:

**- Tú no quieres que Hermione nos acompañe ¿verdad? **– soltó el rubio.

Pansy le dirigió una mirada agradecida negando con la cabeza ante la realidad dicha por el rubio, no quería que su chica fuese con ellos, temía por lo que la loca de Greengrass pudiera hacerle, ya que si no se tocó el corazón _**si, es que tiene, pensó**_para lanzar un avada a ella que según amaba, que sería de Hermione en caso de estorbar al paso de Greengrass.

**- Estoy de acuerdo con Pansy –** le dijo Draco al pelinegro observando el rostro preocupado de su mejor amiga.

Harry observa a cada uno de los Sly que tenía frente a él, con cautela tomo la mano de Draco apretándola ligeramente para hacerle sentir que necesitaba una mínima explicación, pues sabía que su amiga se pondría furiosa de irse ellos dejándola atrás, pero el pelinegro comprendía lo que deseaba Pansy, que su chica estuviera a salvo y solucionarlo ya mismo.

**- De acuerdo, pero tú le explicaras a 'mione porque nos fuimos sin ella –** atajo por condición Harry, sabía que discutir eso con Hermione era algo difícil.

Con una enorme sonrisa y un profundo suspiro de agradecimiento, la pelinegra asintió ante la condición dictada por Harry. Mirando su reloj y notando que aún quedaba poco más de media hora para que se cumpliera el momento pactado, Pansy propuso.

- **Si yo le explico Potter no te preocupes –** respondió la pelinegra esbozando una sonrisa burlona, pues el vencedor de Voldemort tenía miedo de la represalia que podría echarle en cara Hermione, y para ser honesta ella misma sentía ese miedo de que aquello se vertiera contra ella, pero una vez solucionado el asunto de Greengrass y con tranquilidad en su vida podría enfrentar cualquier regaño dado por su amada castaña.

Draco que contemplaba la ligera discusión sobre quien informaría el cómo y porqué de la decisión presurosamente tomada de no llevar a Hermione estaba tentado a soltar una carcajada mas solo se dedicó a mostrar su rostro tenso ante la contención de la misma. Pansy lo noto y de frente le pregunta…

**- O sea, tu –** dijo señalando a Harry **– te enfrentas a criaturas desconocidas, dementores, al mismo voldemort y lo vences… aun así ¿Granger te da miedo?** – pregunto sonriendo con burla.

**- No me da miedo ella… –** dijo sonrojado el pelinegro.

**-…sino su varita –** Pansy completo la frase de Harry, logrando que el chico levantara el rostro mirándole agradecido por terminar de decir lo que a él se le atoro en la garganta.

Draco no pudo más, tapo su boca porque estaba riendo de lo lindo viendo como aquellos chicos temían la reacción de la castaña, pero de momento se recompuso ante el carraspeo de una voz tras ellos.

La directora McGonagall había salido de su oficina, mirándolos con esos ojos severos y algo duros, los chicos recompusieron su postura, y ante el gesto de la mujer se adentraron a su oficina tomando asiento para escuchar las instrucciones que dictaría antes de emprender la búsqueda de sus dos alumnas.

- **Bien, veo que la formalidad no es para todos, así que Parkinson – **dijo con rapidez –** vivas, las quiero vivas; Chang, no sabemos si está en contra de su voluntad y Greengrass debe responder ante la ley, por eso confió que aquí – **señalo a Harry y Draco** – los aurores harán de manera CORRECTA su trabajo – **dijo marcando que no sucumbirían a ninguna petición por parte de la pelinegra al ser amigos entre ellos.

Entendiendo a lo que se refería la directora, la pelinegra solo se dedicó a asentir sin retirarle la mirada pues quería confirmarle que estaba en total acuerdo. Una vez convencida McGonagall que las cosas se harían como marcaban los aurores y el protocolo de captura habitual. Interesada y algo sorprendida pregunta por Hermione recibiendo la noticia que la castaña no había llegado aunque la esperarían, cosa que no pensaban hacer. Poco convencida con la respuesta del pelinegro McGonagall los deja en el despacho para que pudiesen desaparecer en camino a la búsqueda de las alumnas desaparecidas.

**- Tiene un día señorita Parkinson, si no fue posible que la encuentren hoy, dejaremos eso en manos de los aurores –** dijo McGonagall saliendo de su oficina sin dar tiempo a que le contradijera la chica.

Resignada se dedicó a tomar la mano de Draco, quien a su vez tomaba la mano de Harry concentrándose en el sitio que aparecerían. Como anteriormente habían dicho irían al cementerio donde se encontraba la familia Greengrass, pero Pansy decidió tomar otro rumbo.

- **Draco, antes de irnos –** dijo un segundo antes de desaparecer **– creo que deberíamos empezar por la mansión Greengrass –** propuso la pelinegra.

- **Pero dijiste que estabas segura que en el cementerio….- **comentaba Harry algo inquieto.

- **Se lo que dije Potter – **soltó acida logrando que Harry le pusiera mala cara – **disculpa, pero creo que ella sabe que ese será el primer sitio donde busquemos – **razono Pansy ante los dos aurores.

Con cierta molestia el pelinegro se giró pensativo, casi podían escuchar los engranes de su cerebro haciendo clic pensando y reestructurando sus ideas y plan de momento. De repente reparo en un detalle que había olvidado.

**- Dijiste que Greengrass estaba feliz de ver que Cho respiraba herida ¿verdad?** – pregunto con ojos escrutadores Harry.

Asintiendo Pansy, le daba su respuesta y añadió – **Por eso mismo no creo que estén en ese lugar, debe estar donde…-** pero se vio interrumpida ahora por Draco.

**- …debe estar donde tenga a su alcance lo que falte para mantener a Chang viva –** agrego a la lluvia de ideas que los chicos tenían en ese momento.

- **Aun así creo que debemos pasar primero al cementerio, quizá haya algo – **objeto Draco.

Harry pensativo afirmo hacia el rubio, indico que primero pasarían a revisar ese lugar pues era de mucho más fácil acceso y a él se le facilitaba la revisión de sitios al aire libre. Para sorpresa de Pansy, Draco sonrió con premura les sostuvo a ambos la mano indicando que irían primero al cementerio.

Aparecieron en las afueras de lo que parecía un enorme cementerio abandonado a juzgar por las **_fachas(1)_** de este, hacía muchos años que nadie se pasaba por ahí, césped crecido y amarillento, maleza que cubría las grandes y ostentosas lozas en cada tumba. Con sumo cuidado iluminado su camino con sus varitas en mano, los 3 jóvenes avanzaban caminando despacio.

Pansy, en medio de Draco y Harry, comenzó a recitar un hechizo en voz baja casi imperceptible, pues no debían alertar con sus movimientos a los posibles habitantes no permanentes de ese lugar, entiéndase Daphne y Cho, por ello con cautela avanzaban surcando de manera rápida y precisa cada paso que daban acercándose a lo que parecía dictar el límite de aquel lugar. Sin apenas agacharse, Harry encontró lo que podría ser una gran pista, en las afueras de una sencilla tumba, que se erguía como si fuese una puerta a otro lugar, pero en lugar de pasarla normalmente debían bajar unos escalones para adentrarte en sus profundidades. Estaba por tomarlo con sus manos a pocos centímetros de ese objeto, cuando a la distancia Pansy lo reconoce y ante la atenta mirada del pelinegro la chica asiente y lo levanta invocando un hechizo, era la mochila de Chang.

**- Harry** - dijo en un susurro Pansy – **te recomiendo que no la ab…- **muy tarde el pelinegro estaba vaciando lo que parecía contener dentro.

Con algo de asco, la pelinegra se cubre boca y nariz, pues en el aire quedaba suspendido el cuerpo de Tessa inmóvil y falto de vida, con eso sonrió Draco, significaba que la chica estaba viva y sus suposiciones eran ciertas. La rata murió por Chang y probablemente la chica, por estar cerca de aquella maldición mortal tendría alguna herida, teoría que acertó el Rubio al ver como en la mochila aquella se marcaba una sombra oscura por la parte de atrás, con cuidado Draco se terminó de acercar a Harry a su lado, para examinar con detenimiento aquel objeto, cuando al tocar se percataron que era sangre y por una prueba que realizo Harry constataron que era de humano, no de Tessa como esperaban que fuese.

- **¿Creen que estén ahí abajo? – **pregunto Draco señalando la entrada a la tumba.

- **Pues lo lógico es bajar a averiguar Draco – **contesto Pansy enfocando su mirada en Harry quien asentía ante la propuesta de la pelinegra.

Con cuidado Harry comienza a acercarse lentamente a la entrada de aquella tumba, tras él estaba Draco cuidando y resguardando que nada les tomara por sorpresa. El pelinegro realizo un movimiento con su varita para asegurarse que entrar era viable.

Con seguridad y valor Gryffindor, Harry se acerca a la entrada casi a punto de penetrar aquel umbral se sostuvo por una de las vigas que enmarcaban la entrada y salió de inmediato despedido por un rayo de luz color naranja que le recorrió el cuerpo. Con presteza el rubio y Pansy se acercan a Harry, quien a pesar de haberse tratado de proteger con su varita el rayo letal había alcanzado a lastimarle, revisándole Draco nota que el auror pelinegro ostentaba en su mano derecha una enorme cortada de la cual borboteaban chorros de sangre haciendo que fuera perdiendo color rápidamente, Pansy trato de controlarla con hechizos pero únicamente acrecentaba el tamaño de la herida.

- **Draco esto es…-** decía Pansy, notando como sus intentos por sanar a Harry hacían todo menos ayudarle.

**- Lo se Pans, es magia negra debo llevarlo a Hogwarts – **responde Draco nervioso, quitándose la capa y amarrándola al brazo de Harry tratando de contener la herida.

**- Si es magia oscura pero…-** decía pensativa la pelinegra, con suma rapidez se levantó del suelo y comenzó a andar con cautela hacia la entrada de aquel lugar.

Draco ahora sostenía a Harry en sus brazos, notando que la pelinegra se acercaba aquel lugar le hizo un sonido para captar su atención. Una vez que la obtuvo le reprendió.

- **¿Qué te pasa? ¿Que no vez como ha dejado a Harry ese hechizo de protección? – **decía en voz baja y molesto el rubio –** Debemos llevarlo a Hogwarts o San mugo – **apuraba tomándole del brazo para llevarla con ellos fuera de ese lugar.

**- Llévalo a Hogwarts –** respondió Pansy soltándose del agarre de Draco **– necesitare a Blaise, envíalo por favor** - sentencio al final de la frase.

- ¡**Sabes bien que McGonagall me asesina si hago eso! – **dijo molesto tocando a Harry comprobando que aun estuviera respirando.

- **Llévalo, si puedes regresar hazlo, necesitare a alguien que me ayude** – apunto antes de comprobar ella misma que aquella protección que rodeaba la entrada al mausoleo Greengrass había caído, probablemente al atacar a Harry.

Asintiendo ante las palabras de la pelinegra, Draco desaparece con Harry en sus brazos. La pelinegra seguía plantada de pie frente aquella entrada un tanto tétrica, decidió refugiarse tras un arbusto a lado de la misma, espero alrededor de segundos le pareció, pues tras ella escucho el inconfundible sonido de aparición, o Draco solo lanzo a Harry a San Mungo a que lo atiendan solo o Daphne le había pillado por detrás. Quería volverse hacia atrás, con las dos teorías anteriores en su cabeza y su varita bien agarrada pegada a su pecho quedo paralizada, su cuerpo no respondía, sentía miedo de quien pudiera estar tras ella, pues sintió como una mano le agarro con fuerza del cuello de su túnica levantándola inmediato.

Sintió un fuerte abrazo y una varita que se le encajaba, al parecer sin intensión de herirla, en su costado izquierdo un agarre conocido apretándole con suavidad. Abriendo los ojos, pues los cerro presa de la incertidumbre, nota que era una cabellera castaña quien le sostenía; más tranquila le regresa el abrazo, deshaciéndolo con lentitud para dejar que Hermione soltara su reprimenda, seguramente aguardaba por la situación.

- **Me quieres decir ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – **pregunto la pelinegra besando a su chica.

- **Oh, no m eches la bronca, que aquí la que está enfadada soy yo, ¡mira que irse sin avisarme! – **soltó molesta en voz baja, tanteando que no le escucharan a lo lejos.

- **¿Discutimos eso luego? – **Pregunto evadiendo el tema la Sly – **Dime ¿y Draco? ¿Cómo esta Potter? – **apuro la pregunta mirando sobre su hombro al tiempo que ayudaba a Hermione a ocultarse junto a ella tras el Arbusto que tenían a su lado.

- **Bien, a todo, Draco, Harry, discutir esto, bien - **respondía molesta Hermione – **Pero dime ¿encontraron algo? Solo escuche la mención de este lugar y desaparecí inmediato, no me quede a escuchar más a Malfoy, supongo nos seguirá en un momento – **dijo la castaña poniendo toda su atención en Pansy.

La pelinegra se dedicó a explicar sus conclusiones y teorías sobre lo que pasaba, el encuentro del cadáver de Tessa y demás, la castaña procesaba toda la información de manera rápida asintiendo conforme Pansy hablaba. Juntas deciden entrar a hurgar en aquel lugar, pasando la entrada que antes lastimo a Harry comienzan a descender los escalones ayudándose a alumbrar con la varita en mano, llegando al fondo del lugar, pues el sonido de sus pasos les avisaba estar en la base del mausoleo. Sin pensárselo mucho Hermione decide lanzar un haz de luz enorme que ilumina aquel lugar, estaba polvoriento, lleno de flores marchitas y una capa Revenclaw tirada en el suelo con un manchón de sangre aun fresca.

** - No entiendo, ¿Por qué tiene sangre? No es como que la haya dañado la maldición – **comentaba Hermione inspeccionando con detenimiento alrededor de ellas, mientras Pansy estaba agachada inspeccionandola túnica olvidada.

**- Parece que es el mismo tipo de herida que la de Potter** – dijo pensativa Pansy.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos conteniendo el aliento, había algo que olvido mencionar cuando llego.

**- Uhm, Pansy si eso que dices tiene Cho al igual que Harry…-** comenzó la castaña quedando en silencio buscando las palabras.

**- ¿Qué? No me digas que Potter morirá por una maldición de protección, vamos si voldemort fue más severo con el –** dijo con ironía la pelinegra.

**- No precisamente –** se encogió de hombros Hermione.

**- ¿Entonces? Dime que pasa** – pregunta Pansy perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

- **Que Harry sobrevivirá porque Draco lo traslado inmediato a Hogwarts y de ahí a San Mungo…en cambio Cho…no…- **Hermione no terminaba de hablar cuando alguien apareció tras de Pansy, una figura encapuchada cual mortifago, parecía buscar algo pues miraba alrededor inspeccionando el lugar.

- ¡**Alto!** – grito la chica bajo la capa, blandiendo frente a las chicas su varita con determinación.

Ambas chicas al escuchar ese estruendoso grito se encaran de frente a Daphne, pues se había bajado la capucha de su cabeza mostrando así quien era. En un movimiento de coraje, mucho valor, y estupidez, Pansy se lanza arrancando de la mano de la rubia su varita soltando la suya propia a un lado, siendo respaldada por la castaña que blandía su varita para defenderle, comenzando a propinarle una sarta de golpes sobre el rostro y el labio, la chica solo atinaba a tratar de cubrirse miserablemente los certeros golpes estilo muggles de Pansy, Daphne por un momento pensó que perdería la conciencia, pero la voz chillona de Hermione retumbo dentro de aquel lugar.

- **¿Acaso estas demente Pansy? – **pregunto aun sosteniendo la varita en alto Hermione, había petrificado a la pelinegra, dejando sus manos a centímetros de estampar contra el rostro de Daphne de nuevo.

La rubia estaba en agonía total, labio reventado, pómulo hendido y un ojo no morado…sino lo que le sigue, trataba de recomponerse levantándose de su lugar pero se dio cuenta que el peso de Pansy se lo impedía, decidió dejar de luchar por un momento, necesitaba ayuda aunque fuera de esas dos.

**- Voy a liberarte, no es la forma Pansy tú lo sabes –** reprendía la castaña a una inmóvil pelinegra **– y voy a atar a esta** – dijo señalando a Daphne y su rostro nada bello.

Hizo lo que dijo, ato a Daphne de pies y manos, liberando segundos después de sobre ella a Pansy, quien con molestia se levantó de la chica, se había colocado sobre su vientre para tener mejor acceso de sus puños al rostro de la rubia. Con molestia tomo su varita del suelo, apartando y pisando hasta romper la varita de Greengrass, aún estaba furiosa con la rubia.

**- Yo…vine…ayuda…-** decía entrecortadamente Daphne.

Hermione al darse cuenta de esas palabras recordó a Cho, de inmediato acomodo derecha a Daphne para interrogarle.

- **¿Dónde está Chang? – **pregunto presurosa la castaña.

- **¿Esta viva y bien? – **añadió a las preguntas Pansy.

Daphne se limitó a asentir vigorosamente y tosía fuerte a causa de las lastimaduras propiciadas por Pansy. Comenzó a explicarse.

- **Esta…herida… -** decía la rubia aun entre toses con la mirada vidriosa a punto de llorar, tanto por desesperación así como por el dolor que le producían las heridas.

**- No me hagas repetirlo – **dijo amenazante Pansy blandiendo sus puños al aire **- ¿Dónde tienes a Chang?** – grito molesta.

**- En…la mansión de mi padre… - **contesto tosiendo mas fuerte escupiendo un poco de sangre que se arreboló en sus labios a causa de las heridas de los mismos.

Comprendiendo que tenían poco tiempo la castaña ordena a Daphne tratar de aparecerlas en la mansión de su padre y toma apresurada la mano de Pansy, sintiendo ese ya conocido tirón bajo el ombligo y unas enormes nauseas comenzaron su travesía hasta la mansión Greengrass.

Llegaron a lo que parecía una especia de cobertizo, sucio y alejado de la enorme mansión, seguramente era el cuarto de servicio del jardín, el cual se observaba igual de descuidado que todo en derredor. Una leve luminosidad salía de él, al parecer tenia encendida la chimenea; con dificultad Daphne se incorporó tratando de avanzar, pero sus amarres le impedían dar pasos correctamente, Pansy le tomo por las ropas tras la espalda obligándole a levantarse un poco sobre sus pasos avanzando más rápidamente, podían escuchar el crepitar de madera ardiendo. Asomándose por la ventana, Hermione quien iba al frente, distinguió al asomarse por una ventana, la silueta de una chica acomodada en una cama carente de los cuidados de salud requeridos.

Con rapidez se adentran en aquel lugar, echando a un lado la puerta entra primero Hermione seguida de la pelinegra quien sostenía por la espalda a una atada Daphne a quien en ningún momento dejaba de enterrarle su varita en las costillas a pesar de que esta le había roto la suya y no podría atacarle con magia. La castaña se hinca y comenzaba a revisar los signos vitales de la asiática, quien estaba muy pálida y con una severa herida muy profunda en el área del costado derecho hasta llegar a su muslo, con rapidez Hermione saca de su bolso de cuentas una serie de botellas, al parecer pociones, colocando una tras otra luego de convocar algún hechizo. Frente a ellas muy atenta estaba Daphne aun escoltada por Pansy, lloraba y no contenía los sonoros sollozos que de ella emanaban. La castaña seguía con su labor, parecía que de entre todo lo que aplicaba a Chang comenzaba a surtir efecto, pues la joven comenzó a respirar con normalidad, comenzando a recuperar color poco a poco.

Hermione pasaba su varita una y otra vez pronunciando hechizos sanadores, consiguiendo que la chica obtuviera una cicatriz por demás larga en el lugar herido, ahora solo restaba dejar que recuperase fuerza para abrir los ojos. Con mayor tranquilidad se sienta a lado de Chang, comprobando que no tiene fiebre ni algún signo que denote algo más, así que se incorpora dirigiéndose a Daphne.

- **¿Tienes idea de lo que te espera ahora? Y todo por no pensarte las cosas –** le reprendió Hermione a la rubia.

- **Yo…solo quería que Pansy me amara de nuevo…pero Cho…- **decía llorando y sollozando Daphne mirado el cuerpo lastimado de Cho.

- **Tú…eres una…- **pero Pansy se detuvo al hablar, sonrió maliciosamente – **Creo que es hora de hacer lo que mi madre propuso – **sonrió aún más agachándose a la altura de Daphne, susurrándole algo al oído, haciendo que la rubia se sobresaltara y perdiera un poco del color que recupero al ver que Cho estaba mejorando.

Hermione no comprendía las palabras de Pansy. La observaba diciéndole algo al oído a la chica logrando hacerla palidecer de terror. Cuando estaba por preguntar se incorporaba de su lugar y su chica se dirigió a ella.

**- Lleva a Chang a Hogwarts – **ordeno la pelinegra ahora de pie sosteniendo a la rubia a su lado con algo de rudeza **– nos veremos ahí mañana -** dijo sonriendo irónica.

**- Pansy, por Merlín no hagas algo estúpido, ¡como matarla! ¡No me dejes sin ti! Te enviaran a Azkaban, la única que merece ir es ella –** dijo alterada la castaña señalando a Daphne.

**- Prometo que yo no hace nada estúpido, dile a McGonagall que me perdiste de vista al encontrar a Chang** – y tras decir esto la pelinegra se desaparece de aquel lugar llevándose a cuestas a Greengrass.

Y tras el sonido de ¡puff! Proferido por Pansy ambas chicas desaparecen, justo en ese momento Chang abre los ojos tosiendo sonoramente, rebuscando alrededor y encontrándose con Hermione, quien no teniendo más opción, cansada y agitada por la repentina acción de Pansy, desaparece llevando a Cho con ella de regreso a Hogwarts para ser atendida debidamente.

…

Con agilidad la pelinegra enfoca su destino, la mansión Parkinson, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba feliz de poder ir a su hogar con una 'amiga' de visita. Aparecen dentro del hogar de la pelinegra en el recibidor, con poca sutiliza acomoda lanzando contra un sofá a la rubia, ahora amagada. Observando en redondo se da cuenta que por la hora solo estaría una persona en casa, y esa era a quien ella venía a visitar con tanto ahínco.

- **¡Madre! – **comenzó Pansy a llamar a Anémona con ímpetu.

Después de lo que a la pelinegra le pareció una eternidad, en realidad fueron no más de diez minutos, su madre aparece en el salón donde las chicas se encontraban.

- **Pansy, querida – **dijo con falsa alegría la mujer – **¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita? – **pregunto Anémona.

**- Yo…- **tartamudeo Pansy, ¿porque siempre que hablaba con su madre le atacaba el nervio casi el terror? _Ah sí, porque conozco sus lindas torturas, es peor que Lastrenge cuando se lo propone_ se recordó sintiendo un escalofrió.

- **¿Si? ¿Qué te trae por aquí con esa? – **Insistió la elegante mujer** - según recuerdo me dijiste en la víspera de año nuevo, ella no es de tu agrado – **dijo recordando la conversación privada que tuvieron, aquella de la cual aún no había hablado con Hermione.

Daphne no dejaba de sollozar y tratar de gritar aterrada, pues Pansy le había advertido en aquel susurro frente a Hermione a donde irían, visitarían a Anémona y ella se encargaría de hacerle…ver como no se debe tratar a un Parkinson. Harta de escuchar los sonidos proferidos por la rubia Anémona lanza un _desmaius _silencioso haciendo que la chica cayese inconsciente para dejarle hablar tranquila con su hija.

**- Gracias madre, aquí Greengrass -** vindo la ceja levanta de su madre corrigio -** Daphne, viene a mostrarte lo que paso con… 'nosotras' cuando me obligaste a estar a su lado durante el servicio a Voldemort - **dijo sonriente la pelinegra apuntando su varita directa a la cabeza de la rubia inconsciente, obteniendo de esta esa hebra de cabello plateado, tan anhelado por Pansy, así demostraría a su madre sus razones para ser y actuar como lo hacía. Confiaba en que teniendo todo en perspectiva su madre por fin captara el porqué del gran acertijo de ser Pansy Parkinson.

- **Estas de acuerdo en que si lo que veré me parece ridículo…habrá consecuencias – **apunto Anémona algo inquieta ante lo que le mostraría su hija.

- ¿**Acaso he actuado sin atenerme a los errores de mis actos? – **pregunto la pelinegra a su madre.

Sonriendo sin ganas Anémona convoca un pensadero, indicando a Pansy que vaciase el recuerdo de la rubia en este. Lo que vería Anémona no se lo esperaba.**  
**

**...**

**Fin capi**

**_* Fachas (1)_**_: En México significa aspecto físico o presencia de algo pero en el sentido de mal cuidado, que fachoso vienes = a estas muy guarro._

* * *

**C_apítulo 23_**

_**Torturas marca Parkinson**_

_- **Me estas…diciendo...que esta…te…-** Anémona no podía respirar, había caído hacia atrás mientras observaba los actos a los que la rubia sometía a su hija._

_Pansy, con una lágrima en el rostro, se dedicó a asentir ante lo que su madre le decía, no tenía la más mínima intención de entrar en más detalles de los que el mismo recuerdo ya mostraba._

**_- ¡Porque nunca me lo dijiste! La habría detenido a ella o a Thais_**_ – urgió molesta, más consigo misma que con su hija._

**_- Porque no lo supe hasta que habían pasado varias veces madre –_**_ dijo con aspereza la pelinegra._

**_- Esta hija de…merece la peor de las torturas –_**_ dijo irguiéndose en su lugar Anémona._

**_- Por eso la traje…se creativa, solo que…-_**_ dijo la pelinegra de ojos verdes._

_- **Que pasa querida –** pregunto con un tono que hacía muchos años Pansy no le escuchaba a su madre, cariño y comprensión._

**_- No quiero que la mates, no quiero que te envíen a Azkaban –_**_ dijo agachando la mirada, ocultándola de Anémona, pues aunque su madre no la comprendía ni apoyo cuando necesito aun así la amaba._

**_- Descuida cariño_**_ – dijo la mujer abrazando con anhelo a su hija – **tengo lo que merece **– diciendo esto beso el cabello de Pansy, logrando que la pelinegra apretara su agarre a su madre…_

_Hasta ahi con el adelanto... U.U_

* * *

**Que les parece? nos acercamos al final!**

**Porfiiiis Me encantaria saber que les ha parecido, les invito a dejar un Rvw... y actualizo rapidísimo ya saben...esto me gusta.**

**NOTA: No actualice antes porque...quería terminar la historia! asi es...ahora esta finiquitada esperando a tener un ...cierto numero considerables de Rvws por capítulos par poder ir actualizandoles...asi que ustedes dicen! **

**Quien quiera leer el próximo capi de A&R ...que deje rvw!**


	23. Torturas marca Parkinson

_**Hola de nuevo hermosas! aqui les respondo sus Rvws antes de continuar con la lectura:**_

_**- BipolarJL:** Si muy en serio, y yo te pregunto...nena te entro alguna mosca a esa boca? jeje esque suena todo gracioso no puede evitar querer saber!Sin VAritas! sin Varitas! guardala, no me odies nime ataques vale?! porque debo terminar el fic,,,vamos despues de este quedan 2 capis mas! Espero te guste lo que sigue!_

_**- Qua3183: **Gracias...ah espera! jeje si pues uhm...recuerda que en algun momento se debe cortar no? jeje, hay que mantener sl suspenso...me alegra haber servido para algo ademas de ser usada como el mal ejemplo! no soy de admirar...solo soy muy inquieta y me gusta estar ocupda jeje detesto ser haragana. Yo de tu parte le doy esos besos y saludos a mi bella...ejeje, disfruta del capi y ya sabes, el Pm siempre recibe quejas y correcciones ! jeje_

_**- mafer199: **Hola nena! no tenia el gusto de leerte o si!? sono pues te doy la bienvenida! y de ya haber conversado perdona mi falta de memoria, esque en vez de usar teflon para los sartenes deberian usar un pedazo de mi cerebro...Prometo que ya te enteras de lo que pasa! espero leerte de nuevo guapa!_

_**- Thestral212: (aunque me diste PM ahi te va jeje)**__Dah me siento terrible por no hacerlo como te dije en domingo..pero cosas de la vida que pasan jeje bueno como te dije también yo no soy como otras por ahi con miles de minutos libres ! jaja._

_**- Sora-Torti-D: **Si guapa, esto esta ocurriendo! Y si veremos que tiene 'preparado' la mama de pansy para esa Rubia...Pues lo de la secuela no me lo habia pensado para ESTE fic...para otro si ya esta en marcha jeje. Tomare en cuenta ese consejo suena interesante la tematica, gracis por la propuesta. Npo guapa no eres repetitiva a mi me encanta leer lo mucho o poco que les gusta lo que escribo, me emociona pensar que agrade tanto. Ya actulizo mira! que no te preocupes no megusta que me tengan en espera tampoco como lectora que soy de algunos fics...leo unos que tu tambien lees jeje, detesto esperar un mes y q me den un capi bien chiquito... espero te guste lo que sigue!_

_**- Fugigrangerr: **Pues para saber esas preguntas, debes leer mi querida fugi...jeje, uhn ya veras que sigue espero te agrade y yo no creo ansiedad en ti! solo mmm pues eso pasa y ya jeje, gracias yo le aviso a mi hermosa a ver que propone ;) espero pronto darles ese capi sexy en esta historia que tanto me piden! besos guapa!_

**_Sin mas Rvw que contestar :( es todo por aca..._**

**_Uds, disculparan si no revise bien la ortografia pero esto de actualizar desde la tablet (una que usa lentes pss) no me agrada...fue necesario porque no se si me dejaran salir de donde estoy y antes que noten que me infiltre en su wiffi les subo el capi! _**

**_A leer!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

**Torturas marca Parkinson**

…

- **Madre, antes de que veas esto…- **decía Pansy – **dame tu varita por favor – **pidió un poco temerosa.

Con lentitud y una mirada de recelo, Anémona asiente tendiéndole su varita a su hija para después comenzar a inclinarse hacia aquel pensadero adentrándose solo para permanecer como espectador, paulatinamente las imágenes se fueron arremolinando dando paso a los recuerdos de la rubia...

_Anémona observaba todo a su alrededor, se encontraban en el jardín de los Greengrass, a lo lejos logro verse ella misma mucho más joven a lado de una mujer rubia de ojos azules tomando él te acompañadas de unas otras cuantas, mientras que lejos de ellas estaba jugando Pansy y Daphne rodeada de otros niños quienes al parecer molestaban a la pequeña rubia, no debían tener más de 8 años; Pansy estaba frente a la chiquilla resguardándola tras ella._

_- **Déjenla en paz –** amenazaba la pequeña pelinegra **– ella es mi mejor amiga si se meten con ella yo les hare pagar **– decía con seguridad mientras cubría tras ella a Daphne, Anémona pudo notar que estaba algo empolvada y su cabello estaba revuelto, seguramente alguna otra niña le habría golpeado._

**_- Vamos juguemos todos – _**_decía una niña regordeta incitando a los demás, era Millicent Bulstrode – **ella es una excelente pelota** – decía riendo acompañado del barullo de los otros niños._

**_- ¡Te lo advierto gordinflona déjala! –_**_ grito Pansy molesta dando un paso al frente blandiendo los puños cerrados. _

**_- O si no ¿Qué? ¿Qué harás...? –_**_ pero se quedó en silencio pues al parecer Pansy estaba tan enfocada en ella que su rabia hizo que diera una muestra de magia involuntaria haciendo que la ya de por sí gordita Millicent se convirtiera en una pelota gigante._

_Ante el suceso varias madres comenzaron a vitorear y a felicitar a Anémona, pues al parecer era la primera de los pequeños que transfiguraba a un ser humano en un objeto usando su magia, todas menos la Sra. Bulstrode que corrió a auxiliar a su pequeña hija. Se podía ver claramente la cara de alegría y agradecimiento de Daphne hacia Pansy, quien estaba aún absorta con su mirada llena de odio hacia la ahora pelota Bulstrode, se acercó corriendo y pego un puntapié en aquella pelota haciéndole atravesar medio jardín. _

_Más de una madre felicito a Anémona diciéndole que su hija sería una excelente mortifago cuando llegara el momento y en ese instante la madre de Pansy sonrió alegre, pues supo que su hija sería una gran bruja y mortifago._

_La escena cambio, ahora Pansy y Daphne en Hogwarts ambas risueñas y alegres, no tendrían más de 14 años, estaban maltratando a un chico de algún grado inferior al suyo, Daphne le apuntaba con su varita provocando el típico "Golpéate a ti mismo" mientras sus compañeros de casa aplaudían y gritaban ¿porque te golpeas Zack?_

_- **Es suficiente Daph –** dijo Pansy cansada de aquel juego, muy en el fondo detestaba hacerle eso a otros._

**_- Claro, si tú lo dices –_**_ respondió sonriente bajando su varita y dejando a un chico con la nariz rota por sus propios puñetazos – **anda ven guapa** – dijo tomando por la cintura a la ojiverde y saliendo de la sala común de las serpientes, dándole un beso muy cerca de los labios terminando por sonrojándose ante su propio atrevimiento._

**_- Ya te he dicho que no tan cerca de los labios o te tomo la palabra – _**_le bromeo Pansy creyendo que había sido un error el movimiento que realizo la rubia._

_- **¿Me harías caso, en verdad? –** pregunto esperanzada Daphne._

_Con sorpresa la pelinegra le dirige la mirada levantando el rostro, habían estado caminando fuera en los pasillos llegando a una banca en un pasillo que les gustaba mucho, era callado y tranquilo ese corredor conocido por pocos en esas mazmorras._

_- **Hay Daph, tu eres mi mejor amiga y así te amo –** hablaba sonriente Pansy **– creo que si nuestra amistad deberá ser más que eso algún día, ambas nos daremos cuenta –** termino de decir abrazando amistosa a la rubia quien solo asintió algo triste y alegre al mismo tiempo por saberse amada por una persona en el mundo._

_De nuevo se distorsiona la imagen, Anémona poco a poco comienza a entender, esa chica 'rubia' siente o sentía algo por su hija, pero decidió esperar antes de concluir, algo debía ser jodidamente importante para que Pansy le mostrara tanto recuerdo desvariado. _

_Esta vez era una escena un poco más actual, Daphne y Pansy siendo elegidas de entre los mejores de la casa de Slytherin para completar misiones para el sr. Tenebroso; con dolor Anémona presencia de nuevo como su hija era marcada, el terror en la mirada de Pansy, pero al mismo tiempo el valor y coraje por seguir viva y estar al lado de su familia. En el suelo arrodillado junto a ella estaba el chico rubio Malfoy en agonía del dolor provocado por la magia de la macabra marca, en cambio Pansy soltaba solo lagrimas silenciosas mirando a la nada, maldiciendo internamente a Voldemort, Anémona lo sabía, ella misma había deseado que aquello terminara también deseaba la caída del mago oscuro, estaba tan o más aterrorizada que los mismos Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, su única hija al servicio de ese loco, marcada como 'orgullosa' servidora del mismo. Sentía orgullo de su hija sí, pero era por la manera de encarar todo estando en desacuerdo, como engañaba al mismísimo voldemort 'accediendo' a su causa, nunca en su vida miro con más anhelo y amor a Pansy; a lo lejos se distinguía a Daphne y un par de chicos más siendo castigados por Bellatrix por fallar en su misión, Anémona sintió pena por la chica y recordó el porqué de su visita en aquel lugar. La imagen se distorsiona dando paso a algo inesperado._

_Anémona presencio como Pansy defendía a Daphne de Thais, su madre, como le la pelinegra prometió que sería marcada después de que ella le ayudase en sus misiones, notando como Thais estaba en acuerdo con aquella relación sin preguntar nada se marcha dejándolas solas y Pansy le confiesa que no le van los tipos y como ilusionada y esperanzada la rubia se lanza por sus labios._

_Una nueva escena Daphne está hablando con su madre relatando que Pansy no quiere nada más 'intimo' con ella._

_- **Te digo madre, ella solo…apenas si me besa, no creo que quiera nada serio – **decía llorando la rubia a su aún más rubia madre._

_- **Ya basta, llorando no se soluciona la vida, tengo algo que te ayudara – **dijo sonriendo maliciosa la mujer tendiéndole de su bolso una pequeña bolsita con mini bolsitas de te dentro._

_- **¿Qué hago con esto? – **pregunta limpiándose las lágrimas Daphne._

_- **Me has dicho que es una chica de temple relajada, pero todos nos estresamos, prepárale un té, esto la relajara…aún más…y la tendrás a tu merced – **ofreció su madre a Daphne sonriente e insinuando con la mirada que podría hacer con la chica relajada._

_Con horror e incrédula Anémona sentía como la escena cambiaba de nuevo, no lo creía su merjo amiga de la vida entera diciendo a Daphne que atentase de ese modo contra Pansy…en esa nueva escena su hija estaba riendo y conversando tranquilamente con su mejor amiga, noto como su hija en verdad quería a aquella chica como su amiga, pues le decía que no temiera que seguro el idiota de Potter encontraría la manera de terminar aquello y ellas, ambas encontrarían a alguien para estar a su lado._

_- **Te prometo que iré a tu boda, pero debo ser tu dama de horror – **decía riendo Pansy bebiendo él té en la recamara de Daphne._

_La rubia ofrecía una risa nerviosa y asentía incomoda ante lo que decía la pelinegra, contemplaba como la taza de la chica comenzaba a vaciarse, y observo el reloj para así contar el tiempo para su siguiente movimiento. Relleno aquella taza y acto seguido Pansy se excusaba por no sentirse bien._

_- **Debo irme Daph, seguro me cayó mal lo que comí fuera – **decía Pansy tratando de desaparecerse para ir a su casa, dando dos pasos cae de frente casi golpeando contra el suelo, Daphne adelanta el agarre y la toma por la cintura para colocarla en su cama. Con delicadeza comienza a besarla, con sus manos recorre lentamente cada rincón del dorso de la pelinegra quien está profundamente dormida._

_Al ver a donde conducía aquella situación Anémona comienza a gritar para cambiar la escena y así ocurre, Pansy la escucha y la cambia, ahora con lágrimas en los ojos por frustración ante lo vivido por su hija Anémona atestigua la penúltima escena de aquel recuerdo extraído._

_Pansy despertando momentos antes de que el tiempo supuesto del té debiera terminar._

_- **¿Qué…Daphne? – **pregunto inquiera la pelinegra, pues estaba desnuda bajo una sábana que no era de su habitación, y la rubia frente a ella terminaba de vestirse en silencio._

_- **Pa...Pansy se suponía que despertaras en poco más tiempo! – **dijo alarmada la rubia._

_Con un poco de vaguido la pelinegra intento ponerse de pie, pero no lo logro así que invoco sus ropas y se vistió a toda prisa bajo las mantas, en cambio la rubia se había quedado petrificada ante su descuido, se emocionó de mas con la chica y no puso atención al tiempo, calculo erróneo._

_- **Ahora sí, explícame por favor – **pidió la pelinegra algo turbada aun, estaba de pie junto a la cama donde había estado acostada. Mirándose al espejo frente a Daphne pudo notar que tenía un gran chupetón en la base del cuello justo en la clavícula y aun le ardía y le dolían los labios, se tocó y noto pequeños moretitos por dentro, como si algo o alguien le hubiese estado chupando o mordiendo en el peor de los casos._

_Con horror Pansy ata cabos, toca sus labios, después su hombro, y después su cuerpo entero, suelta un grito y se abalanza contra la rubia, quien en su asombro aun no reaccionaba cayendo presa de la ira de la ojiverde, la ira y el odio se arremolinaron dentro de la chica y poso su varita en el cuello de Daphne presionándola tanto que lastimaba a la chica. _

_Anémona descubre el porqué del termino de aquella amistad, no era para menos y pasaron a la última escena, en el expreso de Hogwarts donde pudo observar como son reparo Daphne lanzaba el avada contra su hija, con sorpresa observa que la hija de los amigos de su esposo, la chica Chang ha interferido y con aquella imagen borrosa la madre de Pansy es regresada a la estancia de su hogar..._

Anémona estaba en shock total ante lo que había descubierto, podía observar como Pansy no le dirigía la mirada, en cambio estaba muy concentrada viendo la decoración de aquel lugar. Con premura su madre se abalanza sobre ella otorgándole un abrazo sincero, con desesperación y ansiedad, Pansy está igual de impresionada que su madre solo que por la reacción de esta. Con un rápido movimiento se aleja de la mujer observando el cuerpo inmóvil de la chica sobre el suelo.

- **Me estas…diciendo...que esta…te…-** Anémona casi no podía respirar, había caído hacia atrás mientras recordaba los actos a los que la rubia sometía a su hija.

Pansy, con una lágrima en el rostro, se dedicó a asentir ante lo que su madre le decía, no tenía la más mínima intención de entrar en más detalles de los que el mismo recuerdo ya mostraba.

**- ¡Porque nunca me lo dijiste! La habría detenido a ella o a Thais** – urgió molesta, más consigo misma que con su hija.

- **¿A Thais? Madre, por merlín si no lo vez pienso que no me habrías creído - **soltó lo menos acida que pudo Pansy.

- **En ese tipo de asuntos hija, jamás habría dudado – **respondió indignada Anémona – **pero tienes razón en algo, si sabes actuar con cordura, acudiste a mí al final, gracias – **dijo sonriente la mujer.

**- Además no dije nada antes no lo supe hasta que habían pasado varias veces madre –** dijo con aspereza la pelinegra.

Con asombro Anémona pide que Pansy le explique tantas veces ella tiene conocimiento que ocurrió algo con Daphne, escucha pacientemente hasta que la pelinegra termina su relato y hace una nota mental.

- **Es por esto que me has quitado mi varita ¿Verdad? – **pregunto a su hija, la cual asiente sin levantarle la mirada.

- **Tenía miedo que al ver aquello…terminaras esto en algo que te afecte madre – **hablo por lo bajo Pansy.

**- Eres admirable Pansy Parkinson, siempre resuelves tus asuntos sola pero ahora…- **decía paseando y acercándose al cuerpo de la rubia desmayada -** Esta hija de…merece la peor de las torturas –** dijo irguiéndose en su lugar Anémona.

**- Por eso la traje…se creativa, solo que…-** dijo la pelinegra de ojos verdes.

- ¿**Que pasa querida? –** pregunto con un tono que hacía muchos años Pansy no le escuchaba a su madre, cariño y comprensión.

**- No quiero que la mates, no quiero que te envíen a Azkaban –** dijo agachando la mirada, ocultándola de Anémona, pues aunque su madre no la comprendía ni apoyo cuando necesito aun así la amaba.

**- Descuida cariño** – dijo la mujer abrazando con anhelo a su hija – **tengo lo que merece **– diciendo esto beso el cabello de Pansy, logrando que la pelinegra apretara su agarre a su madre.

Con suma delicadeza la madre de Pansy se separa de ella, haciéndose a lado de la rubia desmayada, amablemente estira su mano indicando que quería recibir su varita en ella. Pansy le dedica una mirada preocupada a la cual su madre corresponde respondiendo.

- **Prometo no matarla – **dijo para calmarla pero en ver que no le creía hizo la señal que ambas usaban para sellar una promesa cuando Pansy de niña – **por mi _garrita_ – **sonrió sincera haciendo abrir a Pansy los ojos con sorpresa.

Estirando su mano cerrada solo con el menique plegado tomo con el de su hija entre el suyo y sello así la promesa. Sonriendo Pansy le tendió su varita sabiendo que su madre jamás falto a aquella promesa, y esperaba que no se le ocurriera empezar ese día.

Con un sonoro suspiro y su varita apuntando al cuerpo de la chica rubia lanzando un potente Crucio, logrando que la inconsciente chica se irguiera sobre su espalda y despertase exhalando un sonoro grito de dolor, ante lo que Anémona no se detuvo y continuo lanzando uno tras otro, deteniéndose únicamente al ver que la chica nuevamente cayo inconsciente.

- ¡**Enervate! – **grito la mujer de nuevo llena de furia, lanzando el hechizo directo al pecho de Daphne logrando que la chica se incorporara en su lugar dirigiéndole una mirada aterrada.

- **¿Por qué madrina?** – pregunta la rubia recibiendo otro crucio ante el cual chillo con dolor.

- **Porque me dieron ganas, por eso – **contesta sarcástica **- dale gracias a Merlín que Pansy me pidió no matarte estúpida ramera barata – **dijo Anémona con odio cerca del oído de la rubia, se había agachado hasta quedar a la altura de la chica sobre el suelo.

Con toda la paciencia del mundo Pansy contemplaba aquella escena, no sabía porque pero dejaba a su madre maltratar de esa manera a la que un día fue su mejor amiga, con un suspiro de resignación tomo asiento en uno de los mullidos sillones que había en aquella habitación de su hogar para intervenir de ser necesario en el castigo que su madre infringía a Daphne, aunque había prometido no matarla…nunca dijo que quedaría completa y eso era una idea que le daba pánico, que su madre mutilase en algún sentido el cuerpo de la rubia.

Anémona lanza de nuevo otro hechizo logrando hacer colapsar desmayada de dolor nuevamente a la rubia y con rabia la toma por el cabello desteñido arrastrándole hasta colocarla sobre el sofá de dos plazas que tenía cerca de ella. Desato las manos de la chica y las coloco al frente de ella observando fijamente a su hija quien con la mirada rogaba no dañara de más a la joven. Negando sonriente la madre de Pansy le enseña su dedo índice izquierdo, marcando la larga uña que ente tenia y en un acto que recordaría a Bellatrix Lastrenge, comenzó a marcar el brazo derecho de la chica. Pansy no alcanza a entender que es lo que escribía en este, solamente veía como con ímpetu su madre continuaba trazando algo que le era imperceptible y terminada su tarea en ese brazo se lanzó a por el otro escribiendo en ese también, al terminar con esos pudo ver como lanzaba un hechizo en estos y lo escrito desaparecía pero las líneas delgas de sangre seguían saliendo, no cerro la herida solamente la oculto a la vista y lo escrito en ella también.

Estaba por continuar su 'obra' pintada en el cuerpo de Daphne cuando escucho el sonido de un ¡plop! Conocido, alguien se había aparecido en el hall de la mansión. De inmediato Pansy se incorporó de su lugar sosteniendo su varita en mano ante la posible amenaza.

**- Descuida querida debe ser de confianza recuerda –** contesto Anémona a Pansy al verle nerviosa.

Por el umbral de la puerta del lugar aparece Draco, quien alarmado tenía su varita en mano mas no apuntaba a nadie, con rapidez se acerca y abraza a Pansy pregunta rápidamente si está bien para observar como Anémona estaba muy entretenida con la cara de Greengrass usando su afilada uña como navaja tallando algo en la frente de la chica; juzgando como terminada su labor, se separa con ligereza de Daphne para lanzar un hechizo haciendo que lo que había escrito se borrase, mas unas gotas pequeñas de sangre seguían en el rostro de la joven.

**- ¿Que le has hecho?-** pregunto el rubio rápidamente algo asustado de ver que de la frente de la chica salían dos gotas de sangre pero no había nada escrito ahí.

**- Eso que vez sangrar pero no hay letras, aparecerá cada vez que esta – **dijo con asco Anémona** - pretenda acostarse con alguien –** orgullosa de su creación se levantó y guardo su varita en su túnica. No pretendía atacar al rubio.

** - ¿y que dirá? –** pregunta Pansy ante el asombro de Draco y ella misma, acercándose a una desmayada Daphne.

**- _Minor_ _Raptorem_ –** respondió más seria la madre de Pansy conteniendo su rabia al tiempo que se servía una copa de vino para tranquilizarse.

- **Latín para violador de menores – **Dijo Draco acercándose a revisar que la chica no estuviese herida de gravedad - **Anémona por esto que has hecho debería llevarte a Azkaban – **soltó algo incómodo Draco.

- **Puaj, no me interesa que deberías hacer, me interesa lo que harás mi querido Draco - **dijo Anémona tomando asiento e invitándole al chico a seguirla.

**- Eres asombrosa madre –** halago Pansy honesta y sorprendida, se había acercado a tocar los lugares donde su madre había marcado a Daphne constatando que no había nada superficial, esa mujer era una maestra para los castigos.

**- Tu…Pansy, ¿eso que hizo tu madre fue por…? -** comenzó el rubio a tratar de preguntar, pero el silencio de Anémona le indico que había dado en el clavo.

**- Lo acaba de ver todo Draco, se lo he mostrado –** afirmo Pansy separándose de la rubia para observar como su amigo contenía el aliento asombrado.

- **Yo…Anémona yo supe de eso pero Pansy me pidió no hacer nada, estábamos en guerra no pude yo…- **el rubio trataba de excusarse con la madre de su amiga, pues si a la otra chica le fue de esa manera no quería la ira de Anémona sobre él, aunque fuese auror eso no contendría a la mujer si consideraba que él debía pagar.

**- Solo le hago eso porque no me dejaste ir más lejos Pansy – **contesto rodando los ojos la mujer, no quería escuchar excusas **- y tienes razón Draco, si Pansy pide no hacer nada es por algo, además – **agrega **- no tengo ganas de tener de compañera de celda a Thais que seguro la despeluco sin varita **– contesto irónica la mujer.

- **Pero toma en cuenta que has cruciado y hechizado a Daphne – **decía el rubio, tenía que cumplir con su deber.

- **Bien, ¿te parece si la encontraste atacándome porque quería matar a mi hija y tuve que defenderla de ese modo? – **era una propuesta, Anémona estaba decidida a burlar la justicia de nuevo.

**- Draco, después de todo mi madre solo hizo algo que habría hecho hace algún tiempo y mira que la dejo entera –** dijo sonriente Pansy ante la realidad de las cosas.

**- Hija, la garrita –** respondió sonriente y bebiendo de su copa la mujer.

**- Bien –** resoplo indignado Draco **– yo no soy quien para juzgar, me alegra haber venido yo y no Harry, el no habría cedido como yo –** dijo aliviado.

**- Vamos, me cuentas en el colegio que tal esta y debes llevarte a esta, creo que en Azkaban habrá reunión familiar –** dijo Pansy señalando a Daphne.

- **Si claro, ah por cierto – **dijo Draco sosteniendo sobre su hombro a Daphne a punto de desaparecer – **Hermione no se veía nada contenta porque la dejaste con Chang – **y dicho eso desaparece haciendo una reverencia a Anémona a modo de despedida.

Pansy y su madre se quedaron en silencio, Anémona se acercó a ella y coloco una mano sobre el hombro de su hija mirándola fijamente y soltó de golpe una pregunta.

- **Esa chica, tu novia ¿te quiere? – **pregunto con nerviosismo – **me refiero ya sabes, a si es sincera y honesta contigo, si es algo…como decirlo...ah sí serio si eso – **dijo al fin la mujer a su hija.

- **Vaya madre, ¿te interesa en verdad? No importa que sea ya sabes…- **contesto incomoda Pansy.

- **Estoy entendiendo que aunque me importe eso a ti no, así que ¿qué más me queda? - **dijo con ironía y una sonrisa en el rostro – **ahí de ella si te lástima, porque lo de Daphne es poco comparado con lo que le esperaría – **amenazo a la no presente Hermione.

- **Y… ¿si mejor la amenazas de frente? – **propuso Pansy.

- **Pon Fecha y hora, estoy dispuesta a darle unos minutos de mi tiempo – **responde sonriendo y besando la mejilla de su hija – **ahora ve que Minerva seguro no se tragara el cuento de que te has perdido por ahí – **urgió su madre.

Con un ligero ¡plop! Pansy desaparece para llegar al despacho de la directora donde tal como auguro su madre no estaba nada contenta con ver que llegase tarde, Malfoy hablara rápidamente con Hermione quien al verla llegar se lanzó a recibirla con llanto contenido y un temblor por el cuerpo. Daphne estaba esposada de pies y manos en un asiento frente al escritorio de la directora, miraba el suelo soltando lágrimas de tristeza.

- **Me tenías preocupada – **grito Hermione aun en brazos de Pansy.

- **Calma cielo, ya estoy aquí, además fui con…- **pero guardo silencio al notar que la Directora les observaba cuidando cada detalle.

- **Te cuento luego – **sentencio mirándola a los ojos dándole un beso rápido.

- **Ahora, tenemos que hablar de lo que ha pasado – **Dijo McGonagall, no preguntaba era una afirmación – **Srita. Parkinson, necesito saberlo todo – **sentencio.

Con una mirada de nerviosismo que se encontró con la de Draco, Pansy suspiro tomando asiento para hablar con la directora, estaba cansada, cansada de Daphne, cansada de la vida que no la dejaba estar con su castaña tranquila, y cansada de tener que hacer lo que los demás decían, pero esa sería la última vez, el colegio casi terminaba y hasta allí llegaría el rendir cuentas a alguien…después de ahí seria solo y para Hermione…

**_..._**_Fin del capi 23..._

* * *

_****__Les voy a confesar que por poco no actualizo hoy! Cosillas personales non-gratas U.U (hospital again...mi espalda de plano no me quiere!)_

_****__Dejen Rvws! ya solo quedan 2 capitulos, no pude poner adelanto porque en la tab es sumamente dificil (para mi!) pegar y copiar ash..asi que vere si hay suficientes quiza el domingo ya tengan el penultimo capi ;)_

_****__Ya saben en sus manos esta el actulizar pronto el final inminente de Accion y REaccion!_

_****__Besos guapas y espero me dejen saber que tal ha ido esto que les publico!_

_****__XD_


	24. Casi el fin

_**Bueno chicas aqui les dejo respuesta a sus Rvws! miren que bello e incitante numero de coments llevamos...69 (al menos en esta cuenta en la otra ibamos por el 125 o mas no me acuerdo bien) jajaja:**_

_**- Thestral212: **__Hey! tu y yo ya platicamos wapa y sabes bien ya mis rollos jeje, uh en cuanto al capi...jaja me da risa eso del pinky promisse, es que es algo que la gente no valora una promesa y se debe sellar y como que con sangre es algo radical no!? prefiero la garrita esa aun la aplico a mi vida aun! promesa de garrita que yo cumplo lo que digo! un abrazo Tanis te extrañaba mucho. Besos de oso desertico! jajaaja tu me entiendes._

_**- AlexiaPotterhead: **__UHHH chica mala! como que mas que crucios!? no no aun no mato a nadie..AUN! jajaja, Como que ir a Azkaban y que termine ahi? nono jaja bueno a ver que te parece lo que sigue!_

_**- Karean: **__Si te agrado!? jeje a mi me gusto manejar de manera distinta la manera de 'reconciliación' de Anémona con Pansy ya que son como que muy iguales en carácter y en cabezas duras...pero vaya...ya sabes que pasara hoy? nono pues entonces para que escribo si ya me adivinan!? jeje bueno espero al menos sorprender un poco ya que si no pues deberé dejar esto de la escribana por un rato! _

_**- Qua3183: **__Mejor mejor ya gracias, si pues como te comente ahi la llevo jeje. Me alegra mucho que te gustara y claro que la garrita no podia faltar...me encanta el hecho que sea uno de tus favoritos! me pones toda emocionada jeje. Oh ya mejor gracias a Merlin jeje. un abrazo wapa!_

_**- mafer199: **__Ahí gracias por los buenos deseos linda! ya estoy un poco mejor y pues como ya lo tenia escrito pues solo lo revise y subi jeje. Que te gusto lo de la garrita? de algún modo debía confiar de nuevo en su ma esa pansy no? jeje. Espero te guste el capi!_

_**- BipolarJL:**__ Ahh bueno ya me sentia perseguida! jeje, me alegra que se te haya pasado rapido el fic...como ya he dicho antes a mi me facino esccribirlo jeje. A mi mr medio cae bien mama Parkinson jeje espero te termine de agradar. Disfruta el capi!_

_**- Fugigrangerr: **__Pues si te han castigado algo debiste hacer! me alegra q regresaras al fic! ahh como me dices hermosa... mira que me pongo rojita de pena jeje, bueno me pondré en contacto con mi amada musa y le diré tu sugerencias wapa ejeje, disfruta el fic que Odin ha escuchado lo que suplicas ;)_

_**Sin mas por el momento wapas las dejo en paz para que lean...algunas ya supongo imaginan y sino ...les confieso que me pase un excelente momento escribiendo esto...jajaja besos y disfrutad la lectura!**_

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Este capitulo contiene trama muy...MUY descriptiva y sexy entre las lindas protagonistas, asi que si no te gusta o interesan este tipo de encuentros pido que no lo leas, no es mi intención dañar o pervertir mentes blandengues incitando a que prueben distintas opciones!**

**...**

**Capítulo 24**

**Y por último...**

Con una sonora exhalación buscando tranquilizarse, Pansy calma su loco y nervioso corazón; por un lado la tortura de su madre a Daphne, por el otro lo que paso al torpe Potter en el cementerio y frente a ella una molesta Hermione quien no dejaba de verla con preocupación en el rostro. Estaba dispuesta a hablar, había abierto la boca para explicarse cuando se vio interrumpida por Draco.

**- Uhm directora McGonagall...cree que sea prudente hacerles hablar hoy, digo... - **se excusaba el rubio lo más serio posible **- ya Hermione nos dijo que ocurrió y por lo que veo Greengrass está viva y completa así que no veo necesidad de...- **pero se vio interrumpido por la mano silenciadora de Minerva.

- **Señor Malfoy, ya tiene lo que buscaban **- señalo a Daphne que seguía aun en silencio atada de manos y pies al fondo del despacho de la directora - **ahora si es tan amable **- dijo señalando ahora con la mirada la salida la directora **- haga favor de llevarla a donde sea correspondiente **- urgió al final indicando llevarse a Greengrass.

Con una mirada de derrota, Draco abrazo a Pansy antes de salir y amablemente se despidió de Hermione así como de la directora. Tomando por el brazo a Daphne sin dejar de enterrar su varita en sus costillas avanzo hacia lo más profundo del despacho de la directora para desaparecer con ella camino al ministerio de magia, la chica sollozaba y se removía intentando zafarse del agarre del rubio; lo cual le causo gracia ya que intento desaparecer sin varita, logrando que la marca de la madre de Pansy sobre su frente apareciese.

**- Te dijo Anémona que esa marca aparecía cuando trataras de acostarte con alguien pero…- **susurro Draco al oído de la chica con voz cargada de rencor -**…yo considero que es algo leve por lo que le hiciste a mi nena, así que por el momento el hechizo será visible cuando intentes magia sin MI permiso…bueno qué lindo se lee – **dijo sacando un pequeño espejo de su túnica colocándolo frente al rostro de la chica y mostrando como sobre su rostro estaba la frase _Minor__Raptorem._

_Daphne quiso gritar mientras sacudía con horror la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellas palabras que estaban escritas en su rostro. Con una sonrisa torcida Draco solo le sujeto del cabello teñido logrando acallar sus lamentos, y sin voltear atrás desaparece con la chica camino al ministerio, más tarde volvería a por Harry. _

**- Bueno ahora que esos dos se han ido –** prosiguió la directora **- me gustaría saber que ha ocurrido **- indico McGonagall sugiriéndoles tomar asiento a ambas chicas pero sin dejar de mirar con intriga e interés a la pelinegra.

**- Ya se lo dije directora, me separe de Pansy y solo vi a Chang y corrí a auxiliarla -** comenzó a decir Hermione sin mirar a la mencionada, al parecer estaba algo cabreada con la pelinegra.

**- Ya, ya veo -** susurro con media sonrisa la bruja mayor - **y usted Señorita Parkinson ¿Dónde se metió este tiempo? que no fueron 10 minutos por lo que veo -** señalo irónica mirando el reloj colocado sobre una vitrina a su derecha.

Pansy se encontraba por demás calmada, diría algunas cosas esperando que la directora no necesitara escuchar todo de todo, evitaría algún detalle, la verdad era que no tenía nada de ganas de soportar un solo reproche o molestia por parte de McGonagall.

**- Bueno... pues como dijo Hermione nos separamos al buscar a esas dos –** inicio la pelinegra su explicación - **después ya no vi a Herms y me encontré a Greengrass, nos batimos en duelo un momento y nos desapareció lejos de ahí -** dijo mintiendo descaradamente y con una facilidad increíble que hasta la castaña prestaba atención interesada, pues no sabía que más paso después de que desaparecieron **- y la torpe apareció en su casa y su padre al verla pues... - **tomo un respiro y sonrió ante su propiaastucia** -** **siempre le caí más que bien, incluso sentí que me prefería a mí que a ella, bueno el caso es que Daphne le pidió ayuda contándole lo que hizo (le dijo todo de todo), Leonity la crució muchas veces, se molestó por lo que me hizo, dijo que le avergonzaba y no sé qué más cuando Draco no sé cómo llego por allá y pues lo siguiente es que regresamos al colegio - **termino con seguridad en su voz y un gesto que no dejaba duda de lo que decía.

La directora escuchaba con atención cada palabra de la chica pelinegra, al igual que Hermione quien había detectado esa nota en la voz de su novia, la cual le indicaba que tenía ganas de reírse por algo, allí supo que algo de lo que dijo no era verdad, al parecer McGonagall le creyó por completo pues tenía el rostro sereno y conforme con lo que explicaba Pansy, mas si no fue así no dijo nunca lo contrario.

**- Bien, es hora de ir a comer –** dijo con un asentimiento de conformismo la directora quien les indica a ambas retirarse **– buenas tardes señoritas, y por la noche cada una en su propia habitación por favor –** dijo con una mirada severa que logro poner las mejillas de Hermione coloradas.

Con algo de pena y muchas ganas de reírse, ambas chicas emprendieron camino fuera de la oficina de su directora, caminaron hacia las mazmorras pues la pelinegra quería cambiar su aspecto, estaba algo incomoda portando ropas normales y en horas de colegio, así que la castaña la espero pacientemente media hora fuera de la sala común de las serpientes, pues no quiso arriesgarse a no resistir ver que su chica se cambiase de ropa frente a ella y aún tenían asuntos sin resolver, cuando por fin sale Pansy ya vestida con su uniforme representativo de su casa y le indica avanzar junto a ella pero jamás le toma de la mano, lo que a la castaña irrita un poco, la pelinegra estaba seria por alguna razón. Caminaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio por los corredores iluminados gracias a los ventanales que permitían el paso de la luz del sol, no era tan tarde después de todo se fue muy temprano por la mañana; cuando considero prudente, Pansy tomo por la mano sin aviso a Hermione colocándola contra la pared para darle un suave beso en los labios, olvidándose que podrían ser observadas pues las clases ya habían terminado y aunque era un pasillo vacío no se sabe que podría aparecer, beso que la castaña no resistió. Pansy sentía como la fría pared causaba estragos en el cuerpo de su chica a pesar de la gruesa capa que llevaba a causa del frio, pues no solo la debía estar enfriando en la parte posterior del cuerpo…sino que debía ya haber generado _notoria _reacción en ese lugar que le fascinaba a la pelinegra tocar con sus manos así como sus labios, estaba por colar sus manos bajo la blusa de la chica cuando de un manotazo Hermione las aparta y se cruza de brazos dirigiéndole una intensa pero molesta mirada, lo que detuvo en el acto las calientes intenciones de Pansy.

- **Me quieres explicar que carajos pasó, sé que no pasó nada de eso que dijiste con el padre de Greengrass, exijo saber –** dijo autoritaria Hermione a la pelinegra.

Pansy parpadeo repetidas veces asombrada ante la terca temple de la castaña_ ¿era posible que las ganas de saber que paso con Greengrass… ¿superaran las ganas de sentir que le pasaba a su cuerpo? _Sonriente y con una idea en la cabeza se acercó a Hermione mirando el suelo interesada.

**- Y ¿Por qué estás tan segura que no dije la verdad? **– pregunto Pansy poniendo su mano derecha a lado del costado izquierdo de Hermione posándola sobre la pared tras ella y elevando su mano izquierda por sobre el oído de su chica al igual que hizo con la izquierda, impidiendo así que se escapase a menos que se hincara y si eso ocurría tenia mil ideas para disfrutar esa acción.

**- Te conozco cielo, sé que no dijiste toda la verdad de lo que paso ¿Qué le paso a Greengrass? **– pregunto Hermione cerrando los ojos y suspirando ante el contacto de los labios de la pelinegra sobre su cuello, mientras hablaba la chica se había acercado a su cuello besando y recorriéndole de manera pausada y delicadamente, tocando cada parte que sabía bien sacaba de sus cabales a la castaña, estaba por ceder por fin a no insistir cuando una voz tras ellas les interrumpe.

**- ¡Hey! – **grito Blaise - **¿Se puede saber porque se fueron sin nosotros?- ** pregunto algo cabreado el moreno a sus amigas – **Ginny está que no se soporta – **agrego al ver que Hermione presentaba una ligera molestia – **Y disculpen si he interrumpido de nuevo – **se apresuró a añadir al ver que Pansy respiraba agitadamente y limpiaba algo del brillo labial que le había robado a su castaña y ahora estaba en sus labios.

- **Blaise…- **comenzó a explicarse Hermione arreglando su uniforme de manera rápida – **eso debías preguntárselo a Pansy, se ha ido con los aurores sin mí – **acuso a Pansy con su amigo, recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de la pelinegra.

- **Que cara… ¡Pansy! ¡Dijiste que no irías sola! – **le riñe su amigo preocupado – **Pudo pasarte algo – **termino diciendo más preocupado, su tono en verdad denotaba angustia.

Suspirando con resignación la pelinegra asiente a su amigo y este les indica a ambas chicas que le acompañasen a la cena, las chicas preguntaban por Ginny camino al gran comedor.

- **Esta con Potter en la enfermería, al parecer el tipo este aún tiene un rinconSOTE en el corazón de mi pelirroja – **decía Blaise victimizándose ante el hecho que su chica le ignorara por otro.

- **Merlín…No estarás celoso de Potty! – **dijo Pansy mofándose de los injustificados celos de su amigo.

- **No creo que este celoso Pans – **dijo Hermione contradiciendo a Pansy, ganando una mirada de aprecio de Blaise y una de incrédula de la pelinegra – **!Esta lo que sigue de celoso! – **se burló al ver la reacción de Blaise y como el rubor cubría rápidamente su rostro.

- **Blaise… ¿eres estúpido o qué? Potter es más gay que las pantuflas de conejito – **dijo Pansy aun con su risa contenida, estaban entrando al gran comedor y no quería llamar la atención con sus carcajadas.

- **Además de que Malfoy se ve que le tiene muy…contento – **siguió Hermione el juego de molestar a Blaise junto con Pansy, por ese instante guardaría las preguntas que le tenía.

- **Pero…- **parecía que aún no le afectaban o incomodaban como para dejar el tema así que Pansy saco su carta guardada.

- **Vamos Blaise te constan los gustos de esos dos – **dijo Pansy mientras tomaba asiento con elegancia a lado de su mejor amigo y frente a Hermione quien guardaba un lugar a su lado para Ginny.

Blaise ante la mención de ese momento se centró en servirse la cena en su plato y tomando un poco extra para estar con la boca ocupada y no hablar del asunto, Hermione capto la indirecta lo que le causo curiosidad y se apresura a interrumpir el voto de silencio mental del moreno.

- **¿Qué es eso de lo que hablas Pans? – **Pregunto Hermione logrando que Blaise abriera mucho los ojos ante el terror de recordar algo que no era del todo de su agrado.

Pansy mirando la reacción de su amigo, primero rojo por vergüenza y después pálido por el recuerdo vivido con esos chicos, sonrió levantando una ceja de manera astuta y apresurándose a contestar antes de que este cortara la conversación del todo inicio su explicación.

- **Veras cariño – **comenzó Pansy diciéndole a Hermione – **Blaise encontró en una situación a tu amigo con el mío – **dijo insinuante ante la atenta mirada de la castaña quien levantaba su cena para llevarla a su boca atenta a cada palabra de su chica, era una brocheta de carne y verduras – **ellos estaban…- **Pansy no podía reprimir su inminente risa.

–…**justo como esta lo que sostienes con la mano ahora – **señalo la brocheta que estaba a punto de comer una voz tras ella, Ginny acababa de unirse al grupo sentándose a lado de Hermione y terminando la cita dicha por Pansy.

Con lentitud y cavilando cada palabra dicha por su amiga, la castaña baja la mirada para observar pensativa y detenidamente a lo que hacía referencia Ginny conteniendo su risa al igual que Pansy y que había hecho ponerse pálido a Blaise; de un chispazo que la ilumino soltó rápidamente lo que tenía en la mano comenzando a tragar lo que tenía en la boca y toser por el descubrimiento ante la ocurrencia referencial de la pelirroja. Después de un momento de tos y golpecitos proporcionados en la espalda de la castaña dados por Ginny, ya más tranquila solo observo con pena a Blaise quien había bajado la mirada avergonzado por lo dicho por la pelirroja, Pansy al frente de ella estaba que se partía de la risa, la cual contagio a Ginny y a ella misma. Logrando entre las tres la molestia del moreno.

**- ¡Bueno ya! – **dijo hastiado de ser la burla de las chicas se levantó de golpe y en voz baja dijo sin apenas separar los dientes – **ya está bien, no me moriré porque vi como Potter y Malfoy estaban jugando al trenecito – **dijo con un escalofrió que le recorrió por completo.

Entre risas dieron por terminando ese tema y la incursión de Blaise al dormitorio de Malfoy, observando cómo se iban quedando solos en la mesa de Griffyndor, Pansy comenzó a relatar lo sucedido después de su encuentro con Chang y Greengrass, ante la sorpresa de Ginny por enterarse de lo que Daphne hizo por causas de su errada cabeza. Solo omitió el detalle de que su madre la torturase y marcara…simplemente cambio la versión diciendo que le ataco muy a lo muggle, a bofetadas y ese tipo de cosas, no quería contarle ni a Hermione pero sabía que accedería a su petición tarde o temprano porque la castaña aún tenía esa mirada de saber que no cuenta todo como es **_- Joder como detesto que me conozca tan bien, ni mentir puedo ahora –_** se dijo mentalmente mientras sonreía al darse cuenta que la castaña le conocía más de lo que le hubiera gustado exponerse pero irónicamente ese sentimiento le hacía más que feliz y no se sentía vulnerable por ello, por el contrario.

Con conclusiones **_guajiras_**, sobre lo que ocurriría ahora con Greengrass al cuidado del ministerio de magia, pasaron horas charlando sobre que podría pasarle hasta que Ginny mira su reloj para notar que ya es algo tarde y que es hora de retirarse a lo que los demás asienten, estaba comenzando a oscurecer ya.

- **¿Crees que debemos hacer caso a la directora? – **pregunto sonriente Hermione caminando a lado de Pansy, tratando de sonar un tanto seria.

La pelinegra al escuchar esto recordó la frase de _"**y por la noche cada una en su propia habitación por favor**" _abriendo los ojos ante lo que sabía que la castaña preguntaba se dedicó a seguir a sus amigos con una sonrisa en el rostro cuando abruptamente se excusa.

**- Blaise te alcanzo en las mazmorras, es que… olvide algo en la oficina de McGonagall – **dijo Pansy girándose sin dar tiempo a replica por parte de los chicos.

Hermione la observo alejarse y girar hacia un pasadizo que nada tenía que ver con el lugar que menciono visitaría; sonriente saco el mapa del merodeador cuando Ginny y Blaise se encaminaron a sus habitaciones y comenzó a seguir el trayecto de su chica. Notando como la estafeta que llevaba el nombre de _P. Parkinson _desaparecía, ya que se adentraba en la sala de usos múltiples; se decidió a seguirla pues le necesitaba más que cualquier otro día en ese momento. Con determinación la castaña se encamina hacia aquel lugar guardando el muy redoblado mapa dentro de su túnica emprendiendo así su camino, pasando a uno que otro compañero y saludándole, cada vez estaba más cerca cuando llega al lugar de su encomienda y nerviosa piensa pasando frente a aquella puerta en Pansy, no sabía que más pedir, solo verla, hablarle y así a su tercer vuelta frente a la puerta que la resguardaba estaba la pelinegra.

Empujo aquella puerta y encontró a Pansy en lo que ella reconoció como el salón de invitados en la mansión Parkinson, no pudo evitar escuchar como un armónico sonido producido por las notas que la pelinegra tocaba en un piano que se encontraba en aquella sala y ella sentada tocaba una melodía esperando a Hermione.

- **Vaya, pensé que me encontrarías, pero no tan rapido – **dijo sorna la pelinegra sin dejar de tocar una pieza que Hermione reconoció como "_Lux Aeterna_".

- **Tengo mis propios medio para hacerlo – **dijosonrientela castaña sentándose en la banca junto a la pelinegra observando los frágiles y delicados movimientos de sus manos sobre el elegante teclado, se había quitado la túnica gruesa de encima quedando únicamente enfundada en el uniforme de Slytherin, tenía la corbata desatada – **¿me contaras a donde fuiste con Greengrass?**- pregunto sin dejar de mirarle ahora la blusa levantada de las mangas mostrando sin pena no gloria la marca tenebrosa que en su antebrazo izquierdo aún vivía moviéndose al ritmo que marcaba Pansy y su falda apenas si cubría sus muslos, Hermione continuo observando descaradamente las piernas de su chica mientras escuchaba la melodía brindada por los hábiles dedos de Pansy.

**- Quieres hablar de que paso en casa con mi madre ¿segura? - **sonrió volviéndose a darle la cara a Hermione – **Se me ocurre invertir mejor el tiempo contigo, que hablar de mi madre **– sonrió insinuante al tiempo que sacudía sus manos queriendo relajarlas, en una fuerte sacudida se descuidó y golpeó los dedos de su mano izquierda con el borde del piano.

Hermione se asombró ante el sonoro ruido que el choque de los dedos de su chica hicieron contra el piano y apresuro a tomar la mano de Pansy entre las suyas y comenzar a masajear para erradicar el dolor, pero la pelinegra seguía con la cara contraída a causa del repentino golpe bien acertado en la mano '_buena'_ como ella le decía.

**- Menudo día el mío –** exhalo soltando el aire que contuvo a causa del golpecito – **No podía terminar mejor **– soltó sarcástica cerrando los ojos por el dolor.

**- Si me lo cuentas te podría ayudar –** razono Hermione comenzando a besar con cariño y delicadeza la mano de la pelinegra tratando de hacerle sentir mejor **– y sí que puede terminar mejor** – dijo ayudándole a sentarse en la orilla de una cama de que había aparecido tras ellas, seguro al sentirse dolorida la pelinegra pidió algo que le ayudase a mejorar la molestia pues a lado de ahí estaba un pequeño botiquín o eso quería pensar Hermione.

- **mmm, eso se siente muy bien, creo que me duele más el dedo índice – **sonrió Pansy viendo que la castaña iba a por ese dedo ya no besándolo sino que comenzó a lamerlo despacio introduciéndolo a su boca.

A Pansy ese gesto de su dulce castaña le pareció de lo más atrevido y sexy, su yo interior hacia el baile de la victoria pues la castaña había comenzado no solo a lamer su dedo sino que poso su mano izquierda en el muslo de la pelinegra apretujándole despacio con su mano y subiendo su otra mano hacia el cuello de la chica acercándole a su rostro para comenzar a besar sus labios dejando tranquilo el dedo que tenía en su boca, ver a Pansy vestida de esa manera tan despreocupada y en su pose de aun _ignorar_ que ella requería respuestas le ocasionó una ceguera emocional donde solo se pudo dejar llevar por el deseo que le asalto de momento. Sonriente la Sly comienza a seguir los desesperados besos otorgados por la chica que en ese momento se encontraba eufórica sobre ella **_¿En qué momento se ha coloco sobre mí? ¿Cuándo me recostó en la cama? _**se preguntó internamente sintiendo como Hermione a horcajadas sobre ella tiro de las puntas de su blusa desabotonando así de manera veloz aquella prenda.

- **Conozco esa mirada – **dijo Hermione por lo bajo sacándose así misma su camisa escolar quedando sobre Pansy solo en sujetador rojo.

– **No soy una pervertida solo…me calientas fácilmente – **dijo encogiéndose de hombros a manera de excusa la pelinegra recibiendo como respuesta los labios de su chica sobre su cuello, al tiempo que le pasaba las palmas de sus manos sobre el dorso a la castaña tocando desde la cintura hasta sus pechos sobre la sedosa tela del sostén que aun llevaba puesto.

Con una sonrisa triunfal Hermione comenzó a colar sus manos detrás de la espalda de Pansy tirando de su blusa hasta sacarla y lanzarla lejos de ella para contemplar de manera necesitada a su presa en un diminuto sostén negro; con delicadeza comenzó a besarle de nuevo recorriendo su silueta con suaves toques, desde su cintura subiendo por su dorso, tocando un poco por sus pechos pasando de ellos no sin apretarles un poco sacando una sonrisa a la pelinegra quien le sostenía por la cintura apretando su agarre sobre ella como si pudiera escapar lejos. Una vez que Hermione hubo llegado a los hombros de su chica con sus manos, comenzó el descenso de sus manos hacia la falda de la pelinegra quien al sentir sus intenciones volvió a sonreír contra los labios de la castaña.

- **Me parece que alguien está algo inquieta esta noche – **susurro Pansy contra el oído de la castaña cuando sintió como era despojada de su falda.

- **Si no le molesta señorita Parkinson – **dijo Hermione sobre ella admirando su cuerpo que quedo solo en interiores – **me gustarían saber algunas cosas – **siguió hablando mientras comenzaba a trazar un camino de besos sobre su chica descendiendo por el área del esternón y pasando sus manos al trasero de Pansy.

Sacando sonoros gemidos y alguna que otra sexy maldición dicha por la pelinegra, Hermione se incorporó sobre sus rodillas para soltar su propio sostén ante la atenta mirada de la Sly. Con una enorme sonrisa cruzo uno de sus brazos sobre sus pechos y con el otro lo desato, cuidando que no se viera nada saca fuera de ella su prenda cubriendo con sus manos lo que tanto ansiaba ver y tocar Pansy.

- **Si quieres lo que hay aquí abajo – **dijo sugerente la castaña **- debes decirme que ha pasado – **condiciono.

Pansy quien se había incorporado sobre sus hombros en la cama que estaba tumbada, parpadeo un par de veces tratando de encontrar respuesta a su favor y sonriente paso una de sus manos hacia la rodilla de la castaña y comenzó a tocar su muslo de abajo hacia arriba llegando a sentir la ropa interior de esta.

**- Hagamos algo - **propuso la astuta pelinegra **- si quieres saber eso… me darás lo que quiero – **dijo guiñándole un ojo y enredando en su dedo índice la delicada prenda que yacía bajo las faldas de su castaña.

**- mmm Trato – **ronroneó Hermione al sentir como dedos de Pansy hacían un tirón en sus bragas y se había unido su otra mano logrando bajarlas casi por completo e hizo con un movimiento que le permitió sacarlas de ella, selló la propuesta retirando sus manos de sus pechos permitiendo que la pelinegra admirara su figura sobre ella.

De un rápido movimiento Pansy logra invertir posiciones para así comenzar a celebrar una de tantas cosas que quería contarle a su chica, estaba feliz porque Greengrass las dejo por fin tranquilas, feliz porque su madre le entiende ahora y eufórica por tener bajo su dominio a su leona favorita. En cuestión de microsegundos Pansy tenía sujeta a su chica bajo ella sosteniéndole las manos sobre su cabeza y apoyando su rostro contra su cuello, comenzó a delinear con lentitud la tersa piel de su castaña, inhalando su magnífica y embrujante aroma, era algo que le volvía loca, toda ella, amaba demasiado todo de Hermione cada detalle y cada cosa de ella; con indecencia la castaña comenzó a mover sus caderas rosándolas contra la pierna que Pansy astutamente coloco entre sus piernas, al contacto de ambas pieles su castaña gemía por lo bajo, sonriente la pelinegra comenzó a bajar sus besos por el dorso de su chica hasta llegar a sus pechos, trato de evitar tocarlos con sus labios pero le fue imposible, Hermione se arqueaba de tal manera que los dejaba a milímetros de los ansiosos labios de Pansy y cayo, con presteza soltó su agarre de las manos de su chica para tomarle por la cintura con una de sus manos posando la otra tras su espalda levantándole un poco para así seguir atendiendo con toda la pasión que sentía por ella dándose gusto con los pechos de su novia.

Hermione pasó sus manos a la espalda de su chica para sujetarse a esta, estaba sintiendo ya la maravillosa reacción de cada toque de Pansy a su cuerpo, coloco sus manos en la cintura de ella para comenzar a subir por la espalda de la pelinegra, de a poco recorría cada centímetro de la piel bajo sus manos sintiéndola algo diferente a la última vez pero no le dio importancia estaba tan cerca de alcanzar el mismísimo nirvana a manos de Pansy que olvido todo, pensar, hacer, tocar, se dejó llevar por las acaloradas y pulsantes sensaciones de su cuerpo, llegando así al punto cúspide que tanto amaba sentir con su chica, con una fuerte mordida al hombro de Pansy sofocando en este un audible gemido, fue como anuncio que estaba experimentando la deliciosa sanción orgásmica que tanto amaba sentir explotar en ella su pelinegra.

Lentamente la Sly se incorpora de sobre ella acudiendo a los labios de su castaña besándoles lentamente calmando así su agitada respiración, una vez logrado el cometido, Pansy termina por sacarle la falda escolar que aun llevaba puesta Hermione logrando así que esta riera.

**- Y ¿ya para que me la quitas amor? –** pregunto sonriente la ahora desnuda Hermione.

- **Pues que la dejara puesta no significa que no me gusta ver tu cuerpo al natural –** responde Pansy observando con una mirada lasciva el cuerpo expuesto de su castaña.

Hermione hace una indicación con sus manos a Pansy para que se girase y quedara dándole la espalda, la imagen que le mostro la pelinegra le quito el aliento a la Gry, la espalda de su chica estaba marcada por sus propias uñas gracias a la maravillosa sesión amorosa de ambas vivida en el expresso de Hogwarts. Con una sonrisa Hermione se acerca al cuerpo de Pansy colocándose a su espalda sobre ella, ayudándole a levantar la cadera un poco con una de sus manos por sobre la cama, pasando así su mano derecha hasta el vientre de la pelinegra y comenzando a acariciarle con tranquilidad arrancando delicados suspiros de esta mientras con su mano libre acariciaba su silueta pasando sus dedos por cada marca trazada en la hermosa espalda de Pansy. De un rápido movimiento bajo su mano por completo del vientre de Pansy para comenzar a acariciar el punto exacto de placer que ansiaba tocar para tener a su merced a la pelinegra. Con destreza y una enorme ansiedad Hermione comienza a mover de manera sensual y posesiva su mano en lo más íntimo de la pelinegra al tiempo que besaba la espalda de esta delineando con sus labios cada arañazo que encontraba a su paso, pudo notar como las manos de la pelinegras apoyadas sobre las sabanas comenzaban a apretar su agarre sobre estas, como el cuerpo de Pansy se tensaba y como su reparación se detuvo por un instante dando paso a un enorme alarido de placer entre el cual figuraba el nombre de Hermione y alguna maldición de lo bien e intenso que sentía a su chica en y dentro de ella.

La castaña sintió como Pansy dejaba caer con pesadez su cuerpo sobre su lugar y le siguió colocándose a lado suyo, con lentitud retiro su mano de donde la tenía y comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza cada parte del cuerpo de su chica cuando le escucha hablar.

- **Es injusto – **dijo Pansy aun de espalda a la castaña quien le observaba con una enorme sonrisa en el rosto.

- **¿Qué es injusto? ¿Acaso no te ha gustado? – **Pregunta horrorizada ante la posibilidad de respuesta positiva – **sabes que tengo pruebas de que si te ha gustado aunque sea un poquito – **dijo en el oído Pansy logrando que soltase una risa alegre.

- **No es eso cariño – **dijo mientras se daba la vuelta quedando frente a Hermione – **lo que no es justo es que me conozcas tan bien que sepas que y donde tocar y volverme loca en tan poco tiempo – **sonrio ante el rostro incrédulo de la castaña.

Negando sonriente la castaña concedió un beso arrastrando hacia ellas las sabanas para pasar la noche en ese lugar, el cual fue testigo alguna vez de sus primeros intentos lujuriosos y ahora lo era de no solo el intento, sino que era el examen y tesis para algún grado de doctorado aprobado con mas que mención honorifica.

- **Bueno teníamos un trato así que – **comenzó Pansy a hablar dejándose envolver por los brazos de Hermione tras ella.

- **Quiero saber que ocurrió, donde fuiste y que le hiciste a Greengrass – **dijo rápidamente Hermione.

Con una sonrisa ladeada Pansy levanto el rostro mirando directamente a la castaña – **Eso te costara un poco mas – **sonrió insinuándose un poco la pelinegra restregando sus pechos contra el dorso de Hermione.

– **Dime lo quiero saber y te sabré recompensar preciosa – **propuso guiñándole un ojo Hermione tocando con su mano uno de los pechos de Pansy.

**- Uhm, si siempre será así dialogar contigo…no me importaría hablar tanto –** dijo sonriendo la pelinegra.

Y con eso comenzó el relato del día, Hermione escuchaba atentamente cada detalle desde que desapareció del cementerio con la rubia y cada memoria que le había mostrado a su madre, menciono con lujo cada crució que le regalo a Greengrass y como Malfoy llego a por la chica, hasta que Pansy dio por terminado su discurso añadiendo -** ¡Ah! Y por ultimo tenemos una reunión en un mes, una cena y debemos ponernos bonitas – **sonrió al ver como Hermione mostraba no entender ni J de lo que decía.

- **Y ¿Se puede saber con quién? – **pregunto la confundida chica.

- **Parece que **_**Anémona**_**tiene ganas de verte – **dijo sonriente Pansy al ver como Hermione abría los ojos con sorpresa y perdía el color quedando pálida.

...

Fin del capi 24…

**_Guajiro (guajiras): _**_Que se imagina algo que es casi inalcanzable y un poco iluso si crees que lo obtenedras._

* * *

**Bien, en esta vida he aprendido dos cosas, entre otras, a Decir te quiero cuando es debido y a que todo lo que incia debe terminar en algun momento...y asi es con los fics asi que...**

**A quien le gusto?! quien quiere el final?! **

**Que deje Rvw! vamos lleguemos al 9 y actualizo inmediato!**

**Gracias por seguir hasta este punto la historia! **

**Dejen Rvw prometo que les gustara el capi final! o me odian mas una de dos! jajaja**


End file.
